Espace Temps Décalé
by Jess HDH
Summary: Traduction. Voyage dans le temps. Slash HPDM. Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue t'il dans tout ça? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapitre 1

**_Titre anglais _**_: Time Out of Place_

**_Titre français_**_:Espace-temps décalé_

**_Auteur _**_: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

**_Traductrice _**_: Jess HDH_

**_Catégories _**_: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps_

**_Couples _**_: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

**_Rating_**_: PG-13_

**_Spoilers _**_: les quatre premiers livres de HP. _

**_Etat actuel de la fic _**_: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

**_Où trouver la fic anglaise _** _: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé : **Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

**_Disclaimer_**_: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

**_Dédicace de la traductrice _**_: je dédie cette traduction à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Et bien sûr, une mention spéciale à ma choupi, **Baby Dracky** (merci pour le titre !), et à **Falyla**, deux personnes que j'adore. Si vous ne les connaissez pas encore, je vous conseille leurs fics, qui sont excellentes ._

**_Note de la traductrice _**_: j'entame une nouvelle traduction ! Cette fic m'a beaucoup plu lorsque je l'ai lue, donc j'ai eu envie de vous la faire découvrir ! En plus, c'est la première fois que je traduis une fic PG-13 lol, mais il faut bien un début à tout ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, remarques ou même critiques, je suis ouverte à tout ! J'espère que cette fic vous fera passer un bon moment et vous détendra ! C'est le but après tout, non ? Je la posterai au même rythme que mon autre traduction en cours, à savoir une fois par semaine, le lundi. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Mon mal de tête est le cadet de mes soucis**

La tête de Harry pulsait douloureusement.

Il essaya de s'étirer, mais il se rendit compte que ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il entendit sur le champ des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approcha de ce sur quoi il était étendu – un lit ? Ca semblait suffisamment doux pour l'être – et il entendit quelqu'un dire : « Il se réveille ! »

C'était sans doute possible Madame Pomfresh, la médicomage de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir le décor familier de l'Infirmerie de Poudlard, mais à la place, une petite chambre magnifiquement décorée s'offrit à sa vue. Sur les murs pendaient des tapisseries pourpres et dorées, et les meubles étaient disposés dans la pièce avec goût. De l'autre côté de la chambre se trouvait une grande fenêtre allant presque du sol au plafond, à travers laquelle il aperçut un ciel assombri et une pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes sur la vitre.

Juste à côté du lit, sur la gauche de Harry, se tenait Madame Pomfresh. Elle était en train de jeter quelques sortilèges de guérison sur lui, si Harry comprenait bien. Harry la regarda ; il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Elle portait le même uniforme qu'elle avait toujours porté quand elle était à Poudlard, mais il y avait juste _quelque chose_. Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de dire immédiatement ce que c'était, donc il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment.

Harry tenta de s'asseoir, mais une main ferme le retint.

« Tu devrais rester encore un peu couché, Harry » fit une voix que Harry connaissait bien.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Professeur Dumbledore ? » glapit-il.

Dumbledore lui sourit, les yeux pétillants. "Bonjour, Harry. Content de te revoir. J'imagine que tu as un peu mal à la tête suite à la bataille?"

Harry le regarda fixement, sans comprendre. Bataille ? Quelle bataille ?

« Bon, je suppose que je devrais te laisser te reposer un peu, avant que Pompom n'ait ma tête. Elle voulait qu'aucun de vous deux n'ait de la visite, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me laisser te voir »

Harry se demanda s'il voulait parler de Ron, ou peut-être d'Hermione.

« Mais avant que je ne te quitte, aimerais-tu boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il. « Du thé, ou du lait peut-être. Je ne te donnerai rien de plus coriace pour l'instant »

Harry le fixa à nouveau. De quel truc plus coriace parlait-il ?

« Un verre de lait m'irait très bien » répondit Harry, et il eut un sursaut.

Ce n'était absolument pas _sa_ voix.

Par chance, Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore avaient déjà quitté la pièce, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas l'air confus à l'extrême de Harry.

Il sortit tant bien que mal du lit dès que la porte se fut refermée sur les deux adultes. En rejetant les couvertures, il aperçut ses mains. Ce n'étaient _pas_ ses mains. Elles étaient plus grandes et plus masculines que les siennes. Là encore, il se demanda ce qui se passait dans le monde magique.

Il se dirigea en trébuchant vers le miroir sur le côté droit de la pièce. C'était un magnifique miroir avec un cadre doré, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Il était trop occupé à fixer le visage qui semblait lui appartenir.

Ses doigts se levèrent pour tracer le contour de ses traits modifiés. C'était toujours _lui_, se dit-il, mais il avait l'air...plus vieux ? Ouais, c'était ça. L'aspect juvénile de ses traits avait disparu et avait été remplacé par un visage plus dur. Son nez, qui avait toujours été petit et rond, était toujours d'une taille modeste, mais était désormais droit et un peu plus pointu. Ses pommettes semblaient plus solides, sa mâchoire mieux dessinée.

Ses yeux étaient toujours du même vert émeraude qu'il avait eu toute sa vie, mais ils étaient à présent encadrés par une paire d'épais sourcils noirs ainsi que par de longs cils de la même couleur.

Ses cheveux, quoique toujours couleur ébène et complètement indomptables, lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules. Il se prit à beaucoup apprécier ce changement précis dans son apparence. Il les ramena rapidement en arrière en une courte queue de cheval.

La chose qui certifia à Harry que la personne dans le miroir était toujours lui fut la cicatrice sur son front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se produire ?

Harry détailla son reflet, toujours stupéfait des changements de son apparence. Il était plus grand à présent, presquetrente centimètres plus grand que le corps de seize ans auquel il était habitué. Son corps était toujours mince et musclé, mais ce n'était pas un grand changement par rapport à avant : Harry avait toujours été en bonne forme physique grâce au Quidditch.

Il y avait une différence de plus sur son corps.

Une plutôt grosse, en plein sur la poitrine.

C'était un tatouage, et Harry eut un sacré choc, non seulement par le fait qu'il soit là, mais aussi par ce qu'il représentait.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit Dumbledore qui revenait et il se précipita vers le lit. Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir le choc de sa vie.

Le Directeur de Poudlard entra dans la chambre, un verre de lait à la main. Il le posa sur la table de chevet à l'intention de Harry. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, avant que Harry n'ait rassemblé suffisamment de courage pour demander : « Où est Draco ? »

Dumbledore, qui le regardait avec des yeux bleus remplis de curiosité, fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais poser la question » fit-il.

Harry se demanda, une fois de plus, ce qui se passait. Il était content d'avoir bien compris la signification du tatouage, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il _signifiait_ vraiment. Lui et Malfoy ? Pourquoi diable Harry s'associerait-il de cette manière avec son ennemi juré ? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Il est dans la chambre voisine de celle-ci » lui dit Dumbledore. « Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé »

Harry se demanda ce qui leur était arrivé, pour qu'ils se soient tous les deux retrouvés inconscients. Un accident, ou quelque chose de pire ? Une bataille, avait dit le Directeur, mais quelle sorte de bataille ?

« Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? » demanda Harry. Il s'était dit que ce serait une question normale à poser, et non une qui éveillerait des soupçons. Cependant, il allait devoir faire très attention.

« Cinq jours » répondit Dumbledore. « Je dois dire que j'ai été inquiet quand vous êtes revenus... »

Alors, ce n'était pas un accident ? Ca n'en avait pas l'air.

« Puis-je le voir ? ». Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça. Pourquoi il avait soudainement _envie_ de voir son ennemi depuis six ans. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait en rien arrêté de rendre la vie de Harry infernale, et pourtant Harry ressentait tout à coup le besoin de le voir.

« Bien sûr » fit doucement le Directeur, et là encore, Harry ne comprit pas. Normalement, Dumbledore aurait dû au moins demander _pourquoi_ Harry voudrait voir le fils d'un Mangemort. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas demandé à voix haute, mais ses yeux auraient parlé pour lui. Tandis que là, Dumbledore avait simplement souri lorsque Harry avait posé cette question.

Harry balança ses jambes d'un côté du lit. Il se dirigea, d'un pas encore un peu hésitant, vers la porte que Dumbledore tenait ouverte pour lui. Le vieux sorcier précéda ensuite Harry jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Malfoy. Sans un mot, il laissa Harry entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry resta seul dans la pièce avec Malfoy.

Même si le blond étendu sur le lit ne ressemblait pas au Malfoy que Harry connaissait, il ressemblait tout de même plus à lui-même que Harry.

Le Malfoy étendu sur le lit n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus grand que celui que Harry connaissait, ce qui signifiait que le Serpentard serait plus petit que Harry de plusieurscentimètres s'ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Le teint de Malfoy était toujours aussi pâle qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Toutefois, ses traits avaient changés. La rondeur juvénile autour de ses joues s'en était allée, laissant place à des pommettes et à une mâchoire en lames de rasoir. Son nez était parfaitement droit, séparant son visage en deux parts égales. Deux fins sourcils de la même couleur que ses cheveux encadraient ses yeux clos. Sa bouche était toujours petite, les lèvres pleines et rose pâle –

Ce fut alors que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était en train de détailler les lèvres de _Malfoy_!

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

Il se rapprocha afin de se tenir à côté du lit. Le Serpentard, remarqua Harry, arborait également des cheveux longs désormais, mais contrairement à Harry, les cheveux de Malfoy étaient complètement lisses et raides. Ils tombaient avec légèreté juste en dessous des épaules.

Maintenant que Harry était plus près, il remarqua également l'ecchymose sur la tempe gauche de Malfoy. La peau pale avait l'air presque bleue.

Comme s'il était attiré par une force invisible, Harry leva la main et toucha la zone plus sombre du bout des doigts. Il était à peine entré en contact qu'il sentit une décharge d'énergie traverser son corps, jaillir de sa main et disparaître en Malfoy. Une vive lumière se mit à briller à l'endroit exact où les doigts de Harry avaient touché la tempe de Malfoy. Un moment plus tard, l'énergie sembla exploser, et Harry fut écarté violemment de Malfoy et atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Ebahi, Harry secoua la tête.

Totalement abasourdi, il se demanda ce qui venait de se passer.

Juste à ce moment-là, Malfoy émit un petit soupir. Harry se releva et s'approcha du lit. Malfoy battit des paupières et un instant plus tard, il les ouvrit.

L'argent rencontra l'émeraude.

"Qui êtes-vous?" cracha Malfoy, essayant de paraître énervé, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Il avait l'air effrayé, et son regard allait de Harry au décor qui l'entourait. « Que voulez-vous ? »

Harry, qui se tenait toujours d'un côté du lit, dit: « Du calme, Malfoy. C'est moi, Harry »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Malfoy était toujours la personne que Harry connaissait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il aurait reconnu Harry...et aurait probablement été un peu plus aimable (bien que Harry n'en soit pas totalement sûr). Dans tous les cas, la peur n'aurait certainement pas été l'émotion la plus visible sur son visage, comme c'était le cas à présent. Harry ne put se souvenir de la dernière fois où Malfoy avait eu peur.

Le blond sur le lit regarda le visage de Harry d'un air inquisiteur.

« Potter ? » finit-il par dire, la voix emplie d'incrédulité.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas...tu n'es pas... » bredouilla Malfoy.

Harry se décida à l'aider. « Je ne me ressemble pas, non » fit-il. « Mais toi non plus, donc tout va bien »

Les mains de Malfoy volèrent jusqu'à son visage. « Quoi ! » s'exclama-t-il. Ses doigts passèrent frénétiquement sur ses traits modifiés, et il resta bouche bée quand il sentit les différences.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et vit un petit miroir à main doré sur une table dans un coin.

« _Accio_ miroir à main » fit-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'objet, et le miroir vola jusque dans sa main. Il tendit le miroir à Malfoy en silence.

Le visage de Malfoy était toujours empreint d'incrédulité pendant qu'il s'observait dans le miroir, mais il avait l'air plus calme, maintenant qu'il avait été rassuré sur le fait que c'était toujours _lui_, avec quelques petites modifications.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Potter ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, cette fois ? »

« Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout » répondit Harry, décontenancé par cet éclat soudain. « Pour ce que j'en sais, _tu_ pourrais très bien être derrière tout ça »

« Sois réaliste, Potter. Pourquoi nous aurais-je fait ça ? » rétorqua Malfoy d'un air méprisant.

« Pour la même raison que moi : aucune. Je ne pense pas que ce soit notre faute. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous ne sommes définitivement plus les mêmes »

Malfoy le regarda. Finalement, il eut l'air de décider de mettre leurs différences de côté pour le moment, juste pour tenter de découvrir où ils étaient.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Le front de Harry se plissa tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose avant le trou noir duquel il venait de se réveiller. De l'herbe ? De l'herbe qui se rapprochait rapidement de lui... ? Trou noir, quelqu'un qui hurle...avant ça, de l'air...Volant bien au-dessus des terres de Poudlard – Quidditch ? Oui, ça avait l'air d'être ça. Il venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or...Quelqu'un lui hurla « Baisse-toi ! », mais c'était trop tard. Les deux Cognards le frappèrent, et il perdit le contrôle de son balai. Il perdit l'équilibre, et tout à coup il tombait...Il essaya d'attraper quelque chose entre temps, mais ce quelque chose tomba avec lui et puis ce fut le noir total...

« Je me souviens du Quidditch » fit Malfoy. « Il s'est passé quelque chose...Je t'ai vu tomber, et tu m'es tombé dessus. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu te retenir, et je crois que tu étais à moitié inconscient. On est tombés »

Harry acquiesça. « Moi aussi je me souviens du Quidditch. Les Cognards m'ont frappé, mais après, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Enfin, il y avait des cris, mais tout était noir... »

Ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans le silence, perdus dans les pensées du match de Quidditch et de leur situation actuelle.

Ce fut Malfoy qui rompit le silence. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mais Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh sont là, et ils ne trouvent pas ça bizarre qu'on soit différents tout à coup, alors...je pense que c'est nous, tout simplement. Il s'est passé quelque chose quand on a heurté le sol sur le terrain. Dumbledore m'a dit que j'ai été inconscient pendant cinq jours, dont je suppose qu'il en va de même pour toi »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais inconscient ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore a dit qu'on était 'revenus' de quelque chose ou de quelque part, mais il n'a pas été très explicite »

« Depuis quand cet amoureux des Moldus est-il explicite ? Il adore parler par énigmes »

« Ne traite _pas_ Dumbledore d'amoureux des Moldus comme si c'était quelque chose de mal » le prévint Harry, menaçant.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » cracha Malfoy. « Tu vas me jeter un sort ? »

« Oh, je pense à plein d'horribles choses que je pourrais te faire qui n'impliquent pas une baguette, Malfoy »

Malfoy garda le silence. Lui aussi avait manifestement remarqué leur différence de carrure ; se battre avec Harry pourrait s'avérer fatal pour le Serpentard. Non pas que Harry le tuerait, mais il pourrait quand même lui infliger beaucoup de dégâts. Harry était plus lourd, plus grand et paraissait globalement plus fort que Malfoy, menu et soigné.

Un coup à la porte les sauva de la bagarre imminente.

« Entrez » fit Harry.

Dumbledore, suivi par deux personnes que Harry ne reconnut pas, entra dans la chambre. Harry sourit aux deux nouveaux venus – un jeune homme et une jeune femme enceinte – en guise de salut. Puis il sursauta violemment.

« 'Mione ? Ron ? » fit-il.

"Qui d'autre, Harry?" demanda Ron en lui souriant de la façon typique de Ron.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle était magnifique, songea Harry. Ses cheveux bruns, toujours un peu touffus mais désormais coupés court en une jolie coiffure, encadraient un visage qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de seize ans que Harry avait connu. Il y avait des changements, mais ils étaient subtils, et ne faisaient que lui donner l'air adulte qu'elle était indubitablement. Sa grossesse ne faisait qu'embellir sa beauté.

Ron, d'un autre côté, s'était changé en un jeune homme qui irradiait d'assurance et de confiance. Il avait toujours un côté espiègle, mais il était moins apparent à présent qu'il ne l'avait été durant son adolescence. Il était grand, plus grand même que Harry, et il dépassait franchement Hermione, menue, mais Harry trouvait toujours qu'ils allaient exceptionnellement bien ensemble.

« Ah, Draco, je vois que tu es réveillé. J'espérais que Harry ici présent arriverait à te convaincre de te réveiller » fit Dumbledore en se rapprochant du lit et en détournant son attention de Harry et ses amis.

La tête de Malfoy donna envie de rire à Harry. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, suite à l'inquiétude qu'avait manifestée Dumbledore à son sujet. Harry s'en amuserait plus tard...bien plus tard.

« Madame Pomfresh sera ici dans peu de temps pour t'examiner, mais je pense qu'elle ne trouvera rien d'anormal maintenant que Harry t'a soigné »

Malfoy fixa Harry, alors que Harry fixait Dumbledore. Ils eurent tous deux l'impression que Harry avait déjà 'soigné' auparavant, donc ils ne dirent rien. Ce monde allait s'avérer encore plus bizarre qu'ils ne l'avaient cru au premier abord.

Ron s'avança vers Harry et lui pressa l'épaule. « Je savais que tu t'en sortirais. Je savais bien que quelques Mangemorts n'arriveraient pas à t'avoir. Pas après avoir affronté ce que tu as affronté. Même si je dois dire qu'on s'est inquiétés un bon moment, là-bas »

« Que – Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Malfoy. Harry lui jeta un regard, mais Malfoy continua de regarder les autres, attendant une réponse. « Je ne me rappelle pas trop » reprit le blond sur le lit.

« On ne sait pas vraiment » répondit Ron. « Sirius disait que tout se déroulait selon le plan, jusqu'à ce que d'autres Mangemorts transplanent sur le champ de bataille. On a tout à coup eu un groupe de Moldus au milieu d'une guerre magique – ça n'a jamais été une bonne combinaison. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été blessés, et vous deux, vous les avez soignés, pendant que Sirius, Rem et les autres se battaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas vous protéger, si bien qu'un des Mangemorts a jeté le Doloris sur toi » - il montra Malfoy - « et ils ont ensuite lancé quelques sorts sur toi, Harry. Vous aviez tellement perdu d'énergie en soignant les autres que vous vous êtes évanouis. Puis les renforts ont fini par arriver, et Sirius et Rem vous ont ramenés à la maison »

« Vous avez été inconscients depuis lors » ajouta Hermione, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Harry était à la fois choqué et pas choqué de voir à quel point Hermione et Ron étaient aimables envers Malfoy. Chez lui, ils ne lui auraient jamais souri, surtout Ron. Toutefois, puisque tout dans ce monde était étrange et différent, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

Madame Pomfresh entra dans la chambre. Le silence régna pendant qu'elle lançait quelques sortilèges de contrôle, et un dernier sort guérisseur. Finalement, elle annonça : « Tu es en parfaite santé »

Dumbledore sourit. « Bien. Alors nous devrions retourner à l'école » fit-il à Madame Pomfresh. « Je suis certain que M. et Mme Weasley ici présents prendront bien soin de ces deux-là »

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Ron et Hermione étaient _mariés _? Bon, d'accord, elle était enceinte, mais quand même...Ils étaient _mariés_.

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça, et ils leur dirent au revoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient transplané, et Harry et Malfoy demeurèrent avec Hermione et Ron – ou _M. et Mme Weasley_. Harry n'arrivait pas à se mettre ça dans la tête.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau sur pied, vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre habituelle » déclara Ron. « Plus besoin de vous séparer »

Harry et Malfoy échangèrent un regard. Qu'est-ce que Ron voulait dire, cette fois? Ils choisirent sagement de garder le silence. Ils suivirent Hermione hors de la chambre sans mot dire. Ron marchait derrière eux.

Hermione les fit traverser un couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à ce qui ressemblait à un hall d'entrée, puis monta un immense escalier. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'étage, ils virent qu'il y avait une ouverture à travers laquelle on avait une vue sur le salon en bas. Il y avait des couloirs qui partaient de chaque côté où ils étaient, et Hermione leur fit emprunter celui de gauche. Ils dépassèrent deux portes de chaque côté du couloir et s'arrêtèrent au fond. Hermione ouvrit la porte et révéla une autre chambre magnifiquement décorée. Les murs étaient peints en bleu pale, et les rideaux étaient blancs, ondulant légèrement sous la caresse du vent qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette bleu roi, et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit.

Un seul.

Harry et Malfoy se regardèrent, puis le lit, puis revinrent sur eux.

« Bon, on va vous laisser seuls » fit Hermione, avant d'ajouter d'un air entendu : « Je pense que vous avez du retard à combler »

« On vous appellera quand le dîner sera servi » dit Ron, puis il ferma la porte derrière sa femme et lui.

« Ils sont _mariés _? » fit Malfoy, incrédule.

« On dirait » répondit Harry, avant de se tourner vers le lit.

« Je ne dors pas avec toi » fit Malfoy, en suivant le regard de Harry.

« En fait, on dirait que c'est le cas » le taquina Harry. « Apparemment, on est ensemble dans cette réalité »

Malfoy rougit et grogna. « Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, Potter »

« Je ne suis pas ton style ? » fit Harry.

« Mon style ? » répéta Malfoy. « Disons simplement que tu es un peu trop...masculin...à mon goût »

« Oh, vraiment ? J'ai cru entendre quelques rumeurs sur toi. Selon elles, tu ne semblerais pas te soucier de cette masculinité »

Malfoy vira au cramoisi. « Je ne suis pas – Je n'ai pas... »

« Oh, du calme, patate. Je ne vais dire à personne que tu es gay. A qui le dirais-je ? 'Mione et Ron ont l'air d'être déjà parfaitement au courant, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, eh bien, ils semblent également croire que toi aussi tu es gay. Maintenant, dis-moi : _pourquoi_ ça ? » fit Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules. « On est dans une réalité alternative. Qui sait? Tout à l'air différent ici"

Malfoy resta assis en silence quelques minutes. « Et si on ne l'étaitpas ? »

Harry, qui s'était couché sur le lit, fronça les sourcils. « Et si on n'était pas quoi ? »

« Dans une réalité alternative »

« Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'autre ? » demanda Harry.

« Le futur »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, imbécile. Est-ce qu'on serait ensemble dans le futur ? Avec toi te battant du côté du Bien ? Toi, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort ? Je ne crois _vraiment _pas que ceci soit le futur »

Malfoy s'assit et regarda ses mains. « Je suis du côté du Bien depuis la fin de l'été dernier, Potter » fit-il, si doucement que Harry l'entendit à peine.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Pas la peine de le dire deux fois »

« Tu en as honte ? » demanda Harry, en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui. « Honte ? Non, je n'en ai pas honte »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? » insista Harry.

« Pour que tu me le rappelles sans cesse et que tu me dises que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne ? Non merci, Potter, je m'en passe ». Sa voix était aussi froide que la glace.

« Qu'est-ce – Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ? » lui demanda Harry.

Malfoy le regarda, puis détourna les yeux. « C'est quelque chose que je te dirai peut-être plus tard, mais certainement pas maintenant »

Harry se demandait pourquoi Malfoy se comportait si...différemment que d'habitude. Ce jeune homme silencieux, presque timide n'était pas le Malfoy que Harry connaissait. Néanmoins, Harry se surprit à apprécier cette version du Serpentard.

« Mais...et ton père ? » reprit Harry, se rappelant de Malfoy senior.

Malfoy se tourna et regarda Harry. Il arborait un visage impassible, bien que Harry crût déceler de la tristesse et de la souffrance dans les yeux du blond.

« Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas - » commença Harry, mais Malfoy l'interrompit.

« Non, Potter, tu veux savoir. Dumbledore te le dira tôt ou tard de toutes façons ». Il fit une pause, semblant se demander si c'était ou non une bonne idée, mais il haussa les épaules pour lui-même avant de dire : « Mon père croit toujours que je vais devenir un Mangemort dès la fin de ma septième année. Il ne se doute absolument pas que j'ai changé de camp, et j'espère qu'il n'aura jamais aucun soupçon, car si c'est le cas, il me tuera »

« Mais c'est ton père ! » s'exclama Harry.

Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu es vraiment naïf, Potter. Tu crois vraiment que la chair et le sang compteront quand Voldemort lui ordonnera de me tuer ? Moi, je ne crois pas. Et si Voldemort ordonne à mon père de me torturer, il le fera aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne crois même pas que ça compte que Voldemort lui ordonne ou non. Il me tuera juste parce que je l'aurai déçu »

Il parlait comme s'il le savait d'expérience, et Harry sut à ce moment-là que le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas eu l'enfance merveilleuse et parfaite que tout le monde croyait qu'il avait eue. Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde des capacités de Lucius à punir son fils, et il savait que les méthodes employées devaient être pour le moins cruelles.

« Mais je doute que le Survivant sache quoi que ce soit à propos de la déception d'un père » ajouta Malfoy. « Ta famille a sûrement tout fait pour toi et devait sortir le tapis rouge où que tu ailles »

Harry le regarda, incrédule. Les Dursley ? Sortir le tapis rouge pour lui? Tout faire pour lui ?Ah ! Le jour où _ça_ arriverait serait le jour où le poids de Dudley serait vraiment dû à ses gros os.

« Les Dursley n'ont jamais fait ça » fit Harry. « Sortir le tapis rouge ? Ils étaient plutôt du genre à sortir le vieux tapis gris plein de trous pour que je m'en serve comme lit, mais ils n'ont _jamais _fait quoi que ce soit pour moi »

Harry ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il racontait à _Draco__ Malfoy_ la façon dont les Dursley le traitaient, mais ça lui semblait normal sur le coup. Après tout, Malfoy lui avait donné quelques renseignements sur la vie au Manoir Malfoy.

A présent, c'était Malfoy qui regardait Harry avec incrédulité.

« Mais – tout le monde dit que ta famille te traite comme un membre de la famille royale chez toi » protesta Malfoy, le front barré d'un pli.

« Dans ce cas, 'tout le monde' doit vérifier ses sources » répliqua Harry, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « Les Dursley n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi. C'était toujours moi qui faisait les corvées: je faisais le ménage, tondais la pelouse, préparais à manger... »

« Tu aurais pu les empoisonner » fit Malfoy avec un sourire sadique.

« Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris d'entendre ça sortir de ta bouche ? » demanda Harry, mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix. Il se surprit à presque apprécier la compagnie de Malfoy ; c'était plutôt bien de l'avoir avec lui. Dans un nouveau monde complètement fou, c'était bien d'avoir au moins une personne à qui parler, même si cette personne se trouvait être son pire ennemi.

« Malfoy ? » fit Harry, alors que le silence avait de nouveau envahi la pièce.

« Oui, Potter ? » répondit le blond.

« On peut être amis, juste pour le moment ? Juste pendant qu'on est dans cet endroit dingue ? »

Malfoy, qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, se tourna vers Harry et la main que Harry avait tendue. « Tu m'offres ton amitié, Potter ? » demanda-t-il. « Je me souviens d'un temps où je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient durcis. Harry regarda ces yeux argent qui montraient désormais de la fierté blessée, et il réalisa tout à coup qu'une des raisons pour laquelle Malfoy le détestait tant était tout simplement celle-ci : Harry avait refusé l'amitié de Malfoy le premier jour d'école, et la fierté de Malfoy en avait pris un coup.

« Je ne peux pas remonter le temps, Malfoy, mais on peut essayer que ça se passe le mieux possible » fit Harry. « On doit faire semblant d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre ici – on ferait mieux d'essayer au moins d'être polis l'un envers l'autre »

Malfoy regarda Harry, et pendant une longue minute, il ne dit rien. Puis il finit par accepter la main tendue.

« D'accord, Potter, mais juste pendant qu'on est ici » dit-il.

Un cri retentit soudain d'en bas. « Le dîner est prêt ! » appela Hermione d'une voix forte et Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, et dit : « Oh, Malfoy ? »

« Oui, Potter ? »

« Souviens-toi de bien m'appeler Harry quand on sera en présence d'autres personnes »

_TBC..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Titre anglais**: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur**: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice**: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories**: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13_

_**Spoilers**: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic**: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres._

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise**: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé**: Harry se réveille en ressentant des élancements dans la tête, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH._

_**Dédicace de la traductrice**: je dédie cette traduction à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi! Et bien sûr, une mention spéciale à ma choupi, **Baby Dracky**, et à **Falyla**, deux personnes que j'adore. Si vous ne les connaissez pas encore, je vous conseille leurs fics, qui sont excellentes ._

_**Note de la traductrice**: Coucou! Merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux à reviewer! Je crois que c'est mon record personnel! saute de joie. J'ai encore plus envie de continuer à traduire cette fic maintenant lol. Même si j'ai repris les cours aujourd'hui...Non, je ne me plains pas! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant, et comme d'hab, à lundi prochain! Et puis merci à toutes les nouveaux et nouvelles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est très gentil à vous!_**_

* * *

_**

**_RAR_**

_**Baby Dracky**: ma choupi, première revieweuse! Pfff, pourquoi tous ces compliments? Je vais vraiment finir par prendre la grosse tête, moi! Tu devrais au contraire m'apprendre à rester humble lol. Ouais, le voyage dans le temps, j'avais encore jamais fait...Comme je dis toujours, il faut un début à tout...comme les PG-13 lol. Non, je trouve que 'Espace-temps décalé' va très bien, donc il restera comme ça! Oh, et puis cette déclaration en plein milieu de la review! Tu veux m'achever, allez, avoue! Tu c'est que c'est réciproque, hein? On doit se le dire vingt fois par jour, mais c'est pas grave lol. Ton incompétence? Ah ben ça y est, ça faisait longtemps! Caro...agite le doigt d'un air menaçant, ne recommence pas, hein! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que traduire est autrement plus facile qu'écrire une histoire! Traduire, c'est tout simple, tu n'as qu'à suivre bêtement ce que dit l'auteur original! Certes, tu dois tourner les phrases de manière à ce qu'elles soient françaises, mais c'est pas la mer à boire! Tandis qu'écrire...ça demande vraiment du talent! Il faut de l'imagination, un bon style, de bonnes idées (sinon on s'ennuie à mourir), et ne pas faire trop de fautes d'orthographe(entre autres)! Et toi tu as tout ça! Alors, franchement, laquelle de nous deux est la plus à plaindre, je te le demande...Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a redonné confiance en toi pour au moins une semaine . Gros bisous, ma choupi!_

_**Artémis10:** navrée, tu es la deuxième lol. Mais c'est bien quand même . Je suis contente de voir que cette nouvelle traduction te plaît autant que les autres! Bonne lecture!_

_**Linnie: **merci de se jeter sur une fic rien qu'en voyant mon nom, c'est très flatteur! Je suis également heureuse de voir que ce début ne t'a pas déçue. Je préfère en effet choisir de bonnes fics (enfin, celles que je considère comme bonnes) pour ensuite les traduire, parce que c'est plus agréable et pour les lecteurs et pour moi! Ah, le tatouage de Harry...lol. Patience..._

_**Falyla:** non, tu es la quatrième . Mais c'est toujours adorable de me laisser une review! J'espère que la traduction te fera plus apprécier la fic qu'au premier abord...De rien, pour la dédicace et pour le 'coup de pub', comme tu dis, c'est normal que je cite les personnes que j'affectionne tout particulièrement...Gros mimis!_

_**Lizzie26: **en effet, c'est la première fois que je te lis, mais j'en suis ravie! C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça me montre que tu es là et que tu apprécies ce que je fais, surtout que tu as déjà lu les fics en anglais! Moi aussi, je ne lis que des HP/DM en anglais, c'est affolant tout ce que j'ai pu lire lol. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent vraiment!_

_**Naw:** merci! Je ne choisis que des fics qui m'ont particulièrement plu, et je suis contente de voir qu'elles plaisent également aux lecteurs! Voici la suite!_

_**LolieShing:** contente de voir que tu me 'suis' toujours! Le début t'a plu? Tant mieux! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te fera une aussi bonne impression! Merci!_

_**Tiffany: **oui, Harry et Draco se rapprochent (contraints et forcés), mais le slash est encore loin! Cette situation leur permet de parler, c'est déjà ça! Et comme dit Harry, dans un monde pareil, c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui vient du même monde, même si ça se trouve être son pire ennemi lol. Pour Dumbledore, je pense que ce chapitre va t'éclairer!_

_**Lily.jay: **oui, les voyages dans le temps sont assez peu exploités dans les fics. Et puis quand il y a une histoire entre Harry et Draco, c'est encore mieux! De toutes façons, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si je traduis des fics, c'est uniquement des H/D! HARRY/DRACO POWER! lol_

_**Shiefa Li:** c'est la raison principale pour laquelle je traduis des fics: pour faire découvrir de bonnes fics (enfin, j'espère!) à ceux qui n'ont pas la possibilité de les lire dans la langue originale. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!_

_**Nagisa Moon:** coucou toi! Merci de me suivre dans toutes mes trads! Ca fait chaud au cœur! Oui, l'idée de base est peu exploitée dans les fics, et moi j'aime bien ce qui sort de l'ordinaire! Ah, le tatouage de Harry...Quel mystère! Essaie de deviner lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, on finit par savoir ce qu'il représente. Oui, j'ai pensé à toi en mettant 'Sirius/Remus' dans les couples lol. Le nouvel Harry te plaît? lol. Donc, en bref, je suis ravie de voir que cette nouvelle traduction te plaît! Merci et bisous!_

_**Hanna: **merci d'aimer mes traductions, ça me comble de joie! Et contente que l'idée de cette fic te plaise!_

_**Loumiolla:** merci! Je poste un chapitre tous les lundis, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop lent, mais bon, il faut me laisser du temps pour faire autre chose!_

_**Jenali:** merci pour tous ces compliments! J'essaie de traduire des fics que je juge particulièrement bonnes, et je suis contente que ce soit également votre avis!_

_**Okami-Chan:** merci pour cette review enthousiaste qui me touche beaucoup! Voici le nouveau chapitre!_

_**Cyngathi:** contente de voir que cette fic t'intrigue, ça prouve qu'elle t'intéresse! Je poste un chapitre tous les lundis, j'estime que c'est un délai correct (enfin, j'espère...)._

_**Clau:** merci! Ne t'inquiète pas, je publie la fic au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, et vous aurez la fin! Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé!_

_**Caroline Black:** oui, je sais que les chapitres peuvent vous paraître longs à arriver, mais ils sont carrément longs et j'essaie d'avoir une vie lol. Tu vas pouvoir survivre à ce rythme? lol. Merci!_

_**Alana Chantelune: **moi? Incroyable? Quand même pas! lol. Oui, cette fic est longue, mais je la trouve très bien, donc je la traduirai jusqu'au bout! J'espère seulement que les lecteurs seront toujours au rendez-vous!_

_**Ankou: **j'aime bien les voyages dans le temps, et je trouve que cette idée n'est pas assez exploitée dans les fics, donc, j'ai décidé d'en traduire une qui est un très bon exemple! Je ne connais le 'miroir du peut-être' que de nom, donc je ne peux pas te dire si elle ressemble à cette fic!_

_**Florelia: **contente que ça te plaise! 'Qu'a-t-il pu se passer?'...Ah, c'est la grande question! Il te reste 22 chapitres pour le découvrir lol._

_**Umbre77:** salut! Voici la nouvelle fic dont je t'avais parlé, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! Moi j'ai repris les cours aujourd'hui, mais ça va, mon emploi du temps est cool. A bientôt!_

_**CMX: **quel enthousiasme! Hum, pourquoi serait-ce forcément un maléfice...? lol. J'aime semer le doute dans l'esprit des gens, surtout quand je sais la réponse lol. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer même en étant débordée, ça compte pour moi!_

_**Nicolina:** salut! Ne te sens pas obligée de reviewer mes fics, surtout! Moi-même, je ne le fais que rarement, à ma grande honte d'ailleurs...On a quand même une vie en dehors des fics, donc je comprends qu'on n'y passe pas tout son temps lol. Mais merci d'avoir pris la peine de me reviewer, c'est très gentil à toi! A bientôt et merci !_

_**Nasty Gogoune:** coucou! Contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu à ce point! Oui, c'est mieux que tu ailles lire la fic directement en anglais, car elle est beaucoup mieux dans la langue originale! En plus, tu sauras la fin plus vite lol. Mais c'est adorable de ta part de continuer à me reviewer même quand tu l'auras lue, mais tu n'es pas obligé! Ca me fait juste plaisir, c'est tout . Elle est marrante ta Madame Tit-Kit lol. Elle loue vraiment ses vêtements? C'est pas courant comme méthode pour s'habiller lol. Mon dieu, certains assortiments doivent vraiment être affreux! Je compatis, mon cher! C'est vraiment la femme de Satan? lol. Mais elle fait exprès d'avoir un fort accent québécois ou c'est naturel? Oui, il y a pas mal de gens qui prononcent mon prénom à l'anglaise, ou alors à l'italienne, à l'espagnole, ça dépend des goûts lol. Merci pour la pensée du jour, elle était très sympathique! Bisous! PS: de rien pour la review!_

_**Miya Black:** merci, je suis contente de voir que les fics que je trouve bonnes sont appréciées! Tu penses qu'ils sont amnésiques? Tu ne crois pas au voyage dans le temps? Qui sait, peut-être que tu as raison...? Lis la suite pour le découvrir!_

_**Elava: **contente que tu aimes ma nouvelle traduction! Et merci pour le compliment . C'est vrai que Draco et Harry auraient tout de suite pu dire que ce n'étaient pas 'eux', mais qui te dit que c'est le cas? Ah, ah, le mystère reste entier lol. Et puis, sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire..._

_**Lululle:** merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! Et merci pour les compliments ._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore!_**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Une vision de la souffrance**

Les quelques jours suivants furent consacrés au repos. Harry et Malfoy étaient sensés recouvrer leurs forces, afin qu'ils puissent revenir dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient des Guérisseurs, métier qui était une sorte de continuation des médicomages. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient capables de guérir les gens par le toucher.

" C'est quelque chose d'inné " fit Dumbledore lorsque Malfoy avait à nouveau joué à l'idiot en ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait pas être Guérisseur. " C'est en vous. Je sais que Lily aurait été une grande Guérisseuse si elle avait vécu " poursuivit-il avec tristesse. " Et je pense que c'est du côté de Narcissa que tu as hérité de ce don " expliqua-t-il à Malfoy.

Apparemment, Dumbledore s'était rendu compte que les deux garçons n'étaient pas qui ils étaient sensés être, car il répondit sans se formaliser à d'étranges questions sur des choses que les deux auraient dû connaître. Toutefois, il n'en fit aucune mention.

Ils découvrirent également l'existence de plusieurs autres personnes qu'ils connaissaient de leur propre monde – ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt de leur propre temps ?

Sirius, le parrain de Harry, qui était toujours recherché pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, continuait à travailler pour l'Ordre. L'Ordre du Phénix était le groupe secret mais puissant composé de personnes de confiance que Dumbledore avait rassemblées depuis de nombreuses années. Même avant le retour de Voldemort à la fin de la quatrième année de Harry (il y avait presque un an et demi de cela, pour Harry), Dumbledore avait été suffisamment sage pour réunir les personnes auxquelles il faisait le plus confiance auprès de lui, afin de combattre Voldemort s'il revenait.

Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions aux cheveux gras de Poudlard, était un autre des membres de l'Ordre. Il avait la Marque des Ténèbres, le tatouage que tous les Mangemorts recevaient, car il était réellement un ancien Mangemort. Toutefois, il avait changé de camp plus de vingt ans auparavant, selon les dires du Dumbledore de ce monde, et jouait depuis lors le rôle d'espion. C'était l'un des jobs les plus dangereux de l'Ordre, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Severus revenait souvent couvert d'ecchymoses et avec des membres cassés suite à un Doloris de Voldemort.

Ils n'avaient encore vu ni Sirius, ni Severus. Harry n'était pas particulièrement impatient de revoir le professeur de Poudlard qu'il détestait le plus, tandis que Malfoy ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de voir le criminel en fuite – Sirius. Harry avait eu beau essayer, il n'était pas arrivé à persuader Malfoy que son parrain n'était pas coupable. Malfoy avait de la même façon tenté d'expliquer à Harry que le Professeur de Potions graisseux n'était pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde le pensait, et Harry ne l'avait pas cru.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, Harry et Malfoy se retrouvaient condamnés à jouer le rôle d'amoureux adultes. Jusqu'à présent, ça allait, mais les bonnes choses ne durent jamais longtemps. Ron et Hermione les taquinaient en leur demandant s'ils étaient trop timides pour s'embrasser devant eux, et Dumbledore parlait d'un air mystérieux, les yeux pétillants de malice. Harry et Malfoy devaient se faire violence pour continuer à faire semblant d'avoir de bonnes relations – amoureuses !

Pourtant, il y avait un problème qu'ils gardaient sans cesse en tête.

" Comment on est supposés rentrer chez nous ? "

Malfoy posa cette question de sa voix traînante, nonchalante, comme s'il ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir s'ils allaient réellement rentrer chez eux. Harry, qui était en train de s'habiller, se tourna vers lui.

" Je ne sais pas " répondit-il. " Peut-être qu'on devrait se frapper sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe dans les pommes, et quand on se réveillerait, on serait revenus chez nous "

" Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait "

"C'était une plaisanterie, Malfoy "

" Ah "

Le silence tomba, et Harry continua de s'habiller. C'était intéressant de s'habiller dans ce monde, car ici, il pouvait porter des robes de couleurs différentes chaque jour, contrairement à Poudlard, où tous les élèves devaient s'en tenir au noir. Aujourd'hui, Harry décida de porter des robes vert foncé qui lui rappelaient la robe de cérémonie qu'il avait portée au Bal de Noël de la quatrième année. Toutefois, les robes dont il était vêtu à présent étaient différentes, car elles étaient ouvertes sur le devant, maintenues à hauteur de clavicule par une broche. Dessous, il portait une chemise blanche à col montant – cela cachait le tatouage qu'il avait sur la poitrine – et un pantalon assorti aux robes. Malfoy n'était toujours pas au courant pour le tatouage, et il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça.

Dans une large ceinture autour de la taille, Harry avait quelques objets de première nécessité que Ron avait dit qu'il avait toujours avec lui : quelques fioles contenant des potions de guérison, un couteau et bien sûr, sa baguette.

Ron l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il s'était renseigné sur sa ceinture. " Qui a remplacé Harry par un extraterrestre ? " avait-il demandé, avant de se mettre à rire.

Il y avait aussi une paire de bottes en cuir à l'entrée, mais il ne voulait pas enquiquiner Hermione en les portant à l'intérieur, donc pour le moment, il ne portait que des chaussettes noires. Ca ne le dérangeait pas.

Une des choses qu'il trouvait très agréable dans cet endroit était le fait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. Apparemment, sa vue avait été corrigée – soit par magie, soit par un autre moyen qu'il ignorait – depuis quelques temps.

" T'es prêt ? " demanda Malfoy, et Harry se tourna vers lui tout en relevant ses cheveux en une petite queue de cheval. Il n'était pas encore passé maître dans cet art. Il doutait que ses cheveux soient un jour aussi beaux que ceux de Malfoy, mais c'était dû aux gênes plutôt qu'à un quelconque talent.

Malfoy portait le même type de tenue que Harry : les robes ouvertes, une chemise dessous, un pantalon et une ceinture, mais tout était bleu clair chez lui. Il ressemble assez àun ange, si lumineux et si pur, pensa Harry, puis il se demanda d'où cette pensée avait bien pu sortir.

" Oui " répondit brièvement Harry, et ils sortirent de leur chambre.

" Bonjour " fit Hermione lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. " Bien dormi ? "

" Merveilleusement bien " répondit Harry. C'était la vérité ; il dormait mieux ici qu'il n'avait jamais dormi auparavant.

" Tant mieux " dit Hermione. " Bon, Ron est sorti me faire quelques courses, donc il a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner, mais je suis en train de vous faire du pain grillé, des œufs et du bacon. Ca vous va ? "

" Ca m'a l'air parfait " répondit Harry. " On peut aider ? "

La première fois que Harry avait posé cette question, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était risqué. Mais il s'en était bientôt rendu compte, et s'était totalement ridiculisé en ne sachant pas où étaient rangées les affaires dans la cuisine. A présent, il avait mémorisé tout ce que Hermione lui avait montré – en faisant une tête bizarre -, donc il ne courait désormais aucun risque en demandant.

" Vous n'avez qu'à mettre la table " fit Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à l'œuvre. Malfoy se contenta de rester planté où il était et le regarda s'affairer, sans faire un geste pour l'aider.

" Ca ne va pas, Draco ? "

Malfoy secoua la tête. " Quoi ? "

"Tu as l'air...ailleurs. Ca ne va pas?" répéta Hermione. " Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, hein ? "

Elle n'avait pas l'air de croire qu'ils pouvaient s'être disputés, mais l'inquiétude était apparente dans sa voix.

" Non, non, on ne s'est pas disputés " fit Malfoy, toujours avec cet air lointain.

Harry l'observa avec curiosité. Malfoy se comportait étrangement, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Et alors tout se passa très vite.

Un instant, la cuisine était calme et tranquille tandis que Harry disposait les assiettes sur la table, et Hermione continuait de surveiller les œufs et le bacon.

Le moment d'après, Malfoy laissa échapper un hurlement et s'effondra. Harry sentit une douleur aiguëet déchirante exploser dans son corps, et il en échappa les assiettes. Elles tombèrent par terre et se brisèrent en mille morceaux. Harry fut forcé de s'agenouiller sous le coup de la violente souffrance, et les morceaux de porcelaine lui entaillèrent les mains. Il ne le remarqua pas. Il se contenta à la place de se diriger avec une lenteur atroce vers l'endroit où Malfoy était étendu par terre. Malfoy, quant à lui, se tordait de douleur, en pleurant et criant.

" Arrêtez ! " criait-il encore et encore. " Ne faites pas ça...Non ! "

Harry était à genoux, une main pressée contre sa tête douloureuse, tandis que des images de torture défilaient devant ses yeux. Des cadavres se balançaient au bout de cordes épaisses, et il pouvait sentir le sang, la peur et la mort. Des créatures de l'ombre tournaient dans la pièce, et Harry les entendait rire. Son estomac se retourna, et il se retint de vomir sur le champ.

Il rampa difficilement vers Malfoy. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il avait besoin de l'autre garçon, et il suivait son instinct. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le suivre, car c'était comme si une forte énergie poussait Harry vers le blond à terre.

" Non, arrêtez " continuait de crier Malfoy, mais ses cris étaient plus faibles à présent. " Je vous en prie, arrêtez... "

Harry étendit le bras et saisit le poignet de Malfoy. Il tira l'autre garçon vers lui, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy soit dans ses bras. Malfoy se tourna vers lui et pleura contre sa poitrine.

" Non... " marmonnait-il encore et encore.

Harry sentit quelque chose de mouillé, de frais et d'apaisant sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés, et vit Hermione. Il y avait de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans son regard, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de laisser le linge humide sur le front de Harry, et quelque chose dit à Harry que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait.

Malfoy avait toujours la tête posée contre la poitrine de Harry, et respirait longuement, de façon saccadée. Harry ne pouvait se décider à le repousser ; le blond avait l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort.

" Qu'avez-vous vu ? " finit par demander Hermione, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

" Des gens...torturés à mort " fit Harry. " Et des ombres noires, qui tournaient autour des corps, en riant "

" Des Mangemorts ? " s'enquit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça. " Ouais "

Hermione hocha la tête à son tour, perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle se leva, un peu maladroitement à cause de son ventre bombé.

" Conduis-le en haut et laisse-le dormir un moment " fit-elle en désignant Malfoy. " Après, il pourra nous dire ce qu'il a vu. Je monterai avec votre petit-déjeuner dans un moment "

Harry s'exécuta. Il se leva précautionneusement. Malfoy cria de protestation lorsque Harry se détacha de lui, et agrippa fermement son poignet. Harry se demanda si Malfoy était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'en avait pas l'air.

" Mal- Draco, il faut que tu me lâches " fit-il d'une voix douce. Il sentit la poigne de fer sur son poignet se relâcher un tout petit peu, et il se dégagea après quelques contorsions. Malfoy pleurnicha par terre comme un enfant, et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsque Harry ne fut plus en contact physique avec lui. 'Etrange' ne parvenait même pas à expliquer ce que Harry pensait de la situation. Puis il laissa tomber cette question pour le moment et se pencha pour prendre Malfoy dans ses bras.

Maintenant, c'était vraiment une sensation étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ça auparavant...et pas juste une fois, mais plusieurs.

Malfoy semblait penser la même chose, car il enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry et empoigna les robes de Harry comme s'il savait exactement où s'accrocher.Etrange.

Une fois qu'ils furent montés à l'étage, Harry déposa Malfoy sur le lit. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque Harry lui demanda de lâcher ses robes, Malfoy ne lui obéit pas. Finalement, incapable de l'y obliger, Harry s'étendit avec le blond. Malfoy se blottit contre lui, le souffle encore irrégulier et saccadé. Ses joues étaient encore mouillées de larmes, mais il n'en venait pas de nouvelles.

Harry était couché, immobile, un bras autour de Malfoy – c'était le seul moyen d'être à l'aise car Malfoy agrippait toujours ses robes, se dit-il – et réfléchit aux événements de la dernière demi-heure. Il n'était pas étranger à la douleur dans sa cicatrice et aux brèves visions des environs où se trouvait Voldemort ; ça lui était déjà arrivé. Mais pourquoi Malfoy le ressentait ? Malfoy n'avait pas de cicatrice, et pour ce que Harry en savait, il n'avait pas non plus un lien quelconque avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Néanmoins, il devait admettre qu'il était possible – et même probable – qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Malfoy dans ce monde.

Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec leur capacité à guérir ?

C'était possible. Harry n'en savait pas suffisamment sur le métier de Guérisseur pour écarter cette hypothèse. Dumbledore lui avait fait une brève description de ce que faisaient les Guérisseurs, mais c'était loin d'être une explication détaillée. Harry était nerveux en pensant au moment où Malfoy et lui seraient forcés d'aller sur un champ de bataille pour guérir : aucun des deux ne savait comment faire.

Pourtant, Harry l'avait fait une fois, à Malfoy. Le tout premier jour de leur arrivée dans ce monde étrange, Harry avait soigné l'ecchymose sur la tempe de Malfoy, et le blond s'était éveillé juste quelques minutes plus tard.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui sortit Harry de ses pensées.

" Entrez " dit doucement Harry pour ne pas réveiller Malfoy.

Il se demanda pourquoi il se souciait que Malfoy soit réveillé ou non.

Hermione entra avec un plateau-repas. La délicieuse odeur des œufs et du bacon fit crier famine à l'estomac vide de Harry. Hermione déposa le plateau sur la table à côté du lit, de façon à ce que Harry puisse l'atteindre de sa main libre. Il prit une tranche de pain grillé et se mit à la manger voracement. Hermione tendit le bras et prit son autre main dans la sienne, pour nettoyer les coupures. Elles ne saignaient plus, mais elles étaient recouvertes de sang séché et semblaient assez profondes.

En s'asseyant à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne, Hermione dit doucement : "Vous allez tellement bien ensemble "

Harry s'étrangla légèrement avec son petit-déjeuner. Il finit par avaler et fit : " Quoi ? "

" Vous deux ", expliqua Hermione, en désignant Harry et Malfoy, " vous allez tellement bien ensemble "

Harry la regarda et essaya de cacher son incrédulité. " Hum, ouais... " fit-il.

" Je sais qu'au début, j'ai été choquée quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, mais c'était parce que...enfin, c'était Malfoy. Et en plus, on n'y était pas préparés du tout. C'est vrai, tu t'es mis d'un coup à l'embrasser, et Ron s'est évanoui et- ". Elle s'arrêta et resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre. " Là n'est pas la question ". Elle sourit, comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir cher. " J'ai vu à quel point il t'apportait du bien. Et en plus, il avait changé de camp, donc on ne pouvait plus l'accuser d'être un futur Mangemort "

" Et alors son père " - elle cracha le mot – " l'a kidnappé, et on a vu à quel point ça t'a fait mal. Tu ne nous a pas parlé pendant des jours...tu étais tout le temps avec Dumbledore, et tu voulais partir à sa recherche. Tu as été si en colère quand il a refusé que tu quittes l'école... "

Elle eut un sourire triste à ce souvenir. "Et puis on l'a retrouvé...Presque mort à force de coups et de jeûnes. Mais la façon dont son regard s'est éclairé quand il t'a vu...Je jure que s'il était mort cette nuit-là – et il n'en était pas loin -, il serait mort heureux, parce que tu étais là "

"Et Lucius?" demanda Harry, bien qu'il aurait dû savoir ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy senior, puisqu'il était sensé avoir été sur place.

" Je me suis demandé comment Draco allait prendre la nouvelle, comment il allait réagir en apprenant que tu avais tué son père. J'avais toutes sortes de scénarios dans ma tête, mais pleurer n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Je croyais qu'il allaitêtre furieux, ou peut-être aussi froid qu'il l'était continuellement à l'époque, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il pleurerait. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a fait "

" Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment humain, et qu'il t'aimait vraiment "

Elle se tut, et le regard de Harry se détourna d'Hermione pour se poser sur Malfoy.

" Alors oui, vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble " conclut Hermione avec un autre petit sourire, une main sur la jambe de Harry, l'autre sur son propre ventre.

" Ron et toi allez tout aussi bien ensemble, 'Mione " fit Harry. " Et vous allez avoir un magnifique bébé "

Une émotion inconnue de Harry traversa le visage d'Hermione, mais elle avait disparu avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire ce que c'était. Puis elle lui sourit. " Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. N'oublie pas de le faire manger un peu lorsqu'il se réveillera "

" Promis " fit Harry en prenant une assiette contenant des œufs et du bacon. Il la déposa à côté du lit, et entreprit la tâche quelque peu compliquée de manger des œufs et du bacon avec une seule main, couché sur un lit. C'était un miracle s'il ne renversait pas tout.

Hermione se leva et partit, laissant Harry seul avec Malfoy une fois de plus.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent étendus là avant que Malfoy commence à remuer, mais ça devait faire un moment, car le soleil était désormais bien au-dessus de la fenêtre. Malfoy, toujours pelotonné contre Harry, gémit et leva la tête.

" Bonjour " fit Harry avec un sourire.

Malfoy sauta pratiquement du lit. " Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ? " cria-t-il d'un air accusateur, et il tomba à la renverse, chancelant, lorsqu'il découvrit que ses jambes n'étaient pas capables de le soutenir.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Malfoy. Le blond s'appuyait contre une table, tentant d'y voir clair à nouveau. Il battit rapidement des paupières et durant une seconde, Harry eut peur qu'il s'évanouisse. Cela n'arriva pas, et Harry en fut soulagé. Harry n'avait pas envie de se charger une fois de plus d'un Malfoy inconscient.

" Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? " demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.

Malfoy ne prit pas la main tendue, mais il retourna vers le lit, où il s'assit pesamment.

" Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ? " répéta-t-il, cette fois plus calmement.

" Je ne t'ai rien fait, Malfoy. Tout à coup, tu t'es retrouvé sur le sol de la cuisine, à hurler et pleurer comme un bébé en demandant que quelque chose s'arrête. Je t'ai attrapé... " - Harry décida de ne pas dire à Malfoy à quel point il avait serré le Serpentard dans ses bras – "...et depuis, tu ne m'as pas lâché "

" Tu as forcément dû me jeter un sort ! Toi ou cette Granger ! Je n'aurais jamais- "

" Si, imbécile " le coupa Harry. " Tu étais par terre, tu pleurais comme si tu souffrais le martyre, et il a fallu au moins une demi-heure pour que tu te calmes et que tu t'endormes. Bon, le plus important n'est pas que tu te sois servi de moi comme d'un oreiller..." - Malfoy lui jeta un regard mauvais – "...mais de savoir pourquoi exactement tu t'es effondré, en pleurant et hurlant pour que quelque chose s'arrête. Alors, tu te souviens de quelque chose ? "

Malfoy continua de lui lancer des regards venimeux, mais Harry lui rendit regard pour regard, et il gagna la compétition en moins d'une minute. Les yeux de Malfoy s'abaissèrent, et il marmonna quelque chose.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? " demanda gentiment Harry.

" J'ai dit que j'ai vu du sang ! " hurla Malfoy, et Harry vit qu'il était au bord d'une nouvelle crise de nerfs. " Du sang et la mort...Des Moldus, pendus à des cordes aux murs...Des silhouettes...Des Mangemorts...tournant autour de la pièce en se moquant des cadavres. Il y en avait un qui était encore en vie, et il a imploré leur pitié, il a supplié pour les autres...mais ils n'ont pas cédé...Ils lui ont jeté un mauvais sort, et il a eu l'air surpris au début quand il l'a senti. Après, ils l'ont tailladé avec des couteaux ; ils voulaient l'entendre hurler. Cependant, il ne disait rien. Je voyais qu'il se mordait la langue pour ne pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient... "

" Et puis ils en ont eu assez...Mais ils n'allaient pas lancer le sortilège de mort, ils trouvaient ça trop facile. Alors ils ont continué de le taillader et de lui lancer le Doloris...Et il y avait tellement de sang... "

" Et ils lui ont ouvert la poitrine, alors qu'il était toujours en vie. Ils le gardaient conscient à l'aide de la magie, c'était forcément de la magie, parce qu'aucun Moldu n'aurait résisté à ça...Ils lui ont arraché le cœur...Et il l'a regardé battre une dernière fois... "

Malfoy porta la main à sa bouche et se précipita vers la salle de bains. Harry l'entendit vomir, et il le rejoignit. Malfoy était agenouillé devant les toilettes, pleurant et essayant d'enlever les larmes et le vomi de sa figure.

" Je ne pouvais rien faire...Je ne pouvais pas les faire arrêter " cria-t-il, désormais roulé en boule sur le sol.

Harry s'assit par terre en silence. Sans un mot, il leva la tête de Malfoy et la mit sur ses genoux, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il continuait de pleurer, revivant encore une fois sa vision. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'arrête de pleurer.

" J'ai eu moi aussi cette vision " dit Harry. " Mais pas aussi détaillée que toi. J'ai senti la souffrance ; j'ai senti le sang et la mort. J'ai vu les cadavres... "

Il se tut à nouveau ; il ne pouvait rien dire pour que Malfoy se sente mieux.

" Et si mon père était l'un d'entre eux ? "

La question était inattendue, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. " Quoi ? "

Malfoy leva les yeux depuis les genoux de Harry – cette fois, il n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé ou de se soucier qu'il se trouvait là où il était – et réitéra sa question.

Harry soupira. " Il n'en faisait pas partie " fit-il, et il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir l'air heureux ou triste pour Malfoy. Il opta pour une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

" Comment tu le sais ? "

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. " Parce qu'il est mort "

Malfoy s'assit d'un coup. " Il est quoi ? "

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains pour les examiner, mais sans vraiment les voir. "Dans ce monde, ton père est mort. Il est mort parce que je l'ai tué. Ou le 'moi' de ce monde, du moins"

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Différentes émotions traversèrent son visage si rapidement que Harry n'eut pas le temps de les déchiffrer, avant que Malfoy ne mette en place un masque d'indifférence.

" Je suis désolé, Malfoy " fit Harry.

Malfoy leva la tête vers lui. Les yeux argents semblaient vides, dépourvus de toute émotion. " Tu es désolé, Potter ? Tu es désolé d'avoir tué mon père ? ". Il fit une pause, et Harry s'attendit à ce qu'un Serpentard furieux ne débarque. Ce qui débarqua, toutefois, le surprit au plus haut point.

" Moi pas "

" Pardon ? " fit Harry, qui se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

" Moi – pas " articula Malfoy. " Mon père n'a jamais été mon père. Je suis – j'étais – son serviteur, son héritier, mais je n'ai jamais été son fils. Je te l'ai dit, s'il découvrait un jour que je n'allais pas joindre les rangs de Voldemort, il me tuerait "

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'ouvrit pour dire autre chose, puis la ferma. Son esprit repassait sa conversation avec Hermione, et il réalisa qu'il était plus que probable que Lucius l'ait effectivement découvert, et à ce titre, Harry ne pouvait trouver quoi que ce soit d'intelligent à répondre au blond.

" Tu ressembles vraiment à un poisson rouge quand tu fais ça, Potter " fit remarquer Malfoy.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. " Il se trouve que j'aime bien les poissons rouges "

" J'aime bien les spaghetti, c'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de leur ressembler "

Harry se leva brusquement. " On ferait mieux de descendre. 'Mione voulait que tu manges quelque chose, mais je doute que la nourriture qu'elle m'a donnée soit encore chaude "

Il quitta la salle de bains sans laisser à Malfoy une chance de s'exprimer. Il alla dans leur chambre et ramassa le plateau-repas sur la table de chevet. Il entendit Malfoy se débarbouiller dans la salle de bains, et juste quand il allait sortir, il entendit : " Potter ? "

Harry s'arrêta en soupirant. " Oui, Malfoy ? "

"Merci pour...enfin, tu sais"

Malfoy lui fit un petit sourire, et puis quitta la pièce avant Harry. Le Survivant resta planté là, à regarder bêtement le blond.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapitre 3

___**Titre anglais**: Time Out of Place _

**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé

**Auteur**: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)

**Traductrice**: Jess HDH

**Catégories**: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, AU

**Couples**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus (alors Nagisa Moon, heureuse? lol), autres

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: les quatre premiers livres de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic**: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise**: Harry se réveille en ressentant des élancements dans la tête, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça?

**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Dédicace de la traductrice**: je dédie cette traduction à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi! Et bien sûr, une mention spéciale à ma choupi, **Baby Dracky**, et à **Falyla**, deux personnes que j'adore. Si vous ne les connaissez pas encore, je vous conseille leurs fics, qui sont excellentes .

**Note de la traductrice**: Bonjour à tous! Contente de voir que vous êtes toujours enthousiastes en lisant cette fic . Par contre, je préfère vous prévenir: j'ai repris les cours depuis une semaine, et c'est littéralement la FO-LIE furieuse: je suis débordée de boulot, donc j'espère vraiment pouvoir tenir ce rythme hebdomadaire, mais vous comprenez bien qu'en cas de litige, les études passent d'abord! Mais je fais mon possible, vous me connaissez, je ne vous laisse pas tomber! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**Alana Chantelune**: contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour ta review et ton souhait est exaucé: voici la suite! lol

**Baby Dracky:** coucou ma Caro! Comment va? Tu sais que t'as un côté sadique toi, en trouvant 'fabuleux' que Harry et Draco aient à faire semblant d'être amants? lol. Pense un peu à eux, les pauvres petits ;) Et puis qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? Tu parles d'un œuf de te remonter le moral dans mes réponses aux reviews! Je m'en fiche, on n'est pas là pour parler uniquement de la fic, non mais! lol. Gros mimis et profite bien de ton voyage, veinarde!

**Falyla: **bonjour bonjour! Merci de me reviewer! Contente que la fic t'intéresse! Et puis bravo, bonne déduction, effectivement, Hermione a réagi bizarrement quand Harry lui parle du bébé, et tu vas découvrir pourquoi dans ce chapitre! Bisous!

**Jenali:** merci pour ta review enthousiaste! J'essaie de m'appliquer le plus possible, contente que ça te satisfasse! A plus!

**Miya Black:** tu penses toujours qu'ils sont amnésiques? Alors que penses-tu du titre de la fic? C'est juste une question, hein! Voici la suite, peut-être qu'elle te fera changer d'avis! A bientôt!

**Umbre77: **salut! Contente que cette fic te plaise . Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne perd rien de son intérêt au fil des chapitres, au contraire! Moi aussi, je suis débordée de boulot, avec pas mal de dissert dont je comprends à peine le sujet...Dur, dur! Voici la suite, et merci de prendre toujours un peu de ton temps pour me reviewer, c'est très gentil

**Nagisa Moon:** coucou! "merveilleuse traductrice"...Oh la la, tu n'arranges vraiment pas mon ego, vilaine! lol. Je t'annonce une très bonne nouvelle: Sirius et Remus arrivent dans ce chapitre! Alors, heureuse? Je te vois déjà sauter de joie lol. Tu as vu juste en devinant qu'il y avait un problème quand Harry avait parlé à Hermione de son bébé...Tes hypothèses sont plutôt originales, j'aime bien, mais tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre! Contente que là encore, tu aies aimé la petite scène H/D...Et puis on a de plus amples informations sur la vision de Draco, qui va avoir une place importante dans la fic, car comme tu t'en doutes, on est en pleine guerre et il faut sauver le plus de gens possible...Bisous!

**LolieShing:** merci de toujours m'envoyer un petit mot, même si tu dis ne pas avoir d'inspiration! Ca compte beaucoup pour moi! Voici la suite! Bye!

**Loumiolla:** merci! La voici, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (mon dieu, je fais de rimes sans m'en rendre compte lol)

**Hanna:** contente que la suite t'ait plu à ce point! Peut-être que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus, qui sait?

**Tiffany:** pour les visions de Draco, tu auras la réponse en temps et en heure . Certes, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de renseignements sur le monde où ils sont, mais c'est pour faire durer le suspense...Et puis oui, la tête que Ron a dû faire quand Harry a embrassé Draco pour la première fois devant lui devait être assez impayable! Voici la suite!

**Lululle:** contente que ça te plaise! Je ne pense pas aller plus vite, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, donc...mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de retard! Enfin, j'espère, car on ne sait jamais!

**Linnie:** Patience pour le tatouage! lol. Essaie de deviner . Voici la suite!

**Misslulu: **merci de ta review! Je suis ravie que tu adores cette fic! La suite est juste en-dessous!

**Cyngathi:** c'est vrai que le coup des spaghetti est plutôt drôle lol. Draco a peut-être des visions maintenant, mais il a toujours son sacré caractère! Tant mieux, j'aime pas un Draco mollasson. Ce que représente le tatouage de Harry (qu'il a sur la poitrine) sera dit plus tard, mais on sait déjà que ça a un rapport avec Draco dans le chapitre 1...Contente que le délai te convienne et qu'il ne te paraisse pas trop long! Moi aussi, il me va bien, donc tout le monde est content, c'est génial! lol.

**Laïka la Louve:** wow, tu aimes cette fic alors que tu n'aimes pas les slashs? Je suis vraiment flattée! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il y a un slash, ce n'est pas détaillé, donc tu peux y aller sans risque!

**Clau:** la relation Draco/Harry évolue tout doucement, et on découvre plus de choses sur la vision de Draco. J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci!

**Caroline Black: **Je continue, pas de problèmes! Dans ce chapitre, ils expliquent pourquoi ils ne racontent pas leur situation aux autres! J'espère que ça te plaira!

**Kaima1: **oui, Mlle Impatiente, je te connais bien lol. Voici la suite qui, je l'espère, satisfera pour un temps ton impatience légendaire.

**Shinia Marina:** merci! Même si tu trouves ton commentaire peu constructif, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic et ma traduction te plaisent! Bonne lecture!

**Nicolina:** coucou! Oh, merci de dire que je suis l'une de tes traductrices préférées, c'est trop choupi! Merci de vouloir absolument me laisser une review, moi j'en suis ravie! Je suis contente que cette nouvelle traduction te plaise, je vais tout faire pour essayer de la publier aussi souvent que possible! Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère!

**Nasty Gogoune: **coucou! Ouh là, en effet, tu l'as dévorée cette fic! Je suis contente de te l'avoir faite découvrir, et que tu aies fait passer le mot à des amies à toi. LOL T'es un peu farceur quand même! Tu vas lui faire prendre une crise cardiaque à ta prof! N'empêche, le courant a l'air de généralement bien passer avec tes profs! C'est sympa, c'est mieux de travailler dans la bonne humeur. Tu me tiendras au courant du résultat de ta farce? lol. Pour les sous-vêtements assortis ou non de Mme Ti-Kit, c'est une question à lui poser, je suis sûre que tu seras super bien reçu lol. Au moins, ça fait du suspense dans ta vie scolaire: tu essaies de deviner ce qu'elle portera le lendemain! Oui, l'idée du Reality Show est pas mal, surtout que tu as des choses à raconter (ça changera du reste...) et que c'est à la mode ces temps-ci...lol. Bye!

**Seve:** merci! Je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie de lire la suite en anglais! C'est un des buts! J'espère pouvoir continuer à ce rythme! A plus, et n'oublions pas...HARRY/DRACO POWER!

**Celine.s:** voici la suite! Je poste normalement tous les lundis!

**_

* * *

_******

CHAPITRE 3

**Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien**

Le professeur Dumbledore passa plus tard dans l'après-midi. Harry fut surpris de le voir, mais apprit bientôt que le cauchemar qu'avaient traversé Malfoy et lui était vraiment une vision, et que c'était la raison de la visite du Directeur. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant, et il y avait d'habitude un jour ou deux avant que cela ne se produise réellement, ce qui donnait à l'Ordre un peu de temps pour se préparer.

" Remus et Sirius arrivent ce soir " annonça Dumbledore alors qu'ils étaient assis à boire le thé. Hermione et Ron – lequel avait été sans aucun doute mis au courant des événements de la matinée par Hermione – étaient assis sur l'un des canapés ; Harry et Malfoy étaient sur l'autre. Dumbledore fit apparaître son fauteuil préféré et s'assit, une tasse de thé bouillant à la main.

Lorsque Dumbledore mentionna Remus et Sirius, le cœur de Harry bondit.

" Mais, si tu en es capable, j'aimerais entendre tout de suite cette vision, afin que je puisse aller contacter les sorciers concernés de l'Ordre " reprit Dumbledore.

Malfoy hocha la tête. Harry lui prit la main – il fallait qu'ils maintiennent l'image d'un couple parfaitement heureux (si ce n'est un peu bizarre). Il fut étonné de sentir Malfoy trembler, et il lui pressa la main d'une manière rassurante. Malfoy lui jeta un regard, rempli à la fois de confusion et d'un peu de reconnaissance.

Alors Malfoy se mit à raconter à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait vu. Harry était content d'avoir déjà fait passer cette épreuve – raconter la vision – à Malfoy, car ça n'aurait fait de bien à personne de le voir éclater en sanglots et vomir à ce moment-là.

" Est-ce que tu as reconnu l'un des Moldus ? " demanda Dumbledore une fois que Malfoy eût terminé.

Malfoy ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir. " Non " finit-il par dire.

" Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'indiquer d'où ils venaient, ou qui ils étaient ? "

Malfoy tremblait, très pâle, mais il se concentra à nouveau sur ses souvenirs. " L'homme, celui qu'ils ont tué en dernier...Il avait un revolver à sa ceinture. Je le sais, parce qu'ils lui ont pris...Et ils ont tiré sur quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était..."

" Et pour les autres ? "

Harry posa la main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Le blond semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais il ne protesta pas lorsque Dumbledore continua de l'interroger.

" Ils...ils avaient tous les mêmes cheveux...La femme et les enfants...La famille de l'homme. Oh, ces salauds...Ils ont tué sa famille juste devant lui..."

Malfoy se prit la tête entre les mains, et Harry tenta de le calmer en massant son dos par cercles concentriques. Malfoy ne cessait de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, d'un geste nerveux.

" Je suis vraiment navré de te faire endurer ça, Draco, mais il faut que je sache " fit Dumbledore. " A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Couleur de cheveux, taille,signe particulier..."

Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration et parla d'une voix sourde. " Il y avait une petite fille...qui n'avait guère plus de trois ans. Elle portait une sorte de robe, ou peut-être un haut et une jupe, je ne sais pas. Et puis il y avait un petit garçon, qui avait l'air d'avoir dans les sept ans. Je ne me rappelle pas comment il était habillé...Et puis il y avait une femme...Elle était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, presque noirs, exactement comme ses enfants...Celui qu'ils ont tué en dernier...il avait les cheveux bien plus clairs, et plus roux...Il avait environ trente-cinq ans, je pense...Il portait un t-shirt où il était écrit quelques chose comme 'La Boutique d'armes à feu de Londres' ou un truc dans le genre...Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir..."

Malfoy ne parlait plus que dans un murmure à la fin, et lorsque sa voix s'éteignit pour la dernière fois, Harry intervint : " Ca suffit. Il va totalement craquer si vous ne le laissez pas se reposer à présent "

Dumbledore acquiesça et eut un sourire triste. " Merci, Draco. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour retrouver cette famille et veiller à ce qu'il ne leur soit fait aucun mal "

Malfoy hocha la tête, mais ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à sa voix pour répondre.

" Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Il est possible que nous ayons besoin de vous sur les lieux pour ce cas-là. Si les Moldus sont blessés, il faudra que vous les soigniez "

Harry et Malfoy acquiescèrent.

" Très bien, je vais retourner à l'école " fit Dumbledore en se levant. Il fit disparaître le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, et reprit, tourné vers Draco. " Si tu te souviens d'autre chose, n'hésite pas à me parler par cheminées interposées. J'aimerais aussi entendre ce que Sirius et Remus ont à dire " ajouta-t-il, se tournant vers Hermione et Ron. " Et je vais voir si Severus juge bon de venir vous voir. Cependant, il faut qu'il soit prudent..." dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un en particulier.

Hermione acquiesça. " On vous parlera par cheminées interposées plus tard dans la soirée, ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur le Directeur "

" Bien. Bon, prenez bien soin de vous, tous les quatre " conclut Dumbledore.

" Oui " promit Ron avec un petit sourire. Harry approuva de la tête.

" Au revoir, Monsieur le Directeur " dit-il, et le vieux sorcier entra dans le feu et disparut.

Hermione retourna à la table et se mit à l'essuyer. Malfoy ne s'était pas levé quand Dumbledore était parti, et il était toujours assis, la tête entre les mains. Harry posa une main sur son épaule. Il se demanda brièvement s'il faisait ça pour sauvegarder les apparences, ou parce que ça le réconfortait lui-même également beaucoup. Une seconde plus tard, il avait décidé d'ignorer la question jusqu'à une autre fois.

" Allez, viens, Draco " fit-il, et cette fois, il fut stupéfait de voir à quel point le prénom de Malfoy glissait facilement de ses lèvres lorsqu'ils étaient en compagnie de Hermione ou Ron.

" Il va se remettre ? " demanda discrètement Ron à Harry.

A leur surprise, Malfoy leva la tête. " Ca va aller, Weasley " répondit-il. " J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos "

Harry sourit à Ron. " Il va se remettre " confirma-t-il. " Ca t'embête si je l'accompagne à l'étage ? "

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, Potter " marmonna Malfoy.

" Bonne chance " chuchota Ron à Harry. " Je ne t'envie pas quand il est de cette humeur. En fait, je ne t'envie pas du tout, mais là n'est pas la question "

Il grimaça lorsque Malfoy lui jeta un regard mauvais et sortit de la pièce en direction de la cuisine et de sa femme.

Harry mit les mains sur ses hanches. " Lève-toi, Malfoy " fit-il sur un ton guère aimable.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard. Finalement, Harry s'avança vers lui, le saisit sous les aisselles et le mit debout. " Avance " ordonna-t-il, à sa stupéfaction, le blond avança bel et bien. Ils montèrent les escaliers, traversèrent le joli couloir aux tableaux, passèrent devant les deux portes de chaque côté, et atteignirent leur propre chambre.

Harry ne fut pas surpris lorsque Malfoy se dirigea tout de suite vers le lit. Sans même se changer, Malfoy repoussa les couvertures et rampa en dessous. Harry regarda son visage s'adoucir alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, puis il quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il les entendit parler.

" Oui, mais c'est étrange. Ca faisait longtemps que les visions ne l'avaient pas fait réagir si terriblement. C'est vrai, c'était presque comme la première fois qui recommençait " entendit-il Hermione dire.

" Ca a pu être particulièrement dur, non ? " répondit Ron. " Trois morts, et un quatrième tué devant ses yeux...Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aimerais voir "

" Mais tout de même, il y a quelque chose chez eux...C'est comme s'ils étaient différents, quelque part. Et tu as remarqué comme ils ont l'air perdus parfois ? Comme lorsque j'ai demandé à Harry de mettre la table ? Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les affaires. Et aucun d'eux ne semble savoir que j'attends des jumeaux...Pourtant on leur a dit il y a un mois "

Ils attendaient des jumeaux ? Oh la la, une autre paire de jumeaux Weasley était exactement ce dont Poudlard avait besoin, songea Harry avec un sourire amusé. Mais ce n'était pas de bon augure que Hermione puisse voir si facilement qu'ils jouaient la comédie.

" D'accord ", concéda Ron, " je t'accorde ce point. Ils se sont en effet comportés étrangement depuis qu'ils se sont réveillés de leur dernier coma de Guérisseur. Mais que leur serait-il arrivé ? C'est vrai, il y a tellement de sorts de protection et de surveillance ici que nous aurions remarqué si quelqu'un leur avait fait quelque chose pendant qu'ils étaient inconscients. On ne peut même pas transplaner à l'intérieur des terres du Château. _Et_ il y avait quelqu'un avec eux presque tout le temps de leur coma, que ce soit nous, Sirius ou Rem' "

" Je sais " fit Hermione, et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, le cerveau en ébullition. " Mais il y a _quelque chose_ ". Elle fit une pause. "Ca te dérange si je vais à la bibliothèque demain après le départ de Sirius et Remus?"

Ron rit, et Harry était à deux doigts de faire la même chose. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, apparemment.

Puis Ron cessa brusquement de rire, et Harry supposa qu'Hermione lui lançait des regards furieux.

" Ca ne me dérange pas, mon ange " dit Ron.

Harry se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir écouter leur conversation privée, et il s'en alla discrètement lorsqu'ils changèrent de sujet. Silencieusement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Malfoy. Il se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur, espérant ne pas réveiller Malfoy. Le blond avait besoin de sommeil - et Harry avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Tout était tellement embrouillé, se dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Ils étaient dans un lieu auquel ils n'appartenaient définitivement pas, et les personnes de ce monde commençaient à s'en rendre compte. La théorie de Malfoy selon laquelle ce serait leur futur ne semblait pas si ridicule que ça à présent, car les choses avaient une certaine logique. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui ferait que lui et Malfoy soient impliqués dans une relation romantique lors de leurs dernières années à Poudlard, mais c'était en réalité la seule pièce du puzzle qui ne collait pas.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas ensemble dans son monde, mais Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils deviendraient un couple dans peu de temps. La façon dont ils se regardaient, la façon dont ils se taquinaient...Hermione et Ron étaient vraiment les seuls à Poudlard qui n'étaient _pas_ conscients du fait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

L'Ordre existait ici. Et toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites dans la vie de Harry dans son monde, s'étaient également produites ici, ce qui le faisait douter de la théorie de la réalité alternative. Voldemort avait tué ses parents, lui avait fait cette cicatrice, il avait vécu avec les Dursley, Hagrid, le garde-chasse et ensuite le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, était venu pour l'emmener lorsqu'il avait onze ans, afin qu'il puisse aller à Poudlard...Toutes ces choses s'étaient à la fois produites dans cette réalité et dans la sienne. Une réalité alternative n'était-elle pas sensée être simplement ça: _alternative _?

En plus, Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil à La Gazette du Sorcier du jour, et il avait vu qu'il se trouvait sept ans plus tard, au jour près, de la date où il devait être.

Donc il était soit dans a) le futur, ou b) une réalité alternative _et_ le futur. Harry avait beau se creuser la tête, le futur semblait s'imposer de lui-même. Mais pourquoi diable - et _comment_ - Malfoy et lui avaient pu être transportés sept ans plus tard juste en tombant sur la tête pendant un match de Quidditch?

Peut-être que tout ça était un rêve.

Un rêve très mauvais, étrange et détaillé, mais un rêve quand même.

Pourtant, Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Cela semblait trop réel pour être un rêve, et en plus, il avait ressenti de la douleur depuis qu'il était arrivé là, et c'était sensé être un signe prouvant que ce ne pouvait être un rêve.

Non, c'était trop réel. Et si c'était réel, s'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui juste en ouvrant les yeux - il avait essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, mais en vain; il était toujours assis près de la fenêtre dans la même pièce qu'auparavant, et Malfoy dormait toujours sur le lit derrière lui -, alors il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Harry refusait d'être coincé à seize ans dans un corps de vingt-trois, et ainsi rater la moitié de son adolescence. Il refusait catégoriquement.

"Il y a forcément un moyen de revenir" marmonna-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même.

Dehors, les oiseaux volaient, complètement inconscients des problèmes dans le monde de Harry. Il se retrouva tout à coup en train de déplorer de ne pas avoir avec lui son Eclair de Feu: il avait envie de voler! Il n'avait pas volé depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, dans ce monde étrange, et maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'élancer dans les airs et faire la course avec les oiseaux pour voir qui était le plus rapide, loin de tous les problèmes qui restaient sur la terre ferme.

Il se dirigea vers le placard et ouvrit les portes en espérant que son balai soit là. Il poussa les vêtements d'un côté, et...Il y avait un balai! Mais ce n'était _pas_ son Eclair de Feu.

_Champion_ était simplement inscrit sur le côté en caractères dorés.

Harry tendit la main et le prit. Il était aussi léger qu'une plume dans ses mains, avait une balance parfaite et avait exactement la bonne épaisseur pour être très agréable à tenir. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du manche, et vit que '_H. Potter_' était gravé sur une petite plaque en fonte tout au bout.

"Impressionnant" murmura Harry pour lui-même. "Tout à fait impressionnant"

Il descendit les escaliers. Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans le salon. Hermione lisait un livre, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Ron avait l'air d'écrire un rapport pour le Ministère de la Magie, car le papier avait le sceau du Ministère.

"Je vais dehors voler un peu" fit Harry.

Hermione leva la tête et acquiesça. "D'accord"

"A plus tard" fit Ron, et Harry sortit.

Il était déjà sorti une fois du château, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'ilavait réaliséque c'était _vraiment_ un château. Il avait l'air ancien, et était fait en pierre. De l'extérieur, il n'avait pas du tout l'air confortable, mais Hermione et Ron avaient veillé à ce que la demeure ait tout le luxe d'une maison moderne. Evidemment, ils avaient aussi augmenté le niveau de vie à l'aide de la magie. Au début, Harry s'était demandé comment diable Hermione et Ron avaient réussi à se payer une telle maison, mais apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas achetée tous seuls. Dumbledore avait besoin d'un deuxième quartier général, loin de Poudlard, pour l'Ordre, et donc tel était son rôle. Bien sûr, il y avait également le fait que Ron et Hermione gagnaient très bien leur vie au Ministère, donc la plus grande partie du château leur appartenait.

Le château avait deux tours, une de chaque côté. La chambre de Harry et Malfoy était dans l'aile gauche, tandis que celle de Ron et Hermione se trouvait dans l'aile droite. En dessous de cette dernière, il y avait - entre autres - les deux chambres dans lesquelles Harry et Malfoy avaient été durant leur coma. Au milieu du château se trouvait le hall d'entrée avec deux escaliers de chaque côté, et derrière, il y avait le salon et la cuisine.

A l'avant, à l'arrière et sur les côtés du château se dessinaient d'immenses parcelles de gazon, et plus loin, se dressait la forêt.

Harry enfourcha son balai, appréciant pleinement le soleil rare et la brise fraîche de novembre. Il avait plu tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient là, sauf aujourd'hui. Il y avait encore des nuages noirs à l'horizon, et Harry savait qu'il allait encore pleuvoir, soit plus tard dans la soirée, soit le lendemain.

Il s'éleva lentement du sol, pour se faire une impression de son nouveau balai. Il était facile à diriger; rien qu'un petit changement dans son poids du corps le faisait dévier de sa route. Harry tenta un plongeon, et ensuite, juste une seconde avant de toucher le sol, il bougea et redressa son balai pour qu'il reprenne de la hauteur. C'était si simple, et il se sentait si libre. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il sentit ses problèmes disparaître. Ils avaient l'air si petits de là-haut, comparés aux cieux infinis, et au soleil rouge sang qui descendait derrière la forêt.

Les oiseaux volaient et chantaient autour de lui, et il les suivait joyeusement.

Il fit semblant d'écrire dans les airs, et traça 'Harry' en grosses lettres. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait pensé qu'il était fou, mais Harry était simplement heureux. Il était _libre_.

Il ne retoucha pas le sol avant que le soleil ne se soit couché et que les environs ne soient presque complètement plongés dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés par tant de vol, et il avait le rose aux joues. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage, et il avait envie de sauter et de chanter.

"Harry!"

Harry vit Hermione qui se tenait à l'entrée du château. Il pressa un peu l'allure, se demandant pourquoi elle l'appelait.

"Oui?" s'enquit-il lorsqu'il fut assez près.

"Viens, Sniffle et Rem' sont là" lui dit-elle.

Apparemment, ils avaient continué d'appeler Sirius 'Sniffle' lorsque quelqu'un d'autre était susceptible de les entendre. Cependant, Harry doutait que quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être près du château ou de ses environs le soit à ce moment-là.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry enleva ses bottes. Quand il se retourna, quelqu'un l'étreignit.

"Harry! C'est tellement bon de te voir, gamin" fit joyeusement Sirius.

"Gamin? Je suis plus grand que toi" répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Ron et Hermione: ils continuèrent de sourire, c'est pourquoi Harry supposa que c'était quelque chose que 'leur' Harry aurait dit.

"Oui, ça fait un petit moment maintenant que c'est le cas. Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si je te coupe les jambes jusqu'aux genoux pour que tu sois à nouveau plus petit que moi?" fit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

"Je pense que ça ne me ferait rien, mais je suis sacrément sûr que Draco ne t'aimerait plus autant si tu le faisais" répondit Harry, faisant de son mieux pour parler d'une façon qui ressemblerait à un Harry de vingt-trois ans.

"Ah oui, en parlant de ça, où est ton petit ami?" demanda Sirius en regardant autour de lui. Lorsqu'il fit cela, Harry aperçut Remus. Le loup-garou n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu dans son monde; il portait toujours ses robes dépenaillées, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, quoique mouchetés par plus de gris qu'auparavant, et il avait l'air aussi chaleureux que dans le souvenir de Harry.

"Rem'", fit Harry, se souvenant d'utiliser le surnom de Remus, "C'est bon de te revoir"

"Tu as meilleure mine que lorsque nous t'avons déposé ici" fit remarquer Remus en souriant.

"Je l'espère", répondit Harry, "Etant donné que cette fois, je ne suis ni crevé, ni inconscient"

"Bon, nous devrions peut-être passer au salon" proposa Hermione. "C'est un peu plus confortable que de se tenir debout dans l'entrée"

"Toujours suivre ce que dit la dame" fit Sirius en souriant, puis il passa dans le salon où ils étaient avant que Harry ne revienne de voler. Remus et Ron le suivirent, tandis qu'Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

"Et si tu allais chercher Draco?" suggéra-t-elle. "Je crois que je l'ai entendu bouger en haut, donc je pense qu'il est réveillé. Essayez juste de ne pas être trop longs"

Harry sourit. "Je vais essayer. Mais on ne sait jamais, il pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de...réconfort" fit-il d'une manière quelque peu suggestive, faisant vraiment de son mieux pour être le Harry d'Hermione.

Hermione eut l'air un peu choquée. "Harry!" s'exclama-t-elle, mais elle souriait, donc Harry le prit comme un bon signe.

"Je reviens tout de suite" promit Harry. Hermione hocha la tête et rejoignit son mari et ses amis dans le salon, pendant que Harry montait les escaliers.

"Malfoy?" appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Le blond était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre un côté du lit. Le lit était défait; apparemment, Malfoy avait dû faire des cauchemars, car il avait l'air de s'être pas mal débattu. Malfoy, lui, regardait un cadre, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à voir la photo qu'il contenait. Malfoy leva la tête en entendant la voix de Harry, mais il ne dit rien. Il fixa à nouveau le cadre et son contenu, les yeux vides.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il, car il ne voyait toujours pas la photo.

"Nous" répondit simplement Malfoy, et il montra la photo à Harry.

C'était eux. Eux, heureux. Harry avait les bras autour de Malfoy, et ils souriaient tous les deux en agitant la main à la personne derrière l'objectif. Apparemment, la photo avait été pris en plein été, car le ciel était bleu et ils ne portaient que des t-shirts en coton peu épais.

Mais pourquoi Malfoy était-il assis par terre, dans leur chambre, avec une photo d'eux deux, la fixant comme s'il essayait de la mémoriser?

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" finit par demander Harry, et récolta une réponse peu satisfaisante à sa question.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. "C'est nous" dit-il. "On est heureux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est heureux _ensemble_? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous rendre heureux ensemble? On ne s'apprécie même pas"

Sa voix était égale, plate, comme s'il ne se souciait guère que ce soit vrai ou non, et pourtant il avait l'air un peu curieux.

"Je ne sais pas" fit Harry. "Mais on n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir tout de suite. Sirius et Remus sont en bas avec 'Mione et Ron, et ils veulent te voir. Tu te sens d'attaque pour descendre?"

Malfoy regarda Harry, sceptique. "Pourquoi par la barbe de Merlin voudraient-ils me voir?"

"On n'est pas chez nous, Malfoy. Ici, ils t'ont accepté, exactement comme 'Mione et Ron. Oh...", ajouta Harry en y repensant, "Juste pour que tu le saches, 'Mione attend des jumeaux. Et elle se rend en quelque sorte compte qu'on n'est pas qui nous disons être"

"Cette fille a toujours été trop maligne pour son bien" marmonna Malfoy. "Et une autre paire de jumeaux Weasley? Juste ce qu'il nous fallait"

Harry se leva. "Allons, ne sois pas grognon. Il faut que tu te comportes exactement comme le Malfoy de ce temps le ferait. Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'essayer d'expliquer qu'on est vraiment Harry et Draco, mais juste qu'on est pas ceux auxquels ils sont habitués. Je ne crois pas que ce serait bien reçu..."

Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu pourrais continuer à faire ça?"

"Faire quoi?" demanda Harry, sidéré.

"A m'appeler Draco plutôt que 'Malfoy', tout le temps" expliqua le blond. "Même quand Ron et compagnie ne sont pas là"

Harry le regarda, surpris. "Tu as vraiment _envie_ que je t'appelle par ton prénom?"

Malfoy acquiesça, les yeux s'attardant sur un point sur le sol. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il vit un léger rougissement envahir ses joues, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre pourquoi.

"D'accord" fit-il. "Mais alors il faudra que tu m'appelles 'Harry' au lieu de 'Potter', tout le temps"

Draco hocha la tête. "Marché conclu"

"Marché conclu"

Il y eut un silence gêné durant quelques secondes, puis Harry dit: "Ils nous attendent en bas. T'es prêt à jouer à nouveau les petits copains?"

Draco acquiesça à contrecoeur. "Je pense toujours que Sirius fait juste semblant" marmotta-t-il. "Il va venir me tuer dans mon sommeil à la première occasion qu'il aura..."

Harry ignora les marmonnements de Draco et se concentra afin de se préparer mentalement à jouer une fois de plus le rôle du petit ami du blond. Il - non, ils - _devaient_ bien jouer leur rôle. Comme il l'avait dit à Draco, ce ne serait pas chose facile que d'expliquer à Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore et quiconque sur lesquels ils tomberaient qu'ils étaient Harry et Draco, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas les Harry et Draco que les gens de cet endroit connaissaient. Non, ça ne passerait pas très bien, se dit Harry.

Dans le salon, Ron et Remus discutaient pendant que Hermione et Sirius semblaient parler de..._comment s'occuper d'un bébé_? Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas un bouchon de cire dans les oreilles.

"Ah, vous voilà, les jeunes!" s'exclama Remus lorsque Harry et Draco eurent descendu les escaliers.

Harry vit que Draco souriait timidement derrière lui, et il lui prit la main. Il fallait qu'ils continuent à jouer le jeu. C'était uniquement pour ça. Vraiment.

Sirius s'avança et étreignit étroitement Draco; exactement comme il avait fait avec Harry. Draco, néanmoins, était bien plus petit que Harry, et il afficha un air effrayé lorsque le parrain bien bâti de Harry le prit dans ses bras. Cependant, Harry se contenta de lui faire un sourire.

Draco et Remus se serrèrent la main comme de vieux amis, mais ils ne s'étreignirent pas. Le jeune Serpentard eut l'air content de ça.

"Trésor, le dîner sera prêt dans combien de temps?" demanda Ron à sa femme.

"Si vous les garçons, vous m'aidez à mettre la table, ça sera bon dans quelques minutes" répondit Hermione.

Les quatre garçons - enfin, des garçons selon Hermione du moins - entreprirent de mettre la table.

"J'ai vu des émeutiers qui étaient mieux organisés qu'eux" marmonna Hermione pour elle-même lorsqu'elle vit que Sirius et Ron prenaient tous les deux des assiettes, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il y eut soudainement des assiettes pour douze personnes sur la table, au lieu de six.

Draco prit des verres pour tous, et Ron versa du vin au lieu de mettre les assiettes.

Sous peu, la table fut _réellement_ mise, et les amis s'assirent. Ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps, et passèrent un certain temps sur les prénoms de bébés. Hermione fronçait le nez à la plupart.

"Sarah?" répéta-t-elle. "Tu appellerais vraiment ta fille _Sarah_?"

Sirius eut l'air un peu blessé. "Oui, il se trouve que j'aime bien ce prénom"

"J'aime bien ce prénom" fit Ron. "Mais c'est trop commun"

"Et toi, Remus?" demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le loup-garou. "Quel prénom choisirais-tu pour ta fille?"

"Eh bien, étant donné que je n'aurais très probablement jamais de bébé, et ce pour diverses raisons, je n'y ai pas vraiment songé" répondit calmement Remus. "Mais si un jour, j'avais une petite fille, alors je l'appellerais sûrement Rachel"

Hermione et Ron hochèrent tous les deux la tête, pensifs. "Rachel est un joli prénom" approuva Ron. Sa femme resta assise, en silence.

"Et toi, Harry?" demanda Ron. "Comment appellerais-tu ta fille?"

Harry eut l'air songeur. Quel nom donnerait-il à un enfant? "J'aime bien Ambre" finit-il par dire.

"Alors là, tu ne vas pas appeler notre fille Ambre" intervint Draco. "Pas question"

"Que suggères-tu alors, _chéri_?" rétorqua Harry, agacé.

A présent c'était au tour de Draco d'avoir l'air songeur. "Jade"

"Jade est joli" approuva Remus. "J'aime bien. C'est mélodieux. Je pourrais appeler ma fille Jade"

Et ainsi de suite. Ils proposèrent prénom après prénom, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose que quelqu'un n'aimait pas. Quand ils en eurent terminé avec les prénoms de bébé, ils bifurquèrent sur les potins, ce qui était quelque peu surprenant, vu que la majorité des personnes autour de la table était des hommes.

"Ca prouve simplement que les garçons aiment commérer autant que les filles" déclara Hermione, triomphante.

Ils parlèrent également de la vision de Draco, afin que Sirius et Remus soient désormais complètement à jour. Toutefois, ce sujet refroidit l'ambiance, si bien qu'ils le quittèrent assez rapidement.

Ils restèrent assis à discuter bien après qu'ils aient fini de manger. Ils continuèrent à boire du vin - tous sauf Hermione - et vers minuit, ils étaient tous plus qu'un peu pompette. Hermione leur souhaita une bonne nuit lorsqu'ils allèrent de la table de cuisine au salon. A présent, les cinq hommes étaient dispersés autour du feu. Sirius et Remus étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé, ayant l'air plus qu'à l'aise. Ron était assis tout seul maintenant que sa femme l'avait abandonné. Draco était dans les bras de Harry sur l'autre canapé, et dormait presque.

"Oh la la" fit Ron. "Je suis entouré de jolis petits couples"

Sirius fit un grand sourire et rapprocha encore plus Remus de lui. Harry, faisant semblant d'être plus ivre qu'il ne l'était en réalité, demanda: "Ouais...Ca fait combien de temps maintenant que vous êtes ensembles, tous les deux?"

"Voyons voir..." fit Sirius, puis il se mit à compter sur ses doigts. "Chix ans"

"Ooh, il est saoul!" s'exclama Ron, une note de triomphe dans la voix. "On ferait mieux de le mettre au lit"

"Je suis _pas_ fatigué" protesta Sirius, indigné.

"J'en connais un qui est fatigué" intervint Remus. "Malgré le fait qu'il ait dormi toute la journée, selon mes sources"

Il désigna Draco, qui était effectivement soit endormi, soit n'en était vraiment pas loin, un sourire discret mais heureux sur les lèvres, dans les bras de Harry.

"Vous êtes vraiment un couple prafait...pafrait..., vous deux" fit Sirius.

"Tu veux dire parfait" le reprit Remus.

"Ch'est c'que j'ai dit" s'entêta Sirius. "Pafrait"

"Ok" fit Remus en se redressant à contrecoeur. "On va te mettre au lit. De toutes façons, tu vas avoir un mal de tête du tonnerre demain, donc si tu arrives au moins à dormir _un peu_, tu seras _peut-être_ en état de marche demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde"

"Nonne buit" fit Sirius tandis que son petit ami le conduisait hors de la pièce.

"Bon" dit Ron. "Je crois qu'on devrait aussi aller se coucher"

Harry acquiesça. "Draco?" appela-t-il doucement. Le blond gémit et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'J'ai pas envie de me lever tout de suite, maman'. Harry eut un sourire intérieur.

"Draco, réveille-toi"

Draco ouvrit les yeux à contrecoeur et vit Harry au-dessus de lui. "Quoi, Potter?" demanda-t-il, irrité. "Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas dormir?"

Harry eut un large sourire. "Parce que tu es a) sur le canapé dans le salon des Weasley, et b) couché sur mon bras, et je veux aller me coucher, donc il faut que tu te lèves pour que je puisse sortir d'ici"

Draco grommela, la tête dans le canapé: "Il me convient suffisamment pour que je dorme dessus, alors pourquoi pas toi?"

Ron se leva. "A demain, tous les deux" fit-il.

"Ouais" répondit Harry. "Bonne nuit"

" 'Nuit"

Ron quitta la pièce, laissant Harry et Draco seuls.

"Debout" fit Harry à Draco. "Je ne vais certainement _pas _te porter jusqu'à notre chambre cette fois-ci"

"Pourquoi?" geignit Draco, toujours enfoncé dans le canapé.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'enlever le bras dont Draco se servait comme d'un oreiller, et résultat, Draco tomba par terre.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" grogna-t-il, l'air mécontent, énervé et plus qu'un peu ivre.

"Je vais au lit" dit Harry au blond. "Tu peux coucher par terre si tu le souhaites"

Il partit. En montant les escaliers, il entendit Draco se relever, et il y eut ensuite des bruits de pas, c'est pourquoi Harry supposa que le Serpentard le suivait dans la chambre. Quel dommage, sinon Harry aurait eu le lit pour lui tout seul.

La maison était silencieuse à présent. Sirius et Remus dormaient dans l'une des chambres d'amis situées au dessous de la chambre de Ron et d'Hermione, qui était à l'autre bout de l'aile opposée du château, donc même s'ils étaient toujours éveillés, Harry n'aurait pas pu les entendre. Il se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama, puis se glissa dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Draco entrer. La pièce était sombre, mais le clair de lune s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, et Draco n'alluma pas la lumière, si bien que Harry regarda la douce lumière argentée de la lune jouer sur le corps de Draco. La peau laiteuse et les cheveux blonds de Draco brillaient, le faisant ressembler à un fantôme, ou àun êtred'un autre monde.

"Aie" grogna Draco, n'ayant pas l'air si fantomatique que ça. Il s'était apparemment cogné le piedcontre quelque chose par terre, car il continua de jurer dans sa barbe. Finalement, il réussit à se changer et il se mit au lit, veillant bien à se tenir de 'son côté' du lit.

TBC...


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**:Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Eh oui, je suis de retour ! Après une grosse overdose de traduction qui a duré à peu près deux ans, je m'y remets tranquillement, afin d'essayer de vous donner la fin de cette histoire merveilleuse de Cosmic. J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !_

**NOTE IMPORTANTE CONCERNANT LES RAR :** _FFNet interdit désormais les RAR dans les chapitres, vu qu'ils ont instauré un système de RAR via message privé pour les membres enregistrés. Je répondrai donc dorénavant aux membres par ce biais. **Pour les anonymes, s'ils souhaitent une réponse de ma part, qu'ils me laissent leur mail afin que je puisse le faire.** **Si vous ne me laissez pas de mail, j'en déduirai que vous ne souhaitez pas de réponse.** Merci._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Home sweet Home**

Remus et Sirius partirent tôt le lendemain matin, par voie de cheminée. Harry se retint de rire quand il vit Sirius : l'expression 'gueule de bois' était clairement inscrite sur son visage lorsqu'il entra d'un pas titubant dans la cuisine et demanda un café sur un ton bourru. Remus allait bien mieux, vu que lui et Harry étaient les deux seuls à ne pas avoir trop bu la veille. Ron était déjà parti travailler et Draco dormait encore, donc il y eut simplement Hermione et Harry pour dire au revoir à Remus et Sirius.

« On se reverra bientôt, je pense » fit Hermione. « Je suis sûre que Dumbledore va vous détacher sur cette affaire. »

Remus hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. « Oui, je pense aussi. »

Puis il prit Sirius par le bras et le conduisit vers le feu. Celui-ci était en train de marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il ne boirait plus jamais.

« Oui, c'est ça » dit Remus. « Ca arrivera le jour où je ne me transformerai plus. »

Sirius lui lança un regard furieux, puis entra dans la cheminée.

Hermione et Harry retournèrent dans la cuisine. « Tu veux manger quelque chose, Harry ? »

Harry sourit. « Tu peux t'asseoir, Mione. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Tu veux quelque chose, toi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne déjeune plus le matin depuis que je suis enceinte, tu te rappelles ? » fit-elle. « Je vomis tout sinon, alors... »

« Ca ne s'est toujours pas arrangé ? » demanda Harry, essayant au maximum de ne pas dire des choses qui éveilleraient des soupçons. Le Harry du monde de Hermione aurait su qu'elle ne déjeunait plus le matin.

Hermione secoua à nouveau la tête. « Non. Pourtant, j'aimerais _beaucoup_. J'en ai marre d'être malade toutes les dix minutes… »

« Mais ça vaut peut-être le coup d'endurer ça pour le moment, car ce sera une belle récompense quand les jumeaux naîtront, non ? » demanda Harry, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, de façon à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il savait qu'elle portait des jumeaux. Pendant ce temps, il prit du beurre dans le frigo pour l'étaler sur le pain qu'il faisait griller.

Elle resta à le regarder un moment, l'air désorientée, puis elle masqua ses émotions et répondit d'une voix douce : « Oui, ça vaut le coup, c'est sûr. »

Le grille-pain sonna, et le toast sauta.

« Tu peux peut-être boire un verre d'eau ? Ou du lait ? » insista Harry.

Hermione sourit. « Oui, je veux bien. Je pense être capable de digérer un verre de lait. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry mordait à belles dents dans son toast, tandis que Hermione sirotait son verre de lait. Ils étaient assis en silence, et regardaient par la grande fenêtre la pluie qui était encore en train de tomber. Harry avait eu raison : les gros nuages noirs qui étaient à l'horizon la veille étaient désormais au-dessus d'eux.

« Draco dort toujours ? » finit par demander Hermione, après cinq minutes d'un silence confortable.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers elle. « Comme un bébé. Je crois qu'il aura un peu la gueule de bois, tout comme mon cher parrain, quand il se réveillera. »

« Et tout comme mon mari a eu et a probablement toujours ». Hermione sourit. « Il boit toujours quand il est avec vous, les gars, et puis le matin suivant, je me retrouve avec un mari à la gueule de bois dans les bras. Et puis il jure qu'il ne boira jamais plus, bien qu'on sache tous les deux qu'il boira à nouveau quand vous reviendrez nous voir. »

Elle sourit. « Et je trinquerais bien volontiers avec vous, si ma...condition me le permettait. »

Harry lui sourit, même s'il était surpris. Hermione buvait avant d'être enceinte ? L'image du petit rat de bibliothèque bien propre sur elle avait bien un peu changé, alors.

Les escaliers craquèrent, signalant ainsi que quelqu'un approchait. Harry leva les yeux et vit Draco.

« B'jour » fit Draco d'une voix basse et rauque, voix qui ressemblait plus à celle de Crabbe ou Goyle qu'à celle de Draco.

« Bonjour ! » répondit joyeusement Harry, décidé à torturer Draco un peu. Un Draco à la gueule de bois n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il était confronté très souvent, et ça pouvait aisément être encore plus drôle qu'un Draco bourré.

Le blond grimaça suite à la voix forte de Harry, et s'affala sur une chaise à côté de Hermione.

« Café ? » grogna-t-il.

Harry fut un peu surpris ; il ne savait pas que Draco buvait du café.

« Ca arrive tout de suite » dit Harry de la même voix enjouée qu'auparavant. « Tu veux quelque chose avec ? Toast ? Œufs ? Bacon ? Autre chose ? »

Il vit le pâle visage de Draco devenir encore plus blanc à la mention de la nourriture. Le blond secoua vigoureusement la tête, puis se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers l'un des placards. Elle en sortit quelques pilules, puis revint vers Draco et les lui donna.

« Tiens » dit-elle. « Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Draco prit les pilules et les avala.

« Oh » ajouta Hermione. « Elles ont probablement quelques effets secondaires, vu que ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui les ont inventées. »

Le Serpentard la regarda, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait essayer de recracher les pilules. « Quel genre d'effets secondaires ? » coassa-t-il, réussissant enfin à trouver sa voix.

« Eh bien » fit Hermione. « Je ne sais pas ; ils ne me l'ont pas dit. »

Il y eut alors un _pop_, et de la fumée sortit des oreilles de Draco. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, et se mit les mains sur les oreilles, mais il dut vite les enlever, car la fumée était brûlante. La fumée l'entourait, et bientôt, la seule chose que Harry et Hermione purent voir fut un gros nuage. Quand il se dissipa, Draco réapparut.

Enfin, _presque _Draco.

Un Draco avec des oreilles, une queue et des moustaches de chat.

Harry n'avait jamais autant ri depuis des années. Il fut bientôt plié en deux, tout en montrant Draco du doigt et en se moquant de lui. Le blond en question n'avait pas remarqué les changements jusqu'à présent.

« Aaaaah ! » hurla-t-il quand il vit sa queue et sentit les moustaches sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! »

Hermione était elle aussi prise d'un fou rire. « Ca – tout disparaîtra – quand ta gueule de – gueule de bois sera finie » réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire. « Tu as eu ça à la place de la gueule de bois ; c'est une sorte d'échange standard. »

« Tu ferais un chat très mignon » fit remarquer Harry en riant.

Les joues de Draco virèrent au rouge, et il quitta la pièce, furieux. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent partir, toujours en riant de bon cœur.

« Il ne m'a même pas dit merci » dit Hermione, toujours secouée par un léger rire. « Je pensais qu'il serait content d'être débarrassé de sa gueule de bois. »

« Oh, je pense qu'au fond de lui, il t'était vraiment reconnaissant » fit Harry, puis il ajouta : « Tu as vu comment son nez remuait ? »

Et ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Plus tard, Harry trouva Draco dans leur chambre. Il regardait dehors par la fenêtre, le visage empreint de colère. Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas être conscient que sa queue fouettait l'air de gauche à droite, et même ce mouvement semblait frémir de fureur.

« Tu te sens mieux, Draco ? » s'enquit Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune homme.

Draco se tourna brusquement et lui lança un regard glacial. « Tu trouves ça super marrant, hein, Potter ? » fit-il.

« Eh bien », dit Harry, « reconnais que c'est assez hilarant de te voir avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. »

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Je peux te donner une queue et des oreilles, si tu veux. Peut-être qu'alors c'est _moi_ qui rigolerais un bon coup » fit Draco avec emportement.

Harry cessa de sourire quand il vit à quel point Draco était en colère.

« Bon sang, Draco » fit-il. « C'était drôle, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien _moi_ j'ai pas trouvé ça drôle ! » hurla Draco. « Tu sais combien de fois j'ai été humilié ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? Je me suis écroulé par terre, 'à hurler et à pleurer comme un bébé' selon tes dires, j'ai pleuré, _tu_ m'as consolé, j'ai dormi dans le même lit que toi, j'ai vomi, je t'ai dit des choses sur moi que personne, à part ce maudit Dumbledore, ne sait, j'ai été soul, je me suis endormi sur toi _pour la deuxième fois, bon sang !_ Et finalement, tu as décidé que tout ça ne suffisait pas, alors tu m'as donné _des oreilles de chat et une queue !_ J'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

Harry regarda le jeune homme faire sa tirade puis, quand il eut fini, il resta là, sans rien dire. La queue de Draco se balançait de gauche à droite, d'une manière qui n'augurait rien de bon, comme s'il observait une proie. Les yeux argent se plissèrent, puis se remplirent de larmes, mais Harry savait que cette fois-là, Draco ne se permettrait pas de pleurer.

« Tu as été courageux, Draco » fit Harry. « Tu as vu toutes ces morts et ces tortures et-- »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » cria Draco. « Je suis allé _vomir_. Moi, l'héritier des Malfoy, je suis allé vomir après avoir vu quelqu'un se faire torturer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as changé de camp ! Toute personne normale serait malade après avoir vu ce que tu as été obligé de voir ! » tenta de le raisonner Harry, bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus agacé par le comportement de Draco.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ! J'ai été élevé depuis ma naissance pour prendre la relève de mon père dans le cercle de Voldemort ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne m'a même dit que je serai 'le plus parfait de ses Mangemorts, bien plus encore que mon père'. Je ne suis pas un petit garçon modèle comme toi ! »

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. « Tu n'es pas comme ça » fit-il doucement. « Tu n'es pas mauvais. »

« Je ne suis _pas_ mauvais? » l'interrompit à nouveau Draco. « Potter, être mauvais, c'est ma principale caractéristique. Tu ne m'as pas regardé durant toutes ces années ? Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? J'étais _fier_ de mon père quand il a torturé ces Moldus à la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich. Je voulais le rejoindre à l'époque. Ils avaient tout ce dont je rêvais : le pouvoir, et les gens les craignaient. »

« Tu n'es _pas _mauvais » répéta Harry, bien qu'il commençât à réaliser que Draco ne l'écouterait pas, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le lui dirait. « Si tu l'étais, tu n'aurais pas changé de camp. »

Draco le regardait, les yeux plissés de colère et frustration. Harry se tourna vers la porte avant que Draco ne recommence à tempêter de plus belle. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte pour partir quand il se souvint de la raison de sa venue. « On part après manger. »

« On part ? » cracha Draco, et Harry pouvait sentir sa colère sans même regarder le visage du Serpentard.

« On retourne dans notre appartement » fit Harry, tâchant de paraître indifférent. « J'ai parlé à Hermione. Apparemment, on vit ensemble juste en dehors de Londres. On ira là-bas par voie de cheminée plus tard dans la journée. »

Il quitta la chambre, les épaules légèrement tremblantes. Il avait l'impression qu'un grand poids pesait sur ses épaules, et il savait quel était ce poids. Durant ces quelques derniers jours, Harry en était venu à se reposer un minimum sur Draco, et le fait de se disputer soudainement avec lui...ça le perturbait. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos. Draco ne l'écouterait pas. Draco était _censé _être son ennemi, _non_ son ami. Non quelqu'un sur lequel se reposer. Il ne connaissait pas du tout Draco ; il ne savait pas comment gérer les choses que le blond venait de lui hurler à la figure.

Il descendit les escaliers en soupirant. Hermione était assise dans une des plus petites pièces, un bureau apparemment, et était en train de travailler. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et demanda : « Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Harry acquiesça, mais fit de son mieux pour paraître indifférent.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Je ne sais pas vraiment » soupira-t-il. « Draco trouve que tout ce qui s'est passé avec la vision, le fait qu'il pleure et tout ça, est humiliant. Et il n'a pas apprécié qu'on se soit moqués de lui tout à l'heure. »

Hermione se rembrunit. « Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas censé le vexer. Je pensais que le fait de rire un peu nous ferait du bien. »

Harry posa une main sur son épaule. « On avait probablement besoin de rire un bon coup, seulement Draco n'a pas apprécié qu'on ait ri à propos de _lui_. Si tu avais fait ça à moi, alors je doute qu'on en serait là en ce moment. »

« Quand même, je devrais peut-être aller lui parler. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Il a besoin de décompresser un peu pour le moment. »

« Vous partez toujours après manger ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais. Je lui en ai parlé, il a l'air d'accord ». Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Draco n'avait pas élevé d'objection quant à aller vivre dans leur propre appartement.

« Le repas sera prêt vers 13h, donc on partira vers 13h30-14h. Ca va ? » demanda Hermione, et Harry sourit.

« Ca me semble parfait. Alors comme ça, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Ouais » répondit-elle. « Je pense aller à la bibliothèque ensuite, donc c'est aussi bien que je vienne avec vous. Ron est au Ministère. »

Après quelques minutes à discuter de choses et d'autres, Harry prit un livre sur 'une des étagères et s'assit dans le salon pour lire. C'était un livre écrit par un Moldu, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. C'était le seul genre auquel il avait accès quand il vivait chez les Dursley. Le livre en question s'appelait Les Cendres d'Angela, et racontait la vie d'un garçon pauvre dans une ville d'Irlande. Il était très agréable à lire.

« Tu relis encore ce livre ? » lui demanda Hermione quand elle sortit de son bureau trois heures plus tard pour préparer à manger.

Harry la regarda, baissa les yeux vers le livre, puis revint à nouveau sur son amie. « Hum, ouais » fit-il d'une voix hésitante. Manifestement, son alter ego plus âgé avait déjà lu ce livre auparavant.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « C'est un bon livre. Tu peux l'emporter chez toi si tu veux. »

Harry sourit. « Merci. Je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de le finir maintenant ». Il ferma le livre et suivit Hermione dans la cuisine. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je nous prépare une salade, donc tu peux commencer à trier la laitue, si tu veux » dit Hermione.

« Pas de problème » fit Harry, et il se mit à la tâche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt sur la table. La salade était composée de jambon, tomates, concombres et autres légumes. Hermione appela Draco, qui était toujours en haut. Il apparut quelques minutes plus tard, mais refusa de croiser le regard de Harry. Le silence s'installa tandis qu'ils mangeaient. Draco toucha à peine son assiette, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Le blond n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner et à présent il se contentait de pousser la nourriture dans son assiette ? Il finit par hausser mentalement les épaules et le mit sur le compte de la gueule de bois, dont Draco souffrirait encore s'il n'avait pas avalé les pilules : les oreilles, la queue et les moustaches étaient toujours là.

Après manger, Harry monta dans la chambre qui les avait accueillis, Draco et lui, et fit un peu de rangement, avec l'aide de la magie, évidemment. Il présumait que les vêtements dans le placard appartenaient à Ron et Hermione plutôt qu'à lui, et étaient censés rester au château pour des occasions comme celles-ci – quand Harry et Draco avaient besoin d'être soignés, ou quand ils venaient simplement leur rendre visite. Il vérifia également le placard de Draco, mais découvrit que le blond l'avait déjà rangé. La seule chose que Harry descendit avec lui était son balai, son _Champion_, car il supposait qu'il lui appartenait vraiment, vu qu'il y avait son nom dessus.

Quand il descendit à nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione avait mis une cape épaisse, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était légèrement moins enceinte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Légèrement.

« On est mi-novembre » fit-elle. « Je me suis dit que ça serait bien que je ne sois pas congelée avant d'arriver à la bibliothèque. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. « Les dames d'abord » dit-il en montrant le feu. Il était un peu nerveux : qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire au feu ? Il fallait que Hermione passe en premier, pour que lui et Draco disent la même chose qu'elle.

Hermione soupira. « Ne soyez pas surpris si je vomis en arrivant au Nid. »

_Le Nid ?_ Eh bien, c'était une drôle de manière d'appeler leur maison, songea Harry.

Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. « Le Nid » énonça-t-elle clairement. Puis elle entra dans les flammes et disparut.

Harry regarda Draco, l'air complètement indifférent, faire la même chose, avant d'attraper le livre qu'il était en train de lire et de jeter la poudre dans le feu.

« Pff » marmonna Harry.

« Franchement, Harry » fit remarquer Hermione. « On pourrait penser qu'après toutes ces années, tu saurais comment voyager correctement par voie de cheminée… »

Les joues de Harry rosirent un peu, mais il concentra son attention sur la pièce où il se trouvait. Le sol sur lequel il marchait était moelleux, grâce à un gros tapis bleu, identique à celui de leur chambre au château des Weasley. Les murs étaient également semblables à ceux du château : bleu pâle. Cependant, les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Cette pièce-là était beaucoup moins décorée ; 'simple' était tout à fait le terme qui convenait à la pièce. Il y avait un sofa blanc, avec trois coussins – bleu foncé – dessus, et une table basse en verre. Au milieu de la table se tenait un grand vase qui contenait une unique rose rouge.

Derrière le sofa, ainsi que de l'autre côté de la cheminée, il y avait de grandes fenêtres, et Harry pouvait distinguer un balcon derrière ces fenêtres. Comme d'habitude, il pleuvait.

Des deux autres côtés, il y avait des portes. L'une d'entre elles était ouverte, et Harry vit un couloir, mais pas grand-chose de plus. Il y avait également de ce côté-là un bureau en bois, sur lequel des papiers étaient nettement empilés. Une chaise de travail à l'air confortable se tenait près du bureau.

« Bienvenue chez vous » sourit Hermione. « J'ai demandé à Ginny de venir ici avant nous pour faire un peu de ménage. »

« Remercie-la de ma part » dit Harry. Draco resta silencieux.

« Bon » fit Hermione quand les garçons se mirent à regarder autour d'eux. « Je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquilles, maintenant. Je pense que Ginny a rempli le frigo, donc si vous avez faim... »

« On va se débrouiller » lui assura Harry. « Merci pour tout. »

Hermione lui sourit. « Ce n'est rien » répondit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers la porte qui débouchait sur le couloir. Elle se déplaçait avec aisance dans l'appartement : c'était normal, après tout, elle était déjà venue ici auparavant, contrairement à Harry et Draco. Le Survivant suivit son amie jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée.

« Je sais que je peux aller à la bibliothèque par voie de cheminée, mais je pense que je vais marcher un peu. J'ai besoin d'exercice ». Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry. « Dumbledore va certainement vous contacter ce soir » continua-t-elle. « Il doit avoir une équipe de prête à présent. »

Harry hocha la tête et dit au revoir à Hermione.

Quand elle fut partie, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Draco avait disparu, certainement en train de bouder quelque part.

Une porte était ouverte à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Elle conduisait à une cuisine assez spacieuse, où tous les appareils ménagers étaient regroupés au centre ; de l'autre côté, se tenaient un bar américain et trois grands tabourets pour les invités. Au-delà, il y avait une table, avec deux chaises de chaque côté. Tous les meubles étaient en bois ; la table et les chaises étaient en bois clair, tandis que les hauts tabourets étaient plus foncés. Au-dessus, il y avait des placards aux portes vitrées. Harry les passa en revue, tout comme les tiroirs, et mémorisa où se trouvait chaque objet. Couteaux, fourchettes, deux services différents d'assiettes, les tasses assorties, et une grande panoplie d'ustensiles de cuisine. Apparemment, son alter ego plus âgé ainsi que celui de Draco aimaient cuisiner.

Jusque là, il aimait ce qu'il avait vu de l'appartement. Chaque pièce semblait être d'une couleur différente : le salon était principalement en bleu, avec des touches occasionnelles de blanc et de bois. Le hall d'entrée était peint en rouge sombre. Il y avait des tableaux sur les murs, mais Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de les regarder quand il avait raccompagné Hermione. Il y jetterait un coup d'œil plus tard.

Les murs de la cuisine étaient peints en jaune pale et les carreaux en céramique allaient de l'orange pastel au marron clair, plus on se rapprochait du sol.

Harry revint dans le hall d'entrée. A présent, comme il avait le temps d'étudier les tableaux, il vit que c'était en réalité un assortiment de photos de lui et de Draco, ainsi que de leurs amis. Il y avait des photos du groupe sur la plage, en forêt, au château des Weasley, à Poudlard...Harry s'arrêta pour regarder celles du jour de la remise des diplômes. Harry, Ron, Hermione et...Draco. Le Serpentard était le seul à ne pas sourire à l'objectif. Harry crut voir des ecchymoses sur son cou et sur une partie de son visage, bien que Draco fasse de son mieux pour les cacher.

Harry se demanda si c'était juste avant la remise des diplômes que Lucius avait kidnappé et torturé son propre fils. Hermione n'avait pas cité de date particulière à ce propos, ni même une année. Ca expliquerait les ecchymoses que Draco avait sur ces photos...et le fait qu'il puisse s'afficher aussi librement avec Harry. Le père de Draco devait être mort, laissant son fils faire ce dont il avait envie.

Au milieu du couloir se trouvaient deux grandes portes en bois qui formaient une sorte de portail conduisant à une pièce. Harry ouvrit les portes avec curiosité.

La chambre principale était impressionnante. Des murs rouges profonds, avec plusieurs tableaux. En face de Harry trônait un grand lit – le plus grand qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. Au-delà du lit, il y avait une grande fenêtre, de la même taille que celles du salon : elles partaient du sol et touchaient presque le plafond. Des rideaux rouge foncé rehaussés de fils d'or entouraient la fenêtre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette pièce avait été inspirée par les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Mais ce qui fit sortir Harry de la chambre avant d'avoir pu davantage la détailler, ce fut Draco. Il était assis dos à Harry, et regardait par la grande fenêtre. Harry ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il devinait qu'il était recouvert à nouveau par un masque d'indifférence. Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas quand Harry entra, ni quand il sortit.

Harry retourna au salon, ramassa le livre et le balai qui étaient restés par terre et s'assit lourdement sur le sofa.

Quelle pagaille ! Hermione était à la bibliothèque, en train de chercher Dieu savait quoi parce qu'elle se doutait de la vérité – que Harry et Draco n'étaient pas les personnes pour lesquelles ils se faisaient passer. Harry ne doutait pas que, si elle essayait vraiment, elle finirait par les démasquer. Serait-ce une mauvaise chose ? Peut-être que si Hermione découvrait la vérité, elle pourrait les aider à rentrer chez eux ? Car Harry et Draco, pour le moment, n'étaient pas prêts de pouvoir rentrer chez eux et de laisser ces corps aux personnes à qui ils étaient supposés appartenir.

Harry s'étira et fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts – doigts qui ne lui appartenaient pas. C'était étrange de se regarder dans une glace et d'y voir un étranger. Enfin, il y avait bien les yeux et la cicatrice de familier, mais tout de même...Le miroir reflétait un étranger. C'était un peu plus facile de regarder les autres. Hermione, Ron et Draco avaient changé, mais c'était toujours _eux_. Il se demanda si Draco pensait la même chose – que Harry ressemblait plus à lui-même que Draco.

Ce monde était...bizarre, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Hermione et Ron étaient _mariés_. Il savait ça depuis une semaine à présent, mais il devait encore apprendre à l'accepter. Et Hermione était enceinte de jumeaux. Une Hermione maman ne lui paraissait pas trop étrange...mais un Ron papa ? Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se l'imaginer.

Dumbledore n'avait pas beaucoup changé, heureusement. Il portait toujours sa longue barbe blanche et à l'occasion – ok, plus souvent que ça – un chapeau bizarre et des robes bariolées. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient toujours de malice et d'amusement 99 du temps.

Sirius et Remus étaient déjà adultes la dernière fois que Harry les avait vus, ce qui les rendait plus facile à reconnaître. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé – à part qu'ils étaient amants, désormais. Harry se demanda brièvement ce qui les avait rapprochés – et puis il se demanda si tout le monde était gay à présent. Sirius et Remus, les Draco et Harry de cette époque...Le Survivant réalisa soudain que la pensée que lui et Draco étaient amants ne lui donnait plus envie de vomir. En fait, ça devait être plutôt bien d'avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras, à aimer et à en être aimé en retour.

Cependant, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Draco ne lui décrochait pas un mot, et pour Harry, il était clair que si Draco ne voulait pas faire la paix, il se passerait _beaucoup _de temps avant qu'ils ne se reparlent poliment.

« Potter, réveillez-vous ! »

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était vide, alors d'où –

« Dans le feu, Potter » fit la même voix agacée.

Harry se retourna et faillit bondir dans les airs. « Professeur Rogue ! »

Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard le regarda bizarrement. « Ca fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas appelé comme ça, Potter. »

« Hum, désolé » fit Harry. « Vous m'avez surpris, c'est tout. »

Rogue lui jeta un autre regard bizarre, mais Harry fut surpris de remarquer qu'il ne contenait pas la même quantité de dégoût que celui du Maître des Potions de son monde. Le Rogue qu'il connaissait ne lui avait jamais dit, en presque six ans, quelque chose qui ne s'apparentait même que vaguement à de la gentillesse. Le Survivant présuma alors que la raison pour laquelle Rogue était 'aimable' à présent devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec Dumbledore, qui avait dû les forcer à faire la paix pour le bien de l'Ordre.

« Je viens de parler au Directeur » fit Rogue. « Il veut que Draco et vous veniez à Poudlard demain ; nous pensons avoir localisé la famille que Draco a vu dans sa vision. »

« Le Directeur a un plan ? » demanda Harry en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Rogue acquiesça. « Il y aura une réunion ici demain après-midi, et Draco et vous êtes tous les deux tenus d'y assister. J'y ai été convié, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre. Ron et Hermione ont reçu l'ordre d'empêcher le Ministère de s'en mêler, donc ils sont en train d'y travailler, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Dumbledore nous mettra au courant demain. Il semble penser qu'on a tout le temps devant nous. »

« Je fais complètement confiance au Directeur » fit Harry.

Rogue sourit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça avait l'air bizarre sur le pâle visage du Maître des Potions. « Tout comme moi, Harry » répondit-il.

« Oh » fit Harry, se souvenant de quelque chose. « Pouvez-vous me préparer un peu de potion Althidia ? Je n'en ai presque plus. »

Harry avait regardé les fioles qui se trouvaient dans sa ceinture et en avait appris les noms. Dès qu'il aurait le temps, il étudierait quels étaient exactement les effets de chaque potion, pour être capable de s'en servir correctement. La fiole de la potion Althidia était la seule à être presque vide. Il avait pris un risque en supposant que c'était Rogue qui lui préparait les potions, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui qui était censé les préparer – il était vraiment trop nul en cours de Potions à Poudlard.

« Je suis déjà en train de travailler dessus » répondit Rogue. « Vous me l'avez demandé avant votre dernière intervention, si je puis me permettre de vous le rappeler. Elle sera prête quand vous arriverez à Poudlard demain. »

« Merci, Severus » fit Harry, prenant encore un autre risque. Il espérait sincèrement que 'Severus' – ou peut-être 'Sev' – était la façon dont il appelait le Maître des Potions. Ca sembla passer, car Rogue ne le regarda pas bizarrement cette fois-là.

« Dites à votre prophète d'être à Poudlard demain vers dix heures, et vous, vous pouvez venir vers midi. Le mot de passe du bureau du Directeur est 'Snickers', mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire. »

Harry rit. « C'est une barre chocolatée moldue » expliqua-t-il suite à la remarque acerbe de Rogue.

Rogue marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Ce Directeur, avec ses sucreries... »

« Je vous verrai demain alors » conclut Harry.

Le Maître des Potions dit au revoir à Harry, puis avec un _pouf_, sa tête disparut du feu. Harry se leva, prit son balai – qui était une fois encore tombé par terre – et son livre et traversa le couloir en direction de la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas aller dans la chambre, car il savait que Draco y était toujours, et l'ignorerait totalement.

A la place, il décida de préparer le dîner. Il dénicha des nouilles dans un des placards, et du poulet dans le congélateur. Pour une fois, il était content que les Dursley lui aient fait préparer le repas tous les soirs depuis ses huit ans, car à présent il savait mieux cuisiner que la plupart des élèves à Poudlard.

Bientôt la cuisine fut remplie de l'odeur merveilleuse des nouilles et du poulet en sauce. Harry mit la table pour Draco et lui, prépara une salade et versa de l'eau dans les deux verres. Puis il appela le Serpentard.

Draco se montra quelques minutes plus tard. Harry remarqua que les oreilles et la queue de chat avaient disparu.

« Dîner ? » fit Harry, et Draco acquiesça sans rien dire. Son visage reflétait une parfaite indifférence quand il s'assit à l'opposé de Harry. Lorsque celui-ci eut déposé la nourriture sur la table, il se mit à manger, lentement. Harry l'observait du coin de l'œil, et se demandait s'il mangeait _vraiment_ ou s'il poussait simplement la nourriture dans son assiette, comme la fois précédente.

« Il faut que tu manges » dit-il quand il vit que Draco remuait la nourriture depuis plusieurs minutes, sans en prendre une bouchée.

« Tu n'as pas déjeuné ce matin-- » commença-t-il, mais Draco l'interrompit.

« Et à qui la faute ? » rétorqua amèrement le blond.

« Draco, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé-- »

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolé ! » dit Draco, et Harry sentit la contrariété de Draco augmenter. Harry commençait à s'énerver également, face à l'attitude puérile du jeune homme.

« Contente-toi de manger, veux-tu ? » fit Harry, d'une voix plus forte.

« Non ! » hurla Draco en guise de réponse. « Je ne veux pas de ta maudite nourriture ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

Sur ces paroles, Draco se leva et sortit de la pièce, furieux. Harry entendit les portes de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer brutalement avec un _bang !_. Il soupira et continua de manger.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Voici le chapitre 5. Normalement, je posterai un chapitre tous les mercredis, donc j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !_

_**DERNIERE ANNONCE CONCERNANT LES RAR :** FFNet interdit désormais les RAR dans les chapitres, vu qu'ils ont instauré un système de RAR via message privé pour les membres enregistrés. Je réponds donc dorénavant aux membres par ce biais, pour ne pas me faire supprimer mon compte. J'espère d'ailleurs que tout le monde a reçu sa RAR pour le chapitre 4. **Pour les anonymes, s'ils souhaitent une réponse de ma part, qu'ils me laissent leur mail afin que je puisse le faire.** **Si vous ne me laissez pas de mail, j'en déduirai que vous ne souhaitez pas de réponse.** Merci._

_Je remercie quand même brièvement **Ange Gabriel 26 **(tu ne m'as pas laissé ton mail, c'est volontaire ?), **Yuki-chan**, **Danielove**, **Gin** (merci pour tes deux reviews), **Egwene Al' Vere**, **Origine**, **Shima-chan**, **diabolikvampyr**, **fantasy112**, **Remus James Lupin** et **Ayuluna**_.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Protège-les au péril de ta vie**

Draco quitta l'appartement par voie de cheminée à neuf heures le lendemain matin, pour avoir le temps de marcher entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. Harry avait réussi à lui dire que Dumbledore l'attendait pour dix heures à Poudlard, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il avait pu dire avant que Draco ne se remette à l'ignorer.

Draco n'avait pas dormi dans la chambre principale durant la nuit. Dans une pièce plus modeste, contiguë au salon et à la chambre, se trouvait un lit pour les invités. Le blond avait dormi là toute la nuit. Harry se sentait un peu coupable ; ce lit-là n'avait pas l'air ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi confortable que celui de la grande chambre. Cependant, Draco ne s'en était pas plaint. En fait, il ne dit pas un mot à Harry de toute la matinée. Il fit du café, mangea la moitié d'un toast – ce qui fit s'inquiéter encore plus Harry sur le peu qu'il mangeait – et partit.

Harry se demandait si on s'attendait à ce qu'ils transplanent à Pré-au-Lard au lieu d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Il présumait que c'était le cas. Cependant, ça ne changeait rien, car ni Harry, ni Draco n'avait encore appris à transplaner. Harry avait donc entendu Draco dire « Les Trois Balais », avant d'entrer dans le feu. Les Trois Balais était un des pubs de Pré-au-Lard, un pub très populaire, et s'ils atterrissaient dans sa cheminée, ils pourraient ensuite prétendre qu'ils avaient vraiment transplané, et qu'ils allaient marcher jusqu'à Poudlard.

Harry parcourut l'appartement de long en large, continuant de mémoriser tout ce qui s'y trouvait. La chambre d'amis où avait dormi Draco était insérée entre le salon et une salle de bains. Celle-ci contenait un jacuzzi suffisamment grand pour deux personnes, et tout dans la pièce était blanc. Il y avait deux lavabos, chacun muni d'un grand miroir en face d'eux. Il y avait trois positions pour la lumière, afin de créer différentes ambiances lumineuses dans la pièce : tamisée, romantique ; spots plus vifs ; lumière bleue glacée que Harry n'aima pas du tout.

Apparemment, c'était Draco qui s'était chargé de la décoration de la chambre d'amis, car ses murs étaient vert pâle, et la table près de la fenêtre était en métal argenté. Le lit avait également une armature métallique, contrairement à celui de la chambre principale qui était en bois.

Il y avait aussi des photos dans cette pièce. Une photo en particulier attira l'œil de Harry, et il la prit. Elle représentait Draco avec son père, qui faisaient tous les deux des signes à l'appareil. Draco ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, et Lucius tenait sa petite main dans la sienne et l'aidait à faire coucou. Petit Draco riait.

Puis il eut quelque chose qui retint vraiment l'attention de Harry : une bibliothèque. Elle était remplie de vieux livres et d'écrits. Harry en attrapa un qui avait l'air intéressant : Potions du Monde. Il le feuilleta, jusqu'à trouver les Potions de Guérison qu'il avait dans sa ceinture.

_« La Potion Althidia est l'une des plus puissantes potions fortifiantes au monde. Elle est utilisée par les Guérisseurs du monde entier en cas d'urgence. Elle doit être administrée à la victime lors de son dernier battement de cœur ; si on la lui donne avant, ou à un quelconque autre moment de la vie, la Potion rendra fou celui qui l'a bue. Si elle est prise trop tard, la personne sera déjà morte, et sa vie se sera déjà envolée. »_

La main de Harry descendit jusqu'à la fiole qu'il savait contenir les dernières gouttes de la Potion Althidia. Il continua sa lecture.

_« La Potion Althidia peut être administrée de deux manières différentes. La première, et la plus commune, est de faire boire la potion à la victime. Seules trois gouttes de la Potion sont nécessaires. La victime a une chance sur vingt de survivre, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est mieux que rien._

_L'autre, beaucoup moins utilisée, est 'la Vie d'Althidia'. Le Guérisseur trempe sa main dans la Potion, puis place une main sur le front de la victime et l'autre sur son cœur. Si c'est fait au bon moment (au dernier battement de cœur), la survie de la victime est garantie à cent pour cent._

_Alors pourquoi cette méthode n'est-elle pas employée par tout le monde ? C'est très simple. Pour pouvoir l'appliquer, le Guérisseur doit aimer la victime plus que lui-même, et la victime doit explicitement faire confiance au Guérisseur. Si un Guérisseur X rencontre une victime Y et tente de la soigner de cette façon, ça n'aura pas d'autres effets que de rendre le Guérisseur fou et de tuer la victime. _

'_La Vie d'Althidia' n'a pas été utilisée depuis le siècle dernier. Le dernier Guérisseur à l'avoir tentée l'a fait sur sa femme, mais il s'avéra que l'un des deux ne faisait pas confiance à l'autre, et la femme mourut, tandis que le Guérisseur eut une chambre réservée à Ste Mangouste. »_

Harry regardait fixement le passage. Ce n'était certainement pas des potions simples d'emploi qu'il utilisait. Il parcourut rapidement le texte, trouvant très peu de choses supplémentaires qui l'intéressaient. C'était principalement le récit des histoires de Guérisseurs qui avaient tenté la Vie d'Althidia mais avaient échoué. Cependant, une partie retint l'attention de Harry.

_« La production mondiale de la Potion Althidia est à la charge d'un seul et unique Maître des Potions. Le secret de la Potion Althidia se transmet d'un Maître des Potions à un autre, sur le lit de mort du plus vieux. C'est un honneur immense, et le signe que le Maître des Potions en question est le plus grand au monde. Aucun des ingrédients, ni la manière de concocter la potion n'ont déjà été couchés par écrit. »_

Harry fixa un long moment le passage. Rogue avait dit qu'il était en train de travailler sur la potion – ce qui voulait dire que _lui, le professeur Severus Rogue_ était celui qui connaissait le secret de la Potion Althidia. Ce qui voulait également dire que Rogue était le plus grand Maître des Potions vivant à cette époque-là.

Quel monde étrange, vraiment.

L'œil de Harry tomba sur la pendule accrochée au mur, et il vit qu'il était presque onze heures. S'il voulait être à l'heure pour la réunion à Poudlard, il ferait bien d'y aller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry descendait sans se presser la route qui conduisait de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard. Il pleuvait, mais Harry avait lancé un sort anti-pluie sur lui-même et ses vêtements, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il fredonnait à voix basse tout en marchant. Il avait des pensées plein la tête – la plupart ayant un rapport soit avec le jeune Serpentard blond avec lequel il partageait actuellement un appartement, soit avec un Maître des Potions aux cheveux graisseux nommé Severus Rogue. Au moins, avec ce dernier, il n'y avait aucun problème. Bon, il fallait juste qu'il digère le fait que le professeur de Potions que Harry haïssait depuis six ans était le meilleur au monde encore vivant. Oh oui, et que le même Maître des Potions faisait désormais preuve d'amabilité envers Harry.

Quant à Draco...eh bien, tout ce qui se rapportait à Draco était problématique pour le moment, et Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution.

Et puis il y avait l'éternel problème de comment rentrer chez eux, mais Harry refusait d'y penser pour l'instant. Ca le déprimait de voir le peu de progrès qu'ils avaient fait pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux.

Le grand château qu'était Poudlard apparut devant lui, mais il lui fallut encore quelques temps avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée. Il longea les couloirs qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore, et vit des élèves se promener. _Ca fait bizarre d'être à Poudlard sans être un élève_, songea-t-il.

Il donna le mot de passe à la statue devant le bureau du Directeur, et celle-ci le laissa passer.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était bondé. Le Directeur en personne était assis derrière son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, était posé sur le bureau et regardait également le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce.

Harry vit Ron, assis sur l'une des chaises. Il discutait avec ses frères aînés, Fred et George. Les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley avaient la même couleur de cheveux que Ron, et étaient identiques, jusqu'à la plus petite tache de rousseur. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé par rapport au monde de Harry. Ron toutefois, était désormais plus grand que les deux autres, contrairement au Ron de son époque. Enfin, il faut dire que le Ron de ce monde semblait plus grand que tout le monde.

Harry vit deux personnes qu'il reconnut, sans pour autant réussir à mettre un nom sur leur visage. Il crut se souvenir qu'elles étaient à Poufsouffle à son époque, et qu'elles avaient un an de moins que lui. Elles parlaient entre elles à voix basse.

Dans un coin au fond de la pièce se tenait Severus Rogue. Il regardait la pièce pleine à craquer avec une moue dégoûtée, et Harry se demanda si le professeur n'aurait pas préféré être dans ses donjons, à fabriquer quelque potion très compliquée. Il l'observa encore quelques secondes, et _sut _que Rogue aurait définitivement préféré préparer des potions dans ses donjons silencieux.

Draco était assis à l'opposé de Ron et des jumeaux ; il regardait par la fenêtre, le regard vide. Harry fut vraiment désolé pour lui, malgré l'attitude du blond ces quelques derniers jours. Harry pouvait lire au-delà du masque d'indifférence, et il voyait la douleur clairement inscrite sur le visage du jeune homme. Harry réalisa que Dumbledore avait dû lui montrer les photos de la famille que Draco avait vue dans sa vision, et il avait été donc certainement contraint de revivre à nouveau ce qu'il avait vu.

« Ah, Harry, tu es là » fit Dumbledore, et la pièce plongea soudainement dans le silence. Fred et George lui sourirent, tout comme les deux filles de Poufsouffle. Draco continua de l'ignorer, et Rogue ne montra aucune émotion.

« Bien » poursuivit le Directeur, « nous pouvons donc commencer. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître des sièges pour tout le monde. Harry s'assit entre Fred et Draco ; de l'autre côté de Draco était assis Rogue.

Dumbledore se remit à parler, et toute l'attention se tourna vers lui. Il fit passer des photos, qui montraient quatre Moldus normaux, souriants.

« Voici la famille Hanawalt » dit le Directeur. « Cette personne est le père de famille, Carl. Il tient une boutique d'armes à feu à Londres, et c'est l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'Angleterre. Les autres personnes sur les photos sont sa famille. Anna est sa femme, elle est professeur. Leur fille Riley a trois ans, et passe ses journées à la crèche. Leur fils Brian vient de commencer l'école. »

« Que veulent Voldemort et les Mangemorts de ces gens ? Ce sont des Moldus tout à fait normaux » dit Fred, formulant ainsi la confusion que le reste de la pièce ressentait.

« Nous ne savons pas encore » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais puisque sa famille a été prise en hotage dans la vision de Draco, et qu'elle semble avoir été tuée sous ses yeux, ils doivent vouloir quelque chose que seul cet homme peut leur donner. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir le leur donner, Professeur » dit Harry. « Vu qu'ils l'ont tué à la fin de la vision de Draco, à mon avis, c'est qu'il était simplement le plus accessible. »

Dumbledore le regarda avec curiosité. « Très juste, M. Potter » approuva-t-il. « Très juste. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis » intervint George, « je pense que les Mangemorts cherchent quelque chose en rapport avec sa boutique d'armes à feu. Vous avez dit qu'il était l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'Angleterre ? Ca doit avoir son importance. »

« Voldemort va se mettre à utiliser des _armes à feu_ ? » demanda Ron. « Pourquoi ? Il a la magie. Et on peut dévier les balles. »

« Voldemort cherche toujours de nouveaux moyens pour torturer les gens » répondit George avec un léger frisson.

« Et si nous rencontrions cet homme ? » proposa l'une des filles de Poufsouffle. « Si nous lui parlions, nous pourrions peut-être en apprendre plus sur ce que cherche Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Linda » grogna Rogue, « Nous appelons Voldemort par son nom dans l'Ordre. »

La Poufsouffle hocha nerveusement la tête. « Oui, professeur Rogue » fit-elle, regardant avec attention un point sur le sol.

« Revenons à l'affaire qui nous occupe » intervint Dumbledore. « Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous contacte cet homme et lui pose quelques questions, sans paraître trop intéressé. Un volontaire ? De préférence quelqu'un qui connaît un peu les Moldus. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je peux le faire. »

« Bien ! » fit le Directeur avec enthousiasme. « Ensuite, il faudra poser quelques barrières de protection autour de la maison des Hanawalt, ainsi qu'autour de la boutique d'armes à feu. Les barrières de protection devront être puissantes : si les Mangemorts veulent cette famille, ils vont devoir vraiment se battre pour l'avoir. »

Fred et George acquiescèrent. « On va le faire. » dirent-ils. « Devons-nous les relier à vous ou à nous-mêmes ? »

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment. « Faites-en quelques-unes reliées à vous et d'autres reliées à moi. Reliez-en une également à Harry et Draco ; si les Mangemorts réussissent à entrer dans la maison et blessent les Moldus, nous aurons besoin de leurs talents de Guérisseurs. »

Tout en parlant, il jeta un regard vers Draco. Harry vit de l'inquiétude passer dans les yeux du vieux sorcier tandis qu'il regardait le jeune blond. Draco semblait malade ; son teint était pâle, comme toujours, mais il avait de grosses poches noires sous les yeux, et ses yeux eux-mêmes paraissaient...morts.

« Et quand ils ne sont pas chez eux ? » demanda l'amie de Linda. « C'est vrai, ils vont tous au travail ou à l'école, comme vous avez dit. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui. Il faudrait que trois personnes suivent la famille à la trace, et ce vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à attaquer, donc vous n'aurez pas à les suivre très longtemps, mais ça requiert des gens qui ont des yeux derrière la tête. »

Fred et George sourirent. « C'est une description parfaite de mon frère » dirent-ils en coeur en se montrant du doigt l'un l'autre. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et les filles de Poufsouffle rirent.

« Je serai la troisième » fit l'amie de Linda.

« Très bien » dit Dumbledore. « Alors nous allons t'affecter à la petite Riley, Rhonda ; George, tu t'occuperas de Brian et Fred, tu suivras Mme Hanawalt. Pendant ce temps, Harry, tu devras veiller à la sécurité de Carl. »

Harry et les trois autres acquiescèrent. Le Directeur continua. « Ron, je vous fais confiance, à Hermione et toi, pour que le Ministère ne nous enquiquine pas. »

Ron sourit. « Ils auront bien assez de choses à s'occuper comme ça » assura-t-il.

« Et professeur Rogue, je crois que vous avez quelques fioles à nous distribuer ? »

Enfin, Rogue s'avança de quelques pas. Harry remarqua alors le petit sac qu'il portait, et vit le Maître des Potions sortir une poignée de petites fioles.

« Pour Harry » dit-il, « de la potion Althidia ». Harry prit le flacon, le remercia et rangea la fiole dans sa ceinture.

« De la potion anti-nausées à donner à la jeune Mme Weasley » continua Rogue en donna un flacon à Ron, puis il fit le tour de la pièce en distribuant les dernières fioles de potion, de différentes sortes.

Puis Dumbledore poursuivit en donnant à tout le monde les détails pratiques : l'adresse des Hanawalt, leur lieu de travail, là où les enfants allaient à l'école.

« Bon, très bien » conclut Dumbledore. « Vous êtes tous fin prêts. Vous pouvez y aller à présent. »

« Et rappelez-vous bien : » ajouta Rogue froidement. « Une seule erreur et le résultat sera très probablement la mort d'un innocent. »

« Allons, allons, Severus, ils le savent tous. Je leur fais confiance : ils feront de leur mieux. »

Les occupants de pièce hochèrent tous la tête, puis se levèrent. La réunion était terminée, et désormais ils avaient tous des choses à faire.

« Harry, tu peux rester un moment s'il te plaît ? » demanda Dumbledore alors que Harry était sur le point de s'en aller.

Harry se retourna et revint dans la pièce. Draco était toujours assis sur sa chaise, à regarder par la grande fenêtre la pluie qui ne cessait pas de tomber.

Le professeur Rogue se mit devant Draco, essayant d'attirer son attention. Le blond se contenta de l'ignorer. Toutefois, ignorer l'actuel professeur de Potions de Poudlard n'était jamais une bonne idée. Rogue semblait avoir du mal à contenir sa colère. Dumbledore se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rogue, ce qui sembla l'apaiser un peu.

« Oui, oui » marmonna-t-il.

Puis il se mit à fouiller ses poches, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait – une autre fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu – et la tendit au blond.

« Buvez ça » ordonna-t-il.

Draco finit par se détourner de la fenêtre et le regarda, sur ses gardes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Contentez-vous de boire, mon garçon. Buvez ça avant de vous évanouir sur le plancher du Directeur. Vous ne serviriez pas à grand chose dans cet état. »

Le Serpentard sembla décider qu'il valait mieux boire le contenu du flacon – même si ça s'avérait être du poison – que d'encourir le courroux de Rogue. Il ouvrit la fiole et en vida son contenu. Regardant toujours Rogue d'un oeil prudent, il déglutit.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est juste une potion énergisante » répondit Rogue. « Vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis un moment et, comme je le disais, si vous vous étiez évanoui maintenant, vous n'auriez pas servi à grand chose ». Il se tourna vers Harry. « A présent, Potter, voulez-vous me faire le plaisir de ramener votre petit ami chez vous ? »

Harry regarda Draco, qui semblait tout petit derrière la haute silhouette de Rogue. « Oui » fit-il.

Rogue tira Draco hors de sa chaise, sans ménagement. « Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous et ressaisissez-vous, mon garçon » fit-il. « Si le pire arrive, vos talents de Guérisseur seront certainement requis. »

Draco acquiesça. Il avait l'air légèrement plus alerte à présent, et Harry comprit que la potion faisait son effet.

« Ca vous dérange si nous utilisons votre cheminée ? » demanda Harry. « Je n'ai pas envie de marcher jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner. »

« Bien sûr » fit le Directeur. « J'ai été surpris quand Draco m'a dit qu'il avait transplané. C'est tellement plus facile d'utiliser la cheminée de mon bureau. »

Ils finirent par se dire au revoir, et Draco avança dans le feu. Le blond évitait toujours le regard de Harry, et Dumbledore les regarda, un peu inquiet. Quand Draco fut parti, le Directeur posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Il est malheureux » fit le vieux sorcier.

« Je sais » répondit Harry. « Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il ne m'écoute pas. »

« Tu trouveras un moyen. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, tous les deux, le contraire me surprendrait beaucoup. »

Harry sourit au professeur Dumbledore, puis jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu. « Le Nid » énonça-t-il clairement, et il marcha dans les flammes. Le bureau du Directeur se brouilla, et il ne put bientôt discerner qu'un fourmillement de couleurs, puis il sauta lorsqu'il vit le salon de son appartement apparaître.

Il atterrit un peu plus gracieusement cette fois-ci; il était seulement à genoux. Draco avait déjà quitté la pièce et n'était nulle part en vue.

Harry soupira et se releva. Il avait des choses à faire.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était assis dans un café, habillé en Moldu et lisant un journal moldu. Néanmoins, il avait toujours sa ceinture sur lui. C'était devenu pour lui une sorte de couverture de sécurité : elle contenait sa baguette, le couteau et les fioles. Toutefois, elle était à présent cachée sous une veste et un sweat-shirt. Devant lui se trouvait une tasse de thé et un _scone_ (NDLT : petit pain au lait) à moitié mangé.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait la boutique d'armes à feu de Carl. C'était petit, mais elle se fondait bien avec les autres boutiques qui l'entouraient : il y avait un magasin de tatouage moldu, un bar qui n'était pas encore ouvert et une boutique de vêtements qui vendait les choses les plus bizarres que Harry avait jamais vues. Il se demandait comment un Moldu pouvait se balader avec ce genre de tenue – ça tombait presque en lambeaux. Et les chaussures ! Comment pouvait-on marcher avec des chaussures dont les talons faisaient dix centimètres ?

Carl, lui, était un homme séduisant aux cheveux auburn, à la peau hâlée, et au corps joliment musclé. Il faisait environ la même taille que Harry. Son nez était légèrement recourbé, comme Harry l'avait remarqué sur une des photos. Peut-être cassé suite à une bagarre ? Dans tous les cas, il semblait être quelqu'un qui aime prendre soin de lui.

La boutique ouvrit à neuf heures du matin. Selon les espions de Dumbledore, il était arrivé une heure plus tôt la veille et ce jour-là, par le train. Au sous-sol, sous la boutique, se trouvaient des lignes de tir pour qu'il puisse s'exercer. Sur le mur du magasin pendaient des médailles de compétition de _sniper_ et plusieurs diplômes militaires.

Harry se demanda à nouveau pourquoi Voldemort voulait des _armes à feu_ moldues plutôt qu'autre chose. Les sorciers avaient trop de contre sorts pour dévier les objets dangereux se dirigeant vers eux, pour que les balles soient très efficaces. Toutefois, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait faire régner la peur chez les Moldus, alors les armes à feu seraient probablement un bon moyen pour y parvenir. Un Moldu était sans défense face aux balles ; ils n'avaient rien pour se protéger, exceptés les soi-disant « gilets pare-balles ». Mais Harry doutait qu'ils soient totalement pare-balles. De plus, le Moldu standard ne se baladait pas avec dans la rue.

Donc, c'était un bon moyen pour tuer les Moldus. Mais pouvait-on faire quelque chose aux balles, ou aux armes elles-mêmes, pour les rendre également dangereuses pour les sorciers ? Harry devrait probablement parler à quelqu'un de cette possibilité. Hermione, peut-être ? Elle saurait où chercher pour trouver les réponses, au moins. Oui, il allait faire ça.

Des clients entraient et sortaient de la boutique. Harry vit M. Hanawalt montrer à des clients les différents types de pistolet et leurs balles respectives, puis ils se mirent à discuter, apparemment sur le genre d'armes à feu qu'il fallait pour tel genre de vie. Un bon de commande fut rempli, et des poignées de main furent échangées.

Harry termina sa tasse de thé et traversa la rue.

Le carillon de la porte tinta quand il entra, et M. Hanawalt leva les yeux derrière son comptoir.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il. Il faisait très anglais, et il sourit à Harry.

« Je pense acheter une arme sous peu » fit Harry.

« Vous avez une licence ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Bon, dans ce cas » répondit M. Hanawalt, « il va falloir que je vous en obtienne une avant de vous laisser acheter une arme. »

Harry acquiesça, puis demanda : « Que dois-je faire ? »

M. Hanawalt lui expliqua les différents cours qu'il enseignait, et les choses dont Harry avait besoin pour être autorisé à porter une arme. Il lui cita brièvement les lois, et l'inscrit à un cours, qui commençait la semaine suivante.

« Je peux jeter un coup d'œil à quelques armes à présent, même si je n'en achète pas pour le moment ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Bien sûr » dit M. Hanawalt. « Vous savez quel genre d'armes vous recherchez ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête. « Je veux quelque chose de petit, qui irait avec une ceinture de cette taille » fit-il en levant les mains pour montrer la largeur de sa ceinture. _Savoir se servir d'une arme à feu n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça_, se dit-il. S'il en possédait une, il pourrait tester différents sorts dessus, et peut-être découvrir ce que Voldemort voulait avec ce genre d'armes.

« Très bien » dit M. Hanawalt, et il se mit à sortir des armes des présentoirs vitrés. Il lui énuméra les différents types d'armes, ainsi que leurs avantages et inconvénients. Harry finit par en trouver un qui devrait lui aller, selon lui-même et M. Hanawalt. C'était un _Beretta Compact 9000_, et il ne pesait rien dans sa main. Il était bien équilibré, tout comme sa baguette, et faisait près de dix-huit centimètres de long. Cependant, l'arme ne lui semblait pas aussi naturelle à tenir que sa baguette, et Harry était un peu nerveux à l'idée de porter quelque chose qui pouvait tuer aussi facilement. Puis il se rendit compte que sa baguette pouvait tuer tout aussi facilement, et il se détendit un peu. Il n'était jamais effrayé de tenir sa baguette, alors pourquoi serait-il effrayé de tenir une arme à feu ?

Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry remercia M. Hanawalt, et se prépara à sortir.

Il eut juste le temps de remarquer deux silhouettes sombres avant d'entendre :

« _Nesciosa_. »

Le monde vira au noir.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Titre anglais :** Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français :** Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur :** Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice :** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories :** Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps_

_**Couples :** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating :** PG-13_

_**Spoilers :** les quatre premiers livres de HP. _

_**Etat actuel de la fic :** terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise :** ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé : **Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer :** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous ! Je pense que vous êtes à peu près tous allés voir HP4. Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé, le meilleur des 4 à mon avis (j'avais été un peu déçue par le trois). Certes, des choses manquent ou ont été modifiées, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout mettre dans un film, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire. Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé la performance de l'acteur incarnant Cedric. La scène du cimetière est également très réussie, avec un Voldy tout à fait comme je l'attendais. Par contre, Hermione qui est au bord des larmes à quasi chaque réplique, ça m'a un peu saoulée...J'espère que ça sera pas pareil dans la VO...Bon, pour revenir à notre fic, je signale que ce chapitre est classé M, pour scènes de torture, viol et autre type de violence. Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !_

_Merci à **Shima-chan**, **Danielove**, **Gin**, **Crystal d'Avalon**, **Falyla**, **Ayuluna**, **Vert Emeraude**, **Egwene Al' Vere**, **Light of Moon**,** Kain**, **Tanakasan** et **Remus James Lupin**. _

* * *

**Note Spéciale:** suite à une question de **Crystal d'Avalon**, j'ai écrit à** Cosmic** pour lui demander d'où venait le terme _nesciosa_, qu'elle avait employé à la fin du chapitre précédent. Je vous livre donc sa réponse (traduite par mes soins, uh uh) : _nesciosa_ vient du latin _nescio_ qui veut dire entre autres 'être inconscient'. Le sort sert à plonger la personne visée dans l'inconscience. Elle a ajouté le suffixe final -_sa_ parce qu'elle voulait que ça sonne plus comme un mauvais sort. J'espère que **Crystal d'Avalon** est satisfaite de sa réponse ! Je tiens également à signaler que **Cosmic **m'a demandé de vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews et qu'elle est très contente que sa fic rencontre autant de succès en France ! 

**Note Spéciale 2 :** il arrive que j'alterne le tutoiement et le vouvoiement suivant le contexte (pas uniquement dans ce chapitre). J'essaie de rendre au mieux l'état d'esprit des personnages (perte de sang-froid, moquerie, etc).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**L'enfer d'un Guérisseur**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu aveugle. Le monde qui l'entourait était complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Puis il réalisa que de la lumière filtrait au loin – sous une porte, peut-être ?

Il tressaillit et grogna quand il sentit ses mains attachées solidement au-dessus de sa tête avec des cordes épaisses.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Harry releva vivement la tête en entendant la voix apeurée.

« M. Hanawalt ? » fit-il, croyant reconnaître la voix.

« Oui » dit à nouveau la même personne. « M. Potter ? »

« Ouais » répondit Harry. « Vous allez bien ? »

C'était assez agaçant de ne pas voir la personne à qui l'on parlait, mais au moins, Harry savait que M. Hanawalt allait suffisamment bien pour rester conscient et parler.

« J'ai quelques courbatures et je pense avoir été inconscient quelques instants » répondit M. Hanawalt, « mais ça va. »

« Bien » fit Harry. Un moment plus tard, il demanda : « Vous savez où nous sommes ? »

« J'espérais que vous me le diriez. »

« Génial » marmonna Harry.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se repérer. Ils semblaient être attachés à un mur en pierre, très probablement quelque part sous terre, car le mur était froid et humide. Le sol n'était guère mieux, et Harry entendait de l'eau goutter quelque part. Il se fichait pas mal de l'eau – excepté le fait qu'ils pourraient attraper un sacré rhume et qu'ensuite ça pourrait empirer – mais les petites bestioles qui grouillaient probablement dans le coin le dérangeaient nettement plus.

« Vous avez vu quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, pas depuis que je suis revenu à moi » dit M. Hanawalt. « Mais les types qui sont entrés dans le magasin portaient des robes noires et des masques...comme une version alternative du Klux Klux Clan ou un truc dans le genre. Ils avaient des bâtons à la main. »

Harry fut surpris de tout ce dont M. Hanawalt se souvenait de leur rapide capture ; lui-même avait à peine eu le temps de remarquer les Mangemorts. Evidemment, M. Hanawalt ne savait pas que telle était l'identité des hommes masqués. Et les 'bâtons' ? Des baguettes, voilà ce que c'était, pas des bâtons.

Il se maudit d'avoir été stupide au point de baisser sa garde pendant qu'il était dans la boutique. S'il avait été conscient des choses qui l'entouraient, alors ils ne seraient probablement pas là à présent. Il avait une seule chose à faire, et il avait échoué.

Il avait totalement échoué.

Harry continua de tâter le peu de terrain qu'il pouvait atteindre, avant de se mettre à tirer sur les cordes, en espérant qu'elles se desserreraient juste un peu, afin qu'il puisse s'en défaire. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire désormais était de tirer M. Hanawalt de ce mauvais pas.

« Inutile » fit une nouvelle voix qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à M. Hanawalt. Elle était froide, basse, presque comme un murmure de la Mort elle-même. « Ce sont des cordes magiques ; elles ne se desserreront pas, même si vous les tranchiez avec un couteau. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » grogna Harry.

« « Oh, je suis désolé » répondit la voix, « mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Du moins pas tout de suite. Mon Maître n'aimerait pas que je désobéisse à ses ordres. »

Harry aurait aimé tenir sa baguette, pour qu'il puisse au moins éclairer la pièce et voir le nouvel arrivant. Ca aurait été mieux.

M. Hanawalt gardait le silence de l'autre côté de la pièce ; Harry en était heureux. Il n'arriverait rien de bon à cet homme s'il parlait.

« Alors quels sont vos ordres ? » s'enquit Harry, espérant continuer à le faire parler. Il voulait des informations, il voulait comprendre pourquoi M. Hanawalt avait été enlevé, et plus que tout, il voulait rester en vie.

« Vous garder en vie. Il s'en fiche que vous soyez un peu...amochés...mais mon Seigneur vous veut vivants » fit la voix froide.

Voldemort se fichait qu'ils soient amochés ? Ca, c'était quelque chose que Harry n'avait absolument aucun problème à croire. Le truc, c'était de savoir si l'idée que les Mangemorts se faisaient de 'vivant' était la même que celle de M. Tout Le Monde.

« A présent, histoire de rendre ça plus amusant... » continua la voix. « _Lumos_. »

M. Hanawalt laissa échapper un hoquet de frayeur quand il vit la silhouette en robe noire et son masque hideux. Le Mangemort se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne fais pas preuve de respect ! » fit-il d'une voix forte. « Je vais t'apprendre le respect ! _Endoloris !_ »

M. Hanawalt hurla quand le sortilège l'atteignit, et se tordit de douleur. Cependant, les chaînes ne le laissaient pas beaucoup bouger, et Harry pouvait simplement voir les spasmes parcourir le corps de l'homme. Harry sentit une douleur cinglante traverser son propre corps, qui le brûla comme un feu venant de l'intérieur. Il se mordit la lèvre avec force, pour ne pas laisser échapper lui aussi un cri de douleur.

Le Mangemort se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu la sens, hein, Guérisseur » dit-il. « Harry Potter, le célèbre Guérisseur. Comme c'est facile de te contrôler. »

Il se retourna vers M. Hanawalt et leva le sortilège. « A présent... », fit-il, « tu es prêt à coopérer un peu ? »

L'homme avait l'air terrifié, et son regard allait sans cesse de Harry au Mangemort. Harry hocha la tête, voulant dire par là qu'il devait aller avec lui.

« O-oui » chuchota M. Hanawalt.

« Bien. _Libérez-le_ » dit-il aux cordes, et elles relâchèrent les poignets de M. Hanawalt. L'homme tomba sur le sol, ses jambes n'étant plus habituées au poids de son corps. Le Mangemort se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. « A présent, M. Potter, vous allez vous aussi changer de place. Je crois que vous aurez de la compagnie. D'autres...garanties...nous assurant que M. Hanawalt donnera à mon Seigneur ce qu'il souhaite. »

Un sentiment d'effroi s'installa dans l'estomac de Harry. C'était impossible qu'ils aient pris la famille Hanawalt en otage – ils étaient censés être protégés ! George, Fred, et cette fille, Rhonda, étaient censés les surveiller...

« Vos amis ont opposé quelque...résistance je crois, mais ils ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids. Donc, M. Hanawalt, si vous voulez revoir votre famille vivante, je vous suggère de coopérer très gentiment avec mon Maître. »

M. Hanawalt tremblait, mais il hocha la tête. Le Mangemort le souleva du sol par magie et sortit de la pièce, M. Hanawalt flottant derrière lui à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés. Il se sentait complètement glacé de l'intérieur. Si les Mangemorts avaient réussi à enlever la famille Hanawalt, alors qu'était-il arrivé à leurs protecteurs ? George, Fred et Rhonda étaient-ils _morts _? Ils ne pouvaient pas...Et pourtant, c'était fort possible. Harry se sentit malade. Cette mission était censée être facile – et pourtant, ils semblaient avoir totalement échoué. Et une famille allait peut-être mourir à cause de leurs erreurs.

Deux autres Mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils ne relâchèrent pas les cordes autour de ses poignets ; ils se contentèrent simplement de les libérer du mur. Les cordes magiques retenaient toujours les bras au-dessus de sa tête dans une position inconfortable, où il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre sa baguette.

Ils ne lui dirent pas un mot ; le voyage d'une pièce sombre à une autre se fit dans un silence total. Dans le petit 'couloir', des torches étaient allumées. A droite et à gauche se trouvaient des portes en bois, toutes fermées. Des araignées rampaient sur les murs, et Harry pensa à Ron et à quel point il aurait détesté cet endroit. Il était désormais sûr qu'ils se trouvaient sous terre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seulement des portes en bois qui conduisaient vers d'autres prisons, et de l'eau dégoulinait des murs. L'air était humide et froid, et Harry frissonnait tout en marchant.

La nouvelle pièce qu'ils atteignirent était beaucoup plus grande que la dernière. Plusieurs Mangemorts marchaient ça et là, parlant entre eux à voix basse. Derrière eux, trois Moldus étaient attachés. La petite fille, Riley, pleurait ; des larmes et de la poussière maculaient son visage. Elle hurlait, appelait sa mère, qui était attachée à une trentaine de mètres d'elle. Mme Hanawalt semblait inconsciente.

Le petit garçon, Brian, était assis de l'autre côté de sa sœur, et pleurait également, mais en silence.

« La ferme ! » rugit un Mangemort en direction de la petite fille, et il la gifla. Riley se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les larmes continuaient de couler, mais elle ne criait plus.

« Maman... » murmura-t-elle.

Les deux Mangemorts qui escortaient Harry le mirent à côté de Brian. Ils resserrèrent les cordes et en ajoutèrent une autour de ses chevilles.

« Et juste pour s'assurer qu'un _accident_ ne se produira pas, je pense que je vais prendre ça » dit le plus grand des deux Mangemorts en sortant la baguette de Harry de sa ceinture. Harry se débattit contre les cordes pour essayer de l'en empêcher, mais les Mangemorts se contentèrent de se moquer de ses tentatives, puis de s'éloigner de lui.

Pendant ce temps, les pleurs de Riley s'étaient à nouveau accentués. Un des Mangemorts grogna : « Quelqu'un voudrait bien fermer la gueule de cette satanée gamine ? »

Un de ses comparses marmonna un sortilège en direction de la petite fille, et tout à coup, plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses mains agrippèrent son visage quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, ni crier, et les larmes se multiplièrent. Harry fut rempli de pitié pour la petite fille, puis il sentit une brûlure autour de sa propre bouche.

Il commença alors à assembler les indices dont il disposait, et il y vit soudainement plus clair.

La brûlure dans son corps quand le premier Mangemort avait lancé l'Endoloris sur M. Hanawalt...La brûlure autour de sa bouche quand Riley avait reçu le sort de silence...Et deux jours auparavant, quand Draco avait eu sa vision : Harry était tombé à terre, non parce que Voldemort était en train de faire quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais – mais parce qu'il pouvait ressentir la douleur des autres personnes. La douleur de Draco avait été si forte que Harry avait partagé une partie de sa vision.

Il était Guérisseur, et il ressentait la douleur des autres.

Quand Draco souffrait, il l'avait soigné sans le savoir. Dès que Harry l'avait touché, Draco avait commencé à se calmer. Il avait voulu rester près de Harry car celui-ci le soignait pendant ce temps.

Et le jour même de leur arrivée dans cet étrange futur, Harry avait soigné l'ecchymose que Draco avait sur le front et l'avait sorti de son coma.

Il n'avait pas à se sentir nerveux à l'idée de soigner une autre personne ; il avait ce pouvoir en lui, tout le temps. Il supposait qu'il en était exactement de même pour Draco, bien que le blond ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte.

Mais que se passait-il s'il n'arrivait pas à soigner les blessés autour de lui ? Harry réalisa bientôt que la douleur des autres personnes l'affaiblissait ; il sentait l'énergie s'écouler hors de son corps. S'il ne soignait pas ces Moldus, ou s'il ne sortait pas de la pièce, alors il deviendrait de plus en plus faible. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se produirait si les Mangemorts décidaient de lancer l'Endoloris sur les enfants. Il doutait qu'ils arriveraient à le supporter très longtemps.

Il vit bouger la mère des enfants. Les Mangemorts s'en aperçurent immédiatement et se rapprochèrent d'elle.

Harry pria pour qu'ils ne fassent pas ce qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient en tête.

Elle hurla quand elle vit les Mangemorts, et hurla à nouveau quand elle vit ses enfants en larmes. Elle les supplia d'épargner ses enfants, et Harry remarqua avec admiration qu'elle ne suppliait pas pour elle. _L'amour d'une mère_, songea-t-il, et son esprit vogua brièvement jusqu'à sa propre mère, qui avait donné sa vie pour lui.

Les Mangemorts se rassemblèrent autour de la jeune femme. « _Impero_ » dit l'un d'entre eux, et elle se tut brutalement.

« Viens avec moi » continua le même Mangemort.

« Oui » fit-elle et elle le suivit, passa la porte et fut hors de vue. Trois autres Mangemorts suivirent, et Harry ferma les yeux en souhaitant être sourd. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la femme hurler quand le Mangemort annula le sortilège et qu'ils commencèrent à faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Harry sentit la douleur jaillir dans son bas-ventre, et il sut exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire. Comme elle était un peu plus éloignée de lui, la douleur n'était pas aussi forte, mais le fait de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient était plus que suffisant. Il eut envie de vomir.

Les enfants s'étaient tus quand leur mère avait suivi la silhouette drapée de noir hors de la pièce. Ils écoutaient, les joues brillantes de larmes et les yeux écarquillés par la peur, les cris de leur mère.

« Maman... » murmura Brian. « Maman, reviens... »

Harry compta qu'il s'était écoulé à peu près une heure quand les Mangemorts ramenèrent Mme Hanawalt dans la cellule. Elle était pâle et flageolante, et une de ses joues était enflée et colorée de noir. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Harry sentait la douleur irradier d'elle si fort qu'il pouvait presque la toucher, et il lutta pour ne pas vomir.

« Maman ! » s'écria Brian en la voyant, mais lui et sa sœur étaient attachés à présent et ne pouvaient plus bouger. Il lutta contre les cordes, mais récolta seulement les rires des Mangemorts.

« Assieds-toi » dit doucement Mme Hanawalt, d'une voix entrecoupée, et son fils lui obéit.

« Où est papa ? » demanda Brian quelques minutes plus tard. Il parlait d'une petite voix effrayée.

Mme Hanawalt le regarda, mais ne dit rien. Harry la comprenait ; que pouvait-elle dire ? 'Ton papa est en train de discuter avec ces fous et avec un peu de chance ils nous laisseront partir s'il leur donne ce qu'ils veulent' ? Harry doutait même qu'elle en sache autant sur l'opération. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle sache qu'il y avait vraiment une _raison_ derrière l'enlèvement.

« Ton _papa_ est en train de discuter avec notre Maître » dit l'un des Mangemorts.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Brian.

« Ca, gamin, ce ne sont pas tes affaires » répondit froidement le même Mangemort. « Maintenant assis-toi et tais-toi ou je te fais la même chose qu'à ta sœur. »

Brian lança un regard effrayé à Riley, qui était toujours incapable de parler. Il recula et ne dit plus un mot.

Ils attendirent. Harry sentait les heures s'écouler, et il commençait à faiblir dangereusement. La douleur et la peur qui jaillissaient de la famille Hanawalt l'affaiblissaient de minute en minute. Surtout la mère ; elle semblait souffrir d'une douleur autre que physique. Harry se demanda ce que les Mangemorts avaient bien pu lui faire, à part 'simplement' la violer. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

Harry se demanda s'il faisait jour ou nuit dehors. Puis il se demanda où étaient ses amis. Les jumeaux étaient-ils toujours en vie ? Ou les deux rouquins avaient-ils donné leur vie pour protéger la famille Hanawalt ?

Dumbledore avait-il lancé une autre opération pour essayer de retrouver les Hanawalt et Harry ? Ou le croyaient-ils déjà mort, et les Hanawalt perdus ? Il se sentit malade rien qu'en y pensant. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Il se demanda où était Draco. Etait-il sauf ? Etait-il dehors en train de chercher Harry ? Le Survivant était légèrement surpris de se préoccuper à ce point du jeune Serpentard. Puis il haussa les épaules et réalisa que c'était tout à fait normal, après avoir vécu vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Draco pendant des jours et des jours. Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et se rendit compte que 'des jours et des jours' étaient simplement au nombre de dix. Ca faisait seulement dix jours que Harry s'était réveillé dans cet étrange futur. Dans quel pétrin il s'était mis en si peu de temps...

Harry sortit brutalement de ses pensées quand une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Deux Mangemorts escortaient une troisième silhouette encapuchonnée entre eux. Harry hoqueta en réalisant que cette silhouette était M. Hanawalt. Il avait l'air brisé, comme un jouet d'enfant trop longtemps utilisé. Il était couvert de coupures et d'ecchymoses sanguinolentes sur le visage et sur tout le corps, et il pouvait à peine marcher ; pourtant, les Mangemorts le forçaient à avancer.

La douleur émanant de l'homme détruisit les dernières barrières mentales de Harry.

Il se pencha en avant en titubant, aussi loin que les cordes le lui permettaient, et vomit.

Plusieurs des Mangemorts rirent cruellement quand Harry essaya de se remettre debout, ses jambes lui faisant défaut. Il pendait mollement, soutenu par les cordes, et vit, les yeux larmoyants, les Mangemorts arrêter M. Hanawalt à environ trente mètres de Harry.

« Maintenant », fit l'un des Mangemorts, « j'aimerais que tu nous montres comment se servir de cette beauté. »

Il tendit un revolver à M. Hanawalt, et l'homme, mortellement pâle, hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

Les Mangemorts rirent entre eux, et Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Je veux que tu nous le montres...sur M. Potter ici présent » continua le Mangemort d'une voix traînante.

M. Hanawalt laissa tomber le revolver, choqué. « N-non » fit-il « Je – je ne peux pas... »

« Oh mais si tu peux » intervint un autre Mangemort. « D'après ce que tu nous as dit, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'appuyer sur la détente. Et tu es censé être un bon tireur – tirer sur M. Potter à cette distance ne devrait pas être trop dur. »

« N-non » bégaya M. Hanawalt.

« S-si » le singèrent les Mangemorts.

M. Hanawalt leva les yeux vers Harry, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il devait faire. Harry lui fit simplement signe d'obtempérer. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne le tuerait pas, bien que Harry ne le crût pas vraiment. N'importe quelle blessure le tuerait, si on le laissait suffisamment de temps là.

« Et ne songe même pas à essayer de nous tirer dessus » le prévint l'un des Mangemorts. « Nous avons des sortilèges de protection autour de nous, et les balles ne feraient que rebondir – peut-être sur tes enfants... »

M. Hanawalt parut sur le point de pleurer quand il regarda ses enfants. Les deux pleuraient, bien qu'aucun son ne provenait de la petite fille. Brian se garda bien d'appeler son père. Leur mère regardait son mari, les yeux remplis de peur et d'horreur.

Un des Mangemorts lança par derrière un sortilège à M. Hanawalt, et celui-ci s'écroula par terre.

« Debout ! » hurla le Mangemort. « Ne reste pas couché là toute la journée ; on a mieux à faire. »

M. Hanawalt se releva péniblement. Il grogna, et porta une main à sa cage thoracique. Harry sentit ses côtes lui faire mal, et il sut qu'une ou deux côtes de M. Hanawalt étaient cassées.

« Maintenant, montre-nous » continua le même Mangemort lorsque M. Hanawalt se fut remis debout. « Vise le cœur », fit-il, « ou tu meurs dans les cinq secondes. »

M. Hanawalt lança un regard d'excuse à Harry, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. 'Pardon' articula-t-il, et Harry lui lança ce qu'il espérait être un regard rassurant. Les Mangemorts regardèrent tous avec grand intérêt M. Hanawalt ramasser le revolver. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment lorsqu'il voulut viser Harry, mais il réussit à les immobiliser.

_Bang !_

Un coup partit, et le monde de Harry explosa de douleur.

La balle se logea juste au-dessus du cœur, et le sang jaillit en bouillonnant de la blessure. La douleur se répandit comme une traînée de feu à travers son corps déjà affaibli, et le monde se mit à onduler devant ses yeux. Il entendit un objet en métal tomber sur le sol, et des voix basses glousser avec malveillance. M. Hanawalt fut écarté d'une bourrade, et un Mangemort pointa à nouveau le revolver sur Harry. Il fut à peine conscient d'une autre détonation, et encore plus de douleur déferla, cette fois du côté droit, sous sa cage thoracique.

Puis il crut entendre des cris. Des voix fortes...ou peut-être était-ce juste les Mangemorts qui continuaient de parler, leur voix amplifiées par la tête douloureuse de Harry ? Il ne savait plus. Il sentait son propre sang dégouliner sur son sweat-shirt, et le monde devenait de plus en plus flou. Il n'y eut plus qu'une grosse tâche indistincte ; sombre, en grande partie...

Et puis il y avait les voix...Elles semblaient familières...

Il crut entendre quelqu'un lui dire de tenir bon, mais il ne savait pas vraiment. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être mort ; il ne pouvait plus le dire. La douleur s'atténua légèrement, et une chaleur l'enveloppa lorsqu'il sombra enfin dans l'inconscience.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Titre anglais :** Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français :** Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur :** Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice :** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories :** Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps_

_**Couples :** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating :** PG-13_

_**Spoilers :** les quatre premiers livres de HP. _

_**Etat actuel de la fic :** terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise :** ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé : **Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer :** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice : **Coucou ! Après une fin de chapitre plutôt horrible, je suppose que vous devez être impatients de connaître la suite, donc la voici ! N'hésitez-pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Ayuluna**, **Remus James Lupin**, **Egwene Al'Vere**, **Marieke5**, **Danielove**, **Cachou**, **Kain**, **Light of Moon**, **Gin**, **Vert Emeraude**, **Shima-chan**, **Falyla**, **Tanakasan **et **Vif d'Or**._

_**Slydawn **et **Jessy**, laissez-moi votre email la prochaine fois si vous voulez que je vous réponde !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Déride quelqu'un d'autre**

Il cligna des yeux, et se demanda s'il était au paradis. Tout autour de lui était blanc, blanc, blanc...Puis la douleur l'assaillit, et il réalisa que ça ne pouvait pas être le paradis. Il émit un faible grognement.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Une autre se posa sur son front. Harry sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son corps ; il gémit et bougea, essayant de se rapprocher des mains en question.

« Reste tranquille, Harry, ou les choses ne vont qu'empirer » dit une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le visage de Draco apparut au-dessus de lui, la bouche tordue en un léger sourire en coin. Harry fut pour le moins surpris par le changement d'attitude radical du blond à son égard. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du comportement de Draco avant...avant l'enlèvement. Les souvenirs le submergèrent, et il se souvint des Hanawalt, des petits enfants qui pleuraient, la mère, M. Hanawalt, les Mangemorts, comment M. Hanawalt avait été contraint de lui tirer dessus, et il se souvint de la douleur, la douleur, la douleur...

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, essayant de bloquer les souvenirs, mais ils ne cessèrent pas.

« Les Hanawalt sont tous dans un hôpital moldu » fit Draco, semblant lire dans les pensées de Harry. « On a placé des protections, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas être touchés, et des Moldus en uniforme les surveillent. »

Draco se rassit et enleva ses mains de Harry. Le Survivant gémit quand la sensation de chaleur disparut.

« Reviens » marmonna-t-il à voix basse, la gorge sèche comme un désert. Il put imaginer le sourire en coin grandissant sur le visage de Draco quand il admit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Néanmoins, les mots eurent l'effet désiré, car Draco remit ses mains sur Harry, les plaçant cette fois sur son côté droit. Il tressaillit quand Draco toucha le point sensible et douloureux où la deuxième balle l'avait touché.

« Détends-toi » dit Draco. « Ca fait mal au début, mais après ça te fera du bien. »

Harry se força à suivre les paroles de Draco, et il se détendit. Bientôt, l'agréable sensation de chaleur parcourant son corps était de retour. La douleur diminua tandis que l'énergie guérisseuse se frayait un chemin vers la seconde blessure par balle.

Il se sentit à nouveau somnolent ; ses yeux se fermaient contre sa propre volonté. Il entendit la douce voix de Draco murmurer « Dors, Harry. Je ne bouge pas d'ici » et il se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Il se réveilla ce qui lui sembla être des heures plus tard, car l'éclairage de la pièce avait changé. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement son cerveau embrumé qui n'avait pas regardé correctement auparavant ? Il ne savait pas, mais selon l'horloge accrochée au mur – de fabrication moldue –, il était désormais cinq heures de l'après-midi. Il réalisa également, d'après l'allure de la chambre et du lit dans lequel il se trouvait, qu'il était dans un hôpital – très probablement à Ste Mangouste. Harry doutait qu'on l'ait placé dans un hôpital moldu. Les murs étaient gris terne, les draps, fins et blancs. La chemise de nuit d'hôpital qu'il portait était assortie : blanche également. Sur la table à côté du lit se trouvait la seule touche de couleur de la pièce : un bouquet de gardénias blancs, garni de petites fleurs bleues et de feuilles vertes.

Il bailla longuement, s'étira et hoqueta de douleur quand les endroits sensibles autour de ses blessures se tendirent douloureusement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette debout près de la fenêtre.

« Reste tranquille, Potter » lui dit Draco. « Ou tu vas rouvrir les plaies. »

Harry marmonna à voix basse.

« Non » répondit Draco. « Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère, mais c'est moi qui t'ai surveillé pendant trois jours de suite, et ce n'est pas si drôle que ça de rester assis à regarder une personne dans le coma. »

Harry eut un sourire un coin. « Tu étais inquiet alors. »

« Tout le monde était inquiet » fit Draco, éludant la question. « Et tout le monde est venu. Granger et Weasley, Dumbledore, les jumeaux-- »

Harry s'assit brusquement, et hoqueta quand la douleur le transperça encore une fois. « Ils sont vivants alors ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir, et ignora la question. « Tu veux _vraiment_ rester ici encore une semaine avec des plaies ouvertes, ou tu fais juste ça pour m'embêter ? »

Il sortit une potion de sa ceinture, en versa sur une compresse et en tamponna la blessure de Harry. Elle se referma d'elle-même, mais elle l'élançait toujours. Harry se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de demander des calmants à Draco. Le blond n'avait pas l'air complètement...stable...pour le moment.

Après que Draco eut fait rallonger Harry, celui-ci demanda à nouveau : « Les jumeaux, ils sont vivants ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard bizarre. « Oui, ils sont vivants. »

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il se sentait immensément soulagé par cette nouvelle. Il dit doucement : « Je pensais que les Mangemorts les avaient peut-être tués en enlevant les Hanawalt. Comment ils ont pu réussir, alors ? »

Draco baissa les yeux et regarda le plancher. « Tu as en partie raison : les Mangemorts ont bien tué quelqu'un. Les jumeaux ont réussi à rouler les Mangemorts et à leur faire croire qu'ils étaient morts, donc ils ont pu s'échapper. Mais...Rhonda est morte. »

Harry ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Il avait tellement souhaité que les jumeaux soient encore en vie qu'il avait à peine pensé à la Poufsouffle. Il se sentit atrocement coupable de ne jamais l'avoir réellement prise en considération.

Draco restait silencieux aux côtés de Harry. Le silence de la pièce ne fut brisé que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux quand Draco dit « Entrez. »

C'était Hermione et Ron. Elle portait un bouquet de chrysanthèmes à couronnes (1) et le regardait joyeusement. Il tenta de lui retourner son sourire, mais il savait qu'il ne paraîtrait pas sincère. Hermione posa le bouquet dans un vase à côté du lit et s'assit de l'autre côté de Harry, l'air inquiet. Ron se posta derrière elle, tandis que Draco se retrancha au fond de la pièce. Harry regretta instantanément la sensation de chaleur émise par le blond quand la douleur repartit de plus belle.

Hermione repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage du brun.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un petit sourire triste. « Rhonda est morte. Les Hanawalt ont été enlevés et torturés. Je vais super bien. »

Elle lui prit la main, les yeux emplis de compassion. « Ce n'est pas ta faute » fit-elle, sachant que Harry se blâmait pour tout ce qui avait mal tourné. « C'est...une mission qui a mal tourné, et nous sommes tous responsables. Ce n'est pas toi. »

Les souvenirs de l'enlèvement rejaillirent brutalement dans son esprit. D'abord, l'obscurité, dans la première petite pièce, là où M. Hanawalt et lui avaient repris conscience...Le regard effrayé de M. Hanawalt quand le Mangemort avait éclairé la pièce...Et après, les enfants, la fillette incapable de parler...Leur mère, hurlant tandis que les Mangemorts la violaient et la torturaient...Il avait envie de vomir.

Il vit Draco flageoler comme il partageait sa douleur, mais le blond ne se rapprocha pas cette fois-là. Il savait que Harry devait surmonter ses souvenirs sans l'aide de son énergie guérisseuse.

« La petite fille va bien ? » finit-il par demander, bien que refusant de regarder les autres.

Hermione hocha la tête. « George a annulé le sortilège, et Draco l'a apaisée » dit-elle. Harry vit les joues de Draco rosir.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu as apaisé toute la famille » rétorqua Hermione. « Tu as donc fait _beaucoup_. Et c'était après que tu aies soigné Harry... »

Le Survivant leva les yeux vers Draco, mais ne dit rien. Il devinait qu'il devait la vie au Serpentard, d'après la façon dont Ron et Hermione regardaient Draco et comment celui-ci refusait de croiser leurs regards, et fixait au contraire intensément le sol, le visage sans expression. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait d'avoir une dette envers le blond, mais il décida de ne pas y penser, pas pour l'instant.

« Comment vous nous avez trouvés ? » s'enquit Harry, après quelques minutes de silence.

Hermione sourit. « C'est encore grâce à Draco. Il a suivi ton Lien du Cœur, et les autres se sont contentés de le suivre. »

_Lien du Cœur ? _répéta Harry en pensée. Qu'était-ce qu'un _Lien du Cœur _? Quelque chose de puissant manifestement, si Draco avait pu le suivre et trouver Harry alors qu'il était prisonnier quelque part sous terre. Il regarda le blond, mais Draco haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et Harry supposa qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui à propos du Lien du Cœur. Il avait très probablement simplement suivi son instinct à ce moment-là, tout comme ils faisaient tous deux quand ils soignaient.

« Mais ça nous a pris un moment pour y arriver. Voldemort et ses acolytes aiment décidemment se terrer dans des endroits peu pratiques » intervint Ron, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. « Et pourtant, il fallait vraiment qu'on _entre _là-dedans. Heureusement, les gardes n'étaient pas très...éveillés, donc on a réussi à les stupéfixer. Après, on a dû te chercher. Draco souffrait tellement à cause du Lien qu'il pouvait à peine marcher, parce qu'entre temps, ils t'avaient déjà tiré dessus une fois. On a couru, et on a entendu le deuxième coup de feu. »

« J'ai entendu...des voix » fit Harry d'une voix hésitante. « Quelqu'un m'a dit de tenir bon. Puis j'ai senti une chaleur, et j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment mourir. »

Ron sourit. « Nan, on n'allait pas laisser quelques petits Mangemorts t'avoir comme ça » fit-il. « C'est Draco qui a fait tout ça. Il a couru vers toi dès qu'il t'a vu et a posé ses mains sur les blessures de balle. »

Draco refusait de rencontrer le regard de Harry, et continuait de regarder fixement le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Ce que Harry distinguait de son visage était toujours recouvert par un masque d'impassibilité, mais Harry pouvait sentir sa gêne.

« Puis, quand on a été vraiment surs que tu n'allais pas te vider de ton sang, j'ai transplané avec toi ici. Les médicomages ont été un peu surpris en voyant tes plaies ; ils n'ont pas à soigner beaucoup de blessures par balle. »

« Ca pourrait bientôt changer » marmonna Harry.

« Ouais, même si je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent faire avec des armes à feu tout à coup » dit Hermione, et Ron semblait tout aussi perplexe.

« Je vais prendre des cours » dit Harry quand le silence retomba à nouveau sur la pièce.

Draco releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard de Harry pour la première fois depuis une demi-heure. « Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai parlé à M. Hanawalt, et j'ai décidé de prendre des cours » répéta Harry en haussant les épaules. « Ca me semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment. Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça se fera maintenant – je doute que M. Hanawalt souhaite me revoir un jour. »

Le seul blond de la pièce le regarda, légèrement surpris. « M. Hanawalt et sa femme n'ont pas arrêté de demander de tes nouvelles pendant que je les...hum, soignais. » dit-il. « Ils étaient très inquiets. Je suis sûr que s'ils savaient où se trouve Ste Mangouste, ils seraient là en ce moment même. »

« Mais...pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Ils se sentaient aussi coupables que toi, surtout M. Hanawalt. Il pense que tu as été mêlé à cet enlèvement alors que tu n'étais pas du tout censé en faire partie, et en plus de ça, il a été contraint de te _tirer dessus_. Oh, au fait, ça serait bien si à partir de maintenant tu t'abstenais de te faire tirer dessus. C'est très chiant à soigner. »

« Oh oui, _Malfoy_, parce que j'avais _prévu_ de me faire tirer dessus, hein ? ». Harry le foudroya du regard, et les yeux de Draco s'adoucirent.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il.

« Pas grave » fit Harry. « Si je pouvais choisir, j'aimerais moi aussi éviter de me faire tirer dessus à l'avenir. »

Draco eut un léger sourire. « Bien. On est d'accord là-dessus au moins. »

« On arrive à être d'accord sur quelque chose. Je suis impressionné » continua Harry, souriant encore plus.

Hermione se leva. « On va te laisser te reposer » dit-elle. « On reviendra demain. Je pense que tu pourras sortir demain après-midi, si Draco te soigne de son mieux. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. « Merci d'être passés, Mione » fit-il.

Elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. « De rien. »

Harry rougit devant cette marque d'affection, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle se dirigea vers la porte au moment où Ron disait « A demain, Harry. Et Draco, sois gentil et soigne-le correctement, hein ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire. « Ouais. »

« A demain » conclut Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis le laissèrent.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Le brun trouvait décidemment que le Serpentard semblait bien mal à l'aise là où il se tenait, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre et regardant dans toutes les directions sauf celle de Harry. Néanmoins, il avait l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, avant l'enlèvement : quand il ne parlait toujours pas à Harry, qu'il l'ignorait toujours totalement et qu'il refusait même de le regarder.

« Tu vas bien maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Un flot d'émotions déferlait sur son visage, et Harry put en relever quelques-unes – peur, tristesse, inquiétude, puis soulagement et très brièvement, un peu de joie. Puis il reprit à nouveau un air abattu et recommença à fixer le sol.

« Parle-moi » demanda doucement Harry. « Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne à qui tu préférerais dévoiler tes secrets les plus intimes, mais pour le moment, il n'y a que moi ici. »

Draco rencontra son regard, et dit à voix basse « Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout. »

Harry sourit intérieurement. « J'en suis heureux, sinon j'aurais très bien pu être mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

« C'était...c'était tellement étrange » continua le blond d'une voix toujours basse, et Harry se garda bien de l'interrompre. « J'avais mal _en_ moi, et je pouvais _sentir_ que tu t'affaiblissais...Et tout mon corps me criait de te trouver, de te soigner, de te...serrer dans mes bras. Ca devenait de plus en plus bizarre au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait…La douleur empirait, mais en même temps elle diminuait parce que je me rapprochais de toi. Puis on a entendu le premier coup de feu et je – je me suis écroulé par terre...La douleur était insoutenable, mais je savais que ça devait être dix fois pire pour toi et ça m'a fait continuer...

La deuxième détonation a éclaté juste au moment où on courait dans le couloir. Ron et Fred me soutenaient, et je pense que c'était une bonne chose, parce que sinon, je serais tombé par terre à cause de cette deuxième balle, et je n'aurais pas pu me relever...

Tu – tu étais totalement inanimé, tu pendais aux cordes attachées au mur...Et il y avait du sang, la femme hurlait, les Mangemorts riaient, et tu avais l'air mort... »

Draco pleurait, même si Harry doutait qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Harry tendit la main vers le Serpentard, et celui-ci se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que le brun puisse prendre la main du blond. Il pouvait sentir la douleur et le chagrin irradier à flots de Draco.

« Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais quand j'ai posé mes mains sur toi ; tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que je stoppe la douleur...Tu étais inconscient, et j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que tu ne réagissais pas du tout à ce que je faisais. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et j'avais tellement peur de faire quelque chose de mal...qui n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses... »

Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard de Harry, apparemment honteux des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et qu'il venait de remarquer.

« Et je me suis souvenu que tu avais essayé d'être gentil avec moi, mais que je ne t'avais pas écouté, et je ne voulais pas que ce soit le dernier souvenir que tu aies de moi » conclut Draco, semblant penser que s'il s'était confessé jusque là, il pouvait aussi bien tout dire à Harry.

Harry resta assis en silence, à regarder Draco. Draco Malfoy, sa Némésis à l'école, son ennemi depuis six ans. Le Survivant songea que la situation présente était plus qu'un peu surréaliste. Quatorze jours dans le futur – dont trois jours passés dans le coma pour Harry, mais passons – avaient suffi à ébranler ces fondations. Harry se demanda, si – _quand_, se dit-il en son for intérieur – ils rentraient chez eux, ils seraient capables de revenir à leur ancienne relation. Il se demanda s'ils le voudraient vraiment.

Draco resta debout à côté du lit, faisant de son mieux pour essuyer ses larmes le plus discrètement possible.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie » chuchota Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre après que Draco eut laissé si libre cours à ses émotions, mais il savait qu'il devait à nouveau briser la glace.

Le blond le regarda, la douleur se reflétant dans ses yeux. « Pas de quoi » marmonna-t-il, d'une voix qui ressemblait bien plus au jeune Malfoy que Harry connaissait. Il sourit timidement au Survivant, et Harry lui rendit le même sourire hésitant.

« Que cela ne devienne pas une habitude de te fourrer dans des situations pareilles » dit Draco.

« Trop tard, c'est déjà fait » répondit Harry, profitant de la légère amélioration de l'humeur de Draco.

« J'ai remarqué. »

« Hé, c'est pas moi qui m'écroule par terre en hurlant à cause d'une vision, alors n'essaie pas de me dire que je suis le seul dans cette pièce à s'attirer des ennuis. »

« Je ne me suis pas attiré des ennuis avec cette vision ; c'était, hum, douloureux, c'est tout. »

« D'accord. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je sais bien, je l'ai ressenti » dit Harry, décidé à orienter leur conversation sur leurs intéressantes capacités de guérison.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco, exactement comme Harry s'y attendait.

« J'ai dit ; je l'ai ressenti » répéta-t-il. « Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que j'avais vu des bribes de la vision moi aussi ? ». Le blond acquiesça. « Eh bien je ne pense pas avoir eu de vision en fait. Je pense que c'était uniquement toi. »

« Tu m'embrouilles, Potter » grogna Draco, en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit.

« C'est très clair pourtant » rétorqua Harry, et le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais. « C'est vrai ! Tu souffrais – tu souffrais _beaucoup_ – et je suis un Guérisseur. J'ai ressenti ta douleur, et parce que tu souffrais beaucoup, j'ai vu des bribes de ta vision aussi, ou c'est peut-être à cause de ce Machin du Cœur, là. Dans les deux cas, c'est _toi_ qui as eu la vision – je l'ai juste partagée, en quelque sorte. »

Draco le dévisagea. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait aboutir à cette conclusion ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les Hanawalt » répondit Harry. « Quand on était...là-bas dessous...je pouvais sentir leur douleur. J'ai ressenti la peur des enfants et la douleur de Mme Hanawalt quand les Mangemorts l'ont torturée. J'ai vomi quand M. Hanawalt est arrivé : il était dans un sale état et j'étais faible. »

« Faible ? » répéta Draco. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pense que c'est parce que j'étais entouré de beaucoup de personnes qui souffraient, et que je ne pouvais pas les soigner ; c'est ça qui m'affaiblissait. »

« Donc à retenir pour les prochaines fois : rester éloigné des personnes malades qu'on ne peut pas soigner, c'est ça ? » demanda Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, puis réalisa quelque chose. « Comment peut-on être dans un hôpital sans s'affaiblir ? »

« Oh » répondit Draco. « C'est grâce à Ron et Dumbledore. On est dans une partie spéciale de l'hôpital, dans une sorte de zone restreinte. Il n'y a aucun autre patient à moins de cinq minutes de marche. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup pourquoi ils nous ont mis là, mais maintenant je crois que j'ai pigé. »

« Ouais, je n'aurais jamais pu me rétablir si j'étais entouré par un tas de gens malades ou blessés – et tu n'aurais probablement pas pu non plus te concentrer pour me soigner. »

« Il m'aura quand même fallu trois jours pour te réveiller, alors que tu étais la seule personne dont je ressentais la souffrance » dit Draco. « Je ne suis pas un très bon Guérisseur, je crois. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de regarder Draco, abasourdi. « Tu ne penses _pas_ être un très bon Guérisseur ? » répéta-t-il, l'incrédulité perçant dans ses paroles.

« Eh bien », répondit Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux, « Tu es resté dans ce satané coma pendant _trois jours_. »

« On m'avait tiré dessus ! Deux fois ! » s'exclama Harry. « Le simple fait que je sois en vie est tout à fait extraordinaire, et tout ça c'est grâce à _toi_. »

Harry en avait assez d'argumenter, surtout à propos de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Draco était un Guérisseur extraordinaire ; c'était vraiment grâce à lui si Harry était toujours en vie. Il ne savait pas encore exactement les dommages qu'avaient causés les balles, mais il était certain que si le Guérisseur blond n'était pas arrivé au moment même où il était arrivé, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de mourir. Encore une fois.

Il soupira, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour regarder le Serpentard.

« Ecoute, Draco. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que tu es un Guérisseur remarquable, mais je vais le dire quand même. _Tu es un Guérisseur remarquable_. Je ne serais pas en vie si ce n'était pas le cas. Le truc, c'est que je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec le fait d'être un bon Guérisseur ou non – je pense que c'est quelque chose d'autre, et je pense que ça a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle tu – on – s'est emportés l'un contre l'autre avant. »

Draco baissa les yeux, mais Harry continua.

« Il faut qu'on en discute sérieusement, du début jusqu'à la fin, mais je ne peux pas le faire tout de suite. Je suis à moitié endormi, et ça ne va pas le faire si je ronfle durant une telle conversation. »

Draco eut un petit sourire suite à sa tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Je dois m'en aller ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, je crois que tu devrais rester. Et si tu veux poser tes mains sur moi-- » Il s'interrompit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je voulais juste dire que si tu voulais-- »

« Laisser tomber, Potter » le coupa Draco avec un sourire en coin. « T'as déjà touché le fond. »

Harry soupira à nouveau. « C'est la faute de ces blessures par balle » marmotta-t-il, puis ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Non, c'est _ta_ faute, parce que tu es comme ça » dit Draco d'une voix douce, en posant une main sur le front de Harry et prenant la main droite du brun dans l'autre. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Harry tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, se sentant totalement heureux et en sécurité.

_TBC..._

* * *

(1) Je suis allée me renseigner sur un site de fleurs (moi sur un site de fleurs, c'est quelque chose lol), et les chrysanthèmes à couronnes existent bel et bien. Par contre, ne me demandez pas à quoi ça ressemble lol. 


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Titre anglais :** Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français :** Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur :** Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice :** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories :** Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps_

_**Couples :** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating :** PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers :** les quatre premiers livres de HP. _

_**Etat actuel de la fic :** terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise :** ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé : **Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer :** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre contient diverses séquences en italique (lecture de livre, description de rêves et 'bavardage' un peu particulier), donc j'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas en route ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, je réponds à tout le monde (enfin, ceux qui me laissent leur mail) et ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer !_

_Merci à **Gin**, **Natmangafan**, **Danielove**, **Kain**, **Chris52**, **Light of Moon**, **Cachou**, **Shima-chan**, **Tanakasan**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Vif d'Or** et **Morjana Lestrange**._

* * *

**NOTE "SPECIAL NOËL"**: Eh oui, c'est pas Noël tous les jours, alors attendez-vous à avoir le chapitre 9 ce week-end, ce sera mon cadeau pour vous...Joyeux Noël !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Cauchemars et Liens du Cœur**

L'après-midi suivant, une surprise attendait Harry quand il revint chez lui. Il sortit de la cheminée et fut immédiatement entouré par Ginny, Fred et George, ainsi que leurs parents, M. et Mme Weasley. Draco arriva juste après lui, portant un sac qui contenait le strict nécessaire qu'il avait apporté pour Harry à Ste Mangouste.

« Bienvenue chez toi, Harry » dit Mme Weasley en serrant doucement Harry dans ses bras. Les plaies par lesquelles les balles étaient entrées étaient toujours sensibles, mais il étreignit à son tour la mère de ses amis.

M. et Mme Weasley n'avaient pas beaucoup changé en sept ans. Mme Weasley paraissait légèrement plus rondelette, et les cheveux roux de M. Weasley étaient désormais striés de mèches grises. A part ça, ils n'avaient pas changé.

Non, c'était Ginny le choc.

La petite fille timide d'autrefois était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Tel le vilain petit canard transformé en cygne, elle s'était métamorphosée durant ces années en une femme pleine d'assurance, qui semblait taillée pour n'importe quelle pub de magazine. Sa chevelure rousse cascadait sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et ses yeux noisettes sautillaient joyeusement d'une personne à l'autre tandis qu'elle écoutait les conversations. Elle avait aussi un corps à tomber à la renverse, remarqua Harry, bien que cette pensée ne le fasse pas réagir autant qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te voir de nouveau sur pied » lui dit-elle en souriant, dévoilant ainsi une parfaite rangée de dents blanches.

« Elle est venue te voir à l'hôpital quand tu étais inconscient » lui expliqua Draco.

« Bien sûr » fit Ginny. « Les amis sont censés se soutenir mutuellement. »

Harry lui sourit. Il aimait cette nouvelle version de Ginny ; elle était préférable à la petite fille timide de son monde qui bégayait et rougissait dès qu'il était dans les parages. Harry ne voulait pas briser le cœur de la jeune Weasley en lui disant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle ; par conséquent, la femme qui se tenait devant lui le mettait nettement plus à l'aise. _Elle_, elle n'avait pas le béguin pour lui, apparemment. Elle le considérait simplement comme un ami.

Les Weasley avaient préparé le repas et mis la table pour sept personnes. Dès que Harry et Draco arrivèrent, ils se mirent à table.

« Au fait » dit George. « Ron s'excuse de ne pas être venu te rendre visite à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Apparemment, Mione a été très malade ce matin, et elle ne sentait pas du tout capable de sortir où que ce soit. »

« C'est pas grave » répondit Harry. « J'espère juste que Mione va bien maintenant. »

« Oh, j'en suis sûr » intervint Fred. « Bien que ça me dépasse qu'une personne puisse bien aller en étant gonflée comme un ballon. »

Draco, George, Harry et M. Weasley rirent, mais se turent quand Mme Weasley les foudroya du regard. « Je suis sûre qu'il existe un sort pour te faire gonfler, Fred, afin que tu saches exactement ce que ça fait » dit-elle à son fils. « De cette manière, tu serais peut-être un peu plus compatissant à l'égard de cette pauvre Hermione. »

« Maman, je plaisantais » rétorqua Fred, exaspéré.

« Au fait, c'est quand qu'elle doit accoucher ? » demanda Harry, ressentant le besoin d'interrompre Fred avant qu'il ne dise autre chose de stupide et n'énerve Mme Weasley. Une Mme Weasley énervée, ça n'était pas drôle, Harry le savait d'expérience.

« Vers mi-janvier, je crois » répondit George.

« Ouais » renchérit Ginny. « Le seize janvier. »

« Ron papa...Quelqu'un s'est-il déjà habitué à cette idée ? » demanda Fred. « Parce que moi, pas du tout. »

Tout le monde, exceptés M. et Mme Weasley, secouèrent négativement la tête et Fred continua « Et papa et maman vont devenir grands-parents pour la troisième et quatrième fois. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Alors comme ça, un des enfants Weasley avait déjà des enfants ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander lequel – ou lesquels – avaient des petiots – et plus important encore, il se demanda _avec qui_. Charlie ? Bill ? Ou peut-être que c'était Percy avec sa petite amie de Poudlard, Pénélope Deauclaire ? Etaient-ils toujours ensembles ?

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant près de trois heures, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley surprenne un bâillement de Harry et dise qu'il devrait aller se reposer. Sur ce, elle força plus ou moins sa famille à se rassembler devant la cheminée. Harry entendit les noms qu'ils dirent en jetant la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes. M. et Mme Weasley vivaient toujours au Terrier, Fred et George partageaient apparemment 'La Maison de la Blague', et l'appartement de Ginny était simplement désigné ainsi.

Une fois que les Weasley furent tous partis, Draco traîna Harry jusqu'au lit.

« Draco, c'est seulement 20h30 » geignit Harry quand il fut contraint de se mettre en pyjama.

« Je m'en fiche » rétorqua Draco. « Le médicomage a dit qu'il te fallait beaucoup de repos. »

« D'accord » marmonna Harry. « Tu peux au moins te tourner pendant que je me change ? »

« Tu as peur que je ne m'échauffe à la vue de quelque chose d'agréable ? » demanda Draco d'un air narquois, et Harry vira au rouge.

« Contente-toi de te retourner, ok ? » fit-il.

Draco obtempéra en soupirant. Harry enfila rapidement son pyjama et s'allongea sur le lit.

« T'es contente maintenant, maman ? » demanda-t-il, mais Draco se contenta de lui sourire.

« Très » répondit le blond. « Tu veux que je te borde ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Bonne nuit, Draco. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry » répondit Draco, d'une voix étonnamment douce. Puis il éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce.

Le sommeil de Harry fut hanté par des cauchemars.

_Il était attaché à un mur en pierre par des cordes épaisses qui lui entaillaient les poignets, le faisant saigner. A quelques pas de lui, juste hors de sa portée, se trouvait la famille Hanawalt, tous attachés au mur comme Harry. La petite fille, Riley, bougeait les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et Harry voyait ses lèvres former le mot 'Maman !'._

_Le petit garçon, Brian, restait silencieux là où il était. Ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur, tandis qu'il regardait bouger les ombres de l'autre côté de la pièce._

_Des ombres sombres...Des robes noires et des masques affreux cachant leur visage..._

_Ils prirent la mère des enfants et Harry entendit ses cris se répercuter dans son esprit, la douleur transperçant son corps._

_« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas protégé ma famille ? »_

_Harry se retourna vivement au son de la voix de M. Hanawalt. Il vit l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, et qui regardait ses enfants avec des yeux tristes. « Pourquoi nous avez-vous laissés mourir ? »_

_« Mais – mais je n'ai rien fait de tel ! » protesta Harry. « On m'a dit que vous étiez vivants ! »_

_M. Hanawalt ramassa un revolver et le pointa sur Harry. « C'est votre faute si nous sommes dans ce trou. C'est votre faute. »_

_Il pressa la détente et il y eut une détonation. Elle résonna si fort dans les oreilles de Harry qu'il crût que ses tympans allaient éclater, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, il sentit une douleur aigue quand la balle pénétra dans sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il sentait le sang s'écouler hors de sa blessure, il entendait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il ne voulait rien faire. Il le méritait, se disait-il. Il avait fait du tort aux Hanawalt ; il méritait de souffrir._

_Un autre coup partit et il hurla quand la balle entra dans son côté droit._

_La douleur se diffusait dans tout son corps et il se sentait tomber dans un grand trou noir. Tout était noir autour de lui, et tout en lui n'était que souffrance._

_Il entendit la voix de M. Hanawalt. « Harry, tu le mérites. »_

_Il leva la tête et vit que les Hanawalt le regardaient. La petite fille articula dans sa direction 'C'est ta faute, Harry'._

_Il hurlait ; il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter._

_« ...Ta faute, Harry... »_

« Harry ! »

Le Survivant se réveilla en sursaut quand quelqu'un le secoua. Il était trempé de sueur, et le monde qui l'entourait était flou. Un instant, il voulut tendre le bras pour attraper ses lunettes, mais il se souvint qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes ici. A la place, il battit des paupières, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Draco était penché sur lui, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

« Ca – ça va » marmonna Harry, se sentant un peu ridicule.

« Tu hurlais » déclara Draco, ignorant la phrase de Harry. « De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Harry le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait pas envie de partager son rêve – cauchemar – avec Draco pour le moment. Il regarda l'horloge moldue suspendue au mur – deux heures du matin. Vraiment aucune envie.

« Très bien » lui dit Draco d'un air méprisant. « Rendors-toi alors, mais si tu pouvais éviter de hurler, j'en serais ravi. Je veux être frais et dispos demain matin. »

Il se rallongea, et Harry réalisa soudainement que Draco dormait en fait dans le lit, avec lui, dans la chambre principale. C'était la première fois dans leur appartement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir à l'aise ou non avec ça. Finalement, il résolut d'essayer de se rendormir, d'un sommeil sans cauchemar, il espérait.

Il était en route pour le pays des rêves quand il sentit une main chaude s'enrouler autour de la sienne, et il sourit intérieurement à la manière qu'avait Draco de le réconforter sans dire un mot. Juste avant de s'endormir, il se dit que partager un lit avec le blond n'était peut-être, peut-être, pas si mal que ça après tout.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement. Pendant la journée, Harry et Draco continuaient d'explorer le monde dans lequel ils étaient, et Harry buvait chaque soir un peu de Potion Sans Rêves pour pouvoir dormir sans faire de cauchemars.

Les deux jeunes hommes lisaient tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main et qui pourrait expliquer comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sept ans plus tard dans le futur, mais en vain. Les voyages dans le temps, apparemment, n'étaient pas très courants. Surtout les voyages dans le temps qui n'impliquaient aucune magie de la part des voyageurs – et tout ce que Harry et Draco semblaient avoir fait, c'était de tomber de leur balai et de s'évanouir.

Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas voyagé dans le temps – peut-être qu'ils étaient réellement les Harry et Draco de cette époque (le futur), mais qu'ils étaient amnésiques. Peut-être qu'ils étaient si épuisés après leur intervention quelques semaines auparavant que leurs cerveaux avaient tout simplement effacé les sept années.

« Et _pourquoi_ auraient-ils fait ça ? » demanda Draco.

« Je ne sais pas – je cherche juste des hypothèses, vu que c'est apparemment impossible qu'on ait atterri dans le futur juste en s'évanouissant » se défendit Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé » dit Draco. « Pourquoi ça nous serait arrivé à tous les deux ? Et pourquoi nos cerveaux auraient-ils effacé sept années _pile poil _de nos vies ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que le Lien du Cœur rend impossible qu'un seul d'entre nous subisse ça, alors il fait en sorte que l'autre perde aussi la mémoire » proposa-t-il d'une petite voix. Il savait que rien de tout cela n'était très probable, mais puisqu'ils ne faisaient aucun progrès pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, il voulait au moins essayer de penser à d'autres possibilités.

Il pensa demander à Hermione – le problème, c'est que ça signifierait qu'ils devraient parler à la fois à Hermione et Ron, eh bien, de tout. Et Harry ignorait s'ils pourraient prouver à ses amis qu'ils étaient bien Harry et Draco – seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas les bons. La seule chose que Harry pourrait leur offrir, c'était de leur révéler les secrets qu'ils avaient partagés depuis les six années et demies qu'il avait passées à Poudlard. Ca serait, évidemment, une preuve suffisante, se dit-il, mais en même temps, la plupart de ces secrets pouvaient être découverts, par exemple, si quelqu'un avait le vrai Harry de cette époque et l'avait bourré de Veritaserum.

Il soupira. Ca ne les menait nulle part.

Il se demanda s'il devait le dire au professeur Dumbledore. Là encore, on aurait dit que le vieux sorcier le savait déjà, d'une certaine manière. Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, mais il y avait _quelque chose _dans la manière dont le Directeur parlait et répondait à ses questions qui disait qu'il _savait_.

Ils lisaient également tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur les Liens du Cœur, car ils se doutaient que ça faisait probablement autre chose que de simplement ressentir la douleur de l'autre. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose sur le Lien, mais ils n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner. Harry alla à la grande bibliothèque de Londres. Celle-ci contenait un énorme espace réservé aux livres magiques, un espace invisible pour tous les Moldus, mais parfaitement visible et accessible à tout sorcier portant une baguette.

Harry rentra plus tard cet après-midi là avec des copies des textes les plus intéressants qu'il avait trouvés. Il n'était pas autorisé à emprunter les livres, car ils avaient trop de valeur, mais ça ne dérangea pas le bibliothécaire que Harry copie les passages dont il avait besoin.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Draco quand il sortit de la cheminée du salon.

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est...intéressant » fit-il, encore ébranlé par les nouvelles informations qu'il avait obtenues sur le Lien.

Il tendit les copies au blond, et Draco les parcourut rapidement du regard.

« Mais... » commença-t-il, regardant Harry, bouche bée. « Ca ne peut...je veux dire...comment ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé. Super intéressant, hein ? Et dire qu'on l'a vraiment fait tous les deux... ». Il lut le document à voix haute.

_« Le Lien du Cœur est l'un des plus puissants liens magiques que deux sorciers peuvent créer. Il lie les deux sorciers entre eux avec une combinaison de magie du cœur et de magie de l'âme. Le processus est douloureux et requiert, entre autres, que les deux partis échangent leur sang (pour des instructions plus précises sur le sort, voir Magie du Cœur, Magie de l'Ame, d'Ordena Oliwoft). »_

Les yeux de Draco allèrent de Harry au parchemin, puis se levèrent à nouveau vers lui. « Comment _quelqu'un _peut-il faire ça de son plein gré ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

_« Une fois que le Lien du Cœur est en place, les deux sorciers/sorcières pourront, entre autres, ressentir la douleur et la joie de l'autre. Si l'un des deux est blessé, l'autre peut le soigner, mais ça lui prendra beaucoup d'énergie. _

_D'un autre côté, le Lien peut affaiblir les deux sorciers/sorcières. Si l'un des deux est blessé, l'autre sera également affecté._

_Plusieurs sorts sont beaucoup plus faciles à réaliser une fois que le Lien est en place. Parmi eux, il y a le sort Audiosis (pouvoirs télépathiques, voir page 256), et plusieurs sorts guérisseurs/fortifiants._

_Le Lien du Cœur est très peu répandu. Il faut un sorcier ou une sorcière très puissante pour lancer le sort de Lien, et les deux partis doivent se faire totalement confiance. Plus les deux partis sont puissants, plus le Lien du Cœur sera fort une fois en place. Peu importe la force magique des sorciers, ça ne changera pas la durée du Lien : c'est un lien éternel. Si l'un d'entre eux meurt, l'autre mourra dans les semaines qui suivent. Si l'un d'entre eux décide de quitter l'autre, les deux mourront. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Lien du Cœur est désapprouvé par la communauté sorcière et qu'il n'est pas lancé très souvent._

_Le dernier Lien à avoir été accompli remonte en 1827, entre Avongara Aidée et Lev Layndu. Ca se finit mal ; après six ans de mariage, Avongara tomba amoureuse d'un autre homme. Elle quitta Lev, et tous les deux moururent huit jours après. »_

« Tu sais, les deux 'nous' de cette époque sont vraiment stupides, hein ? » fit Harry une fois qu'il eut finit de lire.

« Comment avons-nous pu _un jour_ décider de faire une chose pareille ? » s'exclama Draco. « C'est dingue ! »

Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes en silence, considérant avec attention les informations qu'ils venaient recevoir. Finalement, Harry demanda « Tu veux essayer ? »

Draco le regarda bêtement. « Quoi ? Tu veux relancer le sort du Lien du Cœur ? »

« Mais non, andouille » fit Harry. « Je parlais des pouvoirs télépathiques. »

Le blond continua de le regarder. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te voir roder dans mes pensées intimes, Potter » déclara-t-il.

« Quelque chose à cacher ? » demanda Harry d'un air innocent.

« Non, mais ça ne veut toujours pas dire que je te veux dans ma tête » rétorqua Draco avec un regard noir.

Harry lui sourit. « Tu pourras 'roder' dans ma tête toi aussi, c'est pas suffisant comme marché ? »

Draco continua de le foudroyer du regard, et Harry était quasiment sûr que le blond allait refuser quand il dit « Ok. Je suis d'accord. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène lui fit un large sourire. « Cool ! » s'exclama-t-il, puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux parchemins. « Alors voyons voir ce qu'on est censés faire...Ah, c'est là » dit Harry quand il trouva le bon parchemin. Il le lut à voix haute.

_« Le sort _Audiosis_ est très compliqué, mais les instructions sont très simples. Le sort sert à accéder aux pensées d'une autre personne, c'est pourquoi il est très dur de le lancer avec succès (il est connu que deux personnes unies par le Lien du Cœur lancent plus facilement le sort entre elles, voir Lien du Cœur, page 143)._

_La seule chose que les sorciers/sorcières ont à faire, c'est de dire le sort _Audiosis_ ensemble, en ajoutant le nom de l'autre personne. Néanmoins, l'esprit a des barrières de protection puissantes, c'est pourquoi très peu de tentatives sont couronnées de succès. _

_Pour ceux qui sont unis par le Lien du Cœur, le sort sera compliqué au début, mais deviendra de plus en plus facile au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'habitueront à leur compagnon. Quand les deux partis sont totalement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, ils n'ont plus besoin du sort ; s'ils veulent que l'autre les entende, l'autre personne le pourra. »_

Draco semblait mal à l'aise. « T'es sûr que c'est sage ? »

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de savoir si c'est sage ou non ? » lui rétorqua Harry. « Oui, j'en suis sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver de mal ? »

Le blond avait l'air de penser à plein de mauvaises choses qui pourraient arriver.

« Oh allez Malfoy » dit Harry, revenant à l'ancienne façon d'appeler l'autre garçon. « Ce n'est pas dangereux. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir, tu l'as jamais essayé avant » marmonna Draco. Il regarda Harry avec méfiance. « Je me trompe ? »

« Non » répondit Harry avec lassitude, « je n'ai _pas _déjà essayé de lire dans tes pensées. On peut l'essayer maintenant ? »

Draco lui jeta un dernier regard noir puis acquiesça. « Donc je suis juste censé dire ces mots et tu entendras mes pensées ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que ça dit. »

« Ok » dit le blond, puis il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Harry fit de même, pour mieux pouvoir se concentrer. Il savait très bien que ce n'allait pas être facile ; il aurait besoin de toute la concentration qu'il avait. Draco et lui ne partageait pas le même lien qu'il supposait que partageaient les Harry et Draco de cette époque, donc ça serait encore plus difficile.

« _Audiosis Draco_ » fit-il, et Draco répéta la même chose au même moment, avec le nom de Harry.

Il ne se passa rien.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour regarder l'autre jeune homme, et vit qu'il avait le visage plissé par la concentration. Il essayait manifestement de toutes ses forces, malgré la joute verbale qu'ils venaient d'avoir pour savoir s'ils allaient le faire ou non. C'était un peu étrange de voir à quel point le blond pouvait changer rapidement, et Harry trouvait ça un peu...intriguant. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Draco, ce qui faisait qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais quand on était avec lui. Harry pouvait s'énerver à cause de lui, il pouvait partager sa douleur, il pouvait se mettre dans des situations dangereuses à cause de lui, mais il ne s'embêtait _jamais_.

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et foudroya Harry du regard.

« Tu vas te concentrer un peu ou tu vas te contenter de me reluquer comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry vira au cramoisi et marmonna « Désolé. »

« C'est toi qui as voulu le faire, pas moi » lui rappela Draco.

« Oui, je sais ! » s'exclama Harry, puis d'une voix plus basse « Essayons à nouveau. »

Le blond hocha la tête, prit une autre grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

« _Audiosis Harry_ » répéta-t-il, tandis que Harry disait la même chose avec 'Draco' comme nom.

Harry crut qu'ils avaient encore échoué, quand il entendit tout à coup :

'_Harry ?'_

'_Draco ?'_

'_Oui, c'est bien moi'_

'_On y est arrivés ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas simplement en train d'imaginer ta voix et de devenir bon à enfermer ?'_

'_Non, Potter. Enfin si, t'es peut-être bon à enfermer, mais--'_

'_Oh, la ferme, Draco. Et arrête de m'appeler 'Potter' ! On s'est mis d'accord pour s'appeler par nos prénoms il y a deux semaines'_

'_Très bien, _Harry_' _maugréa Draco. Harry était stupéfait de voir que Draco pouvait être méprisant même dans ses pensées.

'_On ouvre les yeux pour voir si ça marche toujours ?' _proposa Harry.

'_D'accord'_

'_A trois : un, deux, trois'_

Harry ouvrit les yeux exactement au même moment que Draco. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le Survivant entendit la voix du blond dire _'Tu m'entends toujours ?'_

C'était une sensation des plus étranges, songea Harry avec stupéfaction. Il entendait Draco parler, mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. C'était assez surréaliste. _'Oui, je t'entends'_ répondit-il. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire triomphant.

'_C'est cool. Je peux vraiment entendre tes pensées'_

Harry acquiesça. Oui, c'était très cool. Il ne savait pas trop si le fait d'avoir Draco là, dans sa tête, l'embêtait ou non, mais tout comme le fait de partager un lit avec lui, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. Ca serait probablement pire d'entendre Hermione dans sa tête, surtout la Hermione de son monde – elle n'aurait cessé de lui rappeler les devoirs qu'il devait faire, et qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas déambuler dans Poudlard au milieu de la nuit.

'_Et comment on fait pour arrêter ça maintenant ?'_ demanda Draco.

Harry regarda les documents. Il n'y avait rien qui expliquait comment arrêter l'échange télépathique. « Hum » fit Harry à voix haute. « Il n'y a rien de noté à ce sujet. »

« QUOI ? » hurla Draco à la fois en pensée et à voix haute. Harry tressaillit à ce cri, mais le blond ne le remarqua pas. Il parcourait fébrilement les parchemins, essayant de trouver la moindre petite chose qui aiderait à rompre la télépathie.

« Je ne te veux pas dans ma tête pour le restant de mes jours ! » s'écria le Serpentard, après avoir cherché en vain.

'_Moi non plus !' _rétorqua Harry. _'Et arrête de hurler. Ca me fout mal à la tête'_

'_Désolé'_ marmonna Draco sans le penser le moins du monde, regardant toujours Harry avec fureur.

« Va vérifier dans les livres de l'autre chambre » lui dit Harry. « Il doit y avoir un moyen de rompre un sort de télépathie. »

'_Et essaie de ne pas penser trop fort' _ajouta-t-il quand le blond disparut de la pièce sans un mot. Il pouvait entendre les pensées confuses de Draco traverser son propre esprit à une vitesse incroyable. La plupart ressemblaient à peu près à _'Je devrais jeter un sort à Harry pour m'avoir forcé à faire ce maudit truc de télépathie, pour commencer'_.

'_Je t'entends toujours, tu sais' _pensa Harry.

'_Tant mieux' _rétorqua le blond, revêche.

Harry continua de compulser les parchemins, mais ne trouva rien de nouveau.

Ils cherchèrent pendant toute la soirée, de plus en plus fatigués d'entendre constamment les pensées de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux une migraine de tous les diables quand l'horloge sonna vingt-trois heures. Harry aspirait à dormir plus que tout au monde, mais il ne se le permettait pas – il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'annuler le sort. Cependant, il ne put lutter très longtemps contre la fatigue, et tout à coup, il s'endormit sur le sofa, des feuilles de parchemin étalées tout autour de lui.

_Il était de nouveau dans la pièce aux murs de pierre, et les cordes épaisses qui entaillaient ses poignets étaient de retour. Tout ce qui l'entourait était plongé dans les ténèbres, une obscurité sans fin qui semblait le narguer._

_Il y eut un éclat lumineux et, soudainement, la famille se retrouva devant lui. La petite fille était là, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ses lèvres formant le mot 'Maman !' encore et encore, et pourtant aucun son ne sortait. Le petit garçon était assis à côté d'elle ; ils étaient tous les deux attachés, et leurs poignets saignaient, tout comme ceux de Harry._

_« C'est vous qui avez fait ça à mes enfants ! » retentit la voix enflée par la colère de M. Hanawalt. « C'est vous ! C'est de votre faute ! »_

_« Non ! » s'écria Harry. « Je ne voulais pas...Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça... »_

_Les ombres noires se mouvaient autour de lui, et tout comme l'obscurité l'avait fait, elles le narguaient. Se moquaient de lui._

_« Je veux que tu nous le montres...sur M. Potter ici présent » dit l'un d'entre eux en plaçant un revolver dans les mains de Brian. L'enfant leva les yeux vers Harry et dit :_

_« Tu le mérites ! »_

_Le coup partit, et Harry hurla. Autour de lui, les ombres se moquaient de lui. Harry se pencha en avant ; il n'arrivait pas à respirer...Sa tête résonnait des rires caquetants et du son de ses battements de cœur affolés. Il tombait, bas, bas, bas...Son monde était noir ; son monde n'était que souffrance...Il hoqueta dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle, mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son corps réclamait de l'air à grands cris, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en donner._

_Il hurla ; il ne pouvait faire que ça._

_« Chhhuuut... »_

_Une chaleur l'entoura un bref instant, et il put à nouveau respirer, juste un petit moment. Puis la chaleur disparut et les ténèbres l'envahirent à nouveau. Il tombait toujours._

_Quelque chose de doux l'entoura, le berçant comme une mère berce son enfant._

_« Chhhuuut... »_

_Harry regarda autour de lui ; le décor avait brutalement changé. Il était au bord d'un lac, étendu sur l'herbe, à regarder le mouvement des vagues devant lui. Le ciel était bleu, et le soleil le réchauffait._

_« Tout va bien, Harry... »_

_Il se demandait où il était et à qui l'étrange voix appartenait. Elle semblait familière...mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment – il voulait simplement profiter de la chaude sensation du soleil sur sa peau, à la façon dont l'herbe lui chatouillait les pieds, et le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures...Non, ça ça n'allait pas..._

_Une souffrance atroce le transperça à nouveau, et il sentit un changement autour de lui. Le ciel bleu se couvrit de nuages noirs, et le lac se déchaîna, l'éclaboussant avec colère. Un vent froid se mit à souffler, le faisant frissonner. Il voulait partir, trouver un refuge, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. La peur étreignit à nouveau son cœur._

_« Tout est ta faute... »_

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry ! »_

_La voix calme et apaisante était de retour, et Harry sentit la chaleur l'entourer à nouveau._

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Maintenant, détends-toi...Tout va bien, et tu es en sécurité... »_

_Harry finit par se détendre tandis que le ciel redevenait bleu et que le lac se calmait. Il ferma les yeux et sentit deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de son corps._

_Il était en sécurité._

_TBC..._


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Titre anglais :** Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français :** Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur :** Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice :** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories :** Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps_

_**Couples :** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating :** PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers :** les quatre premiers livres de HP. _

_**Etat actuel de la fic :** terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise :** ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé : **Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer :** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice : **Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes ! Ne vous gavez pas trop ;)_

_Merci à **Falyla**, **Shima-chan**, **Light of Moon**, **Natmangafan**, **Ayuluna**, **Egwene Al'Vere**, **Griselle**, **Tanakasan**, **Lovely A**, **Vif d'Or**, **Chris52**, **Gin**, et **Kain.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Partage mon esprit**

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, ce fut avec l'étrange sensation d'être dans les bras d'une autre personne. C'était étrange parce que Harry ne s'était jamais réveillé comme ça auparavant.

Le corps souple était pressé contre le sien, des bras minces mais puissants étaient enroulés autour de sa taille – Harry savait sans même se retourner que Draco était la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Harry le sentait, et en plus, ça ne pouvait pas être grand monde, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à vivre dans cet appartement.

Le silence régnait dans son esprit désormais, remarqua-t-il ; seules ses propres pensées étaient présentes. Ca voulait très probablement dire que Draco dormait toujours, car Harry doutait que le sortilège ait été annulé juste parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Il savait qu'il devait être beaucoup plus compliqué que ça de se dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mise.

Il se demandait comment Draco en était venu à se retrouver avec lui sur le sofa. D'après ce dont Harry pouvait se souvenir, le blond n'était pas là quand il s'était endormi. Il n'était même pas dans la même pièce, lui semblait-il. Alors qu'était-il arrivé ?

Il se souvint de son rêve, de la chaleur et de la douceur des paroles prononcées.

Etait-ce Draco ? Etait-ce lui, Draco, qui l'avait fait se sentir si en sécurité et si protégé ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire...Et pourtant, d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun mal à y croire. Draco avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient atterri ici ; il ne se comportait plus comme le fils pourri gâté d'un Mangemort qu'il avait toujours été dans son monde, à Poudlard. Evidemment, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai ; Draco n'avait plus joué au fils pourri gâté d'un Mangemort depuis un certain temps. Depuis le début de leur cinquième année, le blond avait été beaucoup plus effacé. Il n'avait plus traité Hermione de 'Sang de Bourbe' aussi souvent ; ni traité Ron de 'Belette' (1). En fait, il s'était de plus en plus replié sur lui-même ces derniers temps. Il avait toujours des accrochages occasionnels avec Harry, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène se demandait à présent si tout cela n'était pas qu'une mascarade.

Draco avait dû continuer à jouer le rôle du petit con qui détestait les Moldus afin que son père n'ait pas de soupçons. Si Draco avait rejoint le bon côté au début de leur cinquième année, alors il avait dû être un très bon acteur pour y parvenir sans que Lucius ne remarque quoi que ce soit d'étrange chez son fils.

Pourtant, à un certain moment, Lucius allait remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Si le futur dans lequel ils vivaient à présent était réellement ce qui allait se passer, alors M. Malfoy découvrirait quelque chose à propos de Draco et un enlèvement s'ensuivrait.

S'ils revenaient chez eux en sachant cela, allaient-ils essayer de le changer ? Harry se le demandait. Draco demanderait-il à Harry d'épargner la vie de son père ? Probablement pas, puisque le blond lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé d'apprendre le décès de son père. Et pourtant...Allaient-ils tenter d'éviter totalement que Draco soit enlevé, et avec ça changer tout le futur ? Etait-ce même possible ? Peut-être que tout était déjà préparé à l'avance. Peut-être que Harry et Draco étaient censés venir ici, dans le futur, pour apprendre certaines choses.

Les pensées de Harry furent brutalement interrompues lorsque Draco bougea et gémit derrière lui. Harry pouvait le sentir s'éveiller ; ses pensées recommençaient à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Harry. Il le sentit s'étirer, puis se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui.

Puis il se figea soudainement.

'_Harry ?' _vint la question d'une voix mal assurée.

« Oui » répondit Harry à voix haute, un léger sourire sur les lèvres quand il entendit la petite voix de Draco.

'_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' _La voix n'était pas accusatrice comme Harry avait pensé qu'elle le serait ; elle continuait au contraire sur un ton doux, bas et confus.

« J'ai dormi ici » fit Harry, parlant toujours à voix haute et ne se retournant pas pour faire face à Draco. Il doutait que ça allait bien se passer s'il se retrouvait tout à coup face à face avec le blond, quelques centimètres seulement les séparant.

« Et moi ? »

« Tu as dormi ici toi aussi ». Harry ne put s'empêcher de taquiner le blond en répondant des choses évidentes. Cette fois-ci, Draco remarqua la façon dont il était traité.

« Merci » renifla le blond d'un air méprisant, puis il se leva, abandonnant sa place derrière Harry. « Je vais me contenter de partir d'ici. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui aies envie de partir. »

Harry se leva également, sans répondre à Draco. _'Tu veux déjeuner ?' _demanda-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

'_Non, je vais prendre une douche'_

Harry essaya du mieux qu'il put d'empêcher que des images de Draco sous la douche ne viennent polluer son esprit – ça serait déjà assez horrible d'y penser, mais ça serait encore pire si Draco captait ses pensées.

'_Tu veux te joindre à moi ?' _demanda Draco d'un air narquois.

'_Non !'_

_Pense au petit déjeuner, Harry_, se dit-il, et il s'occupa de faire du café pour Draco et du thé pour lui-même. Il sortit du pain du congélateur et le décongela d'un mouvement de baguette.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco entra dans la cuisine, douché et habillé. Harry nota qu'il portait des vêtements moldus.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque » fit Draco en entendant les pensées de Harry. « Je ne peux pas me balader là-bas en robes, non ? »

'_C'est juste que je n'avais jamais pensé que le jour où je te verrai habillé comme un vrai Moldu viendrait'_ lui dit Harry en buvant une gorgée de thé. _'Je ne pensais même pas que tu savais à quoi ils ressemblaient'_

Draco s'empara de sa tasse de café. _'Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi'_

'_J'ai remarqué'_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco passa toute la matinée, jusqu'à midi, à la bibliothèque. Ils remarquèrent avec une certaine répugnance qu'ils pouvaient toujours entendre les pensées de l'autre aussi clairement que s'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Harry entendait tout ce que Draco lisait et, par conséquent, il faisait souvent des remarques de ci, de là. Ce qui conduisit à agacer très franchement Draco – et ensuite à irriter Harry quand le blond ne l'écouta plus. Le tout dans le tout, Draco mit probablement trois fois plus de temps à trouver le bon livre que s'il avait été tout seul dans sa tête.

Il était en train de lire un livre sur les contre-sorts en tout genre quand il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait :

_'Le contre-sort au fameux Audiosis est le moins connu Mutus. Il marche exactement comme l'Audiosis : dites simplement _'Mutus'_ en même temps avec le prénom de l'autre personne, et l'Audiosis sera annulé.'_

Draco fut de retour à l'appartement en moins de deux. Ils étaient dans le salon, de la même manière que la veille dans l'après-midi, face à face.

_'Mettons un terme à tout ça, ok ?'_ proposa Draco, et Harry acquiesça.

« _Mutus Draco ! _» énonça clairement Harry.

« _Mutus Harry ! _» dit Draco en même temps.

Soudainement, ce fut très calme dans la tête de Harry. Il n'entendait plus les pensées de Draco se déchaîner, et c'était très agréable de se retrouver seul dans sa propre tête.

« Je ne t'entends plus » déclara Draco, manifestement soulagé. « Toi non plus, hein ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, y'a juste moi et mes pensées, enfin seuls. »

Toutefois, ils se servirent à nouveau du sort les jours qui suivirent. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le contre-sort, ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça de lancer le sort. Il allait falloir longtemps avant qu'ils puissent le faire sans dire le sort d'abord, mais ça s'améliorait. Dès que ça devenait embêtant d'avoir une autre personne qui rôdait dans leur tête, ils annulaient le sort. Evidemment, ça arrivait très vite, si bien que leurs séances d'apprentissage n'étaient jamais très longues.

Cinq jours après avoir tenté le sort pour la première fois, ils étaient encore en train de s'entraîner quand la sonnette retentit. Ils se regardèrent, troublés, car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait la sonnette au lieu d'arriver par la cheminée. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas reçu beaucoup de visites depuis que les Weasley étaient venus, plus d'une semaine auparavant.

« Tu vas te décider à ouvrir quand ? » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry le foudroya du regard, se demandant pourquoi le blond ne pouvait pas y aller lui-même. L'autre jeune homme se contenta de l'ignorer et continua sa lecture.

Le Survivant se leva du sofa et longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La sonnette retentit à nouveau ; apparemment, il mettait un peu trop de temps à arriver. Il ouvrit la porte, ne s'attendant à personne en particulier. Peut-être que quelqu'un s'était trompé d'adresse ?

Il regarda, ébahi, la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Hum, bonjour, M. Potter » dit M. Hanawalt.

Harry continua de les regarder fixement, ses cauchemars remontant à la surface. _« C'est votre faute... »_

« Nous dérangeons ? » s'inquiéta Mme Hanawalt, ce qui le ramena au moment présent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène secoua la tête. « Non, non, pas du tout » dit-il, en essayant d'arrêter de regarder bêtement la famille. « Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Riley et Brian, les enfants du couple, entrèrent, l'air hésitant. La petite fille ôta son manteau. Elle portait une robe en jean, des collants blancs et des chaussures noires vernies. Ses cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient normalement aux épaules étaient présentement attachés en une queue de cheval, sa frange recouvrant la plus grande partie de son front. Bref, Riley avait tout simplement l'air adorable – bien plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue : des larmes coulant sur ses joues, incapable de parler...Les cauchemars et les souvenirs l'assaillirent à nouveau.

Pendant que les autres enlevaient leurs manteaux, Mme Hanawalt tendit un bouquet de fleurs à Harry.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'y tenais » dit-elle.

Harry prit les fleurs – un magnifique agencement d'iris -, complètement sidéré. « Que – pourquoi ? » réussit-il à dire.

« Nous sommes tellement désolés que vous ayez été impliqué dans...ce qui s'est passé » expliqua M. Hanawalt. « Je ne sais toujours pas exactement pourquoi ils s'intéressaient à nous, mais je suis navré que vous ayez autant souffert. »

Harry était un peu surpris que le Ministère ait laissé les Hanawalt se souvenir de l'enlèvement – vu la quantité de magie impliquée – et puis il réalisa que peut-être, le Ministère n'était pas au courant. Après tout, c'était l'Ordre qui avait dirigé l'opération, et Ron et Hermione avaient reçu l'ordre de garder le Ministère bien en dehors de tout ça.

« Ce n'est pas...je veux dire... » bafouilla Harry. « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas du tout votre faute. »

Le couple Hanawalt lui sourit tandis que les enfants pénétraient plus avant dans l'appartement.

« Nous savons à propos de l'opération ratée » dit M. Hanawalt.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

« M. Dumbledore nous a rendu visite à l'hôpital » expliqua Mme Hanawalt. « Il pensait qu'il serait bon pour nous de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi. »

Dumbledore avait parlé aux Hanawalt ? _Pourquoi ne le lui avait-on pas dit ? _se demanda Harry. Ils n'avaient pas vu ni entendu le Directeur de Poudlard depuis l'hospitalisation de Harry, et le Survivant se demandait comment le vieux sorcier avait pu lui cacher une chose pareille.

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'il put dire aux Hanawalt.

« Harry ! » La voix de Draco fit se retourner le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

« Oui, Draco ? » s'enquit-il, en se retenant de rire. Riley et Brian s'agrippaient tous les deux au blond, et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air franchement ravi. « Nous avons des invités » annonça simplement Harry, sachant que ce serait le meilleur moyen d'embêter le blond.

« Merci, Potter » grogna Draco.

« Je crois savoir que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? » continua Harry à l'intention de Draco. « Voici M. et Mme Hanawalt et leurs enfants, Riley et Brian. Apparemment, Dumbledore leur a expliqué pourquoi au juste ils avaient été enlevés. »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Draco d'avoir l'air abasourdi, et son regard passa de Harry au couple Hanawalt. Il se réveilla quand Riley agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux et tira.

« Aie ! » s'exclama Draco. Riley le regarda d'un air effrayé, puis courut se cacher derrière sa mère. Le blond ne fit rien pour rassurer l'enfant ; à la place, il regarda Harry « Et il n'a pas jugé bon de nous en informer ? »

« Apparemment, non » soupira Harry. Il se tourna vers les Hanawalt. « Vous avez déjà rencontré Draco, comme je disais, mais je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez pas été présentés. M. Hanawalt, Mme Hanawalt, voici Draco Malfoy. »

« C'est tellement bien d'être enfin présentés à notre sauveur » fit Mme Hanawalt, et Draco rougit jusqu'à s'assortir avec les murs du hall d'entrée.

« Je ne – enfin - non » marmonna-t-il de façon incohérente.

« Et si nous allions nous asseoir dans le salon ? » proposa Harry. Maintenant que Draco avait pris le relais dans le rôle de l'hôte incrédule et bafouillant, il allait devoir être celui qui savait tenir une réelle conversation. Il allait certainement être intéressant de savoir précisément ce que les Hanawalt savaient.

Ils longèrent le couloir, et Brian s'exclama « Maman ! Regarde les photos ! Elles bougent ! »

Harry lui sourit. Il avait réagi à peu près de la même façon la première fois qu'il avait vu des photos et des tableaux animés. En fait, certaines fois, ça l'émerveillait encore.

Riley demanda à sa mère de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir, mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa sous les bras et leva en l'air la joyeuse fillette de trois ans. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit les photos qui bougeaient, et elle tendit la main pour les toucher. Quand elle découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait en fait pas toucher les petits personnages photographiés, elle se rembrunit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils réussirent à traverser le couloir et à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Riley et Brian coururent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, regardant les tableaux animés sur les murs et jouant à s'attraper. M. et Mme Hanawalt s'assirent sur le sofa tandis que Harry amenait une autre chaise autour de la table basse et que Draco s'asseyait dans le fauteuil.

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis murmura « _Audiosis Draco _», en espérant que ça allait marcher.

_'Draco, tu m'entends ?'_

Le blond hocha la tête dans sa direction, puis fit la même chose. « _Audiosis Harry _» dit-il si doucement qu'il était impossible que M. et Mme Hanawalt aient entendu. Harry fut surpris de voir que le sort de Draco avait également marché du premier coup. Ils devaient être en train de s'habituer à la fois l'un à l'autre et au sort.

Harry se tourna vers M. et Mme Hanawalt. « Veuillez m'excuser à l'avance pour la formulation un peu brutale des questions que je vais vous poser », commença-t-il, « mais il faut que nous sachions exactement ce que vous savez et ce dont vous vous souvenez. »

M. Hanawalt lui sourit. « Tout, M. Potter » dit-il. « Dumbledore nous a proposé un sort d'Oubliette, mais nous avons refusé. Cependant, il en a lancé un sur les enfants ; nous nous sommes dit qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas à se souvenir de tout ça. »

Harry acquiesça gravement. « Oui, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée » dit-il. _'Ces pauvres enfants n'ont pas à se souvenir de ça'_

_'Non' _approuva Draco. _'En fait, je préfèrerais ne pas m'en rappeler, moi non plus'_

« Que vous a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Draco en penchant légèrement la tête.

« Il est professeur ? » s'enquit Mme Hanawalt, intéressée.

Harry hocha la tête « Oui. Enfin, maintenant, c'est le directeur de Poudlard. »

« C'est l'école de sorcellerie, c'est ça ? » intervint M. Hanawalt. « J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir des noms... »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau. « Ouais, Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. Maintenant, pour revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse...? »

Mme Hanawalt lui fit un doux sourire. Elle dit « Il nous a parlé de Volde-- pardon, de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Harry eut un léger sourire à l'intention de la jeune femme. « Ce n'est rien. On l'appelle par son vrai nom, ici. »

_'Juste ici ? Tu l'as déjà appelé autrement que par son vrai nom, toi ?'_ fit Draco. Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ok, donc il nous a parlé de Voldemort, et que c'était lui qui était derrière l'enlèvement. Il nous a dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il nous avait kidnappés, mais il nous a également dit que ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la connaissance qu'a Carl des armes à feu, non ? ». Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête en direction de Mme Hanawalt.

« Et comme il nous avait parlé de Voldemort, il a dû nous expliquer le fonctionnement de...la magie. Il nous a parlé de votre école, bien qu'il n'ait pas mentionné le fait qu'il en soit le directeur, et un peu de votre monde. Je pense qu'il n'a vraiment fait que survoler le sujet, mais au moins, nous avons appris certaines choses. »

'_Mais pourquoi Dumbledore a pensé que c'était mieux qu'ils sachent ?'_ s'interrogea Harry.

'_Je ne sais pas, mais il doit y avoir une raison. Le directeur ne fait rien sans arrière-pensée'_ répondit Draco. Il regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les enfants. _'Tu sais quoi ?'_

'_Quoi ?'_

'_Je crois savoir exactement pourquoi le professeur les a mis au courant'_

Harry suivit le regard de Draco et observa Riley. Elle tenait quelque chose à la main...et en face d'elle, un bout de papier flottait calmement dans les airs...

« Ma baguette ! » s'exclama Harry en bondissant de sa chaise. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers l'enfant et lui prit la baguette d'un geste souple. Le bout de papier retomba et il prit la fillette dans ses bras.

'_Je crois que nous avons une future élève pour Poudlard'_ pensa Draco.

'_Tout à fait'_

Les parents de Riley regardaient leur fille, stupéfaits. Quant à elle, elle essayait de reprendre la baguette de Harry, et fit la moue quand il la tint hors de sa portée. Il secoua la tête. « Non, non, tu ne l'auras pas » lui dit-il en souriant. Elle bouda de plus belle.

« Que – qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de faire ? » demanda M. Hanawalt, fixant sa fille, les yeux écarquillés.

« Apparemment, votre fille est une future sorcière » répondit calmement Harry. « Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Dumbledore a décidé que vous pouviez vous souvenir du Monde Magique. »

« Notre fille ? Une sorcière ? » répéta Mme Hanawalt. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air dégoûtée ; plus choquée, et un peu curieuse.

« Apparemment » répéta Harry.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient, Riley semblait avoir décidé que les genoux de Harry étaient confortables. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'emmitoufla douillettement dans ses robes – qui devaient paraître franchement bizarres au couple Hanawalt, Harry s'en rendait compte désormais. Elle bailla et ferma les yeux, inconsciente du choc qu'elle avait provoqué chez ses parents.

'_On dirait bien que tu as une fan, Potter'_ lui fit remarquer Draco avec un sourire en coin.

'_Oh, la ferme, Malfoy'_

L'après-midi se déroula calmement après ça. Harry et Draco continuèrent à communiquer par télépathie tout en discutant avec M. et Mme Hanawalt. Riley dormit presque deux heures sur les genoux de Harry, semblant parfaitement heureuse là où elle était.

Harry approfondit le sujet 'Voldemort' en entrant dans des détails un peu plus laissés dans l'ombre, excluant toutefois le fait qu'il soit le fameux Survivant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter ce détail, vu comme les Hanawalt le regardaient déjà. Il se dit que pour deux adultes, le fait de savoir qu'il y avait une communauté sorcière cachée était assez bouleversant. Ca devait être plus facile pour un enfant de l'accepter ; Harry lui-même se souvenait d'avoir été simplement excité à l'idée du nouveau monde que Hagrid allait lui faire découvrir à onze ans, jamais bouleversé.

Draco, quant à lui, donna quelques précisions sur leur métier de Guérisseur. Enfin, le peu que lui et Harry savaient. Après tout, Harry et Draco ignoraient presque tout sur leur fonction de Guérisseur.

« Je m'en souviens à peine » dit Mme Hanawalt quand Draco leur eut raconté qu'il les avait soignés après l'enlèvement. « Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'une chaleur, et que je me sentais bien dedans. »

M. Hanawalt renchérit : « Je crois que nous n'étions pas trop cohérents à ce moment-là ». Il leur sourit gentiment. « Je me rappelle d'avoir eu peur pour Riley et Brian et puis, comme Anna disait, de la chaleur. »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point nous vous sommes reconnaissants » continua Mme Hanawalt. « Sans vous, je serais encore à l'hôpital – ou morte peut-être. »

Elle frissonna, et Harry vit M. Hanawalt lui serrer la main en guise de réconfort.

Les joues de Draco étaient rouge vif, remarqua Harry du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme n'était manifestement pas habitué à ce qu'on le remercie à ce point. Harry décida d'en rajouter une couche.

'_Je crois que ça vaut pour moi aussi, Draco'_ songea-t-il, teintant sa voix intérieure d'un peu d'ironie – pour embêter le blond – et d'un peu de sincérité – il lui était reconnaissant, après tout. _'Alors, merci'_

Il vit avec amusement Draco virer au cramoisi. _'Oh, va te faire foutre !' _marmonna-t-il en pensée.

Finalement, trois heures après leur arrivée, les Hanawalt se levèrent pour prendre congé. Riley venait de se réveiller, alors elle se frottait les yeux tandis que sa mère lui mettait son manteau. Brian, qui lisait un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans une des étagères, ne voulait pas partir.

« Oh » fit Draco. « Je te prête le livre, si tu veux. »

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira, et il se jeta au cou de Draco, sous le regard hébété de Harry. Qui avait remplacé Draco par cet étranger qui aimait les enfants ? Le blond paraissait ne pas faire attention à Harry, car il serrait Brian dans ses bras, mais Harry entendit _'Quoi ? T'es le seul à avoir le droit à un fan-club ?'_

Harry lui sourit. _'Non, mais toi tu bats tous les records...'_

Il se tourna vers M. et Mme Hanawalt. « J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés cet après-midi ? » demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

Mme Hanawalt lui sourit. « Pas le moins du monde » dit-elle. « Merci, M. Potter. Pour tout. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry. »

« Et moi Draco ! » intervint le blond dans son dos.

« Seulement si vous nous appelez Anna et Carl. 'M. et Mme Hanawalt', ça nous donne l'air...vieux. »

Harry et Draco sourirent, puis acquiescèrent. Ils se dirent au revoir, Riley les étreignit tous les deux, et la famille partit. Harry resta là à regarder la porte se refermer derrière eux.

'_Eh bien, c'était un après-midi très intéressant' _entendit Harry.

'_Intéressant n'est pas un mot assez fort'_

'_J'ai hâte de voir ces deux-là à Poudlard'_

'_Ces deux-là ?'_

« Oh, allez » fit Draco à voix haute. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu la magie qui émanait du garçon. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Draco eut un sourire narquois. « Non, tu étais trop occupé à dorloter la petite fille. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène ignora le commentaire de Draco. « Elle est mignonne » fit-il en se souvenant de la sensation d'avoir Riley endormie dans ses bras. « Tu veux des enfants ? »

Draco regarda bêtement Harry. « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais des enfants. Tu avais l'air plutôt heureux avec Brian, tout comme moi avec Riley » expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire. « Je veux des enfants. Un jour. »

« Tu ne penses pas que ça risque d'être un peu dur ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, si on est dans le futur, ou du moins, dans _un_ futur, ce dont nous sommes quasiment sûrs, alors toi et moi, on sera...ensemble...pour une raison que j'ignore » ajouta-t-il, puis il continua « Et si on est ensemble, on ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants. »

'_Si on est ensemble, alors on trouvera un moyen'_ lui dit Draco.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda _'Tu t'y es habitué ?'_

'_Habitué à quoi ?'_

'_A ce qu'on soit ensemble ici' _fit Harry.

Draco le regarda. « Ca s'améliore. »

_TBC..._

* * *

(1) _Weasel _en anglais. 


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Titre anglais :** Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français :** Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur :** Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice :** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories :** Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps_

_**Couples :** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating :** PG-13_

_**Spoilers :** les quatre premiers livres de HP. _

_**Etat actuel de la fic :** terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise :** ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé : **Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer :** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice : **Hello vous ! Désolée pour le retard, FFNet a encore fait des siennes...Sinon, c'est le dernier chapitre de l'année ;). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! Bonne fin de vacances à tous ! _

_Merci à **Griselle**, **Light of Moon**, **Natmangafan**, **Falyla**, **Shima-chan**, **Ayuluna**, **Kain**, **Tanakasan**, **Lovely A**, **Danielove** et **Vif d'Or**._

_**Adri** et **Rosenoire**, laissez-moi votre email si vous voulez que je vous réponde ;)_

* * *

**NOTE SPECIALE : **Le 200ème reviewer(-euse) recevra le chapitre suivant avant tout le monde ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Tu me fais ressentir des choses très étranges**

Ron et Hermione envoyèrent un hibou à Harry et Draco le lendemain. La note qui allait avec le hibou était brève :

_« Harry et Draco,_

_Nous fêtons Noël en avance ce soir. Vous êtes plus que les bienvenus. La fête commence à dix-huit heures. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il avait des nouvelles qui pourraient nous intéresser._

_Bises,_

_Hermione et Ron »_

Harry savait que si Dumbledore 'avait des nouvelles', ça avait très probablement un rapport avec l'Ordre. Il se demanda si 'la fête de Noël' était simplement une couverture pour organiser une réunion de l'Ordre.

Harry était vêtu des ses robes préférées quand ils arrivèrent par cheminette au château des Weasley à 17h57. Ses robes étaient noires, et complètement ouvertes sur le devant. Dessous, il portait un pantalon en cuir bien ajusté et une paire de bottes, ainsi qu'une chemise à col mao.

« Jolie tenue, Potter » avait dit Draco avec un léger sifflement quand il avait vu Harry arriver.

Harry lui sourit. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Le blond avait ses longs cheveux qui flottaient librement sur ses épaules, contrairement à Harry qui préférait les remonter en queue de cheval. Draco était vêtu en noir et argent ; il avait le même pantalon en cuir que Harry. Ses robes noires reposaient sur ses épaules et s'arrêtaient presque à ses genoux. Une broche retenait ses robes au niveau de sa clavicule. Dessous, il portait une chemise gris pâle, et des bottes, tout comme Harry.

Le salon du château des Weasley était bondé. Tout le monde parlait, ce qui entraînait un volume sonore assez conséquent, et en sourdine se jouait une musique que Harry ne reconnut pas – bien que ça fasse très 'chants de Noël'. Les gens étaient disséminés en groupe et ils discutaient et riaient entre eux. Harry en reconnut certains, bien qu'ils eussent changés depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus – quand il était à Poudlard à sa propre époque.

Apparemment, toute la famille Weasley était là. Harry vit M. et Mme Weasley en train de discuter avec Hermione – dont le ventre avait clairement grossi depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue – et Ron parlait avec Bill. Il vit également Percy avec sa petite amie de Poudlard, Pénélope Deauclaire. Contrairement à la plupart des autres personnes de la pièce, Pénélope n'avait pas du tout changé. Elle avait un bébé dans ses bras, et Harry se souvint de la remarque selon laquelle M. et Mme Weasley allaient devenir grands-parents pour la troisième fois. Percy était manifestement l'un des heureux papas. Harry regarda autour de lui en quête de Charlie et Ginny, mais il ne les vit pas. Evidemment, ils pouvaient très bien être ailleurs que dans le salon.

Harry vit également Sirius et Remus. Ils se tenaient près d'un plateau apéritif, et mangeaient et parlaient joyeusement entre eux.

Seamus Finnigan, l'Irlandais aux cheveux châtain roux, ressemblait beaucoup à celui que Harry connaissait. Il était juste un peu plus grand et plus musclé qu'auparavant, et ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts.

Il était apparemment toujours le meilleur ami de Dean Thomas, car les deux discutaient avec animation dans un coin. Dean, qui était déjà grand à l'école, était encore plus grand à présent, et Harry se demanda qui était le plus grand : lui ou Ron ?

« Hé Harry ! Draco ! » appela joyeusement Seamus quand il les aperçut. Draco les regarda, bouche bée – même après avoir passé un mois dans ce monde, il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce que les anciens Griffondors le traitent aussi gentiment.

« Salut Seamus, Dean » fit Harry, puis il donna un coup de coude au blond à côté de lui pour qu'il referme la bouche.

« Comment ça va ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vus » dit Seamus.

« On a été...occupés » répondit Harry, tâchant de donner l'impression qu'ils avaient été vraiment occupés.

« Ah, je vois » fit Dean avec un sourire entendu, et regardant tour à tour Harry et Draco. « J'en suis persuadé. »

« Eh bien », commença Draco d'une voix traînante, « après être restés inconscients pendant cinq jours suite à une de nos missions, j'ai eu une vision quelques jours plus tard, puis Harry a été kidnappé, on lui a tiré dessus et il a passé plusieurs jours dans le coma ; depuis, on se la coule douce. »

Dean le regarda, abasourdi. « Vous avez été occupés, c'est bien ce que je dis » dit-il avec un sourire amusé quelques instants plus tard.

Draco le foudroya du regard, et Harry lui prit le bras. « Excusez-nous » dit-il à Seamus et Dean, puis il traîna le blond un peu plus loin.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco quand ils furent hors de portée de voix des deux autres jeunes hommes.

« Tu peux au moins essayer d'être aimable ? » demanda Harry. « Ils sont sympas ! »

Draco lui lança un regard noir. « Ce sont des Griffondors. »

« Ex-Griffondors dans ce monde. Le Draco de cette époque les apprécie. C'est pourquoi tu es censé les apprécier. »

Draco continuait de le fusiller du regard, mais Harry resta indifférent.

« Sois gentil avec mes autres potes, Draco » dit-il avant de retourner dans la foule. Il voulait avoir l'occasion de parler à Ron et Hermione avant que Dumbledore ne commence la réunion. Il vit Dumbledore assis dans son fauteuil favori, à côté du canapé, en train de discuter avec quelqu'un...le professeur McGonagall ? Oui, c'était très certainement le professeur de Métamorphose. Ses cheveux gris étaient ramenés en arrière en un chignon serré, comme d'habitude.

De l'autre côté se tenait Severus Rogue ; il ne parlait à personne. Son habituel air renfrogné était fermement gravé sur son visage, et ses cheveux retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, aussi graisseux que la première fois que Harry l'avait vu.

« Bonjour Severus » fit Harry, ses pieds se dirigeant vers le Maître des Potions contre sa volonté. « Vous avez l'air de vous amuser, dites-moi. »

« Fabuleusement » ricana Rogue. « Où est votre petit ami ? »

« Oh, Draco est...quelque part. Il n'a pas très envie d'être sociable, ce soir » répondit Harry. « Tout comme quelqu'un d'autre ici, apparemment. »

« Je suis parfaitement sociable, Harry » dit Rogue. « Allez donc jouer avec les autres enfants. Je crois que Miss Granger veut vous voir. »

Harry sourit. « Ce n'est plus Miss Granger désormais » le reprit-il.

« Oh, elle sera toujours la petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger, Potter. Tout comme vous serez toujours le Survivant ». Il fit un léger sourire en direction de Harry. « Allez, ouste. »

Harry rit quand son professeur de Potions lui dit 'ouste', mais il le quitta peu après. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Hermione, toujours en train de discuter avec M. et Mme Weasley.

« Salut Mione » fit-il.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tout excitée, puis elle l'étreignit. « Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Quinze minutes environ. Ro-- Severus a eu l'amabilité de me dire que tu souhaitais me parler. »

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai » dit-elle à Harry. Elle se tourna vers M. et Mme Weasley. « Vous voulez bien nous excuser ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous allons goûter le buffet » dit M. Weasley. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plus qu'excellent... »

Et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls. Hermione prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Ils y avaient quelques elfes de maison qui s'activaient dans la pièce, préparant des plats et versant des boissons. Harry n'avait vu aucun elfe de maison lors de son séjour au château et fut un peu surpris – Hermione avait après tout été complètement contre l'exploitation des elfes de maison à un certain moment de sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Mione ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me demandais – enfin, en fait, c'est Ron et moi qui nous nous demandions...On voulait juste savoir... »

« Mione ? Ca n'a ni queue ni tête ce que tu dis » la coupa gentiment Harry.

Hermione lui sourit. « On voulait savoir si tu aimerais être le parrain de l'un des bébés. »

Le Survivant en fut un peu retourné, mais un sourire réussit à trouver le chemin de son visage. « Bien sûr, Mione ! J'en serais ravi. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire soulagé. « Ron va demander à Draco » dit-elle. « Nous aimerions qu'il le soit pour l'autre bébé. »

Harry la serra contre lui. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi enthousiaste que moi » répondit-il.

« J'espère vraiment. Je veux dire, vous êtes les deux seuls à qui nous avons pensé » avoua Hermione.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, tu le sais bien » dit-elle. « Remus et Sirius sont adorables et merveilleux, mais – Sirius est ton parrain, Harry. Ensuite il y a bien Seamus, Dean, ou la famille de Ron, mais...non. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais demander à McGonagall ou à Severus, même après sa crise cardiaque. »

« Crise cardiaque ? » répéta Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Rogue avait fait une crise cardiaque ?

Hermione lui lança un regard bizarre. « Oui, celle dont tu l'as sauvé il y a trois ans » dit-elle. « Tu te rappelles ? »

« Hum, ouais, bien sûr » répondit Harry avec un rire nerveux. Il s'enfonçait bien trop profond dans cette histoire.

Elle continua de le dévisager quelques instants avant d'enchaîner « Bref. Je sais qu'il est bien plus aimable depuis ça, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux qu'il soit le parrain de mes enfants. »

« Je comprends » dit Harry, toujours très nerveux et choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Il avait fait une grosse boulette, et Hermione était plus méfiante que jamais à présent.

« Nous retournons à la fête ? » finit par demander Hermione, et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène soupira de soulagement. Il acquiesça, et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

D'autres personnes devaient être arrivées, car la pièce semblait encore plus remplie qu'avant. Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'admirer les décorations, mais maintenant il le voyait – le gros sapin de Noël dans le coin, à côté de la cheminée, magnifiquement décoré. Il y avait des branches de houx disséminées dans la pièce, et du gui pendait à l'entrée. Sous le gui, un des jumeaux Weasley embrassait une fille – était-ce Angelina Johnson ? Si c'était le cas, alors le jumeau qui la bécotait devait certainement être Fred. Etaient-ils ensemble, alors ?

« Je m'ennuie. »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco près de son oreille. Il se retourna et vit que le blond le regardait.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour y remédier ? » demanda Harry.

« Me divertir ? » proposa le blond, plein d'espoir.

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Toujours » répondit le blond avec un sourire. « Wow, c'est Fred Weasley qui est en train de rouler une pelle à Angelina Johnson ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il était surpris que le blond ait reconnu le couple sous le gui.

« Je crois bien » répondit Harry.

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils s'amusent bien. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer ? »

Harry le regarda, abasourdi.

Juste avant que Harry ne puisse répondre à ce que Draco venait de dire, Dumbledore requit l'attention de la salle.

« Bonsoir tout le monde » fit-il aimablement, la voix amplifiée pour qu'il se fasse entendre. « J'espère que vous vous amusez bien. »

Harry se dit que ça ressemblait beaucoup aux discours que le directeur faisait chaque année lors des grands banquets, et il écouta attentivement.

« J'ai des informations qui concernent tout le monde. Des mauvaises nouvelles, et des bonnes.

Nous allons commencer par les mauvaises nouvelles. Comme la plupart de vous le savent déjà, M. Malfoy a eu une vision il y a deux semaines, et une opération s'ensuivit, comme toujours. Malheureusement, la mission a mal tourné cette fois, et une membre de l'Ordre est morte. Je veux que vous gardiez tous en mémoire Rhonda Gailey, une jeune femme fière et forte, et le travail qu'elle a accompli. »

La pièce était silencieuse tandis qu'il parlait. Harry vit Linda de l'autre côté de la salle. Son visage avait brusquement pâli en écoutant le discours de Dumbledore. Il continua sur Rhonda, en parlant de ses réussites et de ses rêves.

« Nous ne devons jamais oublier ceux que nous perdons » disait-il. « Et c'est pour eux, aussi bien que pour nous, que nous continuons à nous battre. »

Il continua encore un moment sur le sujet, puis revint à l'enlèvement de la famille Hanawalt.

« Lors de cette opération ratée, la famille Hanawalt ainsi que M. Potter ont été kidnappés. Nous avons pu les localiser, grâce à M. Malfoy, mais M. Potter et la famille ont tous dû rester quelques jours à l'hôpital par la suite.

Nous ne savons pas la raison exacte qui se cache derrière le soudain intérêt de Voldemort pour les Moldus, mais nos espions nous ont rapportés qu'il s'intéressait aux armes à feu. Il cherche un moyen de rendre les armes à feu aussi dangereuses pour les sorciers et sorcières qu'elles le sont déjà pour les Moldus.

Nous allons continuer à faire nos propres expériences sur le terrain pour trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. »

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire. « Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai une annonce à faire au nom de Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson : ils sont désormais fiancés. Nous vous souhaitons à tous les deux tout le bonheur du monde ». La foule applaudit et quelques hommes donnèrent de grandes claques à Fred dans le dos, tandis qu'Angelina parlait avec animation à ses amies.

« Maintenant que nous avons parlé de tout ça, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances de Noël » conclut Dumbledore, et la foule l'applaudit.

Le directeur de Poudlard se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Harry. « Je pourrais te parler une minute, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr » répondit Harry, et il suivit le professeur à l'extérieur.

L'air de la nuit était froid, voire glacial ; la température était descendue en dessous de zéro pour la première fois quelques jours auparavant. Les cieux étaient couverts de nuages noirs et menaçants, et Harry se dit qu'il allait certainement y avoir un orage dans les jours à venir. Le vent était déjà au rendez-vous, et il se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore avait choisi d'aller dehors pour parler. Tous les gens à l'intérieur semblaient appartenir à l'Ordre – sinon le directeur n'auraient pas dit les choses qu'il avait dites plus tôt – alors quel était le secret qu'ils allaient partager à présent ?

« Vous attendez quelque chose de moi, M. le directeur ? » demanda Harry, rompant ainsi le silence.

Dumbledore, qui était en train de regarder au loin, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, se tourna vers Harry.

« Le danger grandit, Harry, mon garçon » dit le vieux sorcier en regardant ailleurs, au-delà des terres qui entouraient le château des Weasley.

Harry hocha la tête sans mot dire. Le danger avait grandi toute sa vie durant, et très probablement également pendant les sept années dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Alors qu'est-ce qui était spécial cette fois ?

« J'ai laissé Sirius et Remus, ainsi que quelques autres, enquêter sur l'affaire des armes à feu. Ils se sont entraînés avec M. Hanawalt, et ils ont essayé la magie sur les armes. »

« Vous avez dit qu'ils n'avaient fait aucun progrès » dit Harry, confus.

« Si, ils en ont fait, mon garçon, ils en ont fait » soupira Dumbledore. Il semblait soudain fatigué, et très vieux. Le Survivant pouvait voir la douleur causée par la guerre dans les yeux bleus ; l'étincelle qu'il avait d'habitude dans le regard avait diminué. « Je ne veux pas déclencher la panique dans l'Ordre avant que nous ne soyons certains que les résultats n'étaient pas juste un concours de circonstances. »

« Que – que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry à voix basse. Il se demandait s'il avait envie de le savoir.

« Remus a essayé de combiner plusieurs sorts sur les balles, et ils ont découvert qu'avec la bonne combinaison, les balles pouvaient traverser les boucliers et les sorts de protection. Si c'est ce que Voldemort a découvert, alors la communauté magique n'est plus autant protégée contre les armes à feu qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. »

Harry s'assit lourdement sur le banc derrière lui. C'étaient de mauvaises nouvelles, ça allait sans dire. Si Voldemort commençait à se servir d'armes à feu, alors chaque humain sur terre était en danger – personne ne serait en sécurité, et personne ne pourrait se protéger. Les Moldus avaient déjà peur de ces armes, mais il faudrait certainement plusieurs morts et blessés avant que les sorcières et sorciers du monde comprennent que désormais, le danger était également valable pour eux. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive ; aucune vie ne devrait être gaspillée sous prétexte que des personnes étaient trop arrogantes pour voir leurs propres faiblesses.

« Je veux que Draco et toi vous suiviez tous les deux des leçons auprès de M. Hanawalt » dit Dumbledore. « Je vous tiendrai tous les deux au courant de tout ce que mon équipe découvrira, mais j'aimerais être sûr que vous sachiez vous servir d'une arme à feu. »

Harry déglutit et acquiesça. Il avait déjà prévu d'aller prendre des cours ; néanmoins, il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi sérieux. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix – il avait le sentiment que, dans quelques temps, prendre des cours pour savoir manier une arme moldue serait un moyen de survivre, tout comme avoir sa baguette à portée de main l'était déjà.

Dumbledore continua « Je veux également que tu ramènes Draco chez vous d'ici peu de temps. Veille à ce qu'il se repose beaucoup les jours à venir. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène regarda le vieux sorcier en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai le sentiment que si Voldemort progresse autant que nous, alors dans peu de temps, il essayera ses méthodes en capturant des Moldus, des sorciers, ou les deux. »

« Et si ça arrive, Draco aura une vision » termina Harry pour lui. Il ajouta, d'une voix qu'il espérait triste, priant pour que Dumbledore lui explique l'un des mystères que Harry avait rencontrés depuis son arrivée dans ce futur : « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait à subir ces visions ? »

« Son père avait ce don, et Draco en a hérité quand tu as tué Lucius » dit Dumbledore, répondant ainsi à la question que se posait Harry. Encore une fois, le Survivant se demanda si le directeur en savait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

« Parfois je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'épargner Lucius » fit Harry, essayant d'agir comme l'aurait fait le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qu'il était censé être.

« Ca ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé et de remettre en question tes actes, mon garçon » répliqua Dumbledore. « Ce qui est fait est fait, regarde vers le futur désormais. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et vit une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux du directeur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ça signifiait, pourtant il en comprit les grandes lignes – _'Je sais que tu n'es pas qui tu prétends être, mais je te fais confiance quand même'_. Harry sourit à Dumbledore.

« Oui, M. le directeur » dit-il en se tournant vers la porte. « A présent, je vais retourner m'amuser encore un peu avant de ramener Draco à la maison pour qu'il se repose. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et le suivit à l'intérieur, laissant la froide obscurité derrière lui.

A l'intérieur, la fête battait toujours son plein. Les gens mangeaient, buvaient, riaient et discutaient, tous comme de vieux amis. Comme Harry regardait la foule, il remarqua qu'elle était majoritairement constituée de Griffondors. Il reconnut également quelques Poufsouffles, un ou deux Serdaigles, mais la Maison de Poudlard la moins représentée était incontestablement Serpentard. En fait, le seul que Harry savait appartenir à cette Maison était Draco. Il savait que ça ne devrait pas le surprendre – après tout, la plupart des mages noirs avaient tendance à être de Serpentard.

En parlant de Serpentards – où était Draco ?

Harry jeta des coups d'œil dans la salle, en quête du blond, mais il ne le vit pas. Entre les Weasley roux, plusieurs anciens élèves noirs, les bruns et les blonds de la pièce, Draco se démarquerait sûrement avec ses cheveux blond platine. Et pourtant, Harry ne le voyait nulle part.

« Tu as vu Draco ? » demanda Harry à Ron après avoir cherché cinq minutes en vain.

Ron secoua négativement la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Vérifie votre chambre, ou les chambres d'amis. C'est bien connu qu'il va se poser là-bas quand il s'ennuie trop, après tout. »

Harry hocha la tête et traversa la foule en direction des chambres d'amis. Il allait les vérifier en premier, puisqu'elles étaient au rez-de-chaussée, tandis que la chambre que Harry et Draco avaient partagée durant leur séjour était au deuxième étage. Il longea le couloir joliment décoré, s'arrêtant une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil aux photos sur les murs.

Tout comme les murs de leur appartement, Harry et Draco étaient présents sur plusieurs photos. Il n'y en avait pas une seule où ils ne souriaient pas et ne faisaient pas des signes à l'appareil, bien qu'il y en eut certaines où Draco semblait un peu réticent. Ils avaient l'air d'être un couple parfaitement heureux, tout comme Ron et Hermione, et Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de l'amour que les Harry et Draco de cette époque partageaient. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec Draco de cette façon...Il n'y avait pas moyen...

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et continua de longer le couloir en direction des chambres d'amis.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où Draco s'était réveillé pour la première fois un mois auparavant. La chambre n'avait guère changé – la même décoration, les mêmes meubles, et le même lit, impeccablement fait avec des couvertures vertes et argent.

Et en plein milieu du lit était assis Draco, en train de bercer un bébé. La petite fille était manifestement endormie, et elle suçait son pouce avec contentement.

« Draco ? » appela Harry en s'arrêtant net, les yeux écarquillés.

« Chut ! » le fit taire Draco. « Tu vas la réveiller. »

Harry continua de le regarder, ébahi.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco, d'une voix basse, mais qui réussit à paraître très agacée.

« Tu – comment – qui... ? » bafouilla Harry, stupéfait.

« Tu aimes vraiment faire le poisson rouge, hein ? » lui dit le blond.

« La ferme » marmonna Harry en se rapprochant du lit. Il s'assit sur un côté et baissa les yeux sur le bébé. Elle était magnifique ; un petit nez, une peau pâle, des doigts minuscules – et des cheveux roux, ce qui fit présumer à Harry qu'elle était une Weasley.

« Voici Pearle » dit Draco, ne quittant pas du regard le précieux paquet dans ses bras. « C'est la fille de Percy et Pénélope. »

« Percy, Pénélope et Pearle ? » répéta Harry, en laissant échapper un petit rire. « Quelle famille ! »

« Eh bien, ce sont des Weasley, alors il faut s'attendre à tout avec eux » rétorqua Draco.

« Draco, tu es en train de bercer l'une des susnommés Weasley. Je ne pense donc pas pouvoir prendre ta remarque au sérieux là tout de suite. »

Le blond détacha son regard du bébé pour faire les gros yeux à Harry. « Je t'ignore totalement » déclara-t-il, retournant son attention vers la petite fille.

Harry gloussa. « Je vois ça. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence, Harry sur un côté du lit, Draco avec Pearle sur les genoux en plein milieu. Le blond était adossé à un coussin contre le mur, et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se déplaça et vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Le bébé continuait de dormir paisiblement.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda Draco après plusieurs minutes de silence. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Harry quand il dit ses mots, il les garda sur Pearle.

Harry détacha son regard du bébé pour regarder le blond. « Dumbledore m'a dit de te ramener à la maison pour que tu te reposes. Il croit que tu vas avoir bientôt une autre vision. »

Harry observa attentivement Draco quand il lui dit ça, et il remarqua que ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il sentit aussi la peur soudaine qui émanait du blond ; la sensation était accrue par le Lien du Cœur. Il savait que l'autre jeune homme était en train de se rappeler l'ancienne vision et la souffrance qui en avait découlé.

Puis Draco sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, car la peur émanant de lui disparut presque totalement.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, Draco » dit Harry en remarquant que les mains du blond tremblaient encore légèrement.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » marmonna Draco. « Tu n'as jamais peur. »

Harry le regarda, abasourdi. « Je n'ai jamais peur ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule. « Draco, rien que pendant le mois que j'ai passé ici dans ce futur, j'ai eu peur tellement de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. »

Le Serpentard refusait toujours de le regarder.

« Je me suis réveillé ici et j'ai eu peur, parce que je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu la première fois, inconscient dans ce même lit. J'ai eu peur quand tu as eu ta première vision, et j'ai pété de trouille quand j'ai été enlevé...Pourquoi tu crois que je n'ai jamais peur ? »

« Tu es ce satané Harry Potter » marmonna Draco. « Tu es le fier et courageux Griffondor qui n'a peur de rien et qui est le héros du Monde Magique. »

« Pas par choix » grogna Harry en retour. « Si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais jamais choisi d'être 'le sauveur'. »

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis il dit d'une toute petite voix « Je ne veux pas avoir une autre vision. Ca fait mal. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, qu'il espérait réconfortant. « Je sais que ça fait mal » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait diminuer la peur de Draco face aux visions, le temps et l'expérience étant les deux seules choses qui amélioreraient ça. Harry supposait, d'après la conversation que Hermione avait eue avec Ron, que le Draco de cette époque s'y était habitué, puisque Hermione avait dit que les visions ne l'avaient pas fait souffrir autant depuis longtemps.

Sans prévenir, Draco soupira et se pencha vers Harry, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux ébène. Pearle était toujours bien calée dans ses bras. Il était troublé par la sensation de sécurité qui émanait du blond en vagues régulières, et resta assis sur le lit, mal à l'aise, pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il finit par pousser un léger soupir, passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco et se détendit contre le lit.

Il ne vit pas le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Draco quand ils s'endormirent tous les deux quelques instants plus tard.

_TBC..._


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Titre anglais :** Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français :** Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur :** Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice :** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories :** Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps_

_**Couples :** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating :** PG-13_

_**Spoilers :** les quatre premiers livres de HP. _

_**Etat actuel de la fic :** terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise :** ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé : **Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer :** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice : **Hello ! Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez comme ça, ça m'encourage beaucoup à traduire! Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai quasi fini la traduction de cette fic (mais je continuerai à poster un chapitre par semaine, histoire que vous n'ayez pas tout d'un coup, c'est moins agréable je trouve), et je compte enchaîner rapidement sur une autre. Donc attendez-vous à une toute nouvelle traduction d'ici peu. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Bises à tous et à toutes !_

_Et n'oubliez pas, la 200ème review recevra le chapitre suivant avant tout le monde !_

_Merci à **Alana Chantelune**, **Light of Moon**, **Gin**, **Kain**, **Lovely A**, **Vif d'Or**, **Adri**, **Danielove**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Natmangafan**, **Falyla**, **Flore Jade**, **Bibidibabidibou**, **Tanakasan**, **Hermionne Potter**, **Cachou **(x3), **Love Draco Malfoy**et **Margaux.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Celui qui t'irrite te conquiert**

**(Citation d'Elizabeth Kenny)**

Pearle les avait réveillés deux heures plus tard, hurlant à pleins poumons, et exigeant par conséquent qu'ils la rendent à sa mère. Harry et Draco étaient partis à la recherche de Pénélope, et l'avaient trouvée quelques minutes plus tard. Le bébé s'était tu presque immédiatement. D'après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec la mère de la petite rouquine, Harry avait compris que ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco s'occupait de la fille de Percy et Pénélope. Il avait également découvert que Percy et Pénélope avait un autre enfant, un garçon de deux ans et demi, Peter.

Harry et Draco avaient salué Hermione et Ron, ainsi que quelques autres, avant de pénétrer dans le feu pour rentrer chez eux. Il était environ vingt-trois heures quand ils se glissèrent dans leur lit.

Les jours suivants passèrent paisiblement, comme le calme avant la tempête. Même le temps semblait être en accord avec eux ; il continuait à empirer, mais le gros de la tempête n'était pas encore arrivé. Il pleuvait constamment, et le vent avait augmenté, au point qu'il fallait deux fois plus de temps aux hiboux pour délivrer une lettre.

Harry était allé au magasin de M. Hanawalt – magasin qui avait été en grande partie restauré après l'enlèvement – et avait inscrit Draco et lui-même à un cours pour débutants. Carl avait été ravi, et lui avait demandé s'il voulait toujours le revolver qu'il avait choisi avant l'enlèvement. Harry avait répondu par l'affirmative, et Carl avait promis à nouveau qu'il se procurerait les papiers nécessaires. Harry avait également pris des nouvelles des enfants et avait demandé s'ils aimeraient leur rendre visite un de ces jours.

« Bien sûr » avait répondu M. Hanawalt en riant. « Vous pouvez les prendre et les emmener quand vous voulez ! »

Draco était à cran, avait très vite remarqué Harry. Il rembarrait le Survivant encore plus que d'habitude ; puis il lui lançait un regard d'excuse avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, et même les recherches pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, sur les Guérisseurs et les Liens du Cœur, étaient mises de côté pour le moment. Draco tournait comme un lion en cage dans l'appartement, tandis que Harry essayait de trouver un moyen d'aider le blond une fois que la vision l'aurait frappé. Mais il ne trouvait rien. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'ils partageaient une connexion télépathique pendant la vision. Pourrait-il partager la souffrance de Draco dans ce cas-là ? Serait-il capable de l'apaiser ?

Harry n'était pas très surpris de son empressement à vouloir protéger Draco. Durant le mois qui s'était écoulé, ils avaient évolué ensemble, bien qu'inconsciemment. Malgré le fait que Draco le rembarrait toutes les trente secondes en ce moment, Harry savait que ce n'était pas pour de vrai. C'était simplement que la nervosité du blond avait besoin de se déverser sur quelqu'un. Il jurait, disait à Harry de la fermer, voire l'ignorait tout bonnement, mais quand le Survivant le lui faisait remarquer, le blond lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire 'pardon'.

Deux mois auparavant, Harry aurait certainement catalogué cette évolution dans la case 'impossible'. Mais évidemment, deux mois auparavant, rien de tout cela n'était encore arrivé.

C'était étrange – et un peu incroyable – de voir ce qu'un nouveau monde, ou futur, peu importe, pouvait faire.

Il se tenait devant la fenêtre près de la cheminée du salon, une tasse de thé dans les mains. La pluie ruisselait contre la vitre, des nuages gris emplissaient le ciel. En bas, dans la rue, des Moldus se hâtaient, trempés. Quel dommage qu'ils ne connaissaient aucun sort anti-pluie.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda une voix dans son dos.

« A tout » répondit Harry.

« Ca fait beaucoup de choses à penser » commenta Draco avec un sourire et un hochement de tête.

Le Survivant lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Comme si tu le savais. »

« Je crois que vous venez d'insulter ma capacité à penser, M. Potter » fit Draco, le sourcil levé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Je crois que tu as raison. »

Draco bouda et alla vers le sofa. Il dirigea sa baguette vers la cheminée. « _Incendio_ » murmura-t-il, et un feu s'alluma. Harry se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder le blond.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ouais » répondit le Serpentard avec un petit hochement de tête. « Jusqu'ici ça va, quoi. »

« Tu es nerveux. »

« Pas la peine d'essayer de te le cacher, hein ? » fit Draco en étudiant ses ongles.

« On n'a peut-être pas lancé nous-mêmes le sort de Lien du Cœur, mais je peux ressentir sans problème ce que tu laisses si ouvertement transparaître » dit doucement Harry.

« Je ne laisse pas transparaître mes sentiments » rétorqua Draco, indigné.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre et dit calmement : « A moi, si. »

« C'est juste que...je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond, en sachant que théoriquement ça peut me frapper à tout moment, et c'est ennuyant. Une petite partie de moi veut vraiment que ça arrive. Juste pour que j'en sois débarrassé. A part que ça ne s'en ira pas. Ca arrivera encore et encore... ». Draco regarda tristement ses mains. « Je ne pige pas – pourquoi j'ai ces visions ? Je croyais que c'était ton domaine, pas le mien. »

Harry réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas rapporté au blond ce que lui avait révélé le directeur.

« Dumbledore m'a dit que Lucius avait un lien exactement comme le tien qui le reliait à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts » expliqua-t-il à Draco. « Quand je...quand il a été tué, tu as en quelque sorte hérité de ce 'don'. Ne me demande pas d'où sort ce lien entre ton père et Voldemort, parce que j'en sais rien. »

« Je – je l'ai hérité de mon père ? ». Il regarda ses mains avec un sourire sans joie. « Ca doit être la première fois que je reçois quelque chose de lui de vraiment durable. »

« Tu n'étais pas en très bons termes avec ton père, je suppose, d'après ce que tu m'as dit jusqu'à maintenant » risqua Harry.

« Non, je 'n'étais pas en très bons termes' avec lui, comme tu l'as si joliment formulé » ricana Draco. « J'étais content quand je le voyais une fois par semaine et, pendant qu'il était là, je n'avais pas le droit de parler ni de bouger sans sa permission. Je suis – j'étais – peu importe – son serviteur, jamais son fils. J'ai appris à suivre ses ordres avant d'avoir prononcé mon premier mot. »

« Et tu es content que je l'ai tué » ajouta lentement Harry.

Le blond leva la tête et les yeux gris rencontrèrent les verts. « Non, Harry, je ne suis pas content. Je ne pourrais jamais être heureux que mon père soit mort. Il fait toujours partie de moi. Par contre, je peux être...indifférent. J'ai l'air d'être heureux dans ce futur, alors la mort de mon père ne signifie pas ma mort, après tout. Mais je ne pourrais jamais en être heureux. »

Harry pensait comprendre ce que Draco lui disait. C'était logique que le blond ne soit pas franchement ravi que son père soit mort. Même si cet homme ne s'était jamais vraiment comporté comme un père, cette figure parentale, et tout ce que Lucius avait représenté, manqueraient à Draco. Et, comme Draco l'avait dit, Lucius faisait toujours partie de lui. Harry se demanda où était la mère de Draco en ce moment même. Il énonça la question à voix haute, et Draco baissa à nouveau la tête pour regarder ses mains.

« Elle est dans la section psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste » répondit le Serpentard d'une voix égale. « Je – J'ai trouvé le journal intime du Draco de cette époque, et il a noté qu'il avait rendu visite à maman à Ste Mangouste. Je pense qu'elle est devenue folle quand mon père a été tué. »

Les oreilles de Harry relevèrent deux choses – premièrement, la façon dont Draco avait appelé Narcissa 'maman', alors que Lucius écopait toujours du bien moins affectueux 'père'. La deuxième chose sur laquelle son esprit s'arrêta fut le fait que Draco avait trouvé un journal intime – et ne lui avait pas dit.

« Désolé de changer de sujet aussi abruptement, Draco, mais quand as-tu trouvé ce journal intime ? Et comment ça se fait que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé ? »

Le blond releva la tête avec un air de défi. « C'est _mon_ journal intime, Potter » dit-il. « Celui de mon moi futur, peut-être, mais c'est quand même le mien, alors je ne vais pas te laisser le lire. De toutes façons, il contient très peu de choses intéressantes. »

« Très peu de choses intéressantes ? » explosa Harry. « On ne sait pas un dixième des choses qu'on devrait savoir sur cet endroit, et ton futur toi tient un journal intime – mais tu penses qu'il ne contient rien d'intéressant ? »

Draco se leva, les yeux froids. « C'est mon journal intime et je ne te laisserai pas le lire. Je m'en fiche que tu veuilles apprendre des choses sur ce monde. C'est à moi, et c'est très, très privé. »

« Ca fait dix fois que tu le dis » rétorqua Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

« Alors tu pourrais arrêter de m'embêter avec ça, ou est-ce qu'il faut que je te l'épelle lettre par lettre ? » cracha Draco. Puis il pivota sur ses talons et sortit de la pièce, passablement énervé, laissant derrière lui un Harry bouillant de rage.

Il savait que, parce que le destin et Voldemort voulaient lui pourrir la vie par tous les moyens possibles, Draco aurait une vision dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, alors qu'ils se feraient toujours la tête. Il décida soudainement qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de tout ça. Prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, Harry la jeta dans le feu et dit :

« Les Trois Balais. »

Il marcha dans le feu et disparut, arrivant peu après au pub de Pré-au-Lard.

Le pub était bondé. C'était samedi, et apparemment, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'organisée pour les élèves de Poudlard. Des enfants de tout âge – enfin, de onze à dix-huit ans du moins – grouillaient autour des Trois Balais, certains assis à l'intérieur à parler et à boire des Bièreaubeurres, d'autres qui vaquaient simplement alentour.

Harry trouva une place dans le bar et se commanda une Bièreaubeurre. Le serveur la lui apporta en moins d'une minute, et il se mit à siroter lentement la boisson. Son esprit dérivait, quand il entendit :

« Harry ! Ca ne date pas d'hier la dernière fois qu'on t'a vu ici, oui ! »

Harry se retourna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Hagrid ! » (1)

Le demi-géant, et le premier ami que Harry s'était fait dans le Monde Magique, se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Rubeus Hagrid se commanda rapidement une Bièreaubeurre avant de se tourner vers le Survivant :

« Comment ça va, Harry ? » fit-il.

« Bien » répondit machinalement Harry.

« Où est ton autre moitié ? » demanda-t-il, jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle à la recherche de Draco.

« A la maison » répondit-il brièvement, voulant parler de tout sauf des problèmes qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Hagrid sembla le sentir, car il hocha simplement la tête et enchaîna sur autre chose.

« Tu ne viens plus me voir » dit-il.

Harry lui fit un sourire penaud. « Désolé » s'excusa-t-il. « J'ai eu trop de choses à faire le mois dernier. »

« J'ai entendu ça. Tu m'as sacrément inquiété quand tu t'es fait enlevé et tout ça » dit Hagrid, puis il avala une gorgée de sa pinte.

« Désolé, encore une fois » répéta le brun avec un demi-sourire. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire enlever – c'est juste...arrivé, tout simplement. »

« J'ai entendu dire que Tu-Sais-Qui s'intéresse aux pistolets maintenant ? »

Harry acquiesça. « On est en train de chercher ce qu'il veut en faire. L'équipe que Dumbledore a mise sur ce projet progresse, mais pas assez. Alors désormais je vais prendre des leçons de tir, moi aussi. »

« Tu vas apprendre à tirer sur des gens ? » demanda Hagrid, surpris.

« Dumbledore pense que c'est une bonne idée que Draco et moi soyons capables de manier une arme, alors ouais. On commence jeudi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de pistolet » fit Hagrid. « Les armes à feu n'engendrent que de mauvaises choses. »

Harry était on ne peut plus d'accord. Depuis la première vision de Draco, tout ce qu'il avait entendu et expérimenté concernant les armes à feu étaient particulièrement mauvais. Il avait été enlevé à cause d'elles, on lui avait tiré dessus avec l'une d'entre elles, Draco avait eu une vision à propos d'elles, et Voldemort voulait accroître son pouvoir grâce à elles.

« Et vous alors, comment ça va ? » demanda Harry, voulant changer de sujet.

« Bien, bien » répondit le demi-géant. « J'ai donné des cours, et puis Dumbledore m'a envoyé en France. »

« En France ? »

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? ». Harry secoua la tête. Il était possible que Hagrid l'ait dit au Harry de cette époque, mais Hagrid n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Alors le Survivant joua à l'innocent. « Eh bien, tu sais que j'assure la cohésion parmi les géants, pour le directeur, n'est-ce pas ? ». Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant. « Ils ont eu une réunion il y a quelques jours, avec moi et quelques espions de Dumbledore. On leur a parlé du problème des armes à feu. Ils n'étaient pas ravis de l'apprendre. »

« Qui l'est ? » marmonna Harry.

« Enfin, ils sont plus contents que les sorciers – les balles ne blessent pas autant les géants que vous, les humains. Elles sont trop petites. »

« C'est vrai » approuva pensivement le brun. C'était trop dommage qu'il ne soit pas un géant ; il aurait eu beaucoup moins de soucis à se faire. En fait, le problème des armes à feu semblait occuper pour ainsi dire la plupart de ses pensées pour le moment, à égalité avec Draco.

_Non_, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, _je ne vais pas me mettre à penser à Draco_.

Hagrid et Harry continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, et l'après-midi passa rapidement. Hagrid dut retourner à Poudlard avec les élèves et, après avoir promis de lui rendre visite plus souvent, Harry prit congé du demi-géant.

Il resta au bar après le départ des élèves, à siroter tranquillement sa troisième Bièreaubeurre.

« Vous ne devriez pas être en train d'embrasser votre petit ami ? »

« Non, Sev » fit Harry, un peu surpris par l'aisance avec laquelle le surnom de Rogue s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Il se retourna pour regarder son ancien professeur.

« Et pourquoi, si je puis me permettre ? » insista le Maître des Potions en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. « Vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputés, si ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « En fait, si, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. »

« Votre vie ne me regarde, ni ne me concerne aucunement, M. Potter – J'essayais juste de faire la conversation. »

« Vous manquez de pratique » rétorqua Harry.

Severus gloussa, ce qui surprit Harry au plus haut point. « Oui, je crois en effet. La conversation n'est, après tout, pas mon fort, quand il ne s'agit pas de mentir ou de tromper – ne sont-ce pas là vos propres paroles ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas » marmonna Harry dans son verre, en toute honnêteté.

Les deux restèrent assis en silence dans le bar. Severus ne commanda rien ; il resta juste assis là.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? » finit-il par demander, essayant une nouvelle fois de converser avec le Survivant.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pour une bêtise. »

« C'est toujours comme ça. »

Harry eut un léger sourire. « Oui, c'est fort possible. »

« Allons, pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous donc pas chez vous pour faire amende honorable auprès de votre petit ami ? Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de bouder dans son coin, tout comme vous. »

« Je ne boude pas ! » protesta Harry, indigné.

« Vous en donnez vraiment l'impression alors » fit Severus, l'amusement filtrant clairement dans sa voix.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller ? »

« Seulement si vous y allez aussi, Harry. »

Le brun se leva. « J'y vais » marmonna-t-il.

Mais il se plia en deux aussi sec lorsque des vagues de douleur et d'agonie déferlèrent sur ses sens.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Severus l'attrapa au collet alors qu'il tombait en avant, et le maintint droit. Harry gardait ses yeux étroitement clos, essayant d'empêcher la douleur et la nausée de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il savait que c'était simplement une illusion – c'était Draco qui souffrait, pas lui. Il devrait être capable de l'empêcher d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, insensé, de laisser Draco seul avec une vision imminente ? » siffla le Maître des Potions à son oreille.

« Ramenez – moi – juste – auprès – de – lui » siffla en retour Harry en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Des éclairs blancs jaillissaient devant ses yeux, et il sut qu'il allait partager la vision sous peu. La douleur déchirait son corps, et il avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en feu. Il tituba quand Severus le conduisit vers la cheminée, et s'il n'y avait pas eu le Maître des Potions, il n'aurait pas pu arriver jusque là.

Sang.

Une personne se tenait devant lui, le décor avait totalement changé. Harry comprit qu'il était à l'intérieur de la vision de Draco.

Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, nauséeux car la vision se brouillait et se mélangeait avec le décor des Trois Balais. Ils étaient dehors sur...de l'herbe ? Le ciel était noir, couvert de nuages.

Il y avait des éclairs rouges autour de lui, et des gouttes de liquides éclaboussaient le sol.

Il y avait quelqu'un devant lui.

« Potter ! ». La voix de Severus semblait venir de très loin. Harry secoua la tête, faisant de son mieux pour s'éclaircir les idées. Le visage du Maître des Potions flotta au-dessus de lui, ses yeux couleur charbon le forçant à soutenir son regard. « Restez avec moi, mon garçon. »

Harry essaya de faire sortir de force la vision de sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux...Il ne pouvait pas se faire absorber par elle également ; sinon il ne pourrait pas aider Draco.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche de lui ! » hurla-t-il, essayant de se libérer de la poigne de Severus. Toutefois, la douleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur l'affaiblissait, et il n'y arriva pas.

« Harry, restez tranquille ! » lui dit le professeur de Potions. Harry l'entendit murmurer 'Le Nid' en direction du feu, et sentit Severus le traîner dans les flammes. Le bar se brouilla sous ses yeux, et les contours sommaires d'autres pièces, la vision qui essayait de se frayer à nouveau un chemin dans l'esprit de Harry et la douleur qui découlait de tout ça lui donnèrent envie de vomir.

Une autre secousse brûlante le traversa, et Harry tomba à genoux juste au moment où Severus les faisaient sortir de la cheminée du salon de l'appartement. Harry était étendu sur le sol, incapable de se relever. Il était près de Draco, et la douleur se décupla.

Du sang, partout.

La personne devant lui semblait morte ; des mèches blond foncé pendaient sur son visage, ce qui empêcher Harry de le voir. Des cordes autour de ses poignets le tenaient attaché à un piquet en bois. Son corps nu était crépi de trous ; des trous de balles, sans aucun doute. Autour de lui, plusieurs autres étaient attachés, de la même manière que l'homme devant Harry. Ils étaient tous morts...Et autour d'eux, des ombres sombres se mouvaient...

Il hurla.

Un cri similaire sortit de la chambre, et Severus souleva prestement Harry dans ses bras. Le Survivant était à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait, mais il entendit le Maître des Potions ouvrir les portes qui conduisaient à la chambre d'un sort rapidement lancé.

Draco était couché sur le lit, et se tordait de douleur, roulé en boule. Ses joues étaient mouillées par les larmes, son visage tordu en une grimace de souffrance manifeste.

« Non, non, non ne faites pas ça...S'il vous plaît, arrêtez... » criait-il désespérément.

Harry se débattit dans les bras de Severus, et celui-ci finit par le reposer sur le sol. Il se dirigea en trébuchant et à l'aveuglette vers le blond sur le lit. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui quand il atteignit le lit, et il tomba dessus, à côté de son Compagnon du Cœur. Il rampa jusqu'à Draco et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Un éclair lumineux jaillit de Draco en direction de Harry, les rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre. Le corps plus fin de Draco se moula parfaitement dans celui de Harry, et ils laissèrent tous deux échapper un cri de souffrance quand ils partagèrent la dernière partie de la vision, avant de sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Quand Harry revint à lui, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Il essaya de bouger, mais la douleur se manifesta, si bien qu'il décida de rester immobile. Il se demanda brièvement s'il allait toujours devoir se réveiller en ayant mal. Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir, le rendant nauséeux, et il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud contre son corps. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de quelque chose – non, quelqu'un...Soudainement, il se rappela les événements qui l'avaient plongé dans l'inconscience. La peur de Draco...Leur discussion, qui s'était changée en une dispute, puis en une véritable engueulade. Il était parti pour Pré-au-Lard et avait passé l'après-midi avec Hagrid aux Trois Balais.

Et il se souvenait de la douleur.

Severus l'avait ramené à la maison, près de Draco. Le blond était alors étendu sur le lit, pâle et mal en point, hurlant de peur et de douleur. Harry était parvenu jusqu'au lit, attiré par le Serpentard comme un aimant. Puis il y avait eu encore plus de douleur, un éclair lumineux et puis il ne put se rappeler rien d'autre, à part ces quelques dernières minutes de conscience.

« Harry ? »

« 'inny ? » marmonna Harry, n'arrivant pas à trouver sa voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec soulagement que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Ginny lui sourit. « Repose-toi, Harry, je sais à quel point ta tête te fait mal d'habitude » lui dit-elle doucement, faisant attention de ne pas parler trop fort.

Harry tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace.

« On va s'en aller maintenant » dit la jeune Weasley, faisant un geste en direction d'un coin de la pièce, où une silhouette était tranquillement assise – Rogue ?

« Vous êtes resté ? » demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Evidemment, Potter » répondit Severus. « Il fallait que je voie si vous vous remettiez bien de la vision. Cependant, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, et que nous sommes tous assurés que votre petit ami ira bien également, nous pouvons partir. »

« On est restés combien de temps dans les vapes ? » demanda Harry, la gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert.

« Quatre heures » répondit Severus. « Je pensais que ça allait prendre plus de temps vu la façon dont vous hurliez. On aurait pu croire que vous étiez tous les deux en train de mourir. »

« Taisez-vous Sev, ils n'ont pas besoin d'entendre ça » le réprimanda Ginny. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Je reviendrai demain, quand il se sera réveillé » dit-elle, en désignant le blond qui était pelotonné contre Harry. « Il faut qu'on sache de quoi parlait la vision, alors...Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore voudra que j'amène quelqu'un d'autre, on verra. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant qu'on parte ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Ginny l'embrassa sur le front. « S'il te plait, ne nous refais plus une peur pareille » fit-elle, puis elle sortit de la chambre.

Severus lui fit un hochement de tête en se levant, puis il partit à son tour, laissant Harry seul avec Draco.

Le blond était roulé en boule tout contre Harry, tout comme lorsqu'il avait eu sa première vision. Mais il avait l'air plus mal en point cette fois, se dit Harry. Il avait de grosses poches noires sous les yeux, et le brun pouvait toujours voir des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues de Draco, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il s'était arrêté de pleurer. Ses mains agrippaient fermement les robes de Harry, à tel point que ses poings étaient blanchis par l'effort.

Harry se servit de sa main qui n'était pas coincée sous le blond pour desserrer l'emprise de Draco sur ses robes. L'autre jeune homme gémit sans s'en rendre compte quand Harry lui leva le bras, et le Survivant se rappela à quel point il avait voulu et avait eu besoin que Draco le touche après qu'on lui ait tiré dessus. Il permit au bras pâle de se glisser autour de sa taille, mais cette fois, le blond n'agrippa pas aussi fermement les robes de Harry. Au lieu de ça, il resta immobile, son bras restant là où Harry l'avait posé.

Harry se demandait ce que signifiait la vision. Il n'y avait aucun détail qui indiquait où ça se passait – ça ressemblait à n'importe quel champ, comme on en voit de partout. De l'herbe, un ciel noir. Des gens attachés à des piquets par les poignets, qui saignaient à cause de blessures par balle.

Peut-être que Draco avait aperçu quelques visages – ça pourrait certainement aider.

Mais le blond allait-il lui adresser la parole ? Après la discussion, dispute, engueulade, peu importe, ratée de la veille, Harry en doutait. Toutefois, ce qui dérangeait Harry, ce n'était pas la dispute de la veille, mais le fait qu'ils en étaient désormais à la deuxième grosse engueulade comme celle-ci depuis leur arrivée ici. Ca ne l'aurait pas embêté plus que ça dans son monde – là-bas, ils étaient toujours en conflit. Mais pourtant ce n'était pas la même chose. Leurs disputes dans leur monde étaient une sorte de compétition, pour voir qui sortirait le plus d'insultes. Et pour voir aussi qui s'éloignerait de l'autre sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

Et pourtant, depuis le début de la cinquième année, le taux de disputes avait nettement diminué. Si Harry n'avait pas été si concentré sur l'obtention de ses BUSES (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) et sur le reste de ses cours, tout en essayant en même temps de se tenir à l'écart de l'activité grandissante de Voldemort et des Mangemorts – alors peut-être qu'il l'aurait remarqué. Néanmoins, Harry avait eu pour ainsi dire à peine le temps de dormir.

Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait changé de camp au début de la cinquième année. Ca expliquait la soudaine diminution des disputes entre eux deux ; Draco ne souhaitait probablement pas être traité de 'Mangemort en formation' tous les jours alors qu'il n'en était plus un. Il y avait toujours quelques occasionnelles joutes verbales, mais loin d'être aussi nombreuses qu'auparavant. Draco avait fait de son mieux pour s'entendre avec 'le bon côté'.

Qu'est-ce qui avait fait changer de camp au blond ?

Ca ne ressemblait pas à une rébellion d'ado contre ses parents – il avait l'air trop décidé pour que ce ne soit qu'une étape dans sa vie. Devenir un espion pour Albus Dumbledore n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait juste comme ça, et le directeur n'aurait pas accepté Draco s'il n'avait pas eu une confiance totale en ce garçon. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Il avait dit à Harry que la raison était _'quelque chose que je te dirai peut-être plus tard, mais certainement pas maintenant'_. Ca pouvait signifier n'importe quoi – Draco avait accusé Dumbledore d'adorer parler par énigmes, mais le blond lui-même ne s'exprimait pas plus clairement.

Lorsque Draco remua une demi-heure plus tard, Harry n'avait pas plus réussi à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, ni la personne qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait qu'ils discutent. Ils allaient avoir la conversation que Harry avait promise à Draco à l'hôpital.

Harry vit Draco battre des paupières, les yeux gris essayant de se concentrer sur le monde qui l'entourait. Il leva légèrement la tête de la poitrine du brun, seulement pour retomber doucement dessus avec un cri de douleur. Harry la sentit en lui et sans réfléchir, il offrit la Chaleur Guérisseuse à Draco. Le blond resta allongé, le souffle court et hésitant, et prit ce que Harry lui donnait sans mot dire.

« Est-ce qu'on est amis ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent pour regarder la silhouette de Draco, qui reposait, totalement immobile sous la pression des mains de Harry. L'autre jeune homme s'étant légèrement déplacé, Harry ne pouvait plus voir son visage.

« Je ne sais pas » soupira le brun. « Des fois on dirait que oui, mais ensuite... »

« Ensuite on s'engueule » termina doucement Draco, toujours détourné vis-à-vis de Harry. Il leva à nouveau la tête, plus précautionneusement cette fois. Il tressaillit de douleur quand il bougea, mais ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut en face de Harry. Le Survivant garda ses mains sur Draco, sachant que le blond avait besoin de soins.

« On est ennemis depuis si longtemps » dit Harry. « Je ne sais pas si on peut changer ça. »

« Si, on peut » répliqua Draco avec détermination. « Si on le veut. »

« Draco, je sais que tu as changé » fit Harry. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas si j'ai changé avec toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça » rétorqua le blond, les yeux et la voix se durcissant soudain. « Tu ne crois pas que j'ai réellement changé. Tu crois que tout ça, le fait que j'ai rejoins le bon côté depuis un an et demi, est juste une de mes idées délirantes avant que je ne devienne un Mangemort à part entière...Je me trompe ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je crois » dit-il en soupirant. « Mais tu dois reconnaître que c'est dur de croire que tu as changé radicalement d'avis du jour au lendemain et que tu es devenu un espion pour Dumbledore. »

« Dumbledore me fait confiance, Harry » dit doucement Draco en s'asseyant, repoussant l'étreinte de Harry. « Pourquoi n'y arrives-tu pas ? »

Le Survivant tressaillit quand il entendit l'intonation du blond. « J'aimerais bien, Draco. C'est juste que... »

« C'est juste que quoi ? » le coupa Draco. « Tu as besoin d'une raison ? Il n'y a pas de maudite raison à tout ! »

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'un jour tu t'es simplement réveillé en te disant 'bon, je pense que mon père a tort de vouloir devenir l'esclave de Voldemort, donc moi je vais tout simplement rejoindre le bon côté' ? Comprends moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas très...convaincant. »

« Je m'en fiche » dit Draco en se détournant de Harry. Il était assis au bord du lit, le dos tourné au brun. « C'est la seule explication que j'ai à offrir. »

« Je ne crois pas » dit Harry en haussant un peu la voix. « Tu m'as dit 'c'est quelque chose que je te dirai peut-être plus tard, mais certainement pas maintenant'. C'est passé où ça ? Ou était-ce juste un mensonge ? Te connaissant, c'est probablement le cas, mais quand même... »

Draco se tourna lentement pour lui faire face. « Je ne t'ai pas menti une seule fois depuis qu'on est ici, Potter. Alors, d'accord, il y a quelque chose de plus qui m'a fait changer d'avis que le simple fait de m'être réveillé un matin en sachant que c'était mal. Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement accepter le fait que j'ai _réellement _changé de camp, sans aucune explication ? Tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance à ce point ? »

« C'est si horrible que ça, que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix adoucie.

« Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu ne voudrais pas le savoir » dit Draco en se levant du lit. Il chancela légèrement, et Harry, toujours allongé sur le lit, réagit par instinct et envoya au jeune homme un peu...d'énergie. Le blond se redressa, tout vacillement envolé, et regarda Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry était déconcerté. « J'en sais rien. »

Draco garda ses yeux encore un moment sur Harry, avant de décider que le brun disait la vérité. Il quitta la pièce.

Harry se leva également, et suivit Draco. Ils étaient loin d'avoir fini de discuter. Il suivit le son des tasses s'entrechoquant à la cuisine et découvrit Draco en train de sortir le nécessaire pour préparer du thé.

« Tu fais du thé à 22h30 ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Parle-moi, Draco. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui. « J'ai déjà entendu ça » dit-il d'une voix glaciale. « Quelque chose du genre 'Je sais que je suis ton ennemi, mais je suis tout ce que tu as ici, alors balance-moi tes secrets intimes, s'il te plait'. »

Harry ne répondit pas ; il fit simplement le tour du bar américain et s'appuya sur la table.

Draco continua de préparer le thé, sortant deux tasses malgré le fait que Harry et lui étaient en froid. Il sortit également du sucre et du lait du frigo. Puis il se tint en silence devant la bouilloire qui chauffait sur la cuisinière.

« Tout – tout a commencé il y a deux ans » dit doucement Draco. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, mais le blond ne voulut pas rencontrer son regard. « Au moment du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand tu es devenu un des Champions. Merlin, comme je te détestais...Tu retenais l'attention de tous ; tout le monde parlait de toi. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper. »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir y échapper, avec cette histoire de badge 'Potter Pue'. Tu étais au premier rang du club 'Anti-Harry' » marmonna Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et les gens trouvaient ces badges drôles. »

Harry le foudroya du regard, mais garda le silence.

« Je me souviens de la première tâche » continua Draco. « Je trouvais ça très amusant de te voir en bas, en train d'essayer de dépasser le dragon. J'espérais qu'il t'attraperait. Je me disais que ce serait bien fait pour toi... ». Il s'arrêta, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il secoua la tête, revenant au présent, et poursuivit. « Je vis à quel point tu étais nerveux pour la deuxième tâche. Et une partie de moi...a commencé à s'inquiéter. Juste un petit peu. Comme une sorte de tiraillement, au fond de ma tête. Je n'y comprenais rien, mais c'était là. »

« Ca ne t'a pas empêché de me vendre à Rita Skeeter » fit remarquer Harry, le sourcil levé.

« Oh, je t'en prie » grogna Draco. « Comme si ça t'avait blessé. C'était marrant de te voir un peu mal à l'aise. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas en train de gagner des points pour que je te fasse confiance, tu sais » dit Harry, le sourcil toujours levé.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire. « La troisième tâche est arrivée » continua-t-il, et son sourire disparut. « Et quand tu en es sorti, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Cédric était mort, Voldemort était de retour, et c'était un véritable enfer. »

« Tu le pensais aussi ? » demanda Harry, légèrement surpris.

Draco l'ignora et continua. « Je détestais te voir comme ça. Je voulais te parler, te dire que je me sentais concerné, même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu. Cependant, la seule chose que j'ai réussi à te dire a été ce que j'ai dit dans le train, durant le voyage de retour à Londres. Je ne pouvais pas trop dire quelque chose ne serait-ce que vaguement amical avec Vincent et Grégory juste derrière moi.

Cet été-là, ça a été un véritable enfer à la maison. Suite au retour de Voldemort, père est devenu encore plus insupportable. On attendait – attend – de moi que je suive ses traces, et pourtant, plus je voyais la façon dont Voldemort traitait ses partisans, plutôt l'idée d'en devenir un moi-même me paraissait repoussante...Mon père s'est servi de l'Endoloris plusieurs fois cet été-là, quand je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait ». Draco frissonna à ce souvenir. « Heureusement qu'on avait appris à résister à l'Imperium, sinon il s'en serait très certainement servi. »

« Ton propre père ? » demanda Harry, horrifié. Il se souvenait de cet été-là chez les Dursley – c'était devenu presque insupportable après l'épisode de la Praline Longue Langue que les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait manger à Dudley. Harry avait tout fait : le ménage, les lessives, tondre le gazon, faire la cuisine...Il en serait éternellement reconnaissant aux Weasley de l'avoir emmené passer les deux dernières semaines au Terrier. Mais au moins les Dursley ne l'avaient pas torturé physiquement.

« Quand l'école a recommencé, j'étais convaincu de ne jamais vouloir devenir un Mangemort. J'en avais déjà trop vu. Père m'a emmené avec lui une fois et j'ai été au bord de vomir quand j'ai vu la souffrance et la terreur qu'ils engendraient. Je savais que je ne suivrais jamais Voldemort.

Et pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de rejoindre le bon côté. Mon plan était simplement de terminer – avec un peu de chance – ma scolarité, et puis d'aller me cacher quelque part à l'étranger, là où mon père ne pourrait pas me retrouver. »

La bouilloire siffla, et Draco l'enleva du feu, mais ne fit pas mine de verser le liquide fumant dans les tasses.

« Et puis tu es revenu à l'école. Tu avais grandi durant l'été, et je me sentais vraiment petit à comparer. Tout à coup, ce n'était plus aussi drôle de te chercher des noises. Tu avais des filles qui se pâmaient d'admiration à n'en plus finir devant toi-- », Harry rougit légèrement à ce souvenir, « --et tu étais...heureux. Tu étais content d'être retourné à l'école, et tu m'ignorais, la plupart du temps.

Et je t'observais...jour après jour, je t'observais... ». Draco fit une pause, une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. Les yeux gris regardaient par la fenêtre l'obscurité qui régnait dehors. « J'ai découvert quelque chose...en t'observant...J'ai vu quelque chose dans tes yeux, et je voulais en faire partie. J'ai vu de la foi. La foi dans la race humaine, dans le Monde Magique, et dans le bon côté. Malgré tout ce que tu avais traversé, je pouvais toujours voir ça dans tes yeux.

J'ai rejoins le bon côté, même si je n'en ai parlé à personne, exceptés Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Mon père m'aurait tué, tout comme la Maison Serpentard. Je m'accommodais assez bien de mon rôle, détestant les Griffondors parce que j'étais censé le faire, car rien ne devait changer en surface, et détestant les Serpentards parce qu'ils me dégoûtaient. Le professeur Rogue est mon ami, car il sait exactement ce que je fais. Il a fait la même chose. »

Il soupira, puis étudia ses mains.

« Mais ensuite, il a fallu que les choses se compliquent encore davantage. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore faire empirer la situation ? »

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

_TBC..._

* * *

(1) Hagrid a en VO un accent très reconnaissable, c'est donc pour ça que Harry sait qui lui parle avant même de voir la personne. Je ne l'ai pas retranscrit ici, vu que dans la VF, on n'en parle pas. 


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Continuez comme ça ! J'en profite pour me faire un petit coup de pub personnel : comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai publié le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle traduction, intitulée **Au Cœur De L'Hiver**. C'est du même auteur que cette fic, donc si vous avez le temps, jetez-y un petit coup d'œil et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Light of Moon, Falyla**, **Griselle**, **Danielove**, **Barbon**, **Lovely A** (l'heureuse gagnante du chapitre bonus ), **Kain**, **Lily's Flowers**, **Gin**, **Shima-chan**, **Barbara**, **Muirgheal**, **Tanakasan**, **Sladana**, **Vert Emeraude**, **Vif d'Or**, **Fantasy112**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Bibidibabidibou**, **Lily's Angel**, **Origine**, **Lolie Shing**, **Cachou** et **La Petite Allemande**. _

_**Lunacleaver**, **Jessy**, **Miss Felton/Malfoy** et **Lou Biloute**, merci, mais mettez votre mail la prochaine fois si vous voulez que je vous réponde individuellement. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**L'amour construit des ponts là où il n'y en a pas**

Heureusement que Harry était appuyé sur la table quand Draco prononça ces mots, sinon il ne serait plus debout.

« Tu – quoi – comment – hein ? » bafouilla-t-il, essayant de digérer cette déclaration. « Répète ça encore une fois ? »

« Je suis amoureux de toi » dit Draco à voix basse, regardant à nouveau ses mains. « Je t'avais dit que tu ne voudrais pas savoir. »

Optant finalement pour une question, Harry demanda « Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les verts. « Je viens de te dire tout ce que je sais, Harry. Pourquoi exactement je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je n'en sais rien. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. »

« Mais – tu es un garçon – et je suis un garçon » commença Harry.

« C'est très observateur de ta part » fit remarquer Draco, pince-sans-rire.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. La seule chose qu'on entendait était le bruit des secondes qui s'écoulaient sur l'horloge moldue. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire ; Harry avait complètement perdu l'usage de la parole. Parmi toutes les raisons qu'aurait pu avoir Draco de changer de camp – Harry ne s'attendait définitivement pas à en être l'explication. Et pourtant, Draco était là, à le regarder avec ces satanés yeux argent, à le supplier d'accepter.

Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir les signes ? Le fait que cela ne semblait pas déranger Draco d'être proche de Harry, ni après les visions, ni quand ils avaient bu avec Sirius, Remus et Ron. La fois où le sommeil de Harry avait été hanté par des cauchemars. Ou...Harry pouvait citer plusieurs autres occasions où Draco n'avait pas du tout été gêné de se retrouver tout contre le Survivant.

Cela dérangeait-il Harry ?

Il essaya de se souvenir d'une fois où il ne se serait pas senti bien, ou mal à l'aise. Quand ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis au Château des Weasley, Pearle dans les bras de Draco, quelques jours auparavant...Ca avait été un peu dérangeant au début, quand Draco avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry – mais ensuite ils s'étaient endormis, alors ça n'avait pas du être si gênant que ça.

En fait, ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry de traîner avec Draco. Durant le mois qui s'était écoulé, Harry s'était senti rassuré de l'avoir près de lui. Ils s'étaient permis de pénétrer chacun dans l'esprit de l'autre, alors il devait y avoir un certain degré de confiance mutuelle désormais. Ils passaient du temps l'un avec l'autre sans y être forcés, et Harry savait que si on lui donnait le choix de passer du temps soit avec Ron et Hermione, soit avec Draco, le choix ne serait pas aussi évident qu'il ne l'aurait été auparavant.

« Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît » supplia Draco, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

« Je – je ne sais pas quoi dire » dit Harry, sortant de ses pensées.

Le visage de Draco s'effondra, mais il garda le silence.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi » continua le Survivant. « Je ressens bien quelque chose pour toi, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, pas encore du moins. »

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire. « Je pense que ça suffit pour l'instant » fit-il. Puis il ajouta à voix basse « Mais dis le moi quand tu le sauras. »

Il remit la bouilloire sur le feu, car elle avait trop refroidi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tendit une tasse à Harry. Celui-ci l'accepta sans mot dire, et traversa le couloir jusqu'au salon pour réfléchir, l'esprit toujours en ébullition suite aux révélations de la dernière demi-heure. Une pensée se détachait nettement du tourbillon d'émotions – ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il continua de faire une liste mentale des 'pour' et des 'contre' concernant une véritable relation. Malheureusement, il y avait une masse considérable de 'contre' et très peu de 'pour'.

S'ils réussissaient à retourner dans leur propre époque, et s'il décidait de sortir avec Draco, ses amis piqueraient une crise. Hermione, et surtout Ron, penseraient tous les deux qu'il était devenu dingue, ou qu'il s'était cogné la tête une fois de trop durant le match de Quidditch – ce qui était vrai, évidemment, mais il ne pourrait pas le leur dire.

S'il passait outre le fait que Hermione et Ron ne le prendraient pas très bien – ce qu'ils finiraient par surmonter, si ce monde était bien leur futur –, il y avait toujours le fait que le père de Draco était Lucius Malfoy, un des plus gros partisans de Voldemort. S'il découvrait que son fils sortait avec le Survivant, alors il ne vivrait pas très longtemps.

Evidemment, le blond vivait déjà pour ainsi dire avec cette menace, qu'il sorte avec Harry ou non. Et il était impossible que Voldemort ne souhaite davantage la mort de Harry qu'il ne la souhaitait déjà.

Un des plus gros 'contre' était que Draco était qui il était. Draco Malfoy, ennemi juré de Harry depuis le premier jour d'école. Le garçon qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer en se comportant comme un emmerdeur fini.

Pourtant, il avait changé.

Qu'importe le nombre de 'contre' auquel Harry pouvait penser, ce fait revenait toujours le hanter. Le jeune homme dont Harry avait eu un aperçu le mois précédent n'était pas le petit con gâté qu'il connaissait à l'école. C'était un Draco plus effacé, plus doux, et beaucoup plus agréable, contre lequel Harry n'avait rien. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient disputés...mais c'était...C'était autre chose. On pouvait à la fois se disputer et aimer une personne, non ?

Aimer ?

Serait-ce possible que Harry ait commencé à tomber amoureux du blond lui aussi ? Il savait qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Draco, il savait qu'ils arrivaient à se comprendre – mais aimer ? C'était un mot très fort. Quelque chose que Harry désirait plus que tout, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint. Il avait l'amour de Sirius, et de Hermione et de Ron, mais ce n'était pas pareil. La chaleur de l'être aimé...Quelqu'un qui serait sien...

Cela le dérangerait-il d'embrasser les lèvres douces et roses de Draco ? Il se souvint de leur premier jour dans ce monde, quand il avait vu le blond pour la première fois, inconscient sur son lit au château des Weasley. Il avait reluqué le Serpentard. Evidemment, il s'était surpris en train de le faire et il avait arrêté immédiatement, mais...N'avait-il pas continué de le reluquer ? Des coups d'oeil furtifs, quand Draco ne regardait pas ? Il remarquait toujours ce que le blond portait, comment il coiffait ses longs cheveux soyeux et brillants...

Perdu au milieu des souvenirs des moments partagés avec Draco durant le mois et demi précédent, Harry s'endormit sur le sofa cette nuit-là. Son sommeil fut rempli de rêves et de cauchemars, avec Draco et la famille Hanawalt comme acteurs principaux.

_Il était dehors, allongé dans l'herbe, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle le chatouillait, et il se tourna légèrement pour que cela s'arrête._

_« Reste tranquille, Potter » lui dit Draco. « Ou tu vas rouvrir tes plaies. »_

_Harry leva la tête et vit Draco juste au-dessus de lui, et une soudaine bouffée de douleur parcourut son corps. Il sentit du sang s'écouler de son flanc._

_Bang !_

_Un coup de feu partit, et Harry se retrouva soudainement de retour dans la cave. M. Hanawalt se tenait devant lui, tenant le revolver d'une main tremblante. Toutefois, contrairement aux cauchemars qu'il avait eus précédemment, Harry vit que le visage de M. Hanawalt était rempli d'horreur._

_Une chaleur entoura Harry, et il sut que Draco était de nouveau avec lui._

_« Tu t'y es habitué ? » s'entendit demander Harry._

_« Habitué à quoi ? » demanda Draco._

_« A ce qu'on soit ensemble ici » fit Harry en montrant ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient de retour dans le salon de l'appartement. Harry était debout et regardait par la fenêtre. Draco était assis sur le sofa._

_Draco le regarda et Harry rencontra son regard. « Ca s'améliore. »_

_Puis le monde qui les entourait sembla se disloquer à nouveau. Ils se tenait à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, entourés par des ténèbres qui semblaient sans fin._

_« Mais ensuite, il a fallu que les choses se compliquent encore davantage » fit Draco, en se détournant de Harry. Il faisait face à l'obscurité d'un noir d'encre, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de voir le visage du blond._

_« Comment ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore faire empirer la situation ? »_

_Draco laissa échapper un petit rire triste._

_« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »_

_Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry, et Harry laissa échapper un cri quand il vit le visage de l'autre jeune homme. Il était fatigué, sale...tâché de sang, comme s'il s'était battu. Sans réfléchir, Harry attira Draco à lui. Draco paraissait faible, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine._

_Il murmura quelque chose à l'attention de Harry, mais Harry ne pouvait plus entendre. Ils fermèrent les yeux de toutes leurs forces, et se concentrèrent pour rester près l'un de l'autre. Le vent se déchaînait autour d'eux, les tirant, faisant virevolter leurs capes et s'échapper leurs cheveux de leur queue de cheval. Un moment après, une force plus puissante que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu les sépara violemment l'un de l'autre._

_Harry fut laissé seul dans les ténèbres. Puis, soudainement, une lumière vive l'éblouit. Il sentit son esprit se fermer, et s'abandonna à la force inconnue qui était derrière tout ça._

Harry ne fit plus aucun rêve cette nuit-là et ne se souvint plus de rien lorsqu'il se réveilla.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin un peu désorienté quand il vit le décor du salon au lieu de celui de la chambre. Quand il prit conscience d'où il était, il se rappela aussi pourquoi. Il s'assit et étira ses muscles légèrement douloureux, puis se repassa la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Draco la veille au soir.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se plonger trop profondément dans ses pensées, il entendit un bruit, et une seconde plus tard, Ginny sortait de la cheminée.

« Bonjour » fit-elle joyeusement.

« 'jour » répondit Harry sur un ton nettement moins joyeux.

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle regarda le sofa, tout froissé. « Tu as dormi ici ? »

Harry hocha la tête et lui lança un regard qui disait 'je ne veux pas en parler'. Elle fit la moue, puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'appartement.

« Remus va passer dans un moment » dit-elle en longeant le couloir, supposant que Harry la suivait. C'est ce qu'il faisait, heureusement pour lui. « Il va aller parler à Dumbledore après que Draco nous ait raconté sa vision, et cette fois, c'est moi qui vais mettre au point l'opération. »

« C'est toi qui prends en charge l'opération ? » releva Harry, la surprise manifeste dans sa voix.

Elle se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard. « Je ne suis plus une petite fille, M. Potter » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je peux le faire, et j'ai l'intention de faire mieux que la dernière mission à laquelle tu as participé. »

« Oui, ça serait bien » approuva Harry avec un frisson. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être à nouveau kidnappé.

« Draco dort ? » demanda-t-elle. « Oh, tu n'en sais probablement rien vu que tu as dormi sur le-- »

« Il dort » la coupa Harry. Il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui. Mais il n'aimait pas cette sensation ; Draco avait peur, et il ne sentait pas en sécurité. _Un cauchemar_, lui souffla son esprit, _Draco fait un cauchemar_. Prenant une décision rapide, Harry dit à Ginny « Je reviens dans une minute. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il avait disparu dans la chambre et les portes se refermaient derrière lui.

Bien que la chambre soit plongée dans l'obscurité, Harry put distinguer la silhouette de Draco dans le lit. Il était sous les couvertures, et pourtant le brun pouvait le voir se tordre de droite à gauche et marmonner dans son oreiller. Une grande détresse émanait du blond.

Il se dirigea vers le lit, s'assit sur le côté droit et tendit le bras pour toucher Draco. Au début, le blond gémit quand Harry le secoua, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il s'assit d'un coup. Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se poser sur Harry, et ses traits se détendirent considérablement.

Il ne dit rien ; il se laissa simplement retomber sur le lit, les mains sur le visage.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? » demanda Harry.

« Vision » répondit Draco, la voix assourdie par ses mains qui recouvraient sa bouche.

« Moche ? »

« Moche. »

Harry eut un léger sourire suite à ce rapide échange verbal, puis dit « Ginny est là. Elle veut que tu lui racontes ta vision. Tu es prêt à le faire ? »

Draco enleva les mains de son visage pour regarder Harry. « Je suis obligé ? »

Le Survivant acquiesça. « J'en ai bien peur. »

« Merde. »

« Tu es très bavard ce matin » fit remarquer Harry en se levant. Draco ne répondit pas. « Le petit-déjeuner sera servi dans quelques minutes, alors viens quand tu seras prêt à affronter Ginny. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, et Harry quitta la pièce. Il sentit que le regard de Draco s'attardait sur lui, et il savait à quoi pensait le blond. Mais Harry n'allait pas ressasser à nouveau leur conversation de la veille – il fallait qu'il garde toute sa tête pour ce qui allait probablement être une conversation difficile avec Ginny Weasley.

« Il va venir dans un moment » dit Harry à Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine où elle avait commencé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il supposait qu'elle avait déjà fait ça auparavant, puisqu'elle savait où se trouvaient les affaires et qu'elle n'avait pas demandé la permission.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur – elle croyait manifestement qu'ils s'étaient disputés, sinon Harry ne serait pas resté dans la chambre pendant près de dix minutes. Toutefois, elle eut l'air de hausser mentalement des épaules, car elle se remit à préparer du café pour Draco et elle et du chocolat chaud pour Harry.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? » finit-elle par demander quand le silence devint pour elle trop pesant.

Harry secoua la tête. « On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler la nuit dernière, on était tous les deux épuisés » mentit-il. Ils avaient eu plein de temps pour parler – mais pas de la vision. Il se demandait à présent si la nuit dernière avait été le bon moment pour avoir LA conversation : Draco était encore ébranlé par la vision et tous deux souffraient encore un peu. Harry savait que le blond avait eu plus mal que lui ; il l'avait senti. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas permis de toucher Draco pour le soigner ; ça aurait pu être très mal interprété.

« Tu as une mine affreuse » lui dit Ginny.

« Merci. »

Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait partir à Pré-au-Lard alors que Dumbledore t'avait prévenu qu'une vision allait très probablement arriver ? Quand Sev m'a raconté...Je ne l'ai pas crû au début. »

« Ginny, c'est entre Draco et moi. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, et je m'en excuserai auprès de lui, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux pas le changer. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je l'aurais fait, si j'avais pu. »

« Pourquoi as-tu pris un tel risque ? ». Ginny se rembrunit. « Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

« Ecoute Gin, je ne me 'ressemble' pas du tout en ce moment, donc si tu pouvais arrêter avec ta putain d'Inquisition espagnole pour l'instant, j'en serais très heureux » rétorqua Harry d'un ton brusque.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en marmonnant « Très bien. »

Draco choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air fatigué ; il avait des cernes noires sous les yeux et toute son attitude exprimait sa lassitude. La chevelure blonde était emmelée, comme si le blond ne s'était pas préoccupé de la coiffer aussi parfaitement que d'habitude. En fait, on aurait dit que le Serpentard n'avait rien fait pour arranger son apparence depuis que Harry l'avait réveillé. Harry sentit une pointe de culpabilité quand il réalisa qu'il était en grande partie responsable d'avoir rendu la vision – et la suite – aussi dure pour Draco.

« 'jour » grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table et en s'asseyant à l'opposé de Harry. Ginny posa une tasse de café devant lui ; aucun des deux ne dit mot. Le blond but une gorgée du liquide bouillant, refusant de rencontrer le regard des deux autres occupants de la pièce.

Finalement, Ginny en eut à nouveau assez du silence. « Ecoute Draco, je suis désolée de devoir te faire ça ; je le suis toujours, mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vision. »

Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle, les yeux gris rencontrant les noisettes. « On était dans un grand champ, il y avait des montagnes autour de nous » commença-t-il, la voix dépourvue d'émotion. « Il y avait une quinzaine de piquets qui faisaient tous 2,50 mètres de haut environ. Je pense qu'ils étaient disposés de façon à créer un motif, mais je n'ai pas pu voir lequel.

A chaque piquet, un humain était attaché par des cordes à ses poignets. Elles cisaillaient les poignets des victimes, les faisant saigner. Ils étaient tous inertes ; ils avaient tous moins de trente ans, sauf un ; ils avaient l'air jeunes et forts.

Et ils étaient crépis de trous de balles. »

Il s'arrêta et posa son regard sur la table. Harry tenta de ressentir les émotions du blond, mais Draco semblait avoir dressé un bouclier ; consciemment ou non, Harry l'ignorait. Le brun ressentit le besoin de tendre la main pour aider l'autre jeune homme, mais il savait que Draco s'éloignerait encore plus s'il le faisait.

« Il y en avait un qui ne saignait pas. Deux des Mangemorts lui parlaient, mais je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'ils ont dit, car ils étaient trop loin et le vent soufflait trop fort. Cependant, il a dû dire ce qu'il fallait, car ils l'ont détaché du piquet et ont transplané avec lui.

Ils ont laissé mourir les autres, s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà. »

Harry se demandait comment il pouvait avoir l'air si calme et si impassible alors qu'il parlait de la souffrance et de la mort dont il avait été témoin. Une petite voix lui dit que Draco était tout sauf calme et impassible – c'était juste une façade qu'il avait dû mettre en place pour être capable de donner à Ginny les renseignements dont elle avait besoin pour sauver les personnes en question. Après le départ de la jeune rouquine, il craquerait, soit devant Harry, soit en privé. Le Survivant se surprit à espérer que ce ne soit pas la dernière possibilité.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose en particulier à propos des victimes ? » demanda Ginny, brisant le silence.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge qui était tout sauf joyeux. « Tu sais, c'est ça qui est drôle » fit-il. « J'en ai reconnu quatre. »

Harry le regarda, abasourdi, et, du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ginny inconsciemment se rapprocher par ce qui ressemblait à de - l'anticipation ?

« C'était Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, un jeune homme qui ressemblait à Neville Longdubat, et le Maître des Potions Severus Rogue. »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Ginny partit peu de temps après, quand Draco eut fini de révéler la dernière partie de la vision dont il se souvenait. Elle était plongée profondément dans ses pensées, et elle s'était à peine arrêtée pour prendre congé avant de repartir par cheminette, sans aucun doute déjà en train de planifier l'opération dont elle avait la charge.

Harry retourna vers Draco dans la cuisine, où le blond était assis à regarder par la fenêtre tomber la neige. Il ne se retourna pas, ni ne montra qu'il savait que Harry était là, alors que celui-ci se rasseyait sur la même chaise qu'auparavant. Tandis que le Serpentard observait les flocons de neige tomber, le brun étudia Draco.

Son visage était un masque d'indifférence. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme Harry l'avait déjà remarqué quand le jeune homme était entré dans la pièce, avec des cernes sous les yeux, et les yeux eux-mêmes un peu injectés de sang. Sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne, sa mâchoire fermement serrée. Une de ses mains remuait mollement la tasse de café qui était presque vide désormais, et Harry vit le léger tremblement de cette main uniquement parce qu'il faisait vraiment attention. Il était bouleversé ; malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, c'était clairement inscrit sur le visage de Draco.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne prit la parole ; l'un ne savait pas quoi dire, l'autre n'avait pas envie de parler.

La neige s'était mise à tomber dans la nuit et recouvrait à présent ça et là le sol. Le ciel était d'un gris impersonnel, rendant la ville presque aussi fade. Cela correspondait parfaitement à leur humeur du moment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry resta à la cuisine. Il entendit Draco ouvrir et fermer les portes de la chambre, et soupira profondément. Il voulait parler au blond, et il voulait que Draco lui parle. Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats, pas après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la nuit précédente.

_« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »_

Les mots se répétèrent d'eux-mêmes dans l'esprit de Harry, résonnant de gauche à droite, encore et encore.

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Harry se dit qu'il avait eu cette discussion unilatérale trop de fois, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ces pensées d'arriver. Il se demanda d'où les sentiments de Draco étaient venus, et s'il avait fait quelque chose – n'importe quoi – pour les encourager. Les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête lui demandèrent si c'était réellement possible. Le blond lui mentait-il ? Bien que Harry eut sauté à cette conclusion un mois et demi auparavant, ce n'était plus une option aussi évidente. La façon dont Draco se comportait à présent...Il n'aurait probablement pas eu cette attitude si ces paroles avaient été une farce. De plus, l'histoire qui avait accompagné ces mots collait trop bien à la réalité pour avoir été inventée.

Et les yeux de Draco avaient dit à Harry qu'il disait la vérité.

Toutefois, la plus grosse question que Harry avait en tête n'était pas à propos des sentiments de Draco, de ses motifs ou de ses raisons. Non, c'était de savoir s'il pourrait aimer un jour le blond en retour.

Ca serait si facile là tout de suite de tirer parti de la situation et de dire à Draco qu'il l'aimait. De cette manière, le blond serait bien plus impliqué dans la relation que Harry, et si quelque chose tournait mal, c'était Draco qui tirerait le plus mauvais numéro. Cela garantirait à Harry chaleur et amour, tout en n'ayant pas à donner beaucoup en retour.

Harry se rembrunit. Ce n'était pas de cette manière que l'on construisait une relation. Non, s'il devait s'engager avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec un attachement complet et total. Il n'allait pas, ne pourrait pas, faire moins juste parce que c'était pratique.

De plus, Draco méritait d'être aimé.

Durant le mois précédent, Harry avait vu le côté plus doux de Draco – un côté qu'il n'avait jamais montré à leur époque. C'était un garçon qui avait été privé d'affection, une personne qui voulait être soutenue, appréciée et – aimée. Le Survivant avait trouvé très facile de donner à Draco le réconfort qu'il désirait plus que tout. Il avait serré Draco dans ses bras plusieurs fois, simplement parce que le blond en avait besoin et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela n'avait été ni gênant, ni dur à faire.

Harry soupira et se leva. Cela ne le menait nulle part ; son esprit tournait en rond, ce qui ne faisait que lui donner des vertiges. Il prit sa cape du portemanteau du hall d'entrée, puis se dirigea vers le salon et la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette de la petite boite au-dessus de l'âtre, la jeta dans les flammes et dit :

« Le Chaudron Baveur. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il sortait de la cheminée de l'auberge. Il y avait quelques sorciers et sorcières au bar, mais personne ne leva la tête quand il s'épousseta.

Il se dirigea vers le mur en brique sur la droite et le tapota cinq fois. Il s'ouvrit, et le Chemin de Traverse se présenta à lui, avec toutes ses petites boutiques et ses centaines de sorciers qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Harry s'engagea dans la rue chaotique, se frayant un passage à travers les magasins et les gens. La neige formait désormais une masse épaisse sur le sol.

Il avait besoin de se distraire – et acheter les cadeaux de Noël faisait exactement l'affaire. Après tout, on n'était qu'à deux semaines de Noël.

Première chose à faire – il avait besoin d'argent. Par conséquent, il descendit l'allée en direction de Gringotts, la Banque des Sorciers. L'imposant édifice en marbre était, tout comme il l'avait été chaque fois que Harry y était allé, gardé par deux gobelins. Ils lui lancèrent un regard peu amène avant de le laisser passer, tout comme le firent ceux de la seconde porte. Harry s'en préoccupa peu, néanmoins, sachant que c'était simplement dans la nature des gobelins de procéder ainsi. Il parcourut le hall principal et se dirigea vers un gobelin assis dans une chaise haute.

Après avoir parlé brièvement au gobelin, il fut autorisé à descendre à son coffre et une demi-heure plus tard, il ressortait, prêt à faire quelques emplettes.

Il savait que ça allait être dur d'acheter à Hermione, Ron, Sirius et les autres des cadeaux que le Harry de cette époque ne leur aurait pas offerts auparavant, mais il allait bien devoir essayer. Un livre était le choix le plus sûr pour Hermione – même si la question était de savoir lequel, vu que le château semblait avoir tous les livres possibles et inimaginables. Il entra chez Fleuri & Bott, et le responsable du magasin leva la tête du bureau où il était assis.

« Je peux vous – Oh, bonjour, M. Potter » fit-il, le sourire aux lèvres quand il vit qui c'était.

« Bonjour » répondit Harry, essayant ardemment de se souvenir du nom de l'homme. Quand il vit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il dit « Je cherche des cadeaux de Noël. »

« Comme d'habitude alors » sourit l'homme. « Je suppose que vous recherchez quelque chose pour la jeune Mme Weasley ? »

Harry eut un sourire penaud. « Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui acheter... » fit-il.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant » répondit l'homme. « Eh bien, j'ai reçu récemment plusieurs livres qui à mon avis intéressaient grandement votre amie. »

Il s'enfonça dans le magasin et Harry le suivit à travers de longues étagères de livres, de livres, et, eh bien, encore de livres. Il y en avait des vieux, des neufs, quelques-uns que Harry reconnut, et beaucoup beaucoup d'autres qu'il ne connaissait définitivement pas.

« Là » lui indiqua le gérant en montrant deux ou trois livres sur sa droite. Harry vint se mettre à sa hauteur et vit le titre des livres. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

« Elle va aimer, ça ne fait aucun doute » approuva-t-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans le magasin d'équipement de Quidditch. C'était un des magasins préférés de Harry, et il savait qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour Ron ici. Et il trouva. Près d'une heure plus tard, il se força à partir. Il fit quelques autres arrêts, entre autres pour trouver le cadeau de Draco. Il se rendit compte qu'il était aussi difficile de trouver un cadeau à Draco que pour les autres, mais pour d'autres raisons. Plusieurs heures après avoir quitté l'appartement, il se décida à rentrer. Il se faisait tard et les boutiques fermaient – et il ne pourrait pas éviter Draco éternellement, peu importe à quel point il avait envie de le faire.

Il entra dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et arriva chez lui quelques instants plus tard.

_TBC..._


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à vous ! Voici comme chaque mercredi un nouveau chapitre. Révélation importante à la fin, qui ne va pas vous réjouir, malheureusement...N'oubliez pas, laissez-moi vos commentaires si vous avez un moment, j'adore partager vos réactions !_

_Merci à **Light of Moon**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Shima-chan**, **Falyla**, **Ayuluna**, **Natmangafan**, **Lily's Flowers**, **Griselle**, **Zaika**, **La Petite Allemande**, **Lily's Angel**, **Ginnii**, **Lou Biloute**, **Lovely A**, **Kain**, **Tanakasan**, **Bibidibabidibou**, **Lolie Shing**, **Vif d'Or**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Cachou**, **Agatha Brume** (x12 merci !), **Flore Jade** et **Luce.wiz**. _

_**Rosenoire**, merci, mais si tu veux que je te réponde individuellement, mets ton mail la prochaine fois._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Poison**

Une fois sorti de la cheminée, Harry s'arrêta net. Le salon était rempli de monde, avec au milieu du brouhaha Ginny Weasley qui essayait de maintenir l'ordre. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Draco était assis sur un bord du sofa. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Harry et celui-ci tressaillit quand il vit l'état du blond. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux que le matin même. Harry se sentit soudain coupable d'être parti sans avoir dit au jeune homme où il allait.

Il traversa le salon en direction de la chambre et déposa ses achats dans son placard, prévoyant de les empaqueter plus tard. De retour au salon, il jeta un bref regard d'ensemble à la pièce.

Toutes les personnes qu'il voyait étaient également venues à la fête organisée au château des Weasley. Il vit quelques Weasley ; à côté du balcon se tenait Fred, en train de discuter avec Angelina. Pour une fois, l'autre jumeau Weasley n'était pas collé à lui, même s'il ne devait certainement pas être loin. Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi, remarqua Harry avec un sourire. Ils étaient assis à côté de Draco, et on aurait dit que Hermione vérifiait s'il avait de la fièvre – sa main était sur le front du blond. Harry sourit à la vue de l'énorme ventre de Hermione ; il ne restait pas longtemps avant la date prévue.

Harry nota avec surprise que Sirius et Remus parlaient avec Severus. Remus et Severus avaient l'air parfaitement à l'aise ensemble, ce qui semblait déranger quelque peu Sirius.

Il y avait d'autres gens – Harry crut entendre quelqu'un dans la cuisine et apparemment, quelques personnes étaient dans la chambre d'amis qui jouxtait le salon.

Harry se dirigea vers le sofa.

« Harry ! Tu es là ! » s'exclama Hermione. Elle fit une tentative pour se lever, mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Reste assise, ça ne me dérange pas » dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle fit la moue et dit « Je suis énorme. Je ne peux rien faire. »

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. « Tu es magnifique. »

« On dirait Ron » fit remarquer Hermione. « Tu devrais essayer de te mettre dans mes pompes parfois. »

« Je ne pense pas que tes chaussures m'iraient » répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, je sais bien » continua Hermione sur un ton boudeur. « Quand même, tu devrais essayer juste une journée, comme ça tu me soutiendrais beaucoup plus. »

« Tu es en train de dire qu'on ne te soutient pas ? » demanda Harry.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Vous vous moquez de moi. »

« Je viens de te dire que tu étais magnifique » rétorqua Harry, légèrement agacé.

Elle lui jeta un autre regard peu amène et Ron, qui avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt, rit. Draco était appuyé contre le dos du sofa, les yeux fermés, paraissant tout petit et fragile. Contrairement à Ron, il ne semblait pas du tout écouter Harry et Hermione. Harry eut pitié de lui ; il avait l'air vraiment mal en point.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. « Je vais bien, Harry » répondit-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione se déplaça sur le côté, permettant ainsi à Harry de s'asseoir au milieu, entre elle-même et Draco. Ce qu'il fit, souhaitant et redoutant à la fois ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Enfin, il y avait plein de monde dans la pièce – aucun d'eux ne pourrait piquer une crise devant tant de personnes et on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se bécotent outrageusement. C'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour le réconforter.

Il glissa une main derrière les épaules de Draco – _juste pour faire bonne figure, pour Hermione et Ron_, se dit-il. Rien de plus...Ca n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le besoin qu'il ressentait de rassurer le blond.

Draco se raidit un moment, puis finit par se détendre dans les bras de Harry. C'était étrange ; Harry pouvait sentir la fatigue qui émanait du Serpentard. Un bref instant, il s'autorisa à donner un peu de Chaleur Guérisseuse à Draco, avant de s'arrêter. Draco leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête imperceptible. Tandis qu'il se laissait à nouveau aller dans les bras de Harry, le brun se mit à donner de la force à Draco.

Hermione et Ron discutaient entre eux et Harry tourna son attention vers eux, étant donné que Draco semblait dériver dans un demi-sommeil.

« Ginny est vraiment à fond dedans » disait Ron en souriant à sa petite sœur qui courait dans tous les sens, parlant brièvement à chaque occupant de la pièce.

« Elle est l'une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées à l'Ordre » renchérit Hermione. « Dumbledore ne peut pas s'occuper de tout et elle est très douée question organisation. Elle sait faire bouger les choses. »

« Vous lui avez parlé aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry. « Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non » répondit-elle. « Je sais qu'elle est allée voir Dumbledore après être partie d'ici, et ils ont élaboré un plan. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, sinon la réunion n'aurait pas été avant demain. »

« En fait, la vision était horrible » dit Harry à voix basse.

« Je sais. Elles le sont toujours. Mais Draco ne nous en a pas dit plus » fit Hermione en jetant un regard au blond. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle vit Draco, à moitié endormi.

« Je suis sûr que Ginny va tout nous dire » intervint Ron. « On dirait qu'elle est sur le point de commencer la réunion. »

Harry leva les yeux pour découvrir que Ginny flottait à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, ce qui la rendait un peu plus grande que tout le monde, et attirait l'attention de la plupart des gens. Elle resta là en silence jusqu'à ce que la pièce se tut.

« Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ici malgré un délai aussi court » commença-t-elle. « Je remercie également Draco et Harry, qui nous ont permis de tenir la réunion ici.

La nuit dernière, M. Malfoy a eu une vision. Je ne vais pas vous la raconter en détail, car ça prendrait trop de temps, et justement, nous n'avons pas le temps. Par conséquent, je vais demander aux personnes suivantes de bien vouloir s'approcher :

Dean Thomas. »

Le jeune homme noir, que Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, leva la tête depuis le coin de la pièce où il se trouvait en compagnie de Seamus Finnigan. Il se dirigea vers Ginny.

« Angelina Johnson. »

Angelina quitta son fiancé après lui avoir rapidement serré la main. Chose rare, les deux jumeaux étaient silencieux, et Katie n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Neville Londubat. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Neville était ici ? Il resta bouché bée quand il vit un jeune homme s'avancer. Il ne ressemblait plus que vaguement au garçon joufflu que Harry connaissait. Ce jeune homme était environ de la taille de Harry, bien bâti, avec de courts cheveux bruns. La seule chose qui prouvait qu'il était toujours la même personne que Harry connaissait était la légère timidité dans ses mouvements quand il prit place à côté de Ginny. Une fois là, Neville regarda brièvement Ginny. Harry se demandait comment Draco avait bien pu reconnaître Neville dans la vision.

« Severus Rogue. »

Le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers elle, d'un pas rapide et assuré.

« A présent, je ne soulignerais jamais assez qu'il faut absolument que l'opération ne se solde pas par un échec comme la dernière fois » continua Ginny. « Je ne tolèrerai aucune perte qui aurait pu être évitée. Il y a la vie de quinze personnes qui est en jeu ici, plus celle de tous ceux qui seront impliqués dans la mission de sauvetage, et je ne veux pas qu'une seule d'entre elle soit gâchée. »

Elle se tourna vers les quatre personnes qu'elles avaient appelées et tendit à chacune un collier. « Ces colliers sont directement reliés à certaines personnes. Premièrement, à Dumbledore et à moi. Deuxièmement, à la personne la plus proche de vous. Troisièmement, à une personne chargée de la sécurité, que j'ai choisie et qui en a déjà été avertie. Enfin, à Harry et Draco. »

Harry sentit Draco bouger à la mention de son nom, et il dut reconnaître qu'il était surpris lui-même, surtout que Ginny ne lui en avait pas parlé auparavant. Pourtant, c'était logique ; si quelque chose arrivait, on aurait fortement besoin de Draco, de lui-même et de leurs pouvoirs de guérison. Avec un peu de chance cette fois, l'un d'entre eux ne serait pas obligé d'en faire les frais.

« Ils contiennent également un sort de localisation, afin que nous puissions vous retrouver » continua-t-elle. « De cette manière, si vous deviez être enlevés, nous vous retrouverions immédiatement. »

« Et si on ne veut pas que vous veniez ? » demanda Angelina à voix basse. « Ca pourrait être dangereux. Vous pourriez transplaner juste en face d'une balle, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Dans ce cas-là, dites _Incapacitate_ et ça nous enverra un signal rouge, jusqu'à ce que vous l'enleviez. Néanmoins, je vous le déconseille. Cette opération sera dangereuse, quoi qu'on fasse. Nous devons prendre des risques, si cela peut sauver des vies. »

Angelina acquiesça.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires furent employées à expliquer le plan en détail. Dean et Seamus semblaient être les plus nerveux à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver. Le visage de Rogue était figé en un masque de colère. Harry savait que le Maître des Potions était le moins susceptible d'avoir peur ; après tout, il avait été Mangemort. Il savait qu'il ne l'était plus ; il avait appris par hasard l'histoire de Rogue par Lavande Brown à la fête de Noël, tandis qu'elle en parlait avec ses amies. Apparemment, la crise cardiaque que Severus avait faite était le résultat d'un Endoloris, qu'on avait laissé sur lui pendant des heures après qu'on eut découvert sa trahison. Harry, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre, l'avaient retrouvé. Dès qu'il n'avait plus été sous l'emprise de l'Endoloris, l'infarctus l'avait frappé. Harry avait apparemment été le plus proche de lui, car les autres combattaient les Mangemorts – ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hermione avait trouvé ça très bizarre que Harry ait été si surpris par cette information.

Ginny conclut « Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous mettre sous clé dans un endroit sûr, mais plusieurs Moldus ont déjà été enlevés, et nous pensons que c'est Voldemort qui est derrière tout ça. Si nous voulons les trouver, il faut qu'on vous laisse vous faire kidnapper vous aussi.

A présent, tout le monde exceptés Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Sirius et Remus peuvent s'en aller. »

La foule se dispersa. Angelina retourna vers Fred, qui la prit dans ses bras. Il la tint étroitement contre lui, lui caressant le dos, la réconfortant tout en se réconfortant lui-même. Seamus et Dean disparurent dans la cheminée en quelques minutes. Severus se dirigea vers Sirius et Remus. Harry réalisa tout à coup que Remus devait être 'la personne la plus proche' de Severus. Ca serait logique que Sirius soit un peu chamboulé par ça.

Harry vit Severus serrer la main de Remus et Sirius, avant de partir par voie de cheminette.

Il vit également Neville prendre la main de Ginny. « Rentre à la maison » dit-elle doucement. « J'y serai dans un moment. »

« Je serai là quand tu arriveras ». Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste, et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Ils finirent par se séparer et Neville déposa un dernier doux baiser sur son front, avant de partir de la même manière que les autres.

Harry vit Ron qui regardait Ginny, bouche bée. Apparemment, la relation de Ginny et Neville était un fait nouveau pour lui aussi.

« Ginny ! Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu t'étais enfin mise avec Neville » fit joyeusement Hermione, ignorant la bouche béante de son mari.

La jeune Weasley rougit. « Ca s'est fait...tout seul » dit-elle en souriant.

« Mais – Neville ? » bafouilla Ron.

« Oui, Neville » répéta Ginny sur un ton qui en disait long. « Si tu veux tout savoir, il s'est tout le temps comporté comme un parfait gentleman. »

« Et depuis combien de temps dure « tout le temps » exactement ? » s'enquit Ron tandis que Sirius et Remus s'approchaient. Ils firent apparaître un deuxième sofa pour que Ginny et eux puissent s'asseoir.

« Un mois et demi » répondit Ginny, en croisant sans sourciller le regard de son frère.

Ron se garda bien d'aller à l'encontre de CE regard – LE regard que Ginny avait hérité de sa mère. Il disait à n'importe qui – en particulier à ses frères – qu'ils étaient dangereusement proches de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose de très désagréable. Ron remarqua que Hermione avait aussi le même regard parfois ; peut-être que c'était un truc de femme plutôt qu'un truc des Weasley de sexe féminin.

« Bref » dit Ginny, changeant à dessein le sujet pour en arriver aux problèmes les plus importants. « Il faut que je vous parle. »

Harry vit le groupe changer d'attitude : de décontractés, ils passèrent à un comportement professionnel. Seul Draco, qui était assis à côté de lui les yeux fermés, ne changea pas. Harry savait que le blond ne dormait pas ; il avait simplement l'air indifférent. Comme s'il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il se passait, comme s'il était...faible ? Harry se rembrunit. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Ginny qui se remettait à parler.

« Hermione, je te demande de rester à l'abri jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux soient nés, et quelques temps après ça. Tu es faible pour le moment, que tu veuilles bien l'admettre ou non. Tu ne ferais pas le poids contre les Mangemorts.

Albus et moi-même aimerions tous les deux que tu aies en permanence quelqu'un avec toi. Au Château, tu peux te déplacer par toi-même, évidemment, mais pas à l'extérieur, même sur les terres qui entourent le Château. Alors pourrais-tu s'il te plait... ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je sais. Je serai prudente. »

« Bien » fit Ginny avec un petit sourire. « Je n'aime pas plus cette idée que toi, mais par les temps qui courent...On fait ce qu'on doit faire.

Ensuite, Sirius et Remus, je veux que vous alliez au Château avec Ron et Hermione et que vous placiez les boucliers de protection les plus lourds possibles là-bas afin que nous soyons avertis si quelque chose arrive à Hermione pendant que Ron est au travail. »

« Mais les boucliers sont déjà parmi les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne » protesta Remus.

« Je sais » répondit Ginny. « Toutefois, ce n'est pas de bouclier de ce type qu'il nous faut. Il nous faut quelque chose qui nous prévienne si Hermione commence à avoir des contractions alors qu'elle est seule et qu'elle ne peut pas nous contacter. Je sais que c'est inhabituel, mais ça doit être fait. Donc les boucliers qu'il nous faut doivent détecter une souffrance provoquée par la personne elle-même – oui, Mione, c'est volontaire comme douleur. Vous pouvez le faire ? »

Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent. « Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. A qui devons-nous les relier ? »

« Ron d'abord, puis Harry et Draco. Ca te va, Mione ? »

« Oui » répondit doucement Hermione.

« Ca doit être fait dans les plus brefs délais » insista Ginny.

« On va vous accompagner maintenant » fit Sirius à Hermione et Ron. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Ron et Hermione approuvèrent. Ginny sourit.

« Bon, ça sera tout. Vous quatre, » - elle désigna Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Remus de la tête – « vous pouvez y aller. Harry, Draco, j'ai besoin que vous restiez quelques minutes de plus. »

« Eh bien, étant donné que c'est nous qui vivons ici, c'est toi qui va partir et non nous, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Harry assez justement, tandis que Hermione et les trois hommes se levaient pour partir. Harry ne les accompagna pas ; il se contenta de leur faire un signe de la main. Un instant plus tard, Harry, Draco et Ginny étaient les seuls qui restaient dans la pièce.

« Oh, c'est vrai » fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. « Passons. Il est conscient ? »

« Je suis conscient » répondit le blond sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Ok » fit la rouquine. « Ca va vous paraître un peu...Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais...Je ne veux pas que vous le preniez mal-- »

« Ginny ? Dis-le juste, pour voir ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Albus et moi, nous nous inquiétons tous les deux pour toi, Draco. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent lentement pour regarder Ginny. « Ah oui ? » fit-il de la voix traînante typique des Malfoy.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça » dit Ginny, se surprenant elle-même. « Tu ne manges pas assez, tu es tout le temps fatigué – si mon intuition ne me trompe pas, tu reçois la Chaleur Guérisseuse de la part de Harry depuis que nous discutons. »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua Draco, continuant à parler sur un ton très malfoyen.

« Aucune personne en bonne santé ne pourrait recevoir des soins de ce genre pendant presque une heure et être toujours fatiguée, Malfoy » fit Ginny. « Tu devrais être debout, avec de l'énergie à revendre, et non à peine capable d'ouvrir les yeux ! »

« Et ça t'inquiète parce que… ? »

« Parce qu'étant donné que nous avons une bataille imminente contre au moins une vingtaine de Mangemorts, si ce n'est contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, j'aimerais que mes deux seuls Guérisseurs soient suffisamment en forme pour soigner tout le monde, plutôt que l'un l'autre ». Le ton de Ginny était glacial, mais elle croisa sans sourciller le regard de Draco.

« Tu t'en fais trop, Weasley » répondit froidement Draco. « Je vais bien. »

« On fait un test ? »

Un bref instant, Harry vit une émotion étrange traverser le visage de Draco, mais c'était parti avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'identifier.

« Très bien » cracha le blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ? »

Avant qu'un des jeunes hommes ne put réagir, Ginny lança un sort sur Draco. Une lumière rouge le heurta de plein fouet, et fut absorbée par son corps. Peu après, le blond se mit à briller de la même couleur rouge.

« Tu es Guérisseur » fit Ginny à Draco. « Tu devrais savoir ce que cela signifie. »

Harry ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il pouvait deviner. « Je crois que tu es malade, Draco » dit-il doucement au blond.

« Non ! » fit Draco en se levant. Toutefois, l'arrêt brutal de la Chaleur Guérisseuse le fit trébucher. Harry se leva et le rattrapa rapidement avant qu'il ne tombe, mais Draco le repoussa.

« Laisse-moi tranquille » dit-il en partant en courant.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Harry à Ginny.

Ginny détourna le regard de la porte par laquelle Draco venait de partir pour regarder Harry. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave – la lumière n'était pas très vive – mais ça peut quand même être quelque chose qui nécessite un traitement. J'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dit ça, Harry. C'est une grosse opération qui nous attend, et si quelque chose tourne mal, nous devrons pouvoir compter sur vous. Si Draco est malade, il ne pourra pas soigner, et toi tu ne pourras pas te concentrer. »

« Je vais lui parler » promit Harry. « Je lui ferai entendre raison. »

« Bien. Emmène-le à Poudlard voir Madame Pomfresh dès que possible. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire partir la maladie en le soignant, pour le moment. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, on dirait. »

« J'y vais maintenant » fit Ginny. « J'espère que tu pourras le raisonner. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée puis, après avoir salué Harry, elle partit.

Harry revint au centre de la pièce et ramassa quelques tasses laissées par les invités. Il les déposa dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'ouvrir les portes qui menaient à la chambre.

Draco était couché à plat ventre sur un côté du lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il ne bougea pas quand Harry entra et vint se mettre au pied du lit.

« Draco... »

« Va t'en, Harry » lui dit le blond.

« Non, Draco, je ne m'en irai pas » fit Harry. Il se força à parler et à agir très calmement ; il n'allait pas encore se disputer avec Draco. Ils n'avaient fait que se disputer, ces derniers jours, malheureusement, et se disputer encore.

Draco se retourna et lui fit face en s'asseyant. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement partir ? »

« Parce que je tiens à toi. »

Le blond ravala la méchanceté qu'il allait cracher. Les quatre derniers mots que Harry venait de prononcer n'étaient manifestement pas ceux auxquels Draco s'attendait.

« C'est toi qui ressembles à un poisson rouge maintenant » fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Draco referma la bouche. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit.

« Je peux être ton ami, Draco » dit-il doucement. « Pas ton petit ami, pas encore, et peut-être que je ne le serai jamais, mais je peux être ton ami. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà convenu d'être amis, il y a longtemps » dit Draco à voix basse.

« C'était une trêve, qui n'aurait duré que le temps de notre séjour ici. On serait rentrés chez nous et on aurait endossé à nouveau nos rôles d'ennemis. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié. »

« Et ça, ça l'est ? » demanda Draco en regardant ses mains.

« Ecoute, Draco, je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai dit hier. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je sais que j'aime passer du temps avec toi, et je sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. L'amitié est tout ce que j'ai à offrir pour le moment. »

Le blond garda le silence un moment avant de dire « Alors j'accepte cette amitié. »

Harry sourit. « Bien. Alors maintenant, vas-tu écouter ton ami ? Tu es malade, Draco. On a besoin que tu ailles bien. »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui. « Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Je – ça fait des mois que ça dure. »

« Des mois ? Comment as-tu – ah oui, le journal intime ». Harry eut l'air contrit quand il parla de l'objet qui avait été la cause de leur dernière dispute. « Je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça. »

« Tu es pardonné » fit doucement Draco.

« Est-ce que tu – il – est-ce qu'il a parlé de ça dans son journal intime ? Est-ce qu'il sait ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Draco secoua la tête. « Il a seulement écrit qu'il était très fatigué et qu'il se sentait faible. Il disait qu'il avait perdu l'appétit. »

« Tu vas venir avec moi à Poudlard et laisser Madame Pomfresh t'ausculter, alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi pas à Ste Mangouste ? »

« Ginny m'a dit de t'emmener à Poudlard, donc c'est là-bas que je t'emmènerai. Je crois qu'elle a peur que tu ne sois reconnu par un des espions de Voldemort. Ca n'apporterait rien de bon qu'il sache que tu es malade. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement me soigner ? » demanda Draco.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit le Survivant. « Je le ferais si je le pouvais, crois-moi, mais tu viens de passer une heure à recevoir la Chaleur Guérisseuse et tu pouvais toujours à peine rester debout après, donc c'est clair que c'est sans effet. »

« Tu penses que c'est l'inverse ? »

Harry le regarda. « Quoi ? »

« L'inverse. Que c'est le fait que tu me soignes qui me rende malade en réalité. Peut-être que mon corps est en train d'y devenir allergique, ou un truc dans le genre. »

Harry réfléchit à l'idée pendant quelques instants, puis dit « C'est peu probable à mon avis. Tu vas quand même un peu mieux quand je te tiens dans mes bras pendant et après les visions, et si ta théorie était la bonne, ce ne serait pas le cas. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « On doit y aller alors ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Allons-y. »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la cheminée, direction Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau, et regardait droit dans les flammes lorsqu'ils en sortirent. Harry se demanda s'il savait qu'ils allaient arriver juste à ce moment-là. C'était certainement le cas. Toutefois, il n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de réfléchir à la question, car le directeur les conduisit promptement à l'Infirmerie.

Là, Madame Pomfresh fit allonger Draco sur un des lits dans l'angle de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun élève à l'Infirmerie pour le moment ; les habitants actuels de Poudlard semblaient mieux réussir à éviter les ennuis que ceux de l'époque de Harry.

Draco eut l'air content de s'allonger à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Quand il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il dit « Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter. Je ne suis pas mourant. »

« Maintenant, M. Potter, si vous voulez bien vous éloigner du lit ? » fit Madame Pomfresh.

Harry acquiesça, puis recula. Aussitôt, la médicomage se mit à jeter des sorts sur Draco, pour déceler une éventuelle maladie. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'ils étaient tous négatifs.

« M. Malfoy, pouvez-vous me dire les symptômes que vous avez ressentis jusque-là ? » finit-elle par demander. « Et depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? »

« Ca a commencé il y a quelques mois » répondit Draco. « J'ai été subitement fatigué, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. J'avais l'habitude de me réveiller avant Harry et maintenant c'est l'inverse. Et puis quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées. De vraies nausées, horribles, qui me donnaient constamment envie de vomir. Mais je n'ai jamais vomi ; c'était ancré en moi, et j'ai dû m'y habituer, je pense, vu que c'est toujours là. »

Harry comprit suite au discours de Draco qu'il y avait probablement plus d'une raison pour laquelle Draco ne voulait pas lui montrer les écrits de son alter ego plus âgé.

« Je pense que ça a empiré après l'attaque des Mangemorts il y a deux mois de ça, quand Harry et moi sommes restés inconscients pendant cinq jours. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais j'ai été encore plus fatigué depuis. Et j'ai réagi violemment à la vision qui a suivi cette attaque – cette fois-là, j'ai bel et bien vomi. »

Harry s'étonnait de voir à quel point Draco était calme alors qu'il parlait de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ni ses yeux, ni les émotions que Harry pouvait ressentir grâce au Lien du Cœur trahissaient une quelconque peur ou nervosité. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais comme il l'était habituellement désormais ; les yeux légèrement injectés de sang et les cernes noirs au-dessous. Une fois encore, Harry trouva qu'il paraissait petit et frêle dans le grand lit d'hôpital.

« Hier, j'ai eu une vision. Il m'a fallu presque cinq heures pour m'en remettre » continua Draco. « Harry s'est réveillé une heure plus tôt. Quand je me suis réveillé à mon tour, j'avais la tête lourde et le cerveau embrumé, et mon corps était plus épuisé que jamais. »

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé à en parler à quelqu'un ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh d'une voix désapprobatrice, même si elle paraissait plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

« Je ne sais pas...Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le contrecoup de la vision – c'était très dur, après tout – et j'ai simplement supposé que je...Je ne sais pas, que peut-être j'étais en train d'attraper froid ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien de sérieux. »

Harry voulut lui hurler 'Rien de sérieux !', mais se retint. Il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien. Ca ne changerait rien. Pourtant, Draco leva la tête vers lui, l'air contrit. Le Survivant se rendit compte que Draco pouvait ressentir ses émotions, tout comme Harry pouvait ressentir celles de Draco.

« Je vais vite me remettre, Potter » lui dit le blond à voix basse.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

Madame Pomfresh se tenait à côté du lit de Draco, l'air sombre, tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez le blond devant elle. Comme les sorts étaient tous négatifs, cela signifiait que Draco était en parfaite santé – pourtant ses yeux lui disaient l'inverse ; le jeune homme devant elle était malade.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux meubles de rangement de la pièce, et en sortit une aiguille.

« Ca va faire un petit peu mal » prévint-elle. Il hocha la tête et elle enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau, pour recueillir du sang. Elle remplit un petit tube de ce liquide, puis sortit l'aiguille. La minuscule blessure se referma d'elle-même quand elle murmura un sort rapide.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes » dit-elle. « Il faut que j'aille examiner ça. »

Elle sortit d'un pas pressé de l'Infirmerie en direction de son bureau personnel. Harry et Draco regardèrent les grandes portes se refermer sur elle.

« Alors... » commença Draco, levant les yeux vers Harry.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu aurais fait quoi, Harry ? »

« Je – je ne sais pas. Mais j'aurais pu aider. On aurait pu demander de l'aide plus tôt ». Il s'effondra sur une chaise à côté du lit, les épaules légèrement voûtées par la défaite.

« L'aide de qui ? » demanda doucement Draco. « Pomfresh ne sait pas encore ce que j'ai. Bon sang, les sorts sont tous négatifs – peut-être que je ne suis pas malade du tout. Peut-être que je suis simplement fatigué. »

« Tu ne crois pas en tes propres paroles. »

Draco soupira. « Non, parce que je peux le sentir. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui me rend comme ça. Qui me consume. Et je sais simplement qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » fit Harry en se levant brusquement.

« Je dis juste la vérité » dit Draco, et quand il vit que Harry était sur le point de lui hurler dessus, il leva une main. « S'il te plaît, Harry. Je ne veux pas d'une autre dispute. »

Harry se rassit, se cachant le visage dans les mains une seconde avant de lever la tête vers le blond. C'était tellement plus facile de crier et d'être en colère contre Draco, plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il se souciait tant que le blond vive ou meure. Pourtant, quand il entendit la supplique prononcée par Draco à voix basse, il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obtempérer.

« Je suis désolé » fit-il.

« Ne le sois pas. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. Leur – enfin, surtout celle de Harry – rumination fut interrompue par Madame Pomfresh qui revenait dans l'Infirmerie, ses yeux trahissant de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Harry sut que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda Draco, surprenant à nouveau Harry par son calme.

« Vous – vous avez été empoisonné, M. Malfoy. Par quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Parlez-en à Sev alors » suggéra Harry. « Il devrait le savoir, ou au moins être en mesure de le découvrir. »

« Je ne peux pas » répondit la médicomage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le Maître des Potions Severus Rogue vient d'être enlevé. »

_TBC..._


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Hello ! Merci encore une fois d'être au rendez-vous. Au programme pour ce chapitre, l'opération spéciale vision, donc attendez-vous à de l'action ! Bises à tous._

_Merci à **Kain**, **Light of Moon**, **Falyla**, **Lily's Angel**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Ayuluna**, **Lou Biloute**, **Natmangafan**, **Lovely A**, **Amandaaa**, **Agatha Brume**, **Lolie Shing**, **Griselle**, **Aglaia Malefoy Potter**, **Ginnii**, **Vif d'Or**, **Shima-chan**, **Love Draco Malfoy**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Danielove**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Bibidibabidibou**, **Tanakasan** et** Luce.wiz**._

_**NOTE SPECIALE : **Le 300° revieweur recevra le chapitre suivant avant tout le monde ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Je suis Guérisseur**

Une heure plus tard, Harry était dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore, Draco à ses côtés, et Ginny faisant les cent pas en face de lui. Remus Lupin se tenait en silence au fond de la pièce.

« C'est une chance qu'on ait décidé de bouger aussi rapidement » marmonna Ginny pour elle-même. Elle tenait une carte à la main, sur laquelle des points se déplaçaient à droite à gauche. Un seul était étiqueté : 'Severus Rogue'. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment la carte, mais il devinait que les autres points étaient soit les Mangemorts, soit d'autres otages.

« Ce n'est pas de la chance, Miss Weasley – nous savions que ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver » fit Dumbledore en souriant gentiment à la jeune femme.

« On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ? » demanda Draco. Il était assis dans un fauteuil à la droite de Harry. Madame Pomfresh avait affirmé que le jeune homme ne devait pas prendre froid et comme il faisait un froid glacial dehors, elle lui avait fait enfiler un pull épais, puis avait lancé un sort dessus pour qu'il reste chaud. Draco avait émis quelques protestations suite à cet arrangement, mais à la fin, Madame Pomfresh avait gagné, refusant de le laisser quitter l'Infirmerie s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Il a lancé le sort d'Incapacitate » fit Ginny, l'air profondément agacée. « On ne peut pas voir où il est sur la carte – seulement qu'il est avec un groupe de personnes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il annule le sort, on ne verra que son point et quelques autres, mais aucun nom.

Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est protéger les autres qui sont censés être kidnappés, selon la vision de Draco. »

« Les trois autres sont ici ? » demanda Harry.

Ginny secoua négativement la tête. « Sirius, Bill et McGonagall ont rendez-vous avec eux aux Trois Balais, car ils peuvent transplaner là-bas, et puis ils arriveront par cheminette ici, tous ensemble. Ils devraient déjà être là-- »

Juste à ce moment-là, une lumière rouge vif entoura le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes. « Neville... » murmura-t-elle. « Il est blessé ! Ils l'ont pris, ces connards ! »

Elle courait vers la porte quand Dumbledore se leva et dit « Ginny, restez. »

Elle stoppa net et se retourna, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Le directeur lui fit signe de retourner là où elle faisait les cent pas auparavant.

« Donnez-moi la carte » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle déroula un autre parchemin, qui était caché dans ses robes, puis le lui tendit.

« Il n'a pas placé d'Incapacitate » constata Dumbledore quand la carte révéla une vue détaillée de l'endroit où Neville avait été emmené. « Il est dans les Highlands, près d'Inverness. »

« Allons-y alors » fit Draco en se levant. Il vacilla sur ses jambes et Harry le retint.

« Oh non, tu n'y vas pas » dit-il au blond. « Tu restes ici. »

« Depuis quand tu es devenu ma mère ? » cracha Draco.

« Depuis que nous en avons conclu que tu avais été empoisonné, petit con. Alors assieds-toi et reste ici. Je suis sûr que tu peux aider à mettre en place tout ça avec Ginny et le professeur Dumbledore. »

Draco le foudroya du regard et se rassit à contrecoeur. « C'est pas moi le plus con ici » Harry l'entendit marmonner.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore, Ginny et Remus avaient commencé à s'organiser. D'abord, Harry et Remus iraient à Pré-au-Lard par cheminette pour mettre au courant Sirius, Bill et McGonagall. Puis ils attendraient tous là-bas que Dean et Angelina arrivent. Dumbledore et Ginny auraient contacté l'Ordre entre-temps et auraient averti la plupart des membres. Ceux-ci transplaneraient ou arriveraient par cheminette à Pré-au-Lard. De là, ils transplaneraient tous dans les Highlands, au lieu dit.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter à la pensée qu'on attendait de lui qu'il transplane. Il ne savait pas comment faire !

Juste à ce moment, Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne soyez pas nerveux à l'idée de transplaner, M. Potter » lui dit-il, les yeux étincelants. « Vous l'avez déjà fait ; votre corps sait quoi faire. Ce ne sera pas si horrible que vous le pensez. »

Harry regarda le directeur, abasourdi. « O-oui, professeur » marmonna-t-il. Encore une fois, il se demanda ce que Dumbledore savait exactement.

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna au son de la voix de Draco. « Oui ? » fit-il.

« _Audiosis Harry_ » fit doucement Draco.

Harry lui sourit. « _Audiosis Draco_. »

S'étant levé, Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry sur la joue.

'_Bonne chance'_

Harry sentit sa joue le brûler là où les lèvres du blond étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau, mais il fut entraîné vers le feu par Remus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir davantage.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard quelques instants plus tard et repérèrent McGonagall, Bill et Sirius immédiatement. Des bonjours rapides furent échangés, ainsi qu'un baiser entre Sirius et Remus. L'endroit sur la joue de Harry était toujours en feu.

Il ne s'écoula même pas cinq minutes avant qu'Angelina n'arrive, se matérialisant devant eux. Elle avait l'air effrayée et en colère, mais saine et sauve.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Neville a été kidnappé il y a environ une demi-heure et Severus un peu avant » répondit Harry. « Nev n'a pas lancé le sort d'Incapacitate sur son collier, donc on va pouvoir les retrouver. On va transplaner là-bas sous peu. Tu peux venir avec nous, ou McGonagall peut te ramener à Poudlard. »

« Je reste » fit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Ca aurait pu aussi bien être moi qui aurait pu me faire enlever ; il faut que j'aide les deux sur qui c'est tombé. »

Harry acquiesça.

Une minute plus tard, Dean arriva. Il avait l'air plus calme qu'Angelina. Remus lui expliqua la situation, et il accepta de se joindre au groupe, tout comme Angelina.

Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, le reste de l'Ordre qui avait été appelé arriva. Ron était là, et vint se mettre à côté de Harry dès qu'il se fut matérialisé.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda-t-il.

« A Poudlard » répondit Harry. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent, George avec Katie Bell sur les talons. Fred rejoignit immédiatement Angelina. Percy et Charlie Weasley arrivèrent ensuite et Seamus suivit. Plusieurs personnes que Harry connaissait seulement de la fête au Château Weasley arrivèrent également, avant que Sirius ne dise qu'ils étaient désormais au complet.

« Bon, le plus important est que personne ne se fasse tuer » fit Sirius alors qu'ils se préparaient à transplaner. « Pas de prises de risque inconsidérées – ça se solderait par des morts. Les Moldus doivent être libérés, ainsi que Severus et Neville. Les otages sont notre principale priorité. Dès que nous les avons fait sortir de là, partez. Restez deux par deux, partez deux par deux. Personne ne doit être laissé en arrière. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la guerre – pour l'instant, c'est le moment de sauver des innocents. On fera la guerre quand on sera en terrain sûr. Compris ? »

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva ; ils se mirent tous par deux. Harry et Ron, Fred et Angelina, Seamus et Dean, George et Katie, et ainsi de suite.

« Bien. Allons-y. »

Un murmure collectif s'ensuivit, alors qu'ils énonçaient tous leur destination. Le moment d'après, le pub anciennement bondé fut déserté, et il ne resta que la responsable, Madame Rosemerta.

Harry entendit deux mots quand le monde se brouilla devant lui.

'_Sois prudent'_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il fut projeté contre le sol.

Au-dessus de lui, il vit Ron lancer un puissant contre sort au sort qui venait d'être jeté sur Harry et lui-même, puis en lancer un autre sur leur attaquant. Le Mangemort était rapide, mais pas assez. Il s'écrasa au sol, mort.

Ron aida rapidement Harry à se remettre debout, et ils jetèrent des coups d'œil vifs de tous côtés. Ils marchaient sur de l'herbe mouillée, et il bruinait. Autour d'eux, les quinze piquets que Draco avait décrits étaient plantés dans le sol, et une personne était attachée à chacun d'entre eux, ou presque.

« Rogue... » marmonna Harry en désignant le piquet auquel était attaché le Maître des Potions. Ron suivit du regard la direction qu'il montrait et ils se mirent en mouvement. Ron restait derrière Harry, jetant des regards alentours en quête de Mangemorts. Toutefois, la plupart semblaient occupés avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, ce qui laissait à Harry et Ron la possibilité de libérer les otages.

Harry sentit la faiblesse l'assaillir comme il se rapprochait de Severus. L'homme était manifestement blessé ; une brûlure du côté gauche au-dessous de la cage thoracique lui dit où soigner quand il arriva à la hauteur du Maître des Potions.

« Baisse-toi ! » hurla Ron à Harry, et Harry s'exécuta sans réfléchir ni demander pourquoi. Une fois encore, Ron dévia le sort et le retourna contre le Mangemort. Mais cette fois, le Mangemort fut plus rapide ; il lança un autre sort sur Ron.

« Va » fit Ron à Harry, toujours concentré sur l'homme masqué qui se tenait devant lui. Harry se remit en mouvement.

'_Derrière toi'_

Harry fit volte-face, la baguette pointée sur le Mangemort qui se tenait soudainement là.

« _Stupefix !_ » hurla-t-il, et le Mangemort fut trop surpris par la rapidité de l'action – il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un contre sort. Il tomba en arrière, immobilisé.

'_Merci'_

'_De rien'_

Harry franchit la distance qui le séparait de Rogue et posa rapidement ses mains sur la zone blessée. Le tissu noir était poisseux : Rogue saignait. Il était à peine conscient, mais remua quand Harry le soigna.

Katie Bell vint en courant vers lui. George était non loin derrière, repoussant chaque Mangemort qui essayait de les arrêter, tout comme Ron avait fait pour Harry.

« Ramenez-le tout de suite ! » dit Harry à Katie. « Il faut qu'il aille à Ste Mangouste ; il a une blessure par balle sur le côté gauche, au dessous de la cage thoracique. Je pense qu'il s'est aussi pris quelques sorts assez corsés, mais Ste Mangouste saura quoi faire. »

Katie hocha la tête tout en essayant de desserrer les liens qui retenaient les poignets de Severus. Ils étaient noués magiquement, et elle dut briser pas moins de six sorts pour les défaire. Alors que les cordes tombaient enfin par terre, Rogue s'écroula dans les bras de Harry, les jambes trop faibles pour le porter. Katie le prit des bras de Harry.

« On l'emmène loin d'ici » fit Katie et peu après, George et elle transplanèrent loin du site dévasté.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua Ron à quelques mètres de là, en train de combattre un autre Mangemort. Harry n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de leur nombre exact – et il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter pour les compter.

'_Celui au fond à gauche est en train de mourir'_

'_Comment tu le sais ?'_

'_Ne pose pas de questions, vas-y !'_

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il capta l'attention de Ron et lui montra du doigt où il allait. Ron fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, sans jamais quitter des yeux son opposant. Harry savait qu'il était tout seul sur ce coup.

'_Baisse-toi !'_

Enfin, peut-être pas complètement.

Il se baissa.

Puis il roula hors de portée d'un Imperium.

« _Incendio_ » murmura-t-il, et un feu se déclara en bas des robes du Mangemort. Rapidement, pour détourner l'attention du Mangemort, il jeta un autre sort, que l'homme masqué bloqua. Il lança un autre sort à Harry, que celui-ci dévia à son tour. Entre-temps, les flammes s'étaient développées, et le Mangemort se mit à hurler quand il les remarqua vraiment.

Un sort vint le frapper par derrière et le Mangemort chavira, inconscient. Ron le ligota avec une corde magique avant d'éteindre le feu, puis, avec Harry, il courut vers le piquet éloigné.

Tout en courant, Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que presque tous les piquets étaient vides désormais. Des Mangemorts étaient étendus ça et là, et Bill avait la charge de les ligoter et de les ramener au Ministère afin qu'ils puissent être jugés. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient transplané avec les otages ; d'après ce que Harry pouvait voir, il n'en restait que deux – un qui était pris en charge par deux sorciers et celui vers lequel Harry et Ron se dirigeaient.

Ils parvinrent à sa hauteur et Harry remarqua avec surprise que c'était une jeune femme. Elle pendait mollement, retenue par les cordes, sa chevelure masquant son visage. Elle portait des habits moldus : un jean et un chemisier qui autrefois avait été blanc, mais qui était désormais strié de sang.

Harry sentit la douleur désormais familière quand il s'approcha d'elle. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait avoir une sorte de traumatisme crânien. Une douleur brûlante lui tiraillait l'épaule et il vit de larges tâches de sang à moitié séché à cet endroit. Tout comme Severus, on lui avait tiré dessus.

Il posa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, l'autre sur son épaule. Elle ne bougea pas quand il la toucha, ce qui l'inquiéta. Cependant, il pouvait sentir le léger battement de son cœur – elle n'était pas morte. De plus, il ressentait clairement sa douleur. Elle ne souffrirait pas si elle était...

« Allons-y » fit Ron quand il eut brisé le dernier sort de ligotage.

Ron prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et dit « Tu te sens assez d'aplomb pour transplaner par toi-même ? »

Harry acquiesça, bien qu'il n'en soit pas certain. La jeune femme était plus importante que lui pour le moment. « Ste Mangouste ? »

Ron hocha la tête. « On se voit là-bas. »

Peu après, il était parti avec la jeune femme. Quand le dernier blessé eut disparu, Harry sentit l'énergie déserter son corps. Il se rendit compte soudain de la façon dont ses vêtements collaient à son corps, mouillés par la pluie et le sang d'autres personnes.

'_Transplane, Harry'_ lui dit Draco en pensée.

'_Je ne peux pas...Je ne suis pas en assez bonne forme'_

'_Si, tu peux. Il faut que tu sortes de là. Transplane à Ste Mangouste et ils prendront soin de toi là-bas'_

Harry poussa un profond soupir et fit appel à ses dernières forces. Quand il eut murmuré les bonnes paroles, il sentit le monde changer autour de lui. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était à l'hôpital.

Quelqu'un le rattrapa lorsqu'il trébucha et l'aida à s'allonger sur un lit. Il reconnut vaguement Charlie Weasley à travers les brumes qui emplissaient son esprit. Il sentait la souffrance tout autour de lui, et réalisa que Ste Mangouste n'était probablement pas le meilleur endroit où aller s'il voulait regagner des forces. Il y avait trop de blessés et de malades, surtout après l'opération qu'ils venaient de mener à bien.

Toutefois, on lui fit traverser des couloirs sur son lit à roulettes, et il sentit la douleur diminuer. Ses vêtements mouillés furent séchés magiquement, laissant Harry au chaud et avec une impression de fatigue encore plus forte. Les personnes qui le poussaient l'emmenaient au même endroit où il avait été la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital sorcier.

'_Dors, Harry'_

'_Je ferais mieux de rester...éveillé...Il y a des gens...qui ont besoin de moi'_

'_Dors quelques heures et après tu pourras les soigner'_

'_Mais...Rogue...et la jeune femme...ils ont besoin de moi'_

'_Ils sont tous les deux en vie. Tu pourras les aider après avoir dormi et regagné quelques forces. Tu n'es pas habitué, contrairement à nos futurs nous, à être sur un champ de bataille comme ça'_

'_Et maintenant, c'est qui la mère de qui ?'_

'_Tais-toi et dors, Potter'_

'_D'accord'_

Il ferma les yeux, repoussant l'état d'alerte qui régnait dans l'hôpital.

'_Bonne nuit, Harry' _entendit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.

_TBC..._


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'encourage. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Kain**, **Shima-chan**, **Natmangafan**, **Light of Moon**, **Agatha Brume**, **Ginnii**, **Lou Biloute**, **Falyla**, **Lolie Shing**, **Griselle**, **Ali Angel**, **Lovely A**, **Luce.wiz**, **Vif d'Or**, **Macatou**, **Amandaaa** (la gagnante du chapitre bonus), **Barbon & Panda**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Lily's Angel**, **Bibidibabidibou**, **Micy**, **Leviathoune** et **Ishtar205**._

_**Hermione 2005**, merci, mais si tu veux que je te réponde individuellement, mets ton mail la prochaine fois._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Les guerres n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne, à part à ceux qui meurent**

**(Citation de Salvador Dali)**

Cinq heures plus tard, Harry était de nouveau sur pied. Pour l'instant, il était assis au chevet de Severus Rogue, une main sur le front du Maître des Potions, l'autre sur la blessure par balle. Severus était l'un des otages les plus touchés, malgré le peu de temps qu'il était resté entre les mains des kidnappeurs. Il y avait des dommages internes, causés principalement par la balle, mais également très probablement par une exposition prolongée à l'Endoloris. Les médecins n'avaient pu promettre à Harry que son cerveau n'était pas endommagé – après tout, il était connu que des gens deviennent fous suite à ce sortilège impardonnable.

Il était assis à côté de Severus depuis une heure. Après son réveil, il s'était rapidement rendu aux soins intensifs, ou plusieurs ex-otages avaient été emmenés. Il avait découvert que Neville avait déjà été déplacé dans un autre service, car il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure mettant sa vie en danger.

La jeune femme était bien plus mal en point ; la balle, en pénétrant dans l'épaule, avait abîmé le muscle. Et puis le staff médical avait fait une découverte des plus surprenantes.

« Les balles qui ont été utilisées ont été enchantées » lui avait dit un médicomage. « Celle qui l'a touchée a été enchantée de façon à ce que la guérison soit beaucoup plus difficile. Si elle reste trop longtemps, la blessure est irréparable. Le fait que vous l'ayez soignée a très probablement sauvé son bras, et même sa vie. Les mauvais sorts auraient commencé à se frayer un chemin dans son corps, rendant impossible toute guérison totale jusqu'à ce que la balle soit enlevée. C'est une situation absolument horrible pour n'importe quel médecin. »

Un autre médicomage lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tard que Rogue avait été blessé par le même type de balle. Peu après, Harry s'était posté au chevet de Severus et n'en avait pas bougé depuis.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et Harry leva les yeux pour découvrir un blond qui lui était familier se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Draco » fit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es censé être à Poudlard, pour te reposer. »

Draco haussa les épaules et entra dans la pièce. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Harry, il s'affaissa dans une chaise à côté du brun.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester assis là-bas » se justifia-t-il. « Il y a trop de gens qui ont besoin de moi. »

Harry le regarda, abasourdi, puis lui fit un petit sourire. « Alors maintenant tu es Mère Térésa ? »

« Qui est-- ? »

« Laisse tomber » le coupa Harry. « Les médecins sont heureux d'avoir de l'aide, quelle qu'elle soit. Les balles ont été enchantées de sorte que les blessures ne se referment pas correctement, ou ne se referment pas du tout. »

« Je sais, j'ai parlé à un des médecins » dit doucement Draco, en regardant Severus. « On lui a tiré dessus ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Et on l'a mis sous Endoloris. »

« Aie » fit Draco avant de se lever. « Je devrais aller donner un coup de main. »

« Vas-y mollo, d'accord ? »

Le blond lui sourit. « D'accord. »

« Draco ? »

Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna quand il entendit la voix de Harry. « Oui ? » fit-il.

« Comment tu savais ? Là-bas – tu m'as aidé. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, vraiment. Après qu'on ait lancé l'Audiosis, j'ai pu tout à coup voir et ressentir une partie de ce qui t'entourait. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je ne me souviens pas trop non plus de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Dumbledore et Ginny semblaient penser que c'était bien, donc ils m'ont laissé faire. Mais ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec le Lien du Cœur, à mon avis. »

« Je suppose. Enfin, quoi que tu aies fait, merci. Je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti indemne, ou sorti tout court, sans toi. »

Le jeune blond lui fit un petit sourire. « De rien » fit-il avant de s'en aller.

Les heures passèrent. Harry ne bougea pas, à part pour s'étirer les bras une fois ou deux ; il continuait simplement à donner l'énergie et la force qu'il avait, en espérant et priant que le Maître des Potions s'en sortirait.

C'était étrange de voir le Rogue d'habitude si vivant allongé comme mort sur un lit. Il bougeait à peine ; seule sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait en rythme avec sa respiration.

Une fois encore, Harry se surprit à penser à quel point la situation aurait été improbable deux mois auparavant. Deux mois selon le calcul de Harry, pas celui de ce monde. S'il avait dit à la Hermione et au Ron de son époque qu'il était resté au chevet de Rogue des heures d'affilée en espérant que l'homme s'en sortirait après qu'on lui ait tiré dessus, ils auraient cru qu'il était devenu fou. La Hermione et le Ron de ce monde n'étaient pas choqués par ça ; en réalité, ils s'y attendaient, surtout Hermione. Apparemment, Harry et Rogue étaient parvenus à un accord après la crise cardiaque de ce dernier.

Harry appréciait cette version un peu adoucie du Maître des Potions. Il n'était en aucun cas doux – Harry ne pensait pas que ce mot puisse décrire un jour le professeur – mais il était plus...agréable. Légèrement. Harry et lui pouvaient discuter poliment pendant quelques minutes sans que Rogue ne lui donne une retenue ou ne lui fasse perdre des points – non pas qu'il puisse encore enlever des points à Harry ou lui donner une retenue maintenant qu'il n'était plus à l'école, mais quand même.

Il supposait que la crise cardiaque que Severus avait eue était la raison qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Il n'en était pas sûr, évidemment – il y avait peu de choses qu'il savait vraiment sur ce monde -, mais il présumait qu'une crise cardiaque changeait le point de vue d'une personne sur la vie.

Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer à l'époque pour que Voldemort s'aperçoive que Rogue était un espion pour Dumbledore. Il se demandait également pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas tué cette fois-ci, alors qu'il avait à nouveau l'homme entre ses griffes. Evidemment, il ne savait pas qu'il s'en sortirait aussi bien ; il était bien connu qu'une exposition prolongée à l'Endoloris rendait folles les victimes. Ajoutez à cela une balle enchantée, et non, la probabilité pour que Severus soit capable de se lever et de tourmenter à nouveau Harry était décidemment bien maigre.

Evidemment, le Maître des Potions avait toujours le chic pour prouver que le jeune Potter avait tort.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry sentit soudain Rogue remuer sous ses mains. Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et il jeta des regards un peu éperdus autour de lui. Quand sa vue s'éclaircit et qu'il vit Harry, son corps se détendit légèrement.

« Potter ? »

« C'est bien moi » répondit Harry. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme si on m'avait tiré dessus » rétorqua Severus, la voix rauque et la bouche sèche.

Harry laissa échapper un petit gloussement. « C'est à peu près ça. Vous êtes à Ste Mangouste, et vous avez été inconscient pendant...une dizaine d'heures. Je vous suggère de dormir un peu pendant que je vais chercher un médicomage pour qu'il vienne vous ausculter. »

Rogue acquiesça, ses yeux se fermant tout seul. Quand Harry fut certain qu'il s'était rendormi, il se leva et enleva ses mains de lui. Le Maître des Potions tressaillit quand le contact avec la Chaleur Guérisseuse fut coupé, mais Harry savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas aidé ; il fallait qu'il trouve un médecin et qu'il lui dise que Rogue était de nouveau conscient.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se trouvait au sous-sol de la boutique de M. Hanawalt, car il allait commencer sa première leçon de tir. Draco se tenait derrière lui. Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne ; le blond avait toujours l'air épuisé, mais Draco avait convaincu Harry que jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent ce que le poison allait lui faire, il pouvait tout aussi bien apprendre à tenir une arme.

« Ok » fit Carl. « Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je vais récapituler quelques règles de sécurité concernant les armes à feu. Numéro une – faites comme si toutes les armes étaient chargées. Donc pas de pitreries. Numéro deux – pointez toujours une arme dans une direction sûre. Pas sur vos amis, même si c'est simplement pour plaisanter. Il peut toujours y avoir un accident, mais tant que vous ne visez personne, il ne se passera rien de très grave. Donc je répète : pas de pitreries.

Numéro trois – gardez votre doigt loin de la détente jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à faire feu. Numéro quatre – ne chargez pas votre arme avant d'être prêt à tirer. Si l'un d'entre vous enfreint ces règles, je vous jette dehors, la tête la première, compris ? »

Harry, Draco, Ron et Bill, le groupe de ce soir-là, acquiescèrent.

« Bien. Passons aux armes que vous allez utiliser. Ce sont des pistolets. Ils sont faits pour être tenus et pour tirer d'une seule main. Toutefois, on se sert habituellement de l'autre main en dessous pour un meilleur appui. »

Il continua sa leçon en expliquant comment était fait un pistolet, en leur parlant entre autres des cartouches, des munitions et du détonateur amorcé. Les quatre hommes écoutèrent attentivement chaque mot de Carl jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps qu'ils s'entraînent à proprement parler.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, dans une position décontractée. Servez-vous de votre main libre pour soutenir le pistolet par en dessous » commença Carl. Il continua de les guider point par point pour qu'ils adoptent la bonne position.

« A présent, souvenez-vous bien de bloquer fermement votre bras qui ne tient pas le pistolet, sinon votre visage fera les frais du recul caractéristique du pistolet après coup ». Ce furent ses derniers mots avant qu'ils ne tirent leur première balle.

A la fin de la soirée, ils avaient tous appris que le tir n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, ils s'en sortirent assez bien. Ils promirent tous de revenir dans quelques jours pour s'entraîner davantage, sachant qu'ils en auraient besoin. Mais il y avait d'autres problèmes urgents qui requerraient également leur attention en ce moment.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Harry quand ils se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement. Dumbledore avait permis à Draco de rester chez lui pendant que Rogue essayait de trouver l'antidote. Il y avait été obligé, car Draco avait refusé tout net de passer ses journées à l'Infirmerie à être dorloté par Madame Pomfresh.

« Fatigué, mais ce n'est pas nouveau » répondit le blond.

« Tu devrais aller au lit. »

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda Draco, la voix lasse mais réussissant à être pleine de sous-entendus.

« Dans un moment » fit Harry, peu enclin à jouer à ce petit jeu avec le blond.

Draco bouda un instant avant de disparaître dans la chambre. Harry s'assit sur le sofa et s'adossa mollement contre les coussins. Son esprit se vida, et il se sentit dériver vers le sommeil. Il devrait aller se coucher, il devrait vraiment...

« Debout, fainéant » lui dit Draco depuis le pas de la porte.

Harry ouvrit un œil pour lui lancer un regard noir. Le blond avait enfilé un boxer et un t-shirt noir : sa tenue de nuit habituelle.

« Va-t'en » marmonna Harry.

Draco s'approcha de lui et le tira brutalement du sofa. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Draco. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant avant que Harry ne détourne vivement la tête. Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la chambre. Harry ne voulait pas – et ne pouvait pas – s'occuper de Draco et de ses sentiments pour l'instant ; il était trop tard, il était trop fatigué, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui demanda si le bon moment arriverait un jour. Harry lui dit de se taire.

Il se lava les dents, se changea et se donna un coup de brosse, même si ça ne rendait pas ses cheveux plus coopératifs. Finalement, il se dirigea vers le lit, où Draco s'était déjà endormi. Harry se glissa sous les couvertures et se retourna pour regarder le blond. Ses longs cheveux retombaient doucement sur son visage, et il avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil. C'était un beau jeune homme, même Harry était forcé de le reconnaître.

En soupirant, il s'enfonça davantage dans son oreiller et s'abandonna à son épuisement.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco furent tous les deux convoqués à Poudlard. A 9h30, ils étaient tous les deux assis, baillant, dans le bureau du directeur. Avec un léger frisson, Harry se rappela la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce – juste avant 'l'opération'.

Personne n'était mort. Par conséquent, Ginny était gaie comme un pinson et l'Ordre était soulagé que les choses se soient mieux passées, après deux missions plus que désastreuses.

Les Moldus blessés avaient été soignés. Chaque personne qui avait été enlevée avait également été interrogée sous Veritaserum. Harry n'avait pas encore eu d'échos sur ce qui avait résulté de ces interrogatoires. Il supposait que, en temps voulu et si c'était important, il en serait informé.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le Maître des Potions Severus Rogue. Il marchait avec une béquille, souffrant encore des séquelles de l'enlèvement. Pourtant, il était de nouveau sur pied, après être sorti de l'hôpital depuis seulement un jour. Harry avait appris par Remus que Rogue avait refusé de rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital, déclarant qu'il fallait qu'il retourne à Poudlard. Etant à deux doigts de subir le courroux du Maître des Potions, les médicomages avaient promptement accepté de le laisser partir.

« M. Potter, M. Malfoy » les salua-t-il.

Ni le blond, ni le brun ne dirent mot. Rogue salua également le directeur avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, posant sa béquille avec dégoût.

« J'ai fait quelques tests sur l'échantillon de sang que j'ai reçu » commença-t-il. « Après plusieurs heures de travail, j'en ai conclu que vous avez été empoisonné par quelque chose de liquide. Ce quelque chose s'est infiltré dans votre système sanguin, et par conséquent il sera presque impossible de s'en débarrasser. »

« Savez-vous quel est ce poison, ou quels sont ses effets ? » demanda Draco d'une voix égale.

Rogue secoua lentement la tête. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai fait plusieurs tests. Ce poison m'est inconnu. »

« Donc il n'y a pas d'antidote » fit Draco.

« Je ne sauterais pas si rapidement à cette conclusion, M. Malfoy » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. « Presque tous les poisons ont un antidote – ça va prendre juste un peu de temps pour le trouver. »

« L'optimisme ne vous va pas, Sev » dit Draco avec un sourire triste. « Vous devriez vous en tenir au sarcasme. »

Severus lui lança un regard meurtrier, que Draco contra par un haussement de sourcil.

« Savez-vous quels sont les effets du poison ? » intervint Harry, souhaitant rompre la joute visuelle qui s'engageait. Les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui étaient celles qui pouvaient soutenir le regard de quelqu'un le plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas franchement envie qu'ils se lancent dans une compétition pour se départager.

Rogue tourna son regard vers Harry. « Les quelques ingrédients que j'ai pu déceler désignent un poison qui provoque une grande fatigue. Ce doit être un processus très lent, d'après ce que Madame Pomfresh m'a dit de vos symptômes. En plus de vous épuiser, il vous donne l'impression d'être malade. Il continue à s'infiltrer et à avoir une emprise grandissante sur votre corps, ce qui vous rend de plus en plus faible ; il est possible qu'il vous donne de la fièvre et des nausées. Je ne suis pas certain de tout ça, mais je pense également qu'à l'approche du stade final, cela débouchera sur des hallucinations, puis une paralysie. »

« J'imagine que le stade final est la mort ? » fit Draco d'une voix morne, ou perçait quand même une pointe de tristesse.

« A mon avis, oui. »

Harry écoutait ce que Rogue disait, mais son cerveau n'en avait pas encore compris le sens. Draco était en train de mourir ? Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un Malfoy. C'était l'ennemi de Harry, ou peut-être son ami, il avait été là, une épine dans le flanc de Harry depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il avait changé de camp, il était en train de mourir ? C'était impossible.

« Je vais essayer de trouver un antidote » continua Rogue. « Mais je ne peux rien promettre. »

Draco hocha la tête, et Harry eut envie d'exploser. Comment pouvait-il juste rester assis là ? Il acquiesçait et approuvait alors que Rogue venait peut-être de signer son arrêt de mort. Il n'était pas bouleversé le moins du monde, ni énervé. Il ne criait pas, ni ne pleurait. Il restait juste assis là, regardant par la fenêtre derrière le bureau de Dumbledore.

Juste au moment où Harry allait révéler le fond de sa pensée, il sentit la main de Draco sur la sienne. Le Survivant leva la tête et vit Draco qui l'observait.

« Calme-toi » fit-il. « Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère. »

Harry déglutit péniblement et prit quelques profondes inspirations, puis il acquiesça.

« Savons-nous d'où ça vient ? » demanda Draco.

« J'espérais que vous me le diriez » répondit Rogue. « Je n'ai pu découvrir que ce qui le composait, et non comment il a été introduit dans votre système sanguin. Toutefois, j'ai une idée, et je pense que vous avez la même – Voldemort. »

« Mais pourquoi un poison qui agit lentement ? » intervint Harry. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué, tout simplement – ou nous deux, d'ailleurs ? Et faire une grande déclaration. Il aime bien faire des discours. »

« Je ne sais pas, Potter » fit le Maître des Potions. « Vous en savez autant que moi. Toutefois je dirais que de cette manière, il préoccupe plus de monde : je vais travailler sur ce poison dès maintenant ; beaucoup d'autres vont s'inquiéter ; vous allez donner votre énergie à Draco. Tout ça au lieu de se concentrer sur ses plans. »

« Il a empoisonné Draco pour faire distraction ? » fit Harry, complètement incrédule.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore intervint, ressentant le besoin d'interrompre la conversation avant qu'elle ne se change en une dispute généralisée alimentée par des émotions à fleur de peau.

« Severus, je sais que vous allez faire de votre mieux pour trouver un antidote » fit-il. « Harry, Draco, je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous. M. Malfoy, essayez de beaucoup vous reposer. Il est probable que vous allez devoir être transféré à l'Infirmerie dans peu de temps, mais je préférerais éviter ça aussi longtemps que possible. »

Draco acquiesça, bien que Harry remarquât qu'il évitait le regard du directeur. Tout à coup, il sentit un léger sentiment de peur émaner du blond – apparemment, les murs qui retenaient ses émotions étaient en train de s'écrouler. Il devrait peut-être ramener le blond à la maison. S'il craquait soudainement, Draco n'aimerait pas que ce soit devant le directeur et le professeur de Potions, deux personnes que Draco admirait, Harry le savait.

« Rentrons à la maison, alors » dit Harry. Il prit Draco par la main et l'aida à se mettre debout. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Nous restons étroitement en contact » conclut Dumbledore. « Nous vous préviendrons à la moindre nouvelle. »

« Bonne ou mauvaise, j'espère » fit Draco.

« Oui, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise » promit le directeur avec un maigre sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco prirent congé et partirent par cheminette tandis que Rogue retournait dans ses cachots pour se remettre au travail.

Quand ils furent rentrés chez eux, Draco dit à Harry qu'il allait faire une sieste. Harry approuva, le cœur serré à la vue de la silhouette fatiguée du blond. Il n'exprima pas ses sentiments, mais il supposa que Draco les connaissait, tout comme il avait deviné quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Comme le blond disparaissait dans la chambre pour dormir, Harry se prépara une tasse de thé et des petits pains au lait. Il s'assit au salon, ayant décidé depuis longtemps que c'était son endroit préféré pour s'asseoir et réfléchir. De là, il pouvait voir tomber les flocons de neige par les grandes fenêtres, tandis que lui était au chaud et bien installé sur le sofa. Les flammes dans la cheminée gardaient la pièce à une bonne température.

« Bonjour, Harry ! »

Le Survivant sursauta quand il entendit ces mots, et renversa quelques gouttes de thé. Il jura intérieurement avant de se tourner vers la cheminée.

« Bonjour, Ron » fit-il. Le visage de Ron flottait au-dessus du feu, ses cheveux roux assortis aux flammes.

« Comment ça va, par cette belle journée enneigée ? »

« Bien » répondit Harry, même s'il était loin d'aller bien après avoir entendu les nouvelles de Rogue.

« On dirait que tu ne me dis pas la vérité » fit Ron en se rembrunissant légèrement.

Harry soupira. « On vient d'aller à Poudlard pour discuter avec Rogue. »

« A propos de Draco ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait dit à Ron que Draco était malade quand Ron était venu rendre visite à Rogue après son réveil. Il était trois ou quatre heures du matin, et Harry avait expliqué ce qui n'allait pas chez Draco. Ron était resté assis sans bouger, écoutant attentivement, et à la fin avait promis de faire son possible pour aider.

« Rogue dit que le poison est inconnu. Par conséquent, il n'y a pas d'antidote, du moins pas encore. C'est un poison qui agit lentement – et il va finir par le tuer. »

La voix de Harry était fatiguée, et presque dépourvue d'émotion. Il en restait peu en lui après la réunion avec Dumbledore et Severus. La colère s'était atténuée, le laissant vidé.

« Merde » murmura Ron.

« Severus va essayer de trouver un remède » continua Harry. « Draco semble déjà avoir abandonné. »

« Il a toujours été assez mélo dans son genre » fit Ron, et le Survivant s'autorisa un léger sourire.

« Tu ne devrais pas travailler ? » demanda-t-il un peu plus tard, souhaitant changer de sujet.

« Oh, mais c'est ce que je fais » répondit Ron avec un sourire.

« En me parlant ? » s'enquit Harry, un sourcil légèrement levé.

« Bon, ok, peut-être pas » admit Ron. « Mais il fallait que je te parle pour une bonne raison. »

Harry se redressa. « A propos de l'Ordre ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne l'écoutait. Quand il fut satisfait, il dit « Nous avons interrogé tous les otages de l'enlèvement. Apparemment, ils travaillent tous dans l'armée d'une manière ou d'une autre et ils sont tous experts en armes. »

« Pas étonnant. Je parie que Voldie voulait les forcer à lui apprendre des choses. Quand ils ont refusé, on s'est...occupés d'eux, j'imagine. Ca expliquerait également pourquoi un des types parlait aux Mangemorts dans la vision de Draco. Cette personne là a dû accepter de les aider. »

« Exactement » fit Ron. « C'est pourquoi maintenant on a besoin de Draco. On ne peut pas dire quel est le Moldu qui se serait tourné vers les Mangemorts, vu qu'on est arrivés avant. On a besoin de lui pour qu'il nous montre le type en question. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Il dort pour le moment, mais nous passerons dès qu'il se sera réveillé. On doit aller à ton bureau, ou ailleurs ? »

« Venez ici, ça ira. On ira jusqu'aux quartiers où les Moldus sont retenus quand vous arriverez. »

« D'accord. Ca te dérange d'attendre une heure et demie environ ? Il – il a besoin de se reposer. »

Ron acquiesça. « Bien sur. On ne veut pas qu'il s'endorme ici, alors laisse-le se reposer. Oh, et n'oubliez pas de vous habiller en Moldus – on va traverser le Londres moldu après tout. »

« D'accord » fit Harry.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Ron disparut. Harry se leva ; la tasse de thé et l'assiette de petits pains étaient vides depuis longtemps. Il lança un rapide sort de nettoyage, d'abord là où il avait renversé du thé et ensuite sur la vaisselle elle-même, puis la rangea dans un des placards de la cuisine.

Il longea le couloir et ouvrit précautionneusement les portes menant à la chambre. Draco était au lit, profondément endormi. Apparemment, il s'était simplement allongé avant de dériver vers le sommeil ; il avait encore sa cape sur lui.

Harry s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, appuyant son dos contre le mur. Il bougeait avec lenteur, ne voulant pas réveiller Draco. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du blond, sachant que même si la Chaleur Guérisseuse ne redonnerait pas la santé à Draco, elle ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Harry trouve la position inconfortable.

En soupirant, il s'allongea à côté de Draco et enroula ses bras autour de lui. C'était bien ; ça lui paraissait normal, comme la fois où il s'était réveillé après la dernière vision. Il ne se posa pas davantage de questions. Pour une fois, son esprit était relativement calme. Il y avait toujours l'inquiétude tenace à propos du poison qui courait dans les veines de Draco et il savait qu'il fallait absolument trouver un antidote. Même le fait de retourner dans son monde n'était plus aussi important à la lumière des récents événements.

Et pourtant, il se sentait en paix allongé là, les bras autour du blond, lui procurant autant de réconfort que possible. Il se dit qu'il devrait en profiter pendant qu'il en était temps, car une petite voix insistante dans sa tête lui disait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas le faire encore bien longtemps. Si Rogue avait raison en supposant que des hallucinations et une paralysie seraient le prochain stade du développement du poison, alors Draco devrait être transféré à Poudlard. Tôt ou tard, il mourrait.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela arrive.

_TBC..._


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent...Je n'en dis pas plus, j'attends simplement vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture._

_Merci à **Light of Moon**, **Kain**, **Lou Biloute**, **Natmangafan**, **Lily's Angel**, **Zaika**, **Origine**, **Griselle**, **Luce.wiz**, **Sanka**, **Aglaia Malefoy Potter**, **Lolie Shing**, **Shima-chan**, **Ishtar205**, **Ginnii**, **Vif d'Or**, **Leviathoune**, **Amandaaa**, **Violette – Ceresse **et **Lily Jolie**._

_**Macatou**, merci, mais laisse ton mail la prochaine fois si tu veux que je te réponde individuellement._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Branche de gui**

Les quartiers généraux du Ministère de la Magie étaient remplis de gens qui marchaient et couraient dans toutes les directions. Harry en reconnut très peu – quelques anciens élèves de Poudlard, tout comme Ron, Draco et lui-même, et d'autres dont Harry avait vu la photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Toutefois, la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières qui s'affairaient autour de lui lui était inconnus, et Ron trouva inutile de les lui présenter.

« Je leur parle à peine de toutes façons » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître ». Apparemment, les Harry et Draco de cette époque ne passaient pas énormément de temps au Ministère non plus.

Ron leur fit descendre des escaliers, passer la porte principale et ils atterrirent dans la rue. Ron prit la direction de l'endroit où les ex-otages étaient retenus, tout en parlant. Harry écoutait et acquiesçait à ce que Ron disait, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur Draco. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le blond était toujours fatigué, malgré sa sieste et la Chaleur Guérisseuse que Harry lui avait prodiguée. Harry avait déjà fait beaucoup ralentir Ron, pour que Draco puisse suivre, la neige formant un tapis épais sur le sol.

« Vous ne croiriez jamais à ce que ces Moldus nous ont raconté sur les armes » disait Ron. « Il y en a tellement de sortes différentes – je ne comprends pas comment on peut arriver à les différencier. D'un autre côté, ils sont fascinés par nos baguettes et ils ne comprennent pas non plus comment on peut faire la différence entre elles. »

Harry acquiesça ; il savait qu'il y avait une grande variété d'armes, Carl le lui ayant déjà dit. Il y avait les pistolets, les fusils, les revolvers, les semi-automatiques...et la liste continuait presque indéfiniment.

Ron regarda autour de lui puis s'engagea dans une ruelle. Il tapota le mur de sa baguette, et murmura un mot de passe après avoir regardé à nouveau avec attention autour de lui. Le mur se déplaça pour révéler une porte.

« Venez » fit-il en faisant signe à Harry et Draco d'entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit hall d'entrée où Bill Weasley les accueillit.

« Draco, Harry » dit-il en leur faisant un signe de tête avant de les guider à travers le couloir. « Vous allez rencontrer les onze otages moldus qui étaient dans le champ, et avec un peu de chance, tu seras capable, Draco, de désigner celui qui a accepté d'aider les Mangemorts. Tu te souviens du Moldu en question dans ta vision ? »

Le blond acquiesça. « Oui. »

On les fit entrer dans une pièce avec une large vitre, qui ressemblait assez aux postes de police moldus dont Harry avait eu un aperçu quand il vivait chez les Dursley et qu'ils regardaient la télévision. La pièce en elle-même était petite, sans fenêtre. Elle était éclairée uniquement par des chandelles. Au milieu, il y avait quatre chaises autour d'une table. De l'autre côté de la vitre étaient assis les ex-otages, tous sous l'emprise d'un sort quelconque, car ils regardaient d'un air absent devant eux.

« L'un d'entre eux te dit-il quelque chose ? » demanda Bill.

Harry et Ron reculèrent tandis que Draco faisait les cent pas devant la vitre. Les silhouettes derrière la vitre lui étaient toutes familières ; après tout, il en avait déjà vu la plupart, d'abord dans sa vision, ensuite sur le champ de bataille à travers Harry et après à Ste Mangouste.

« Le troisième en partant de la droite » finit-il par dire.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Oui, j'en suis sûr. Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? »

« Le garder sous surveillance, tout comme les autres » répondit Bill. « Voldemort pourrait vouloir les approcher à nouveau. »

Draco acquiesça et Bill quitta la pièce. Ron tira une chaise à l'attention de Draco, et le blond s'assit. Ron fit signe à Harry de faire de même. Ils s'assirent, Harry à côté de Draco et Ron de l'autre côté de la table.

« Deux des Moldus ont accepté de nous aider » fit Ron. « On leur a en partie expliqué comment fonctionnait le Monde Magique et ils sont d'accords pour nous apprendre à manier une arme. Je veux que vous continuiez tous les deux à vous entraîner avec M. Hanawalt...aussi longtemps que possible » ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour Draco.

« Je vais bien, Weasley » fit Draco en soupirant. « Je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Désolé de te décevoir. »

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas souhaité ta mort depuis longtemps, Draco » répondit Ron. « L'Ordre va faire son possible pour trouver un antidote. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la seule personne qui peut trouver un antidote, c'est Severus. Personne d'autre ne peut espérer trouver une solution. Pas même Harry ne peut m'aider. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour apporter mon aide à la guerre. Je ne vais certainement pas m'asseoir et attendre que le poison me consume. »

Harry sourit malgré lui. Il était toujours le Draco qu'il connaissait, même après la façon dont il s'était comporté devant Dumbledore et Rogue. Il n'était pas aussi désespéré qu'il l'avait été à Poudlard. Harry en était heureux.

Ron sourit lui aussi. « Bien dit, Malfoy » approuva-t-il. « A présent, retournons au Ministère. On va devoir encore marcher ; il n'y a pas de cheminée ici – on ne veut pas que quelqu'un débarque ici par hasard. »

« Draco, tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour le faire ? »

Le blond acquiesça. « Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Je sais bien. »

Ils traversèrent à nouveau le couloir, le petit hall d'entrée et se retrouvèrent dehors. L'air était vif et frais, et le ciel bleu avait simplement quelques petits nuages ça et là. Le chemin du retour se passa calmement. Ron et Harry parlèrent de Quidditch – Ron faisant la plupart de la conversation – et Draco donnait de temps en temps son opinion.

« Vous voulez manger un bout ? » demanda Ron en montrant du doigt un café moldu de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Ouais » fit Harry. « Draco ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « D'accord. »

Ils s'assirent dans le café. Ron et Harry commandèrent de gros sandwichs ; Draco, quant à lui, prit une salade. Harry lui lança un regard et Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Pas la peine de commander quelque chose que je sais que je serai loin de finir » fit-il.

« Il faut que tu manges. Tu deviens trop maigre. »

« Je ne suis pas trop maigre ; je suis mince. Et je vais parfaitement bien, alors laisse-moi tranquille. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui disait 'Tu es loin d'aller bien'. Draco l'ignora à dessein.

Le repas se déroula calmement après ça. Les trois jeunes hommes parlèrent de Quidditch, du travail de Ron au Ministère, et encore un peu de Quidditch. Apparemment, le Ron de cette époque aimait autant ce sport que le Ron que Harry et Draco connaissaient.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Une semaine s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passe grand-chose – Draco alla acheter ses cadeaux de Noël, malgré les protestations de Harry lui disant qu'il ne devrait pas sortir tout seul vu l'état dans lequel il était. Draco répondit en jetant une poignée de cheminette dans le feu et en disparaissant. Il revint trois heures plus tard, épuisé mais heureux, avec des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Harry lui cria un peu dessus, Draco cria en retour, avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le lit et s'endorme, Harry restant non loin de lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent également à prendre des cours avec M. Hanawalt. Ils s'amélioraient, remarquaient-ils à la fois avec ravissement et tristesse. C'était drôle de voir les progrès qu'ils faisaient cours après cours. Pourtant, c'était triste de devoir apprendre une telle compétence – s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort, ce talent aurait été inutile.

Severus cherchait toujours un antidote pour Draco, mais pour l'instant, ses recherches étaient restées infructueuses. Dumbledore les tenait au courant ; comme le Maître des Potions en apprenait plus sur le contenu du poison, il pouvait dire à Harry et Draco ce qu'il allait probablement faire au blond. Aucune des nouvelles n'était très réjouissante.

C'était à présent la veille de Noël et Harry et Draco se préparaient à aller au Château des Weasley, où ils allaient passer quelques nuits. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rétréci leurs cadeaux ainsi que leurs vêtements, pour qu'ils puissent voyager par cheminette sans problème.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda avec impatience Draco à Harry, qui vérifiait à nouveau ses poches pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié.

Finalement, Harry se redressa et acquiesça. « Ouais, je suis prêt. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée et arrivèrent sans problème au Château des Weasley quelques instants plus tard.

« Harry ! Draco ! » piailla joyeusement Hermione en les voyant, et elle se dandina jusqu'à la cheminée pour les serrer dans ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la réunion à l'appartement, plus d'une semaine auparavant. On aurait dit que le ventre de Hermione avait encore grossi depuis. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Le Château était encore plus décoré qu'il ne l'avait été pendant la fête de Noël. Des guirlandes pendaient aux fenêtres et dehors, les arbres et les buissons étaient ornés de petites lumières. Le gros arbre de Noël était à côté de la cheminée, aussi vert qu'il l'avait été à la fête.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé » fit Draco avec un sourire en pointant son doigt en l'air. Une branche de gui pendait juste au dessus de leurs têtes.

Harry déglutit.

« Oh » fit Hermione. « Juste une seconde. Il faut que j'aille chercher l'appareil photo. Après tout, il faut bien que je prenne comme chaque année la fameuse photo des embrassades sous le gui. »

Le jeune homme brun grogna et le sourire de Draco s'élargit. « Tu n'y échapperas pas » fit-il.

« Tu prends beaucoup trop de plaisir à ça » rétorqua Harry.

Draco haussa un fin sourcil, mais ne répondit pas car Hermione revint, l'appareil en main.

« Ok » fit-elle joyeusement. « C'est le moment de se faire des bisous ! »

Draco ne se fit pas prier – il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry et l'attira doucement à lui pour qu'il rencontre ses propres lèvres.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces et chaudes. Harry resta immobile un moment avant que son cerveau n'enregistre que c'était Draco qui l'embrassait, lui entre tous. Une partie de lui lui cria de s'éloigner, mais deux choses – il se dit en lui-même que c'était deux choses – l'en empêchèrent. Premièrement, Hermione était toujours à quelques pas de là, à appuyer sur son appareil et à les regarder. Deuxièmement – et c'était une toute petite raison, se dit-il –

C'était bien.

C'était vraiment bien d'embrasser Draco.

Il se surprit à répondre au baiser, juste un peu, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et des idées qui pourraient s'insinuer dans la tête de Draco. Il se recula, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Hermione était trop maligne pour ne pas voir que quelque chose clochait s'il avait l'air dégoûté de lui-même.

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda. Il fit à Harry un petit sourire de contentement, avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras, sa tête reposant avec lassitude sur l'épaule du brun. Harry ne put qu'entourer Draco de ses bras, comme Hermione les regardait toujours.

« Ooooooh » couina Hermione en prenant une autre photo.

« Tu commences à me faire penser à Colin Crivey » fit Harry d'un air entendu.

« Merci » répondit-elle en souriant et en faisant comme s'il venait de lui faire un compliment. « Bon, votre chambre est prête, donc si vous voulez déballer vos affaires, allez-y, Ron sera de retour pour dîner. »

« Où est Ron au fait ? » demanda Harry, ayant toujours dans ses bras un Draco à présent à moitié endormi.

« Chez ses parents. Je ne peux plus voyager par cheminette à présent, alors il y est allé tout seul...En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer ». Elle haussa les épaules. « Je pense que ses parents viendront demain après-midi avec le reste de la famille. Mes parents vont passer aussi ; ils devraient arriver plus tard dans la journée. »

« Ca m'a l'air bien » approuva Harry. « Bon, on va aller s'installer, je crois. »

« Fatigué, Draco ? » demanda Hermione. Elle reçut un simple marmonnement en guise de réponse. « Fais une sieste si tu en as besoin. Ca ne dérangera pas Harry, j'en suis sure. »

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je m'y suis habitué » fit Harry avec un petit sourire triste. « Allez, viens, Draco. »

Il conduisit son prétendu petit ami à travers le Château en direction de leur chambre. Elle n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, à part que le paysage que l'on voyait par la fenêtre était désormais recouvert de neige. L'épaisse moquette bleue était chaude et douce sous les pieds de Harry.

Toutefois, Draco ne sembla pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à la pièce. Il s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Je ne veux pas être comme ça » dit-il, si doucement que c'était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Je sais. Ca m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir y faire » répondit Harry à voix basse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit et vit que Draco dérivait déjà vers le sommeil.

Harry redonna une taille normale à leurs sacs et se mit à ranger dans les placards les quelques vêtements qu'ils avaient apportés. Vu qu'ils avaient déjà plusieurs robes et d'autres vêtements au Château des Weasley, c'était tout à fait inutile d'amener beaucoup de choses, et il eut vite fini. Au fond du sac de Draco, il trouva deux livres. « Tu veux que je les mette où ? »

Le blond ouvrit un œil pour voir de quoi Harry parlait, puis marmonna « Sur la table, ça ira. »

Harry acquiesça. Alors que Draco refermait à nouveau les yeux, Harry jeta un regard aux livres. C'était deux journaux intimes. L'un était vieux et déchiré, l'autre flambant neuf.

Le Survivant posa les livres sur le coin de la table, n'essayant même pas d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce serait une bien trop grande intrusion dans la vie de Draco pour que Harry se le pardonne un jour – et pour que Draco lui pardonne, d'ailleurs.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui ; le grand terrain, recouvert d'une neige immaculée, et bien plus loin, la forêt sombre et quelque peu menaçante, seuls le haut des arbres étant blanc. Le reste était sombre, et même noir, tout comme la Forêt Interdite à Poudlard. Le ciel était bleu, d'une couleur froide avec quelques taches nuageuses de ci, de là. Il vit un oiseau solitaire s'envoler au-delà de la forêt et il réalisa que lui-même n'avait pas volé depuis son dernier séjour ici avec Draco.

Il écouta la respiration de Draco, calme et régulière depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder le blond ; il sait que s'il le faisait, il penserait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et s'il pensait à ça, il se demanderait pourquoi ça ne lui avait pas paru mal. Pourquoi il avait trouvé ça parfaitement bien quand ses propres lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec celles rose pâle de Draco. Pourquoi, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il se l'était répété, il n'était pas dégoûté.

Il n'osa pas se retourner, même quand Draco se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles aux personnes qui peuplaient ses rêves. A la place, il fouilla son sac et, quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il quitta la pièce.

Il redonna sa taille normale au balai une fois hors de la chambre. Il était content d'avoir pensé à l'emporter ; voler était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'heure et les terres du Château Weasley étaient aussi accueillantes que d'habitude.

« Je vais voler un peu » dit-il à son amie enceinte jusqu'aux dents.

« Je te conseille de te couvrir un peu plus, Harry » répondit Hermione. « Il fait un froid glacial dehors. »

« Oui, ma'ame » fit Harry avec un salut moqueur.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je suis sérieuse. Draco est malade, c'est déjà bien assez. On n'a pas besoin que tu sois à plat aussi. C'est surtout Ginny qui ne serait pas contente. »

Harry leva les mains en l'air. « Je sais, je sais. Je vais mettre une autre cape et des gants. Cela vous satisfera-t-il, madame la marquise ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je t'appellerai quand le repas sera prêt. Bien que tu t'exposes à en être privé si tu continues à te comporter comme ça avec moi. »

Harry se contenta de lui sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry montait en flèche dans les airs, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux et le nez rougi par le froid. Hermione avait eu raison de dire qu'il faisait un froid glacial – le souffle de Harry se cristallisait devant lui. Toutefois, le Gryffondor fut bientôt suffisamment échauffé pour faire des loopings et faire monter son balai à pleine puissance. Il souhaita un instant qu'il y eut des oiseaux contre lesquels il pourrait se mesurer, mais oublia cette idée un moment plus tard, réalisant qu'il y avait de nombreux moyens de s'amuser tout seul.

Une heure s'était presque écoulée quand Hermione l'appela depuis le porche pour le dîner. Harry atterrit, en sueur et fatigué, mais l'esprit en plein extase d'avoir à nouveau volé.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, sans incident. Draco s'était réveillé pour se joindre à eux et Ron était rentré pendant que Harry était dehors. Ron leur annonça que ses parents et ses proches les rejoindraient bien le lendemain, avec leurs familles respectives.

Sirius et Remus allaient également venir, probablement dans l'après-midi.

« Espérons qu'ils n'arriveront pas en même temps que mes parents » fit Hermione.

Harry grimaça. « Ca serait compliqué en effet s'ils essayaient tous de sortir de la cheminée en même temps. Evidemment, j'imagine que tes parents vont arriver par cheminette. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Ils n'ont aucun moyen de trouver le château sinon, mais tu le sais déjà » fit-elle, sur un ton non dépourvu de sous-entendus. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules de lui sourire, espérant qu'elle oublierait les doutes qui la tiraillaient encore peut-être. Après la dernière mission, elle semblait avoir décidé qu'ils étaient soit ceux qu'ils étaient censés être, soit qu'ils s'en approchaient beaucoup – après tout, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient du côté de Dumbledore, et Dumbledore lui-même n'avait aucun soupçon.

L'après-midi passa aussi calmement que la matinée. Draco s'assit dans le salon après avoir trouvé un livre qu'il estimait intéressant. Harry s'assit à son tour après avoir pris une douche, avec un livre qu'il savait qu'il trouverait intéressant – Le Monde du Quidditch, 5°édition, de Avihex Phineas. Hermione était dans son bureau et Ron Dieu savait où. Harry doutait de le voir lire ou écrire comme eux trois le faisaient – aucune de ces deux activités ne faisait partie des passe-temps favoris de Ron.

Ce fut ainsi – Draco allongé sur le ventre, le nez dans son livre et Harry feuilletant paresseusement le livre de Quidditch – que Sirius et Remus les trouvèrent quand ils arrivèrent vers 16h.

« Bonjour les garçons » les salua Sirius. Harry se leva pour les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras tandis que Draco resta sur le canapé et laissa ses deux aînés venir vers lui.

« Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? On ne vous a pas revus depuis la dernière mission » fit Sirius quand ils s'assirent.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard avant que le blond ne demande « Vous êtes au courant...? »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui, on est au courant. Severus nous a appris ta...situation » fit-il. « Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous le dire. »

« Il n'y a rien à faire » répondit Draco. « A part peut-être changer de sujet, parce que ça me déprime de ne parler que de ça. »

« Bien sûr » fit Remus. « Alors, où sont nos hôtes ? »

« Mione est dans son bureau en train d'écrire, du moins c'est ce qu'elle faisait il y a une heure. Ron fait – quelque chose » dit Harry.

« Toujours pas de bébés, je présume » intervint Sirius. « Ou sinon on entendrait des hurlements à tout va. »

« Non » répondit Draco en secouant la tête. « Pas encore de bébés, heureusement. J'aimerais passer encore une fois de paisibles fêtes de Noël avant que la deuxième paire de jumeaux Weasley n'arrive. Une paire suffit déjà largement. »

« Oh je ne pense pas que ça va être calme » rétorqua Sirius. « Pas avec la famille Weasley au complet qui débarque ici. »

« Tu as raison » fit Draco en poussant un soupir exagéré. « Je crois que nous sommes condamnés au Chaos de Noël. »

« Eh bien, tu peux toujours partir si ça ne te convient pas, Malfoy » vint la réponse derrière le blond. Remus et Harry – les deux personnes qui avaient vu Hermione entrer dans la pièce – lui sourirent, tandis que les joues de Draco rosissaient un peu.

« Désolé, Hermione. Je ne me plaindrai plus, promis » fit-il avec une grimace.

« Je le croirai quand je le verrai » marmonna Hermione en se dirigeant vers Sirius et Remus pour les étreindre.

« Toujours pas de bébés, hein » fit Sirius, et il écopa d'un regard noir de la jeune femme enceinte.

« Tu es magnifique » dit Remus d'une voix douce, jetant à son conjoint un regard noir tandis qu'il étreignait Hermione.

« C'est ce que Ron me dit. Moi je me trouve juste grosse » fit Hermione avec un triste sourire.

« Oh, mais ça en vaut la peine, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Remus.

Le sourire de Hermione s'agrandit. « Oui, ça en vaut définitivement la peine. »

Ron descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit le groupe. Il montra à Sirius et Remus leur chambre – apparemment, ils ne dormaient pas dans leur chambre habituelle, vu que tous les Weasley et les parents de Hermione étaient censés tenir dans le château. Harry ne pensait pas que ça allait être très difficile : après tout, le château était immense.

« Maman et Papa amènent Pattenrond » fit Ron quand ils revinrent dans le salon. « Ils ne voulaient pas le laisser tout seul pendant les vacances. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps » fit Hermione avec mélancolie. Harry réalisa que lui non plus ; le chat roux n'était pas apparu une seule fois depuis deux mois désormais qu'ils avaient atterri ici. Il se demanda pourquoi c'étaient M. et Mme Weasley qui s'occupaient de lui à présent, mais il ne posa pas la question – c'était inutile d'augmenter les doutes que Hermione avait déjà.

Sirius, toutefois, n'eut pas autant de scrupules. « Pourquoi Pattenrond ne vit-il pas avec vous, Hermione ? »

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? » fit Hermione, légèrement surprise. « Une des membres de l'Ordre est allergique aux chats – oui, c'est une fille de Moldus – et donc quand Dumbledore a fait du château le second quartier général de l'Ordre, on n'a pas pu le garder ici. Mais je voulais toujours avoir la possibilité de le voir, donc on a demandé à Molly et Arthur s'ils pouvaient le prendre. Ils ont accepté, et il vit avec eux depuis. »

« Je n'ai pas vu ce chat depuis si longtemps » fit Sirius. « Mon premier ami après Azkaban... ». Il s'arrêta, perdu dans ses pensées.

Juste à ce moment-là, la cheminée fit un léger bruit et la seconde d'après, les flammes devinrent vertes. Un instant plus tard, une femme d'à peine cinquante ans en sortit, suivit de près par un homme légèrement plus âgé. Harry remarqua que Hermione était le portrait craché de sa mère ; les cheveux gris et les rides de Mme Granger étaient les seules différences.

M. Granger était assez petit, bien que tout de même un peu plus grand que sa femme. Il avait de courts cheveux gris, qui s'étaient éclaircis sur le sommet du crâne, et les mêmes yeux marron que sa fille.

« Maman ! Papa ! » s'exclama Hermione en les étreignant joyeusement.

« Bonjour ma chérie » la salua son père en l'embrassant sur le front. « Tu es magnifique. »

Hermione rougit un peu et sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, ajouta « Mon petit bébé a bien grandi. »

« Oh maman, arrête » fit la jeune femme enceinte.

M. et Mme Granger se tournèrent vers le reste du groupe. « Maman, Papa, voici Sirius Black et Remus Lupin » les présenta Hermione. « Remus, Siri, c'est ma maman et mon papa. »

Sirius et Remus serrèrent tous les deux la main des parents de Hermione.

« Votre visage me dit quelque chose » fit Mme Granger en serrant la main de Sirius.

Il lui sourit. « J'ai un visage dont on se souvient bien, madame. »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Wendy. Je me sens bien trop vieille quand on m'appelle madame » sourit-elle.

Ron conduisit les Granger jusqu'à leur chambre, et le couple revint vingt minutes plus tard, ayant déballé leurs affaires. Ensuite tous s'installèrent pour souper, riant et plaisantant ensemble. Harry trouva les parents de Hermione très agréables, surtout qu'il pouvait comprendre leurs références aux Moldus et à leurs inventions. Draco, d'un autre côté, avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre de quoi parlaient les Granger. Mais ça ne les dérangeait pas d'interrompre la conversation pour donner des explications à Draco – après tout, il était 'un jeune homme si charmant'.

Ils restèrent assis à discuter pendant des heures. Quand le repas fut terminé, ils passèrent de la table aux confortables sièges du salon, où Draco se cala entre les bras de Harry et où Hermione se blottit contre Ron. Remus et Sirius changèrent une décoration de Noël en un autre canapé et se pelotonnèrent également l'un contre l'autre, M. et Mme Granger à côté d'eux. Puis ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à plus de minuit.

Quand l'horloge murale sonna une fois pour leur signaler qu'il était une heure du matin, Wendy conseilla au groupe désormais très endormi d'aller se coucher. Elle s'affaira comme seule une mère peut le faire autour de la silhouette fatiguée de Draco lorsque Harry le prit dans ses bras sans mot dire, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de réveiller le blond pour qu'il marche jusqu'à leur chambre.

Harry vit les parents de Hermione serrer leur fille dans leurs bras en guise de bonne nuit quand il partit, le blond dans les bras, vers leur chambre. Une fois arrivé, il déposa Draco sur le lit, lança un sort rapide pour le mettre en tenue de nuit, puis se changea lui-même.

Il finit par s'allonger sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil fatigué à Draco, ressentant le besoin d'être près du blond. Il se demanda si c'était le Lien du Coeur et le fait que Draco avait besoin de soins, ou si ça pouvait être quelque chose d'autre...Après leur baiser inattendu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ca avait été bien, après tout, et pas simplement bien, mais vraiment bien.

Etait-il gay ? Serait-il possible qu'il soit gay ? Serait-il en train de tomber amoureux de son ennemi ? Etait-ce même possible pour Harry Potter d'aimer Draco Malfoy ?

Ses pensées retournèrent une fois encore au fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans le futur. Toutefois, il supposait que c'était _un _futur, plutôt que _le_ futur. Ca pourrait être comme ça dans sept ans – ça pourrait aussi être complètement différent, si quelqu'un quelque part faisait un autre choix durant l'une de ces sept années.

Et pourtant, si c'était bien le futur...Alors il aimait bel et bien Draco. Si c'était bien le futur, alors, tôt ou tard, il tomberait amoureux du blond.

Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Il se rembrunit. Il ne pouvait pas simplement choisir de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'un coup d'un seul.

Mais ce n'était pas d'un coup d'un seul. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois. Etant donné que leur relation avait été forcée de changer depuis leur arrivée ici, ils en étaient tous les deux venus à se comprendre et à s'accepter. Ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble sans s'insulter ; en fait, Harry aimait passer du temps avec Draco. Comme il s'en était déjà rendu compte, s'il avait à choisir entre le Draco qu'il connaissait désormais et les Hermione et Ron de son époque, il n'était plus si sûr de choisir les derniers.

Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Ca avait été bien de l'embrasser, et peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il s'était répété qu'il était simplement resté dans les bras du blond à cause de Hermione, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser. Ca avait été une des raisons, mais pas la seule.

Ca avait été bien. Un peu gênant pour lui au début, mais bien. En réalité, plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte que ça avait été merveilleux.

Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Il voulait recommencer. Sentir ces lèvres douces sur les siennes, goûter à leur chaleur et se demander...quelle était la texture de la langue de Draco ? Ca faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un – ça n'avait jamais été une très bonne expérience, qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et du fait d'en vouloir encore plus, plus, bien plus, dont les autres garçons parlaient dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

Ca avait été bien avec Malfoy.

Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Il se reposa à nouveau la question : _pourquoi pas maintenant ? _Et tout à coup, il ne trouva aucune raison pour ne pas le faire. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout le choix, évidemment, vu qu'il était fort possible qu'il soit déjà tombé amoureux de Draco, mais il voulait se persuader qu'il avait un contrôle total de la situation.

Ayant pris sa décision, il se rapprocha lentement du blond qui avait occupé ses pensées. Ses espoirs et ses rêves les plus fous tombèrent à l'eau quand il vit le visage pâle de Draco, émacié et maladif, les yeux légèrement enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il fut prit de pitié pour l'autre jeune homme et il le prit dans ses bras, rapprochant davantage leur corps. Draco ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras, tout comme il l'avait déjà remarqué quand il avait porté le blond jusqu'à leur chambre.

_Leur _chambre.

Ces mots sonnaient bien à l'oreille de Harry, et encore plus quand Draco poussa un petit soupir dans ses bras et se blottit davantage contre lui.

Harry le serra de manière protectrice, ayant enfin pris sa décision.

Et c'était définitif à présent.

_TBC..._


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Comme chaque mercredi, un nouveau chapitre en ligne ! Harry a enfin ouvert les yeux et est décidé à révéler ses sentiments à Draco. Malheureusement, le poison fait toujours son œuvre et plonge notre petit blondinet dans d'affreux tourments…N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Kain**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Light of Moon**, **Ali Angel**, **Lou Biloute**, **Ishtar205**, **Natmangafan**, **Lily Jolie**, **Falyla **(x2), **Lolodie**, **Lyj-chan**, **Origine**, **Leviathoune**, **Lily's Angel**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Shima-chan**, **Lolie Shing**, **Sanka**, **Griselle**, **Ginnii**, **Micy**, **Luce.wiz**, **Vif d'Or**, **Macatou**, **Bibidibabidibou**, **Lyj-chan** et **Tanakasan** (x2)._

_**Rosenoire**, regarde bien les autres chapitres, je te remercie à chaque fois que tu m'écris mais je ne peux pas te répondre individuellement vu que tu ne me laisses pas ton mail et que le site n'accepte plus que l'on fasse les RAR dans les chapitres. Alors laisse moi ton mail et là je te répondrai en privé. Mais ne dis pas que je ne te remercie jamais, parce que c'est totalement faux, je remercie toujours ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review. J'ai pris un risque vis-à-vis du site en te répondant directement ici, alors j'espère que cette fois, tu as compris qu'il faut me laisser ton mail si tu veux plus qu'un « merci » en début de chapitre._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

**Voix du passé**

Harry se réveilla lentement quand il sentit Draco s'étirer à côté de lui. Il se souvint de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, de ses pensées et de ses actes. Il était légèrement nerveux, car il savait qu'une confrontation allait suivre quand le blond découvrirait à quel point ils avaient dormi près l'un de l'autre, cette fois là sans l'excuse de la vision. Il garda Draco dans ses bras, ne faisant pas mine d'essayer de s'éloigner comme il le faisait auparavant dès que l'occasion se présentait. S'il devait parler à Draco de ses sentiments, il allait le faire correctement.

Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il n'aimait pas Draco, du moins pas encore. Toutefois, il était presque certain d'être tombé amoureux du jeune homme. (1)

Draco se redressa légèrement, l'air désorienté. Son regard s'arrêta sur Harry et les yeux gris surprirent un regard confus.

« Bonjour » fit doucement Harry. « Bien dormi ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Oui » fit-il. « Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Je dormais. »

Un sourcil délicat se haussa dans sa direction, pourtant les deux yeux gris étaient toujours perplexes. « Harry... » fit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

« D'accord, d'accord » capitula Harry en se redressant en position assise afin de faire face au blond. « J'ai réfléchi hier. »

« Oh ? Ca doit être la pre-- »

« Chuuut » le coupa Harry en plaçant ses doigts sur la bouche de Draco. « Ne dis rien, pas maintenant. »

Draco regarda fixement les doigts qui venaient juste d'effleurer sa bouche, puis déplaça son regard sur les yeux verts de Harry.

« Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens » continua Harry. « Quand je t'ai mis au lit, je me suis mis à penser à...tout. Il ne faudrait mieux pas que je rentre dans les détails, parce que ça serait un voyage dans mon cerveau, et tu ne comprendrais pas, parce que moi-même je comprends à peine... ». Il s'arrêta, essayant de remettre un peu de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler pour ne rien dire.

« J'ai pensé à toi » finit-il par dire. « A tes mots, à tes actes – le fait que tu m'embrasses. Et j'ai – j'ai réalisé que c'était – c'était bien. Et que j'avais bien aimé. Et que je t'aime bien. »

Draco le regardait toujours, ayant l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il entendait. A ce moment-là, il ne montrait aucun signe de maladie ; seulement de la nervosité, des interrogations, de la peur, de l'attente – Harry ne pouvait mettre un nom sur toutes les émotions qui parcouraient le visage de Draco.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime » ajouta Harry, d'une voix si basse que c'était à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, pas encore. C'est encore trop tôt. Mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi...quelque part en route, je ne sais pas exactement quand, ni où, mais je pense que c'est ça... »

Il refit une pause, attendant que Draco ne digère les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Quand il vit que le blond ne disait rien, il appela « Draco ? »

Le Serpentard secoua alors la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et croisa à nouveau le regard de Harry.

« C'est juste que - enfin » fit-il, d'une voix aussi basse que Harry. « Wow. »

Harry lui sourit, et Draco lui rendit son sourire. « Ca te dit de réessayer ce truc ? » proposa Harry.

« Quel truc ? » demanda Draco en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

« S'embrasser » expliqua Harry, et il se pencha en avant.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps menu de Draco et l'attirèrent à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, un peu maladroitement au début, par manque d'habitude, mais ils apprirent vite. Si Harry s'était dit que leur premier baiser était bien, alors celui-là était absolument incroyable. La tête lui tournait quand il prit le blond dans ses bras, Draco suivant le mouvement sans jamais rompre le contact.

La langue de Draco demanda bientôt à entrer dans la bouche de Harry, et celui-ci l'y autorisa, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur le Serpentard devant lui et sur ce que ledit jeune homme lui faisait. Alors c'était ça qu'on ressentait - l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et le fait d'en vouloir encore plus, plus, bien plus...

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées après avoir été autant embrassées.

« Je suis d'accord avec ton 'wow' » murmura Harry au blond.

Draco ne répondit pas ; il se contenta de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Harry en soupirant de contentement. Il finit par souffler « Merci. »

Il fallut presque quarante-cinq minutes aux deux jeunes hommes pour réussir à sortir du lit. Quand ce fut le cas, la chevelure habituellement soigneusement coiffée de Draco était en bataille, rivalisant presque avec la touffe noire indisciplinée de Harry. Harry haussa les épaules quand Draco le lui fit remarquer, et remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Le blond, cependant, se brossa les cheveux avec soin – constamment interrompu par Harry, qui semblait avoir définitivement accepté d'être amoureux, et qui lui volait des baisers.

Non pas que cela dérangeait Draco, bien au contraire. Il acceptait les baisers avec des gloussements très peu virils.

« Merlin, je suis une vraie femme » plaisanta-t-il quand Harry l'entoura de ses bras.

« Oui » fit Harry, « mais tu es _ma_ femme. »

Draco rit, et un autre baiser suivit.

« Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps pour faire ça ? » dit Harry.

« Ne me pose pas la question – si ça avait été à moi de décider, on en aurait été là il y a un an. Enfin, pas là là, mais – oh, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, je vois bien ce que tu veux dire. Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps. »

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas un Moldu qui a dit un truc du genre – 'tout vient à point à qui sait attendre' ? »

« Je suis impressionné » fit Harry. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi, tu connaisses un proverbe moldu – surtout après l'exploit de la veille avec les Granger. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est une brosse à dents électrique ? »

Draco le foudroya du regard. « Ca n'a pas l'air si pratique que ça – un truc qui saute dans ta bouche pour te nettoyer les dents. Il y a des sorts pour faire de telles choses. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est simplement que tu ne veux pas reconnaître tes lacunes en ce qui concerne les Moldus. »

« Je suis un sang pur ! » s'exclama Draco. « J'ai grandi avec une sorcière parfaitement entraînée en guise de mère et un Mangemort haut placé en guise de père. Nous avions des elfes de maison qui faisaient tout pour nous. Je n'ai jamais rien fait comme un Moldu, pas même me laver les dents, non. »

Harry se rapprocha de lui et entoura de ses bras le jeune homme plus petit. « Je sais » dit-il. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. C'est juste marrant de te taquiner » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oh bien sûr, taquine le pauvre petit blond malade. C'est tellement drôle » fit Draco d'un ton sarcastique, avec une moue boudeuse.

« Oui, ça l'est » fit Harry, et il se pencha pour voler un autre baiser. « Joyeux Noël. »

Draco lui fit un grand sourire. « C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël de ma vie. »

« Pareil pour moi » dit Harry. « On ne devrait pas sortir de là et dire bonjour aux autres ? »

« On ne peut pas rester ici ? C'est tellement plus agréable... » marmonna-t-il en déposant une myriade de baisers sur le cou de Harry.

« Il y a des cadeaux qui nous attendent en bas » dit Harry.

« Je te l'ai dit – j'ai déjà eu le plus beau ». Harry le regarda, et il ajouta. « D'accord. On va sortir, être aimable avec les Weasley et – oh Merlin, c'est aujourd'hui que le reste de la famille arrive, non ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Aux alentours de midi, je crois, après l'ouverture des cadeaux. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? » le taquina-t-il, écopant d'un autre regard furieux.

Ils finirent par sortir de leur chambre. Ils furent accueillis par le délicieux fumet du petit-déjeuner, ce qui fit gronder leur estomac. Ils traversèrent le salon en direction de la cuisine, où Ron, Hermione et les Granger préparaient le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour » leur dit joyeusement Harry.

« Bonjour les garçons » répondit Mme Granger. « Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi ! » fit Draco en souriant.

Hermione leur jeta un coup d'œil. « Vous avez l'air d'être particulièrement de bonne humeur »

« Eh bien, disons simplement que nous avons passé une matinée tout bonnement merveilleuse » fit Draco avec un clin d'œil.

« Je ne veux pas savoir » fit Hermione avec une moue faussement dégoûtée. Elle se fendit d'un sourire et les étreignit tous les deux. « Joyeux Noël ! »

« A toi aussi » répondit Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius et Remus descendirent rejoindre les six autres pour le petit-déjeuner. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient passé une matinée tout bonnement merveilleuse.

Les cadeaux les attendaient sous l'arbre de Noël. Hermione ne les laissa pas les ouvrir avant que le petit-déjeuner ne soit terminé et la table nettoyée. Finalement, elle fut satisfaite et autorisa les garçons à se précipiter sur leurs présents. Harry et Ron endossèrent le rôle du Père Noël tandis que les autres s'asseyaient – Draco sur l'un des canapés, Hermione sur la chaise à bascule et les Granger sur les décorations de Noël que Ron avait changées en chaises. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Harry et Ron commencèrent.

« Joyeux Noël Remus, de la part de Sirius » lut Harry à voix haute sur le premier paquet qu'il avait pris.

« Pour moi ? » fit Remus, ayant l'air très surpris. « Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ? »

« Evidemment » répondit Sirius en embrassant son compagnon.

« Hum hum ». Harry s'éclaircit la gorge quand le baiser s'approfondit inévitablement. Sirius grogna dans sa direction.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui » fit Remus à Harry avant d'accepter le présent.

Apparemment, la coutume était d'attendre que tout le monde ait eu ses cadeaux avant de les ouvrir, car Remus mit de côté le présent encore emballé et Ron en prit un autre.

« Pour Maman, de la part de Hermione » lut Ron sur le paquet, et le donna à Mme Granger.

Et ils continuèrent de la même manière, faisant des allers-retours jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de cadeaux au pied de l'arbre. Tout le monde avait eu au moins trois cadeaux ; la pile de Harry était assez impressionnante.

« Ok, je pense que vous pouvez à présent ouvrir-- »

Le reste de la phrase de Hermione fut étouffée par Ron, Harry et Sirius qui se mirent à déchirer l'emballage de leurs cadeaux. Leurs compagnons et leur douce moitié les regardèrent, abasourdis, se comporter comme des gamins de trois ans, ouvrant cadeau sur cadeau. Finalement, Hermione soupira et se mit à ouvrir ses propres présents.

Harry observait tout le temps Draco du coin de l'œil, remarquant ce que personne d'autre ne voyait, à savoir que le blond se fatiguait de plus en plus à chaque minute. Il ouvrait lentement ses cadeaux, ne déchirant jamais le papier cadeau comme Harry l'avait fait ; au lieu de ça, il ôtait soigneusement le ruban avant d'enlever l'emballage.

Harry se leva et parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient ; il était sur le point de poser la main sur l'épaule de Draco quand le blond se retourna brusquement vers lui et s'écria :

« Je n'ai rien fait père, promis ! »

Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la peur et regardaient dans le vague d'une manière inquiétante. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la pièce.

« Draco ? » appela Harry à voix basse.

« Ne me faites pas de mal père, je vous en prie » fit Draco, sa voix et son attitude montrant qu'il était sur le point de céder à la panique.

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit doucement la main, se concentrant pour lui donner la chaleur de son pouvoir guérisseur. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul quand Harry le toucha et il essaya de s'échapper, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Draco » dit-il d'une voix douce. « C'est moi, Harry. Draco, tu m'entends ? »

Lentement, Draco se retourna. Il battit rapidement des paupières, tentant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait.

« H-Harry ? » appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le Survivant lui fit un petit sourire et posa une main sur la joue de Draco. Le Serpentard tremblait toujours et se laissa aller dans la main de Harry. Harry fit glisser sa main autour de Draco et l'attira à lui. Le blond prit plusieurs inspirations tremblantes, essayant de se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, en levant les yeux vers Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu – tu m'as pris pour ton père. »

Un silence inquiétant régnait dans la pièce, tandis que les autres occupants observaient Harry et Draco. Hermione finit par dire à voix basse « C'est le poison, Draco. Sev a dit que ça te donnerait des hallucinations. »

Harry étreignit Draco encore plus fort, essayant désespérément de tirer du réconfort de la présence de Draco tout en pensant en même temps au poison qui se répandait dans le corps du blond. Draco en retour s'accrochait à Harry, ayant autant besoin que lui de cette intimité.

« Ne me fais pas aller à Poudlard » marmonna Draco. « S'il te plaît, pas tout de suite. »

La gravité de l'état de Draco apparut dans toute son ampleur – si quelqu'un ne le savait pas encore – avec ce simple mot. 'S'il te plaît', un mot que l'ancien Malfoy n'aurait jamais employé.

« Je ne peux rien promettre » répondit Harry, accablé. « Pas tout de suite, mais tu devras peut-être bientôt y aller, pour ton bien. »

« Je suis en train de mourir, Potter » fit Draco. « Alors il n'y a pas de 'pour mon bien' qui tienne. »

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, Draco » fit doucement Hermione derrière eux.

« Granger, même si ton optimisme me réchauffe le cœur », fit Draco d'une voix traînante, ressemblant à nouveau à l'ancien Malfoy, « on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Severus cherche un antidote, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'a rien trouvé. Je suis désolé, mais – je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire qu'un miracle va soudainement arriver. »

« Eh bien, tu as tort » fit Hermione d'un ton de défi. « Et même si tu n'es pas prêt à te battre pour toi-même, je sais qu'une douzaine de personnes le sont, elles. Regarde autour de toi, Malfoy – tu n'es plus la même personne que tu étais à Poudlard. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi désormais, et même quelqu'un qui donnerait sa vie pour toi. Nous n'allons pas te laisser partir comme ça. »

« Tes paroles me touchent » répondit Draco, qui s'était levé pour faire face à la sorcière en colère. « Ca ne change toujours pas le fait que Sev est le seul qui puisse trouver un antidote, s'il y en a un. Il est le plus grand Maître de Potions du monde – mais peu importe, car même lui ne peut pas trouver d'antidote. »

Hermione et Draco se foudroyèrent du regard et Hermione était sur le point de riposter quand M. Granger les interrompit.

« Ca suffit, vous deux » fit-il, comme s'il parlait à deux enfants.

Draco et Hermione ne bronchèrent pas ; aucun des deux ne bougea.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser gâcher ce merveilleux Noël par une dispute » continua M. Granger d'une voix plus forte. Harry vit Hermione tressaillir légèrement au ton de son père et Draco reculer d'un pas.

« A présent, vous aller tous les deux vous rasseoir et continuer d'ouvrir vos cadeaux. Après, nous déciderons ce que nous allons faire pour vous, M. Malfoy » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Les deux concernés obtempérèrent. Hermione retourna s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Harry écarta les bras pour que le blond vienne s'y mettre, mais Draco s'assit aussi loin de lui que possible.

Peu à peu, l'atmosphère redevint comme elle l'avait été avant l'interruption de Draco. Sirius et Remus, qui n'avaient pas pipé mot, se mirent à déchirer nerveusement l'emballage de leurs cadeaux. M. et Mme Granger firent de même, sachant que les jeunes gens avaient besoin de distraction.

« Merci, Harry ». Les paroles de Hermione brisèrent le silence tandis qu'elle montrait le livre qu'il lui avait acheté, et la pièce se détendit à nouveau. Remus et Sirius se mirent à parler entre eux ; Ron entama une discussion avec les parents de Hermione.

« De rien. Machin Chouette à la librairie m'a dit que tu l'apprécierais. » répondit Harry.

« Gordon ? Il sait toujours ce que je veux » fit Hermione. Apparemment, le Harry de cette époque avait également du mal à retenir les noms.

« Je n'ai pas vu de livre traitant ce sujet ici, alors je me suis dit que ça serait bien. »

Elle sourit. « Je suis sur que ça me sera très utile. »

Draco était toujours assis en silence, ses doigts ouvrant avec soin les paquets. Harry eut peur que le blond ne soit encore en train d'halluciner, mais quand il regarda les yeux de Draco, il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le vague comme auparavant, et son inquiétude diminua.

Harry continua d'ouvrir ses propres cadeaux, plus lentement qu'auparavant toutefois. Il reçut un livre de la part de Hermione, qui parlait de potions, la plupart ayant des propriétés guérisseuses.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de savoir pourquoi tes potions ont les propriétés qu'elles ont, plutôt que de simplement savoir à quoi elles servent » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ron lui offrit un chèque-cadeau du magasin de Quidditch, avec comme commentaire _'Ce n'est pas la peine que je t'achète quelque chose, car tu l'aurais déjà. Alors avec ça, tu peux aller te l'acheter toi-même'_

Sirius et Remus lui firent cadeau d'une nouvelle cape, d'un joli bleu foncé, qu'ils avaient achetée lors de leur voyage en France. Le tissu était doux et soyeux, et Remus lui dit qu'il y avait des sorts de protection mêlés au tissu.

Toutefois, le cadeau qu'il apprécia plus que tous les autres fut celui de Draco. C'était la première fois que le blond lui offrait quelque chose. C'était un fin anneau d'or, orné d'un lion qui en faisait fièrement le tour. Sur la face intérieure du bijou, une citation était gravée en tout petits caractères :

_« L'amour arrache les masques sans lesquels nous craignons de ne pas pouvoir vivre et derrière lesquels nous savons que nous sommes incapables de le faire » _

(citation de James Baldwin)

Harry savait que c'était exactement ce que l'amour avait fait pour Draco. Draco avait été Draco Malfoy avant de tomber amoureux de Harry, mais ensuite l'amour avait enlevé ça pour ne laisser que Draco. Soudainement, il n'était plus le fils de son père, ni l'héritier des Malfoy ; non, il était simplement Draco. Harry savait que ce n'était pas uniquement le fait d'être tombé amoureux de lui qui avait changé le blond, mais il savait que c'était en grande partie pour ça – parce que l'amour arrache vraiment les masques que l'on porte dans la vie de tous les jours.

Draco était toujours Malfoy quand il le voulait – en fait, il venait juste de montrer ce côté-là à Hermione. Toutefois, Harry savait désormais que c'était simplement un masque, une protection. Harry savait que c'était ce dont Draco avait besoin pour survivre, surtout en ce moment même, où tout semblait être sans dessus dessous. Mais sous ce masque, quand Harry était seul avec Draco, le blond pouvait être lui-même.

« Merci » fit-il, et il sut que Draco l'avait entendu, même s'il ne le montra pas.

_TBC..._

* * *

(1) Quelle est la différence entre 'aimer' et 'être tombé amoureux' ? Perso, j'en vois pas des masses, mais bon, c'est ce que l'auteur a écrit, donc je traduis bêtement lol. Plus sérieusement, c'est certainement une histoire de degré : 'aimer' est plus fort qu'être 'amoureux'. 


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice **: Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, vous savez combien ils me font plaisir (tant que la critique est constructive) et la réponse est assurée (quand j'ai un moyen de joindre la personne, évidemment). Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Fleur Fanée**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Light of Moon**, **Lolie Shing**, **Lolodie**, **Kain**, **Bibidibabidibou**, **Lou Biloute**, **Natmangafan**, **Lily's Angel**, **Zaika**, **Lily Jolie**, **Luce.wiz**, **Ginnii**, **Ali Angel**, **Shima-chan**, **Falyla**, **Leviathoune**, **Tanakasan**, **Lyj-chan**, **Vif d'Or**, **Griselle**, **Macatou**, **Ishtar205**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Tara91**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Catherine **et **Rosenoire.** _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

**La confiance est la plus belle preuve d'amour**

**(Citation de Joyce Brothers)**

Ils rangèrent leurs cadeaux, puis chacun fut libre de vaquer à ses occupations. Les Weasley devaient arriver vers midi, et puis tout le monde passerait à table vers treize heures.

Harry ramassa les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus et suivit Draco jusqu'à leur chambre. Le blond était toujours muet, l'air fatigué et renfermé. Draco déposa sur la table de chevet les présents qu'il venait de recevoir, puis s'allongea sur le lit, poussant un léger soupir à travers l'oreiller. Harry le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Harry ? » appela doucement Draco.

« Oui ? »

« Merci pour le cadeau. C'est très joli ». Il dégagea sa tête de l'oreiller pour regarder le Survivant et montra du doigt la chaîne en argent autour de son cou que Harry lui avait offerte. Un minuscule dragon en argent y était accroché, et Harry avait su au moment où il l'avait vue dans la boutique que c'était ce qu'il allait acheter à Draco.

« De rien » fit Harry. « Je suis content que ça te plaise. »

« Désolé d'être de si mauvaise humeur » s'excusa-t-il. « J'aimerais le mettre sur le dos des règles ou un truc dans le genre, mais... »

« Ne t'en fais pas » dit Harry en se déplaçant sur le lit de façon à être assis près de Draco qui était toujours allongé. Il toucha doucement le visage du blond. « Tu as une bonne raison. »

Draco soupira sous la caresse de Harry. « Je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir. »

« Tant mieux, c'est bien » fit Harry.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

Sa voix était si faible que si Harry n'avait pas été sûr qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la pièce, il aurait crû que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait parlé.

« Je reste autant de temps que tu veux » dit Harry, et tous les deux savaient qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement pour cette fois-là.

Draco sourit. « 'nuit » fit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Bonne nuit, Dragon » répondit-il.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Quand les nombreux Weasley – Harry ne savait plus combien il y en avait à présent -, leurs conjoints, leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s, leurs enfants et leurs chats arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, le château déborda d'activité. Draco fit de son mieux pour rester éveillé et alerte, mais il resta la plupart du temps près de Harry.

Le château était plein à craquer. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent heureux d'avoir leur chambre à eux. Toutefois, le Château Weasley ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard, et des pièces secrètes apparaissaient soudainement ça et là lorsque Hermione touchait une certaine pierre ou que Ron sifflait un certain air.

Percy était là, avec Pénélope et leurs enfants. Draco se déclara prêt à s'occuper de la jeune Pearle dès que la mère de l'enfant le lui permettrait. Harry trouva ça adorable et le dit à son petit ami. Draco prit simplement le temps de tirer la langue à Harry avant de se concentrer à nouveau totalement sur le bébé. Peter, l'autre enfant de Percy et Pénélope, était content de s'amuser avec les nouveaux jouets qu'il avait eus plus tôt dans la matinée.

Harry se retrouva embarqué dans une conversation avec les jumeaux Weasley à propos de leurs derniers produits. Apparemment, leur magasin était en plein essor ; leurs produits étaient très demandés, malgré la guerre – ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il y avait la guerre. Les gens avaient besoin de rire maintenant plus que jamais.

Les parents de Hermione discutaient avec les parents de Ron. Ils avaient l'air de parfaitement s'entendre malgré le fait que M. et Mme Granger étaient des Moldus. Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais il aurait parié que M. Weasley demandait des explications sur une babiole moldue.

Bill et Charlie parlaient avec Sirius et Remus.

Ginny était avec Neville sur un canapé, et ils parlaient à voix basse. Harry vit Ron se diriger vers eux et il eut la sagesse de s'éloigner, car il savait qu'un interrogatoire allait suivre, accompagné de menaces, s'il connaissait Ron aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Personne ne sortait avec sa petite sœur sans la permission de Ron ; du moins, c'est ce que Ron aimait croire.

Hermione était sur l'autre canapé et regardait tout le monde dialoguer, un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres et une main sur son ventre gonflé. Elle croisa le regard de Harry et lui sourit.

Draco avait disparu avec la plus jeune des Weasley. Harry regagna leur chambre, et ils étaient là ; Draco pelotonné autour de Pearle, qui était allongée à côté de lui. Tous deux semblaient dormir à poings fermés. Harry sourit devant ce magnifique tableau.

« Elle a besoin de dormir autant que moi » fit Draco d'une voix endormie.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » s'excusa Harry.

« Tu n'as rien fait » répondit le blond. « J'étais réveillé. J'étais juste en train de la regarder dormir tout en me reposant. Je ne peux pas rester debout trop longtemps. »

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, de l'autre côté de Pearle, face à Draco. Le bébé dormait paisiblement.

« Elle est magnifique » fit Harry en effleurant le visage de Pearle d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume.

« Je sais. »

Puis ils restèrent allongés en silence, Draco s'assoupissant de temps à autre. Harry regardait son petit ami et le bébé, l'esprit focalisé uniquement sur eux. A ce moment-là, rien d'autre n'existait. Pas de poison, pas de 'nous-sommes-dans-le-futur', pas de guerre, pas de Voldemort – seulement Draco et Pearle.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement. Harry et Draco restèrent deux jours au Château Weasley, à se gaver de mets succulents et à jouer dans la neige. Il y eut une énorme bataille de boules de neige où tout le monde y prit part, exceptés Hermione, Pénélope et ses deux enfants. La bataille dura près d'une heure, avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne les appèlent pour dîner. A ce moment-là, ils étaient tous gelés et fatigués – mais très heureux.

Toutefois, malgré le fait que Harry chérissait tendrement toute la famille Weasley – ils étaient après tout comme une seconde famille pour lui –, il apprécia le calme de leur propre appartement quand ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ca serait une des choses qui lui manquerait quand ils retourneraient dans leur propre époque : son appartement. Il serait contraint de vivre à nouveau avec d'autres garçons dans le dortoir – non pas que ce n'était pas bien ; mais c'était plus pratique d'avoir son propre chez soi.

Enfin, s'ils rentraient un jour dans leur monde.

En effet, ils étaient dans ce futur depuis plus de deux mois à présent et les chances pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux n'avaient pas augmenté. Ils étaient revenus les mains vides toutes les fois qu'ils étaient allés à la bibliothèque. Tout comme Hermione, manifestement, sinon elle aurait émis à voix haute ses doutes, depuis le temps. Cependant, Harry ne voulait pas encore lui parler de leur situation. Ni lui en parler tout court, s'il avait le choix.

La nouvelle année et le reste des vacances arrivèrent et passèrent calmement, à une exception près. Draco eut une fois encore des hallucinations, effrayant Harry au plus haut point. C'était début janvier, et ils discutaient tranquillement, assis sur le sofa du salon. Ils étaient heureux d'être là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne reprenne brutalement sa respiration et ne bondisse hors des bras de Harry.

« Je ne vais pas le faire ! » hurla-t-il, les yeux soudain écarquillés et remplis de larmes. Sa baguette était sortie, pointée sur Harry. Les yeux gris avaient le même regard flou et vague qu'au Château Weasley.

Harry se leva lentement, ignorant s'il était considéré comme une menace ou si Draco le voyait seulement.

« Tu ne vas pas faire quoi, Draco ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas me joindre à lui ! ». La voix de Draco était paniquée, et ses mains tremblaient.

« Draco, baisse ta baguette, s'il te plait » fit lentement Harry, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Draco ne répondit pas ; il ne réagit pas du tout aux paroles de Harry, ce qui lui fit se demander encore plus si le blond pouvait seulement l'entendre. Lentement, il continua à avancer, sa propre baguette sortie.

« _Accio baguette_ » dit-il doucement, et la baguette de Draco, qu'il ne tenait pas assez fermement, s'envola de sa main.

Le blond geignit quand il sentit la baguette disparaître de ses mains, et marmonna « Non, non, ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait ». Il fit un pas en arrière, et recula tout du long jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre le mur. Harry, avec la baguette de Draco en sa possession, se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité, et il se rapprocha prudemment. Quand il fut à la hauteur de Draco, il attira l'autre jeune homme à lui et le serra fort contre lui.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Draco » murmura-t-il, tandis que le blond se débattait dans son étreinte. « C'est moi, Harry. Tu m'entends, Draco ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Draco arrêta de lutter contre Harry. Il resta simplement là, frissonnant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit vidé de toute son énergie et qu'il s'effondre dans les bras du Survivant. Sa tête reposait, immobile, sur l'épaule de Harry, et Harry savait que s'il bougeait, le blond tomberait par terre, car ses jambes seraient incapables de le soutenir.

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent quand Harry le redressa, et s'accrocha désespérément à lui quand le brun voulut le mettre au lit et le laisser dormir. Les doigts pâles du blond ne voulaient pas lâcher la chemise du brun, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry de rester. Il enroula ses bras autour du jeune homme plus frêle et le tint serré tout contre lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent allongés là, sur le lit, qu'il se rendit compte de la gravité de ce qui venait de se passer – à présent, il allait devoir très probablement emmener Draco à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard.

Le blond qui occupait les pensées de Harry remua et ouvrit les yeux, battant rapidement des paupières. Quand il réalisa où il était, il sembla également réaliser pourquoi, et il détourna la tête de Harry. Harry sentit la honte émaner de Draco par vagues et, quand il tenta de le toucher, le blond s'éloigna.

« Draco... » commença Harry.

« Non, Harry. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, ou que ça va s'arranger » le coupa Draco. « Ca ne va pas s'arranger du tout. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Harry finit par dire « Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, je t'en prie, Draco. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu ailles mieux, je ne sais pas quoi faire du tout, alors si tu ne m'en parles pas... »

Un autre silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Harry écouta la respiration de Draco tout en espérant qu'il s'ouvrirait à lui.

Quand Draco prit la parole, ce fut d'une petite voix, basse et dépourvue d'espoir. « C'est étrange » dit-il. « Il y a des moments où je peux sentir le poison courir dans mon corps, se répandre et m'absorber. Il me dévore de l'intérieur, et il n'y a rien, absolument rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter.

Et puis il y a d'autres moments où j'oublie même qu'il existe ». Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « D'habitude, ça arrive quand je suis avec toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il se trouve que j'oublie tout quand je suis avec toi, ou parce que tu es mon Compagnon du Cœur dans ce magnifique futur, ou parce que tu es Guérisseur...Je ne sais pas ; ça pourrait être une de ces solutions, ça pourrait être tout en même temps, ou ça pourrait être quelque chose de totalement différent. »

Il se tut, rassemblant ses pensées avant de continuer.

« Les deux hallucinations que j'ai eues étaient à propos de mon père. Ce ne sont pas simplement des illusions...ce sont des souvenirs... ». Sa voix était si basse que Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « La première était...je ne devais pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans à l'époque. J'avais parlé sans permission lors d'une réception que l'on donnait. Mon père s'est mis...en colère...et il... »

« Il t'a frappé » termina Harry pour Draco, qui en était incapable.

Draco, qui faisait dos à Harry depuis le début, fit volte-face pour le regarder. Son visage était totalement impassible, aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Pourtant, derrière cette façade bien bâtie, Harry pouvait sentir l'orage qui grondait, grâce au Lien du Cœur. Il savait que Draco n'était pas aussi indifférent au fait que son père l'avait battu qu'il voulait bien le penser.

Les yeux argent rencontrèrent un moment les yeux verts, avant que Draco ne détourne à nouveau le regard.

« C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça » dit-il. « Ou du moins je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait fait ça auparavant.

Le...le souvenir que je viens d'avoir...c'était quand j'avais environ dix ans. Je m'étais rebellé et je m'étais mis en colère contre mon père, et ça a été la seule fois où je me suis opposé à lui. Il m'a appris à ne jamais refaire ça... »

Sa voix s'éteignit ; il avait le regard dans le vide, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Harry se demanda un instant si Draco n'était pas à nouveau en train d'halluciner, mais le blond se remit à parler.

« Il a lancé l'Endoloris sur moi pour la première fois cette nuit-là. J'ai hurlé jusqu'à ce que ma gorge me brûle ; je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de douleur auparavant. Puis il m'a forcé à boire de l'eau, et je me suis presque étranglé. Il est resté juste assez longtemps pour s'assurer que je ne m'étouffais pas ; puis il m'a laissé par terre. Le truc », dit-il avec mépris, « c'est que le Manoir Malfoy a des sols en pierre qui sont froids comme la glace. Donc, bien qu'il ne veuille pas me tuer – je suppose que ça lui aurait fait une mauvaise réputation au Ministère -, il n'a eu aucun scrupule à me laisser là pour que je tombe malade, et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. J'étais un enfant chétif ; je l'ai toujours été, pour des raisons qui n'ont pas leur place ici, mais dont je te parlerai plus tard...

J'ai attrapé une pneumonie et j'ai failli mourir. Maman s'est occupée de moi du mieux qu'elle a pu ; les elfes de maison ont fait le reste. Pourtant, même avec leur magie, ils ont dit que je l'avais échappé belle. Père se fichait que je meure d'une pneumonie ou d'une autre maladie – si je mourais de cette façon-là, il ne recevrait du Ministère que des condoléances pour la perte qu'il a subie. »

Harry voulait désespérément prendre Draco dans ses bras et le serrer jusqu'à ce que toutes ces mauvaises pensées soient bannies, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Draco ne le lui permettrait pas, pas même maintenant que leur relation s'était changée en quelque chose qui était au-delà de l'amitié.

« Je ne suis pas mort, à sa grande déception » fit Draco, et sa voix était dure, plus forte maintenant que lorsqu'il avait commencé. « Les punitions se sont empirées après ça. Tout ce que je faisais n'allait pas, peu importe ce que c'était. Il m'a fait le craindre, m'a fait suivre chacun de ses ordres. Il m'a fait croire que j'étais mauvais, tout comme lui – peut-être que c'est vrai, mais là encore, peut-être pas...Il m'a fait haïr les Moldus, m'a fait haïr tout et n'importe quoi exceptés les riches sangs purs comme ma famille. Et surtout, il m'a fait te haïr. Il voulait toujours que je me lie d'amitié avec toi, mais simplement parce que ça apporterait du pouvoir – du pouvoir sur toi, du pouvoir pour lui, du pouvoir pour Voldemort...Il a toujours été très clair sur le fait que je devais te haïr.

Je suppose qu'un cœur d'enfant – un corps d'enfant – ne peut supporter tant de haine, car il s'est brisé, comme tu peux le voir. »

Il leva à nouveau la tête, ses yeux et les sentiments qui émanaient de lui parlant bien plus que ses mots.

« J'étais son serviteur. J'échouais, j'étais puni. Je réussissais, j'étais encore puni, car je n'étais pas censé être capable de réussir quoi que ce soit.

Je ne déteste pas mon père, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux pas être content qu'il soit mort ; il était toujours ma chair et mon sang ; il est toujours mon père. Cependant, je peux dire que ça m'est égal. Ca m'est égal qu'il soit mort, ou que tu – ou le Harry de cette époque du moins – l'aies tué. Ca m'est égal...tout simplement. »

Il finit sa tirade sur ces mots et se leva du lit, nerveux. Harry le suivit, ne quittant jamais des yeux le petit corps pâle du jeune homme qu'il avait commencé à aim – apprécier. Admirer. Désirer. Il glissa ses bras autour de Draco et le serra contre lui. Draco se laissa étreindre et se laissa aller dans les bras de Harry.

« Je ne peux rien faire à propos de ton enfance, même si j'aimerais beaucoup » dit doucement Harry. « Mais je suis heureux que tu m'en aies parlé. Tu n'as pas toujours à être fort. »

« Ca serait bien d'être fort parfois » vint la réplique étouffée de Draco, quelque part dans le cou de Harry.

Harry sourit en s'écartant du blond. « Tu es fort. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand tout ça s'est passé, et ton père un adulte et un sorcier parfaitement entraîné. Tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui. »

« Je n'ai même pas essayé » fit Draco, dégoûté par lui-même. « J'ai simplement reçu, reçu, reçu... »

Harry soupira, sachant que ça n'allait pas être facile de faire entendre raison à Draco.

« A quoi cela aurait-il servi, Draco ? » demanda Harry. « Tu aurais simplement reçu une autre raclée, et tu serais probablement mort de tes blessures. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Non, je n'ai pas fini » fit-il en levant une main pour faire taire le blond. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu as rejoins le bon côté. Tu as rejoins Dumbledore. Tu m'as rejoins. N'est-ce pas mieux que d'être mort quand tu étais enfant, quand tu étais trop jeune pour te battre ou même comprendre tout ça ? »

« Même, j'aurais pu essayer ! » lui cria Draco en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Alors Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensait – il attira Draco à lui et l'embrassa furieusement. Le blond fut surpris au début, mais se retrouva bientôt à répondre au baiser avec autant de férocité que Harry.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

« C'est un très bon moyen pour clore le débat » fit Draco en reprenant son souffle. « A partir de maintenant, on fera comme ça. »

Une vague d'énergie les envahit soudainement, et ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Leurs pensées semblaient s'être connectées entre elles, comme s'ils avaient lancé l'Audiosis. Tous deux savaient exactement ce qu'il venait de se produire, même si ça ne leur était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Un moment après, la pièce était vide. Les deux Guérisseurs étaient en route pour le Château des Weasley, car c'étaient les barrières de détection de la douleur volontaire qui venaient de se déclencher.

_TBC..._


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer **: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous ! C'est le retour des mises à jour matinales ;). J'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaira (Pousse, Hermione, pouuuusse lol) et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Bibidibabidibou**, **Lolie Shing**, **Falyla**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Kain**, **Shima-chan**, **Luce.wiz**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Lily's Angel**, **Natmangafan**, **Ishtar205**, **Ginnii**, **Leviathoune**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Lyj-chan**, **Ali Angel**, **Tanakasan**, **Lily Jolie**, **Vif d'Or**, **Light of Moon**, **Lou Biloute** et **Rosenoire**. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé à me battre**

Harry avait peur – vraiment très peur.

Hermione était allongée sur le lit de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron, le visage tordu de douleur alors qu'une nouvelle contraction arrivait. Draco était à ses côtés, une main tenant la sienne, l'autre posée sur son front trempé de sueur.

Harry était près de la cheminée, tâchant de mettre la main sur Ron, qui naturellement semblait avoir disparu. Une sage-femme de Ste Mangouste allait également arriver sous peu ; elle avait dit n'avoir qu'à rassembler les affaires nécessaires avant d'arriver par cheminette au Château des Weasley.

« Aaaah ! » hurla Hermione quand une autre contraction déchira ses entrailles. « Où est cette sage-femme avec mes tranquillisants, au juste ? » demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Elle arrive » répondit Harry.

« Et où est l'idiot qui m'a fait ça ? »

« Ron ne devrait pas tarder » fit Harry en se retournant vers la cheminée, d'où il pouvait voir le bureau désert de Ron. « Ron ! » hurla-t-il en espérant que le rouquin l'entendrait, où qu'il soit. Il se demandait comment diable son meilleur ami avait pu ne pas sentir les barrières de protection se déclencher.

« Aaaah ! »

« Hum, Harry, les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées » intervint Draco, l'air inquiet. « Peut-être devrions-nous – je ne sais pas – faire quelque chose ? »

Harry lança un dernier regard irrité vers la cheminée puis coupa la connexion avant de se ruer à nouveau au chevet de Hermione.

« Ok » fit-il. « Tu sais que j'y connais rien en accouchement, hein, Mione ? »

« Contente-toi de sortir ces bébés – aaaah ! – de mon ventre ! » lui hurla Hermione à deux centimètres de l'oreille.

« Hum, d'accord » marmonna Harry, rendu à moitié sourd par le hurlement.

Juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent un léger _pop_, et la sage-femme de Ste Mangouste sortit de la cheminée. Harry et Draco poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand elle prit la relève. Elle aida Hermione à se lever, à enlever ses sous-vêtements et à marcher un peu dans sa chambre, avant que les contractions ne se rapprochent encore plus. Elle donna également à Hermione une potion à boire, pour diminuer la douleur. Puis, quand Hermione vit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à marcher, elle s'allongea sur le lit tout en marmonnant des imprécations contre son mari, qui n'était nulle part en vue.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées – et Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle criait à la sage-femme qu'elle n'allait pas donner naissance à ses enfants alors que son mari n'était pas là.

« Ron ! » cria Harry dans le feu, ayant à nouveau établi la connexion. Draco était toujours aux côtés de Hermione. Il parlait peu, se contentant de suivre les instructions de la sage-femme, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fit Ron d'une voix joyeuse.

« Où étais-tu passé, putain ? » jura Harry. « Viens tout de suite – Hermione va accoucher des jumeaux ! »

Ron pâlit et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, il sortit du feu avec le même léger _pop _que la sage-femme. Il courut au chevet de Hermione et lui prit la main.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il à la sage-femme.

« Elle en est au dernier stade – elle va devoir pousser dans moins d'une minute » répondit-elle.

Ce qui suivit fut l'un des plus étranges, des plus mémorables tout en étant l'un des plus effrayants moments de la vie de Harry. Hermione hurlait à chaque contraction et poussait de toutes ses forces. Draco était assis derrière elle, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, et Harry et Ron étaient assis de chaque côté du lit.

_Un enfant est en train de venir au monde_, pensait Harry, fasciné. Il voyait une vie sur le point de commencer.

« Vous avez une fille » annonça joyeusement la sage-femme, et Ron tourna un visage rayonnant vers Hermione.

« Tu es si douée, Hermione » fit-il en lui embrassant tendrement le front. « Elle est absolument magnifique. »

Le minuscule bébé avala plusieurs goulées d'air avant de vagir de tous ses poumons. La sage-femme fit signe à Harry de venir, de prendre le bébé et de l'enrouler dans une des serviettes qui se trouvaient sur la table à côté du lit. Les mains tremblantes, Harry prit le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

La petite fille avait les mêmes cheveux roux flamboyants que les autres Weasley. Son visage était maculé de sang et d'autres liquides, et elle hurlait toujours. Ce cri semblait si faible, tout en étant très fort pour un si petit être. Harry compta qu'elle avait bien dix doigts et dix orteils minuscules ; elle lui paraissait en parfaite santé. Il la posa sur une serviette rouge et la nettoya avec des lingettes que la sage-femme avait également déposées sur la table.

Derrière lui, il entendit « Et un garçon ! »

Il se retourna et vit l'immense sourire de Ron ; il se dit que le rouquin avait de la chance d'avoir des oreilles – sinon son sourire aurait fait le tour de sa tête.

La sage-femme tendit le petit garçon à son père et Ron prit le bébé dans ses bras. Son visage était partagé entre une fierté incroyable et la nervosité. Il tenait le bébé comme s'il était en porcelaine, et il se dirigea vers Harry qui portait sa petite fille.

« Ils sont magnifiques... » souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry acquiesça « Oui, vraiment. »

Il retourna vers Hermione avec la petite fille. La sage-femme l'aidait à expulser le placenta et, dès que ce fut fait, Harry posa le bébé sur sa poitrine. La petite trouva le sein de Hermione et se mit à téter goulûment. Hermione eut l'air un peu surprise au début, puis sourit tendrement à son enfant.

Ron amena leur petit garçon et s'assit à côté de Hermione.

Harry prit Draco par la main et ils quittèrent la pièce, sachant que la petite famille avait besoin d'intimité. La sage-femme partit dès qu'elle eut ausculté les deux bébés et leur mère.

« C'était...incroyable... » fit Harry, n'étant pas encore complètement remis de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon des Weasley et attira Draco à lui.

« C'est à coup sûr l'une des choses les plus extraordinaires que j'ai vu » renchérit Draco.

Puis ils restèrent assis en silence, à se délecter du miracle dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Draco et Harry passèrent plusieurs heures chaque jour au Château des Weasley, pour apprendre à connaître les jumeaux nouveaux-nés. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas encore trouvé de nom pour eux, donc pour l'instant, c'était simplement 'petit garçon' et 'petite fille'. Draco suggéra de les appeler comme ça. Hermione ne trouva pas ça drôle.

Toutefois, l'énergie que Draco avait donnée à Hermione pendant son accouchement l'avait rendu encore plus faible. Il avait eu une autre hallucination, quand ils étaient chez eux, et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de la fréquence à laquelle elles venaient. Cette fois-là, il avait fallu presque une heure pour que Draco soit redevenu complètement lui-même. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les hallucinations n'étaient pas en train d'entraîner Draco avec elle, petit à petit, loin de Harry et dans la folie.

Draco ne fut plus autorisé à s'entraîner avec M. Hanawalt. Harry refusait de lui laisser toucher une arme à feu ; personne ne savait quand la prochaine hallucination allait frapper. C'était déjà bien assez qu'il soit toujours en possession de sa baguette – une arme à feu pourrait être fatale si Draco se mettait soudainement à imaginer des choses. Cependant, Draco accompagnait toujours Harry à ses entraînements, car il ne voulait plus être tout seul. Draco avait peur des hallucinations et de ce qu'elles lui faisaient.

Quand ils étaient au Château des Weasley, Draco s'allongeait avec les bébés sur une grosse couverture à même le sol et de là, il les regardait dormir. Ils étaient trop petits pour qu'on puisse vraiment jouer avec ; les seules choses qu'ils faisaient, c'était manger, dormir et faire des saletés. Harry refusait de nettoyer ces saletés. Au lieu de ça, il avait choisi de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de regarder les jumeaux et Draco dormir par terre, car Draco s'endormait souvent lui aussi. Harry n'aurait jamais laissé Draco seul avec les jumeaux, au cas où il aurait une hallucination.

Un soir – les jumeaux avaient un peu plus d'une semaine -, Harry était exactement dans cette position : il était assis sur un des canapés, Ron et Hermione sur l'autre, et ils parlaient entre eux à voix basse, tout en regardant les bébés et Draco sur la couverture. Hermione avait sur les genoux le livre que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël – Sorts pratiques et potions quand on a des enfants à la maison, de Linala LePuzzle. Draco dormait à poings fermés, et ce depuis au moins une heure.

« Vous vous êtes décidés pour les prénoms ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre. « Oui, ça y est. »

« Alors ? » fit Harry avec impatience quand il vit qu'elle ne continuait pas.

Elle regarda Ron et celui-ci dit « On va les appeler Ariel et Léo. »

Harry regarda pensivement les bébés. « Elle ressemble à Ariel **(1)** » fit-il. « Et lui ressemble tout à fait à un lion **(2)** ». Il leur sourit.

« Alors nous avons ton approbation ? » demanda Hermione.

« Totalement ». Puis il s'étira et dit en baillant « Nous devrions rentrer, je crois. »

Hermione lui sourit et souleva sa fille du sol. Ariel émit un petit bruit, avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Harry ne s'était toujours pas habitué de voir à quel point il était naturel pour Hermione de tenir un bébé dans ses bras.

« Il faut que je mette ces deux-là au lit aussi » dit-elle en se penchant vers Harry pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. « Alors, on se voit – quand ? Demain ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'on passera un moment. Draco s'est beaucoup attaché à tes enfants » sourit Harry.

« J'ai remarqué » fit Hermione d'une voix douce. « Vous pouvez venir autant que vous le voulez. »

Harry lui sourit et se leva. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

Ron se leva et souleva à son tour son petit garçon de la couverture. Il avait toujours l'air un peu maladroit avec Léo dans les bras ; il était loin d'être aussi à l'aise que Hermione, mais les deux rouquins formaient quand même un joli tableau. Harry sourit à Ron.

« Bonne nuit, Ron. »

« A demain. »

Harry acquiesça, et regarda Ron partir par le même chemin que Hermione. Il ne restait plus que Draco sur le sol, toujours profondément endormi.

Harry posa la main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. « Draco ? » fit-il doucement. « Draco, réveille-toi. »

Tout à coup, le blond sur le sol gémit, et Harry sentit une douleur cinglante le parcourir. Il tomba à genoux, la souffrance s'accentuant à chaque seconde.

_Une vision_, se dit-il. Draco était en train d'avoir une vision.

« Draco ! » appela Harry, les dents serrées. « Draco, réveille-toi ! »

Le blond se mit à se tordre de droite et de gauche sur le sol quand la douleur l'assaillit. Il s'empara de la chemise de Harry et l'attira brusquement à lui avec une force surprenante, tout en pleurant. Sa respiration devint saccadée, tremblante.

« Ne le tuez pas...s'il vous plait... » marmonna-t-il en s'accrochant davantage au Survivant.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il soudain. C'était un cri déchirant, et Harry voulait désespérément le réconforter, mais il ne savait pas comment. La douleur déferla en lui et des flashs lumineux brûlants traversèrent son esprit.

_...Poudlard..._

Draco cacha son visage dans la chemise de Harry, tremblant de tout son corps, traversé par des spasmes. Il pleurait et hurlait, poussait et tirait Harry, semblant vouloir à la fois s'éloigner et se rapprocher de lui.

_...Albus Dumbledore..._

Un autre flash traversa l'esprit de Harry et il vit le corps du Directeur couvert de boue et de sang. Il laissa échapper un cri à la vue de son mentor, étendu sans vie sur le sol.

Il sentit qu'on pressait un linge sur son visage, mais ça ne soulagea pas la douleur. Il serra Draco encore plus fort et sentit le corps du blond se cambrer quand la vision lui envoya un nouveau pic de douleur.

_...Des Mangemorts...et des cadavres, dispersés sur le sol..._

Il hurla à nouveau et puis son esprit fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait – il coupa le contact.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il avait la tête lourde et le corps en feu, malgré le linge mouillé sur son front. Harry grogna en se réveilla et tenta de bouger. Une main le maintint immobile.

« Ne bouge pas, tu as besoin de repos » lui dit Hermione d'une voix douce. « Et en plus, tu vas réveiller Draco si tu continues. Il a encore plus besoin de repos que toi. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Draco était pelotonné contre lui, et s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Ses joues gardaient la trace de larmes séchées.

« Tu es resté inconscient pendant des heures » fit Hermione. « C'est deux heures du matin. »

« Désolé de t'avoir tenue éveillée » s'excusa Harry, puis il continua sans attendre la réponse. « Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore au plus vite. »

« Tu ne devrais pas attendre que Draco soit réveillé ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête. « Fais-le venir, s'il te plaît. C'est trop important. Si Draco ne se réveille pas de lui-même, je lui donnerai une potion de réveil. »

Hermione acquiesça et appela Ron. Il apparut à l'embrasure de la porte quelques instants plus tard, immensément soulagé que Harry soit revenu à lui, puis disparut dès que sa femme lui demanda d'aller chercher le directeur.

« C'était si moche que ça ? » demanda Hermione avec une expression peinée. « J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais t'arrêter de crier... »

Elle se tut et continua de tamponner le front de Draco avec le linge humide. Il ne bougea pas, ne remua pas d'un poil. Il était étendu là, la respiration lourde et saccadée, et Harry ignorait s'il dormait ou s'il était encore inconscient. Il pouvait très bien faire les deux par intermittence, pour ce que Hermione et Harry en savaient. Néanmoins, le brun était certain d'une chose : Draco ne souffrait plus ; il l'aurait senti sinon.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore entra dans la chambre de Harry et Draco.

« J'ai appris que M. Malfoy avait eu une autre vision » fit-il gravement en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de Hermione. Ron choisit de rester debout au pied du lit.

« Oui » confirma Harry. « Ca a été l'une des pires. Je sais que vous voulez probablement entendre ce qu'il a à dire, mais je vais vous raconter le peu que j'ai vu avant de le réveiller. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Très bien. Les parties de la vision que tu partages sont souvent les plus importantes. Continue. »

Harry hocha la tête. « La première chose que j'ai vue, c'était Poudlard. Je ne sais pas quel était le problème, mais il y avait quelque chose. Puis...la deuxième chose que j'ai vue – que nous avons vue... ». Harry s'arrêta comme l'image du cadavre de Dumbledore sur le sol revenait le hanter.

« Harry ? »

« C'était vous, monsieur. Les Mangemorts vous avaient tué » fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Si le Directeur ressentit quoi que ce soit à cette nouvelle, il n'en montra rien. Il resta assis en silence, songeant aux paroles de Harry, le visage impassible.

« Tu as vu quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-il après être resté silencieux près d'une minute.

« Plusieurs autres personnes, mortes, professeur » fit Harry à voix basse. « Des cadavres, sur le sol, et des Mangemorts autour. »

« Tu sais qui étaient ces personnes ? » continua Dumbledore.

Harry secoua la tête, mais une voix douce, légèrement étouffée, émana de la silhouette immobile de Draco.

« Il y en avait trop pour les nommer » fit Draco. « Mais entre autres, il y avait plusieurs Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Londubat, Severus Rogue...Tous morts. Les Mangemorts avaient pris possession de Poudlard, en avaient fait leur nouveau quartier général, et ils tuaient tout ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur côté. Alors, à ajouter à la liste, je suppose que le reste des professeurs et tous les élèves qui restaient à l'école ont été...tués. »

Il s'arrêta de parler, et la pièce sombra dans un silence total.

Draco eut un bref rire forcé. « Je suis navré de n'apporter jamais autre chose que des mauvaises nouvelles, professeur. »

Harry ferma les yeux à ces mots et serra Draco contre lui. Le blond n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était revenu à lui ; il avait simplement légèrement tourné la tête pour que les personnes présentes puissent entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Grâce au Lien du Cœur ou peut-être grâce à ses pouvoirs guérisseurs, Harry sentait à quel point Draco était vidé. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se redresser et changer de position.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas à la remarque sarcastique de Draco ; il resta immobile sur sa chaise, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, il se tourna vers Ron.

« M. Weasley, pouvez-vous contacter votre sœur ? » fit-il.

Ron acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans poser de question. Hermione était toujours assise à côté du lit, tout aussi songeuse que le Directeur l'avait été.

« Vous avez autre chose à nous dire, M. Malfoy ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, toujours sans bouger. « Plus rien à propos de la vision » fit-il. « En revanche, je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

_TBC..._

* * *

**(1)** _Ariel _en hébreu signifie « Lion de Dieu »

**(2)** _Leo_ en italien signifie « Lion ». Les deux noms ont été choisis selon l'esprit Griffondor ;)


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer **: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour ! Dernier chapitre "calme" avant la grande bataille finale, alors profitez-en, même s'il n'est pas très gai, parce qu'après ça va aller à 100 à l'heure ;). J'espère que vous me laisserez quelques commentaires ! Bises._

_Merci à **Luce.wiz**, **Light of Moon**, **Lillas**, **Falyla**, **Zaika**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Shima-chan**, **Ishtar205**, **Lolie Shing**, **Lily Jolie**, **Mimichan**, **Natmangafan**, **Ginnii**, **Ali Angel**, **Kain**, **Tanakasan**, **Lyj-chan**, **Rosenoire**, **Vif d'Or**, **8-Shoka-8**, **Bibidibabidibou**, **Lily's Angel**, **Leviathoune** et **Griselle**. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

**Tout s'écroule...**

« Comment ça, tu ne sens plus tes jambes ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait, soudain glacé de l'intérieur suite aux dernières paroles de son petit ami.

Draco eut l'air de hausser les épaules, bien qu'il ne bougeât toujours presque pas. « Je ne sens plus mes jambes » répéta-t-il. « Je n'arrive pas à les bouger, ni à les sentir. »

Hermione le regarda, abasourdie ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes. Mais Harry savait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle savait, tout comme lui, qu'ils devaient être forts.

« Ca par exemple ! » marmonna Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus observant Draco avec inquiétude. « Evidemment, la vision a dû être un choc pour votre système, et vu l'avancée du poison dans votre corps, ça n'a fait qu'accélérer encore plus les choses. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Harry, l'esprit tournant au ralenti suite au choc.

« Il veut dire que le poison a augmenté encore plus son emprise sur Draco pendant qu'il était affaibli par la vision. Ca l'a paralysé » lui expliqua Hermione. Elle se leva, marcha jusqu'au lit et tendit la main vers Draco. « Je vais te pincer les jambes, et tu me diras quand tu sentiras quelque chose, ok ? »

Draco fit un tout petit hochement de la tête.

Hermione commença par les pieds de Draco, pinçant chacun de ses orteils, puis l'intérieur du pied, son talon, remonta jusqu'à ses chevilles, ses tibias, ses mollets, ses genoux, puis l'avant et l'arrière de ses cuisses. Draco ne dit pas un mot durant le processus, mais Harry remarqua que sa respiration s'altéra quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait pas de nombreuses parties de son corps.

Finalement, quand elle toucha ses hanches, il sentit à nouveau ses mains sur son corps, et il le lui dit d'une voix sourde « Pas la peine de remonter plus haut, Granger. »

Hermione ne le foudroya pas du regard pour avoir employé son nom de famille ; ses yeux étaient au contraire emplis de quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la pitié. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Ron revint dans la chambre juste à ce moment-là, une Ariel en larmes dans les bras. Ginny était sur ses talons, portant l'autre bébé. Ginny semblait fatiguée, comme si elle venait de se réveiller – ce qui était probablement le cas ; pourtant, il y avait toujours autour d'elle cette aura d'assurance et de maîtrise de soi quand elle fit apparaître une chaise pour elle, à côté de Hermione. Elle tendit le petit garçon à Hermione et se tourna vers Harry et Draco. Harry serrait toujours le blond contre lui, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait se produire s'il le lâchait. Il ne voulait jamais le lâcher. Quant à Draco, il était toujours couché, les yeux fermés. Harry se demandait s'il ne dérivait pas à nouveau vers le sommeil.

Le directeur raconta la vision que Draco venait d'avoir à Ginny, dont les yeux s'agrandirent.

« Ils sont suffisamment forts pour croire qu'ils peuvent prendre le contrôle de Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils sont devenus beaucoup plus puissants » fit Hermione. « Durant les dernières semaines, il y a eu des disparitions inexpliquées de Moldus, et les journaux ont signalé dernièrement la recrudescence des fusillades. Il y a eu trois meurtres dans le Monde Magique qui ressemblent trop à la façon de faire de Voldemort pour qu'il n'en soit pas responsable. On a torturé les victimes, on leur a tiré dessus et on les a laissées à un endroit où l'on serait sûr qu'elles soient découvertes. »

« Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-on pas parlé ? » demanda Harry, qui entendait ces nouvelles pour la première fois.

Ginny prit un air légèrement coupable. « On a pensé que c'était mieux que vous vous concentriez sur la recherche d'un antidote pour le poison, plutôt que de vous inquiéter pour des choses que vous n'auriez pas pu changer de toutes façons. »

« Que nous n'aurions pas pu...Vous nous avez caché que trois sorciers avaient été tués parce que vous croyez que nous n'aurions pas pu nous en charger ? » demanda Harry en haussant la voix. Il avait complètement craqué en entendant les paroles de Ginny, et il sentait que lui-même et le monde qui l'entourait était en train de s'effondrer, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce chaleur s'insinue en lui et qu'une voix familière lui dise :

'_Calme-toi, Harry. Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne servira à rien'_

La voix était faible même dans son esprit, mais Harry maintint la liaison avec Draco. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

'_Ne me donne pas ton énergie, Draco' _dit-il au blond. _'Tu en as bien plus besoin que moi'_

Il sentit le sourire de Draco, mais ne reçut pas de réponse.

Ginny, Hermione et les autres occupants de la pièce – exceptés les deux bébés – observaient les deux jeunes hommes sur le lit avec intérêt. Harry rougit légèrement quand il finit par relever la tête vers eux.

« On ne l'a pas fait pour vous tromper, Harry » fit Ginny. « On l'a fait parce qu'on pensait qu'il fallait mieux que vous dépensiez votre énergie à trouver l'antidote. »

Harry lui fit un bref sourire. « Je sais. Navré de m'être emporté contre toi. »

Ginny lui rendit un sourire plein de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Puis elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et, à partir de ce moment-là, elle redevint Ginny-maîtresse-de-la-situation.

Le directeur lui sourit et dit « Je vais envoyer un hibou à tous les parents des élèves de l'école. En une journée, tous les élèves qui souhaitent partir seront partis. Je n'autoriserai personne en dessous de la sixième année à rester, c'est trop risqué. »

« Bien » approuva Ginny. « Je vais contacter l'Ordre et veiller à ce qu'ils soient tous à Poudlard demain. Si Voldemort croit qu'il est suffisamment fort pour marcher sur l'école, alors nous devrons le recevoir avec une force encore plus grande.

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin auront la charge de préparer l'Ordre et de les informer de quoi il retourne exactement. Oh, et pouvez-vous envoyer quelques hiboux aux géants pour leur demander de l'aide ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je le fais de ce pas. »

« Et nous ? » intervint Harry, montrant Draco et lui. « Je ne veux pas le quitter, pas maintenant. »

'_Eh bien, merci Potter. Tu te sens responsable de moi ?'_ fut la pensée sarcastique de Draco.

'_A vrai dire, oui' _répondit Harry.

Ginny devint songeuse. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi à Poudlard, Harry. »

Harry savait que c'était la réponse qu'il allait recevoir – non seulement parce qu'il était le seul et unique Guérisseur maintenant que Draco n'était plus 'disponible', mais aussi parce qu'il était le Survivant, et malgré le fait que sept années avaient passé depuis l'époque de laquelle il venait, il était toujours considéré comme le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Il devait aller affronter Voldemort dans ce qui serait – ils le savaient tous, sans même y penser – la dernière bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je viens avec toi » fit Draco, en levant à peine la tête.

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles sur un champ de bataille ; tu ne peux même pas marcher » rétorqua Harry. Il était ennuyé que Draco ait osé fait cette proposition.

« Je n'ai qu'à boire une potion fortifiante. Je suis sûre que ça me rendra plus fort. Comme ça, je pourrai aider. »

Harry rencontra le regard de Draco, les yeux gris le suppliant de le laisser venir.

« Tu vas te faire tuer » fit Harry d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

« Je vais mourir de toutes façons » contra Draco d'une voix égale, mais avec une pointe sous-jacente de colère. « Si j'y vais, ce sera juste un peu plus tôt – et peut-être un peu moins douloureux. »

« Draco, pourquoi ne t'emmènerions-nous pas à Ste Mangouste à la place ? » suggéra faiblement Ginny.

« Et puis quoi, me laisser mourir là-bas ? St Mangouste ne peut rien pour moi. Et tu ne crois pas que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aura fini avec Poudlard, il n'attaquera pas immédiatement le plus gros hôpital magique d'Angleterre ? Et de toutes façons, je ne laisserai pas Potter affronter ce maudit Seigneur des Ténèbres tout seul. »

Draco s'énervait, et cette colère sembla lui donner un peu de force, car il leva la tête pour foudroyer Ginny du regard. Elle croisa son regard, sans jamais ciller. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir.

« Si tu veux vraiment venir, je sais que personne ne pourra t'arrêter » capitula-t-elle.

« Tu as foutrement raison » répondit Draco avec un petit sourire.

« Je vais avertir Madame Pomfresh de ton arrivée » continua Ginny. « Tu resteras à l'Infirmerie jusqu'au début de l'attaque. »

« Mais-- »

« Non, pas de discussion » trancha Ginny. « Sinon, tu risques de te balader tout seul et d'avoir à nouveau une hallucination. A l'Infirmerie, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur toi. »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir, détestant la sensation d'être un bébé dont on devait s'occuper. Toutefois, il ne dit mot.

« Hermione » poursuivit Ginny en se tournant vers sa belle-sœur. « Tu ne peux en aucun cas venir. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je sais. Je ne peux pas, pas pour le moment, même si j'aimerais vraiment. »

La jeune rouquine se tourna vers son frère. « Ron, tu peux choisir de venir ou non. Ces bébés – ils ont besoin de leur père » fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête, mais ne dit rien. Harry le vit resserrer légèrement son étreinte autour de sa fille, d'une manière protectrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un plan d'ensemble était établi. Dumbledore et Ginny partirent, laissant Harry et Draco avec Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants.

« Va au lit, Mione » lui dit Harry d'une voix douce, depuis le lit. « Ca ne servira à rien si tu t'endors sur ta chaise. »

Hermione lui sourit. « Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher, oui... »

Il surprit son regard et dit « Ce serait bien. »

Elle avait l'air inquiète, et son sourire fut soudain chargé de peine. « Je sais » dit-elle, bien qu'elle manquât de conviction. Elle se leva, son petit garçon toujours dans les bras, et embrassa d'abord Harry puis Draco sur la joue. Draco, qui s'était déjà rendormi, sourit légèrement à sa caresse.

« Bonne nuit, Mione » fit Harry.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le matin arriva, et Hermione les réveilla bien trop tôt. Ginny avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils partent pour Poudlard au plus vite. Le directeur et elle étaient apparemment convaincus que l'attaque allait bientôt avoir lieu. Par conséquent, l'Ordre était convoqué de toute urgence – et dans le plus grand secret.

Harry retourna à leur appartement pour prendre des affaires. Il prépara un sac pour lui, et un pour Draco. Il prit des vêtements et des bottes qui lui semblaient confortables et utiles. Il attrapa ensuite sa Cape d'Invisibilité – qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant ce jour-là, alors qu'il fouinait dans l'armoire – et leurs baguettes. Il emporta aussi les nouveaux pistolets que M. Hanawalt lui avait donnés. Un pour lui-même, un pour Draco, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de laisser Draco toucher cette arme, tout comme il ne savait pas s'il devait laisser à Draco sa baguette ou non.

Il emballa également plusieurs fioles de potions de guérison : la potion Galena – dont on se servait pour les coupures, les contusions, les os cassés, et d'autres blessures bénignes -, qui était la potion la plus commune que Harry avait. La potion Keyahla, un peu plus forte que la Galena, était utilisée pour des blessures plus graves, comme des hémorragies internes et des blessures à la tête. Le blessé devait boire la Keyahla, tandis que la Galena devait être versée sur la plaie. Enfin, la potion Salusta, pour les cas les plus graves. La Salusta était comme la potion Althidia – seuls les Guérisseurs pouvaient s'en servir. La Salusta requerrait pour fonctionner une combinaison de la potion et de l'énergie du Guérisseur.

Il y ajouta quelques autres fioles de potion, mais il découvrit qu'il n'en avait pas tant que ça chez lui. Heureusement, Severus pourrait en concocter quelques-unes.

Il emporta aussi trois livres de sorts, remplis de sortilèges de guérison. Harry et Draco avaient mémorisé plusieurs de ces sorts, mais il y en avait encore plein qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Par conséquent, les livres l'accompagneraient à Poudlard.

Il prit l'anneau que Draco lui avait offert à Noël et le mit à son doigt. Une chaleur l'envahit brièvement alors qu'il l'admirait, et il se sourit à lui-même.

Il ajouta encore deux trois choses dans les sacs avant de lancer le sort 'poids plume' puis le sort de réduction dessus. Les bagages étaient désormais assez petits pour tenir dans la paume de sa main, si bien que Harry put quitter l'appartement. Juste avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, il embrassa le salon du regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps, très longtemps qu'il pouvait contempler l'appartement.

Au château des Weasley, il y avait beaucoup d'activité. Seul Draco semblait être pris de paresse ; il était couché sur le canapé du salon, immobile.

Plusieurs Weasley avaient rejoint Hermione, Ron et Draco au Château. Bill était là, tout comme Fred et George, avec leurs petites amies respectives. Ginny n'était manifestement pas là – elle était à Poudlard pour tâcher de mettre en place l'opération.

« Bonjour Harry » fit Bill en lui serrant la main. « C'est toujours bon de te voir, même en ces tristes circonstances. »

« Oui, de même. Alors tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ? »

« Oui. En fait, tout le monde vient » dit-il en montrant également Ron. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils – il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait que Ron s'éloigne de sa famille. Puis il regarda Hermione et réalisa que c'était une décision qu'ils avaient prise ensemble.

« Alors, Ron vient » fit doucement Harry.

« Oui. On dirait que personne ne veut rester en dehors de ça – pas même ton petit ami » répondit Bill avec un maigre sourire.

Harry hocha la tête. « Il voulait venir. Il dit qu'il va mourir de toutes façons...Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Peut-être que s'il peut se battre contre quelqu'un d'autre, il pourra se battre un peu pour lui-même. »

Bill lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

« Charlie vient ? » demanda Harry, décidant de changer de sujet pour éviter de sombrer dans la déprime. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça pour le moment ; il devait être fort.

Bill acquiesça. « Il apporte quelques dragons avec lui, je crois » fit-il.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne requiert leur attention.

« Il faut que vous partiez maintenant » leur dit-elle. « Dumbledore a fait un planning pour les voyages par cheminette pour Poudlard, afin que tout le monde n'arrive pas en même temps. »

Elle se tenait près de la cheminée, et Harry vit qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Ron était à côté d'elle, ses deux bébés dans les bras, tous deux endormis. Il les serra fort, embrassa leurs petites têtes, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Puis il déposa les bébés dans leurs berceaux et étreignit Hermione. Ils s'embrassèrent et les larmes de Hermione finirent par couler. Elle sanglota contre l'épaule de son mari, et il pleura lui aussi. Pourtant, elle était déterminée – il devait y aller.

Harry était près du canapé où Draco était étendu. Il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller quand le premier sorcier partit. Avec un léger _pop_, Fred disparut à son tour. Angelina suivit rapidement, ainsi que les autres.

« Réveille-toi, Draco » fit Harry.

Le blond battit des paupières. « C'est l'heure ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha gravement la tête. « Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. »

« Mais je viens quand même, Harry » répondit Draco. « Il le faut. »

« D'accord » soupira doucement Harry. Puis il prit prestement Draco dans ses bras. Il sentit Draco se raidir un instant, et il comprit que le blond était gêné de montrer si clairement sa faiblesse. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, donc Draco finit par se détendre.

Harry se pencha pour embrasser Hermione sur la joue avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, et les pleurs de la jeune femme s'accentuèrent.

« Poudlard, l'Infirmerie » énonça clairement Harry, après avoir jeté une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Les flammes virèrent au vert et le monde autour d'eux s'évanouit. Harry serrait Draco fort, tandis que le monde défilait rapidement sous leurs yeux. Puis ils atterrirent en plein milieu de l'Infirmerie.

_TBC..._


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer **: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais poster le chapitre très tôt ce matin, mais FFNet en a bien entendu décidé autrement...Donc c'est lui qu'il faut « remercier », pas moi lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a pas mal d'action, bataille oblige ;). Bon, vous vous en doutez, la fin est horrible lol. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre (si j'ai un moyen de vous joindre, bien sûr). A bientôt !_

_Merci à **Kain**, **Falyla**, **Lily Jolie**, **Shima-chan**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Lily's Angel**, **Tanakasan**, **Rosenoire**,_ _**Lillas**, **Light of Moon**, **Luce.wiz**, **Ishtar205**, **Lisou52**, **Ginnii**, **Ali Angel**, **Mimichan**, **Leviathoune**, **Tara91**, **Vif d'Or**, **Lou Biloute**, **Ange De Un Cisme**, **Laylanounette** et **Bibidibabidibou**._

_**Sayuri**, merci, mais laisse-moi ton mail la prochaine fois si tu veux que je te réponde personnellement ;)._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

**Puisses-tu vivre tous les jours de ta vie**

**(Citation de Jonathan Swift)**

Madame Pomfresh était là, ainsi que bon nombre de sorciers et de sorcières ; Harry en reconnut certains, mais la plupart lui étaient inconnus. Parmi eux se trouvait Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de la Maison Griffondor et le professeur de Métamorphose. George Weasley et Katie Bell étaient également arrivés par là plutôt que dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« M. Malfoy, M. Potter » fit Madame Pomfresh en accourant vers eux. « J'ai un lit de prêt. »

Elle les guida rapidement vers le lit qu'elle avait préparé pour Draco ; Harry déposa le blond. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de regret quand Harry s'éloigna de lui.

Severus Rogue se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lit, surprenant Harry. Il n'avait pas vu arriver le Maître des Potions.

« M. Potter, M. Malfoy » les salua-t-il. Une étincelle d'inquiétude traversa son regard quand il vit le corps pâle et maigre de Draco. Le blond avait perdu du poids ces dernières semaines et les cernes noirs sous ses yeux le faisaient paraître encore plus mal en point. Ses joues étaient creuses, sa peau translucide. Des veines bleues apparaissaient ça et là.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai simplement réussi à savoir quels ingrédients constituaient le poison mais non, je n'ai pas trouvé d'antidote ». Le visage du Maître des Potions était grave, et ses yeux contenaient une trace de...dégoût de soi-même ? Harry n'avait jusque là pas réalisé à quel point Severus se faisait du souci pour Draco, mais c'était désormais clairement affiché sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible.

« Bien évidemment, je vais continuer mes recherches » poursuivit Rogue.

Draco lui fit un maigre sourire. « Ca ira, Sev » lui dit-il. « Ca ira. »

Severus tendit une main pâle et toucha délicatement la joue de Draco. « Tu as toujours été le courage incarné » fit-il, d'une voix plus douce que jamais. Harry se demanda si le Rogue qu'il connaissait n'avait pas été remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre à un moment donné.

Il se tourna vers Harry, le visage à nouveau impassible. « J'ai concocté plusieurs potions fortifiantes » dit-il. « Toutefois, il est déconseillé d'en boire beaucoup à la fois. Elles rendent plus fort durant quelques heures, mais quand leur effet disparaît, on est bien plus mal en point qu'avant. Ce sont des drogues, et elles peuvent être mortelles. »

« Combien peut-il en prendre sans que cela ne soit dangereux ? » demanda Harry.

« Quelques gouttes seulement » répondit Rogue. « Plus serait-- »

Il fut interrompu par Draco, qui se mit à hurler. Son cri était aigu, paniqué, et Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

« Il hallucine » dit-il à Rogue avant de courir au chevet de Draco. Le blond battait sauvagement l'air de ses bras, les yeux à nouveau dans le vague et écarquillés de terreur. Il geignit quand Harry le recoucha. Ce fut plus simple cette fois-là, car Draco ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, remarqua Harry avec tristesse.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » lui cria Draco et Harry sentit tout le haut du corps du blond se cambrer pour essayer de s'échapper.

« Draco ! » tenta Harry, mais en vain. Le jeune homme continuait de se débattre, pleurant et hurlant.

Madame Pomfresh fit sortir le groupe de sorciers de la pièce et ferma la porte. Seuls Severus et Harry furent autorisés à rester. Il lui donna une potion calmante sans un mot et elle força Draco à l'avaler. Il toussa en essayant de recracher le liquide, mais Madame Pomfresh tint la fiole tout contre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il boive. Il toussa à nouveau quand il avala de travers et cette fois, il rejeta du sang en plus de la potion. Les yeux des trois spectateurs s'agrandirent.

Une minute plus tard, la potion fit effet et Draco cessa peu à peu de lutter, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché, gémissant, sur le lit, essayant toujours d'échapper à Harry. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sur l'oreiller. Harry resta à côté de lui, le forçant toujours à rester allongé et lui donnant toujours de sa propre énergie. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front baigné de sueur du blond, en murmurant de douces excuses.

« Avait-il déjà craché du sang ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh lorsque Harry se redressa. Harry secoua négativement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous dise que son état empire à chaque seconde, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Madame Pomfresh, et Harry secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Il...est en train de mourir » fit Harry d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Je le sens en moi. »

« Oui, M. Potter » dit Madame Pomfresh. « Principalement grâce au Lien du Cœur, mais aussi parce que vous êtes Guérisseur. »

Harry entendit à peine ces paroles. Il dit doucement « J'ai l'impression que je m'affaiblis moi aussi, et je n'ai absolument aucun moyen d'arrêter ça… »

Sur ce, Severus Rogue en eut assez. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers Harry et l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules. « Vous n'allez pas abandonner, Potter, pas maintenant » fit-il. « Surtout pas maintenant, quand nous avons plus que jamais besoin de vous. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent suite au ton rude de Rogue ; il n'avait pas été aussi tranchant depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce futur. Pourtant, avec cette voix grondante, sa détermination revint. Elle montait en lui, et il réalisa que Severus avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Les sorciers et sorcières qui allaient sortir faire la guerre avaient besoin de lui comme appui, au cas où ils soient blessés – et plus que tout, Draco avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, quand Draco lui-même ne pouvait plus l'être. Ce serait piétiner Draco et tout le travail qu'il avait fait, si Harry se couchait lui aussi pour mourir, sans se battre.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard noir charbon de Severus. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une intensité nouvelle.

Juste alors, la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement. Ron se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux.

« Ils sont là. Les Mangemorts sont là. »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Dévalant les escaliers avec un Draco à moitié conscient dans les bras, Harry tenta de se ressaisir. Cependant, avec une phrase qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, il trouvait que c'était une tâche très dure à accomplir.

Ils étaient attaqués.

Ron était en tête, ayant tourné les talons dès qu'il eut délivré son message aux occupants de l'Infirmerie, sous le choc. Derrière lui, le groupe de personnes qui avait été contraint de sortir de l'Infirmerie quand Draco avait été pris d'hallucinations, courait. Harry ne reconnut personne, mais il savait qu'ils appartenaient tous à l'Ordre et que c'était probablement presque tous des anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Madame Pomfresh était restée à l'Infirmerie. Elle était en train de rassembler tout le matériel médical qu'elle pouvait. Ron leur avait appris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se déplacer par cheminée ; apparemment, les Mangemorts avait lancé un sort, de telle sorte que personne ne soit certain de l'endroit où il allait atterrir.

Les Mangemorts avaient également condamné l'accès au château avec des boucliers si puissants que même Dumbledore ne pouvait les briser. Personne ne pouvait entrer, personne ne pouvait sortir.

Ils étaient pris au piège.

Harry eut un bref aperçu des environs de Poudlard par l'une des fenêtres, alors qu'il continuait sa course dans les escaliers. Les champs pullulaient de grandes créatures encapuchonnées qui se déplaçaient comme des fourmis dans une fourmilière. Chacun d'entre eux semblait avoir un but, une certaine chose à accomplir. Leur baguette dans une main, un pistolet dans l'autre.

Et le premier coup de feu partit.

La douleur était lointaine, mais Harry put tout de même sentir qu'une personne avait été touchée à l'épaule. Il entendit Draco pousser un faible cri, et il tressaillit légèrement. Vu son état, il devait ressentir la moindre douleur. Harry, d'un autre côté, n'était ni faible, ni suffisamment proche de la victime pour que ça le fasse souffrir, mais ça le ralentissait tout de même légèrement. Seul Rogue, qui était juste derrière lui, le remarqua.

« Avance, mon garçon » fit-il, le visage figé, ses lèvres minces serrées. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour l'encourager.

Quand ils finirent par atteindre le hall d'entrée, après ce qui leur parut être une éternité, tout s'arrêta un instant.

_Bang !_

Harry tomba à genoux sous le coup d'une douleur soudaine, à peine capable de soutenir Draco, qui geignait de douleur lui aussi. Une deuxième personne avait été touchée.

Rogue fit venir quelqu'un pour enlever Draco des bras de Harry, puis il saisit le brun par le bras et le remit debout. Ron arriva en courant.

« Ginny a dit d'aller dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle » annonça-t-il. « Draco est déjà en route. Venez ! »

« Et eux ? » demanda Harry, en frottant son ventre douloureux, là où la balle était entrée dans la victime. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle était en train de mourir ; il le sentait...

Ron secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu vas te faire tuer ! »

« Il faut que j'aide ces gens ! » hurla Harry en retour, la douleur s'intensifiant. « Nous ne pouvons pas les perdre, pas si tôt... »

Ron regarda tour à tour Harry et Rogue en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis acquiesça. « A condition que tu prennes ta Cape d'Invisibilité » capitula-t-il. « Et seulement parce que je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'arrêter. »

« D'accord » fit Harry, et il sortit la Cape. Il l'avait sortie de son sac avant de voyager par cheminée jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Il la serra étroitement autour de lui, et fit un petit sourire à Ron avant de disparaître complètement. Ron lui fit un faible sourire en retour, puis traversa en courant le hall d'entrée à la suite du groupe de personnes qui se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

Harry sortit dehors en courant, bien enveloppé dans sa Cape. C'était un jour radieux, mais le soleil était bas à l'horizon, car on était seulement à la mi-janvier. Le beau temps ne servait qu'à contraster avec la masse des envahisseurs. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas l'air encore complètement ordonnés, car le siège venait juste de commencer. Toutefois, ils étaient bien plus nombreux que les membres de l'Ordre qui se cachaient à l'intérieur du château.

Harry repéra une des victimes alors qu'il se cachait derrière un buisson. C'était un homme, et il était mourant – Harry sentait l'énergie s'écouler hors de lui, la douleur dans son ventre s'intensifiant encore.

Il courut dans le champ, se déplaçant rapidement malgré le terrain accidenté. La douleur augmentait tandis qu'il approchait, mais la détermination le poussait à continuer. A quelques pas de la victime, il s'immobilisa en dérapant. Il regarda, hébété, l'homme étendu sur le sol, et toute énergie le quitta.

C'était Fred Weasley.

Tout à coup, Harry réalisa avec angoisse que si Fred Weasley était dehors, touché par une balle, alors l'autre personne que Harry avait senti blessée était fort probablement Angelina, ou George. Sûrement Angelina, car Harry avait vu George à l'intérieur.

« Non » fit-il doucement, et il se laissa tomber près de Fred. Il posa une main sur le front de Fred et l'autre sur son ventre, d'où le sang s'échappait à flots comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

Quand il sentit le rouquin remuer légèrement, il chuchota « Ne bouge pas, Fred. Reste immobile, complètement immobile... »

Des Mangemorts se déplaçaient autour d'eux, mais personne ne s'arrêta pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce qu'ils pensaient être un cadavre étendu sur le sol. Harry dut faire très attention à ce que ses mains soient toujours recouvertes par la Cape quand il les posa sur Fred.

Il enleva sa main du front de Fred, lui chuchotant toujours à voix basse de rester totalement immobile. De sa main libre, il fouilla dans sa ceinture, à la recherche de la potion Salusta. C'était celle pour les blessures les plus graves, et elle requerrait la Chaleur Guérisseuse pour fonctionner. Harry espéra que c'était la bonne potion à utiliser sur le blessé. Car malgré ses tentatives de soigner Fred par une simple apposition des mains, le jeune homme semblait perdre la bataille.

Il déboucha la fiole avec les dents et versa cinq précieuses gouttes sur le ventre de Fred, là où la plaie béait. Puis il posa immédiatement ses propres mains sur la blessure, et se concentra pour donner à Fred autant d'énergie que possible.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à la potion pour faire effet ; Harry vit la balle sortir de la plaie, expulsée par le corps lui-même, et les tissus se refermèrent proprement d'eux-mêmes, ne laissant qu'une fine ligne rouge à la place.

« Quand je te le dirai, lève-toi et cours » ordonna Harry à Fred aussi doucement que possible. « Sors ta baguette et ton revolver ; tu en auras besoin. Je vais jeter un sort de désillusion sur toi, ainsi qu'un sort de silence, mais ça ne te mènera pas loin. Rentre au château et va à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Compris ? »

Fred fit un tout petit hochement de tête.

Harry lança les deux sorts susmentionnés, puis regarda autour d'eux pour déterminer le meilleur moment pour Fred de courir vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Cependant, les Mangemorts grouillaient autour d'eux, ce qui rendait presque impossible de voir une quelconque ouverture. Ils les entouraient totalement, se rapprochant peu à peu de l'endroit où Harry était accroupi près de Fred. La Cape d'Invisibilité ne le sauverait pas si un Mangemort se cognait accidentellement contre lui.

« Maintenant » fit Harry, et Fred fut sur ses pieds en une seconde. Il n'était qu'à environ trois cents mètres de l'entrée, mais ça semblait être une distance impossible à parcourir. Harry le regarda partir avec une vive inquiétude.

Les Mangemorts remarquèrent sa fuite malgré ses sorts de protection et ils se mirent à lui tirer dessus et à lui lancer des sorts. Néanmoins, Fred réussit à éviter à la fois les balles et les sorts, et les portes d'entrée de l'école s'ouvrirent devant lui comme par enchantement quand il les atteignit. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur le rouquin, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Plusieurs Mangemorts jurèrent – et d'autres se tournèrent exactement à l'endroit où Harry était assis.

« Potter ou Malfoy doivent être dans le coin ! » cria un Mangemort à l'intention de ses camarades. « Ce Weasley a été soigné ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Il se remit sur pieds et commença à reculer lentement, en faisant attention de ne pas buter contre quelqu'un. Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné de l'endroit que les Mangemorts regardaient, il fit volte-face et courut jusqu'aux buissons où il s'était caché auparavant.

De là, il repéra l'autre victime, désormais bien plus surveillée. Les Mangemorts avaient compris qu'il essayerait ensuite de s'approcher de lui ou d'elle, et ils attendaient son arrivée. Ils voulaient tous livrer Harry Potter à leur Seigneur, et par conséquent, ils jetaient des regards avides en direction de la Forêt Interdite, en quête du jeune homme en question.

Harry se rapprocha lentement, très lentement. Ca l'ennuyait profondément de perdre tant de précieuses secondes, car il savait que la personne étendue sur le sol était sévèrement touchée, tout comme Fred l'avait été.

Puis, tout à coup, des membres de l'Ordre sortirent en courant du château, baguettes et pistolets au poing.

Les Mangemorts qui entouraient le blessé se dispersèrent pour s'occuper des nombreuses personnes qui venaient d'arriver – il y avait au moins quarante membres de l'Ordre.

Harry saisit l'opportunité et courut vers le blessé. Il évita de justesse les Mangemorts autour de lui ; ils étaient dangereusement près.

Quand il se rapprocha, il vit un corps de femme sur le sol et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste en supposant que c'était Angelina l'autre victime.

Elle était couchée sur le dos, le corps très raide. Les Mangemorts lui avaient lancé un sortilège de stupéfiction après lui avoir tiré dessus. Harry sentait la douleur dans sa propre épaule et il posa promptement ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il décida de ne pas enlever le sort de stupéfiction avant d'avoir soigné Angelina, car ça révèlerait sa présence aux Mangemorts qui l'entouraient. A la place, il approcha simplement la fiole de potion Keyahla des lèvres d'Angelina, et celle-ci but docilement.

La blessure se soigna sans problème quand Harry ajouta à la potion de guérison la Chaleur Guérisseuse.

Puis il dit à Angelina la même chose qu'il avait dite à Fred : d'aller à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Seulement, cette fois, Harry courrait avec elle, vers la sécurité relative des murs de Poudlard.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la guerre battait son plein juste devant lui. Il sentait la douleur en lui, alors que des personnes étaient blessées. Toutefois, ses instincts de guérisseur ne séparaient pas les Mangemorts blessés des membres de l'Ordre, donc il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était touché.

Puis tout à coup, trois personnes les entourèrent, toutes trois membres de l'Ordre. Ils annulèrent le sortilège de stupéfiction et Angelina se releva rapidement. Encadrée par les trois autres, qui portaient tous une baguette et un pistolet, elle courut vers l'entrée.

Harry courut à leur suite.

Des détonations retentissaient autour d'eux et résonnaient dans la tête de Harry. Il continua d'avancer à l'aveuglette, les portes paraissant étrangement loin. Il avait l'impression de bouger au ralenti, et que les portes ne se rapprochaient pas.

Puis il ressentit une vive douleur vers son omoplate et il fut projeté en avant, sur les genoux.

« C'est Potter ! » s'écria quelqu'un, et Harry réalisa à travers la douleur que la Cape d'Invisibilité avait glissé.

« Harry ! » hurla quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis quelqu'un l'attrapa alors qu'il s'effondrait, inconscient.

_TBC..._


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer **: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice** : Avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;). Une fois de plus, prière de ne pas me tuer à la fin, je ne suis que la traductrice lol. Mais comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Lily's Angel**, **Light of Moon**, **Shima-chan**, **Mohnn Black**, **Lily Jolie**, **Kain**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Ali Angel**, **Lillas**, **Mimichan**, **Lyj-chan**, **Luce.wiz**, **Lisou52**, **Laylanounette**, **Ginnii**, **Zaika**, **Ayame**, **Rosenoire**, **Lolie Shing**, **Tara91**, **Virginie Malfoy**, **Leviathoune**, **DarkSuzakyo**, **Vif d'Or** et **Falyla**. _

_**Naria **(et **Saria** !), merci, mais laisse-moi ton mail la prochaine fois si tu veux que je te réponde personnellement ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

**La Vie d'Althidia**

Il se réveilla, baigné dans cette chaleur merveilleuse qu'il savait être la Chaleur Guérisseuse. Pourtant, se dit-il, personne n'était capable de la produire, si ce n'est Draco...

_Draco ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans ce qu'il pensait être la salle commune de Poufsouffle. La pièce était décorée en jaune et noir, avec de grands canapés, des tables basses, et une grosse cheminée dans un coin. La salle était remplie de monde, tous pâles et le visage grave.

« Il était temps que tu te réveilles » fit Draco d'une voix traînante depuis la chaise où il était assis à côté de Harry.

« Tu – tu es debout ? Comment ? » demanda Harry.

« Potion fortifiante » répondit laconiquement Draco, avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Quand il se redressa, il dit « Il y a d'autres personnes qui ont besoin de nous. »

Harry acquiesça, tandis que tous les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures lui revenaient en mémoire : la vision, le départ pour Poudlard, le siège, et sa sortie pour aller soigner Fred et Angelina au milieu de centaines de Mangemorts.

Il se leva, et chancela légèrement. Draco lui envoya une vague d'énergie à travers leur Lien, ce qui le stabilisa. Puis le blond et lui allèrent s'occuper des autres blessés de la pièce. Draco était porté ou déplacé par lévitation de ci, de là, par Remus Lupin.

Harry reconnut alors Susan Bones, Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas, Padma et Parvati Patil, Colin Crivey – il avait grandi ! – et d'autres encore. Le petit frère de Colin Crivey, Dennis, était blessé. Harry se précipita vers eux pour examiner les blessures de Dennis. Madame Pomfresh faisait de son mieux pour soigner le jeune homme, mais cela semblait être sans effet, car le visage de Dennis était livide et son souffle irrégulier et superficiel.

Harry sentit une pression sur ses poumons, mais elle n'était pas occasionnée par une balle ; c'était un sort. Il le dit à Madame Pomfresh qui essaya aussitôt divers contre sorts, tandis que Harry posait ses mains sur la poitrine de Dennis et se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour faire en sorte que le jeune homme respire mieux. Ca s'améliora un peu et quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh trouva le bon contre sort. Le sort fut annulé et un moment après, Dennis se réveilla.

Harry se frayait déjà un chemin vers la victime suivante lorsque Colin jeta ses bras autour de son petit frère, dans une étreinte joyeuse.

C'était déprimant de voir les membres de l'Ordre blessés. Harry sentait la douleur et l'inquiétude qui émanaient de tous et parfois, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de perdre la raison était l'énergie qu'il recevait de Draco.

'_Ne m'en donne pas, tu en as plus besoin que moi' _lui dit Harry tandis qu'ils soignaient des personnes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

'_Je vais bien' _rétorqua Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas ; il n'avait pas besoin. Il communiquait ouvertement ses sentiments à Draco.

Des membres de l'Ordre ne cessaient d'arriver et de partir. Il y avait environ quarante sorciers et sorcières constamment dehors, faisant de leur mieux pour repousser les Mangemorts. Jusque là, ce n'était pas une grande réussite, mais au moins les Mangemorts n'étaient pas encore entrés dans l'établissement. Toutefois, ils avaient complètement encerclé le château ; personne ne pouvait ni entrer, ni sortir des terres environnantes.

Au milieu de tout ce monde se trouvait Ginny, qui se tenait au courant lors de leurs allées et venues. Harry entendit les instructions que Dumbledore et elle donnèrent aux personnes clé du combat – Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Severus, Ron et quelques autres. Le directeur et la jeune Weasley le tenaient également au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

« Bien trop d'élèves sont encore là, car nous n'avons pas pu les renvoyer chez eux avant le siège » disait Dumbledore. « Voldemort a réussi je ne sais comment à briser mes barrières de protection et à en mettre de nouvelles autour du château, de sorte que nous ne puissions pas partir et que personne ne puisse rentrer. Les enfants sont donc obligés de rester ici. »

« Le réseau de cheminées a été également coupé » continua Ginny. « Donc nous ne pouvons contacter personne. Nous avons essayé d'envoyer des hiboux, mais ils ont été tués aussitôt remarqués. »

Dumbledore poursuivit « En attendant, j'ai envoyé Remus et Minerva emmener dans les donjons les élèves en dessous de seize ans qui restaient, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient plus de seize ans et qui voulaient aussi y aller. Ils ont barricadé la porte avec la magie la plus puissante possible, et j'ai placé moi-même des barrières de protection de l'extérieur. Ils ont pour ordre de ne pas ouvrir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de l'Ordre descende leur dire qu'ils peuvent sortir sans risque.

Sirius est allé avec eux pour ramener tous les élèves ayant plus de seize ans et qui souhaitent nous aider dans la bataille. Il devrait revenir sous peu. »

« Hannah Abbott s'occupe des Moldus qui sont ici » ajouta Ginny. Ils sont en haut, dans un des dortoirs, car nous ne voulons pas qu'ils sortent tout de suite. Les Mangemorts doivent d'abord porter une véritable attaque contre le château ; jusque là, ils nous ont simplement encerclés. Les Moldus qui sont ici sont tous experts en armes et porteront des gilets pare-balles. J'en fournirai aussi autant que possible aux sorciers. »

Deux filles étaient assises dans un coin, et elles changeaient de petits objets en gilets pare-balle. Ils étaient ensuite distribués aux occupants de la pièce, après avoir été bardés de sorts de protection.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry gardait un œil sur Draco. Le blond continuait à boire des potions fortifiantes, et Harry savait qu'il allait le payer cher quand les effets disparaîtraient. Ca inquiétait et effrayait Harry, et il avait envie de dire à tout le monde que Draco n'était pas dans l'état de faire ce genre de choses, et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. Pourtant, quand il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de son petit ami, il sut qu'il serait impossible d'empêcher le blond de faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il était en train de soigner une jeune femme, de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Il supposa qu'elle venait juste de sortir de Poudlard. Sortie de Poudlard, entrée dans la guerre...Ce n'était pas un futur envisageable, et il souhaitait avec ardeur que tout se termine avec cette bataille.

Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était en train d'attacher son propre gilet pare-balles. Il en avait un autre dans la main ; celui de Harry.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que Harry continuait de s'occuper de la jeune femme.

« Je pense qu'elle ira mieux dans quelques minutes. Je lui ai donné un peu de Keyahla ». Il soupira. « Elle va aller mieux » répéta-t-il doucement, bien que ses yeux ne soient plus posés sur elle.

« Il va aller mieux » fit Ron quand il vit qui Harry regardait. « Il est fort. »

« Je sais » dit Harry en fermant les yeux, et il ajouta en lui-même _'Mais pas assez pour ça'_

Ils restèrent assis en silence. Ron entreprit de mettre le gilet à Harry, avec précaution, afin que le brun n'ait pas à enlever ses mains de la jeune fille. Son visage reprenait des couleurs, mais elle avait encore du chemin à faire.

« Je lui ai demandé d'être le parrain de Léo » fit Ron.

Harry eut un maigre sourire « Mione me l'a dit. Qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

« D'abord, il m'a regardé, abasourdi, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et puis il a dit, de la charmante voix traînante qui est la sienne 'Tu es sûr que tu veux un Malfoy pour être son parrain ?' »

« Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai dit 'Oui, mais en fait, la seule chose que je veux, c'est ton argent' ». Ron sourit, et Harry s'autorisa un léger sourire. « Il s'est contenté de grogner. Et puis il a accepté avec un-- »

_BOUM !_

Les murs du château tremblèrent et quelques personnes dans la pièce crièrent quand ce qui ressemblait à une bombe explosa non loin de là. Ron finit rapidement d'attacher le gilet sur le torse de Harry et se leva tandis que Dumbledore prenait la parole devant l'assemblée.

« Ca a commencé... » annonça tristement le Directeur. « Tout le monde, dans le hall d'entrée. Nous devons accueillir nos invités comme il se doit. »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était presque vide, à part Madame Pomfresh, six sorciers blessés, la jeune blessée – et Harry et Draco. Harry était resté à l'arrière après que le reste de l'Ordre soit parti avec Dumbledore ; il fallait qu'il termine de soigner la jeune fille avant de rejoindre la bataille. Madame Pomfresh s'occuperait des autres blessés ; leurs blessures ne mettaient pas leur vie en danger.

Draco était de l'autre côté de la pièce, en train de soigner l'un des six sorciers. Il avait l'air fatigué ; il avait de plus en plus de mal à y voir clair. Quand le sorcier devant lui fut soigné et à nouveau conscient, Draco s'écroula sur le lit, le corps vidé d'énergie.

Harry se précipita vers lui.

Sur la table, à quelques pas du lit, se trouvaient les potions fortifiantes que Rogue avait faites pour Draco. Harry prit la plus forte, la potion Imara, et déboucha la fiole.

La respiration de Draco était difficile, et son teint livide. Ses yeux étaient clos, comme s'il dérivait vers l'inconscience. Harry plaça le flacon contre les lèvres du blond et le versa dans sa bouche. C'était davantage que ce qui était recommandé ; davantage que ce que pouvait supporter un corps, mais Draco était mourant ; Harry le sentait. L'autre jeune homme avala mécaniquement. En quelques instants, il battit à nouveau des paupières, les yeux gris à nouveau clairs.

Aucun des deux ne dit mot, mais tous deux savaient que Harry venait de donner à Draco une dose mortelle d'Imara. Cependant, ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi et ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en parler.

Draco se leva avec hésitation, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Ses jambes fonctionnaient à nouveau.

« Il faut qu'on y aille » fit-il à voix basse.

Harry acquiesça. Ils traversèrent la salle commune en direction de la porte.

Juste avant d'atteindre la porte, Harry arrêta Draco. « Mets ça. »

Il tenait la Cape d'Invisibilité. Draco tendit la main – Harry vit à quel point ses mains tremblaient – et prit le vêtement.

« Alors voila pourquoi je ne voyais que ta tête à Pré-au-Lard » murmura-t-il en caressant doucement la Cape.

« Elle n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux, donc tu n'as qu'à la prendre. Tu as plus de chance d'arriver à te cacher que moi. Je peux toujours combattre les Mangemorts, mais toi tu es trop faible. »

« Harry » fit Draco d'une voix douce qui ne ressemblait pas à la voix qu'avait eue Malfoy pendant les six premières années à Poudlard.

« J'ai suffisamment de force pour me battre, mais je ne veux même pas que tu essaies » continua Harry, n'écoutant pas ou ignorant tout bonnement Draco.

« Harry... »

Comme le Survivant continuait encore de parler, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, Draco empoigna la cape de Harry et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Harry s'arrêta de parler et ferma les yeux, partageant son désespoir avec Draco par l'intermédiaire de ce baiser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Draco tandis que les mains du blond parcouraient les cheveux noirs et en bataille de Harry.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry fut stupéfait de voir qu'il pleurait. Harry Potter, en train de pleurer – il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années...

« Chuuuut » le consola Draco, en essuyant les joues de Harry avec ses pouces. Quand Harry vit les yeux de Draco, tellement remplis d'amour et d'affection, il s'effondra totalement et sanglota contre l'épaule de Draco.

« C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste, c'est pas juste... » chuchotait-il encore et encore.

Draco savait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux ; la potion Imara ne durerait que deux heures tout au plus. Après ça, il serait sans défense et – mort. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu l'éloigner de Harry à ce moment-là. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, quand les sanglots eurent diminués, Draco n'eut plus le choix.

« Harry, viens » fit Draco en reculant légèrement. « Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Harry acquiesça, et entreprit d'essuyer ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Il avait l'air gêné de sa réaction et Draco ne put que l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, Harry » dit-il doucement. Il leva la main de Harry et toucha l'anneau à son doigt. « Je ne te quitterai pas. »

Harry toucha le collier de Draco et hocha la tête. « Et si tu pars, je te suivrai. »

Draco eut un petit sourire. « J'ai réussi à tenir pendant six ans. Ce ne sont pas trois mois dans le futur ou un poison qui vont changer quelque chose. »

Harry acquiesça, et Draco sentit à quel point il essayait de se convaincre de ce que le blond venait de dire. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était devenue rauque sous le coup de l'émotion, et il toucha le visage de Draco, savourant la sensation. « Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Draco approuva et embrassa Harry une dernière fois.

Harry pressa quelque chose contre sa main. « Ta baguette. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Et ça » ajouta-t-il. « Tu sais t'en servir. »

Le blond hocha la tête et prit le pistolet. Il mit le pistolet et la baguette dans un des passants de sa ceinture. Puis il s'enroula dans la Cape d'Invisibilité et commença à monter les escaliers en direction du hall d'entrée. Harry restait juste derrière lui pour s'assurer que le jeune homme ne trébuchait pas, ni ne tombait. Les escaliers et les couloirs qu'ils traversaient étaient étrangement silencieux, mais ils entendaient toujours les cris au dehors. Des coups de feux partaient, et Harry commençait à ressentir la douleur au fond de lui alors qu'il se rapprochait des blessés. Il savait que Draco ressentait la même chose et il se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

Puis ils s'engagèrent dans le dernier couloir avant le hall d'entrée et ça devint la pagaille totale.

Ils furent tout à coup environnés de Mangemorts, et de sorciers et sorcières de l'Ordre. Il sentit la présence de Draco s'éloigner en direction de l'une des personnes allongées sur le sol. Il perçut la douleur et la détresse des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas seulement des membres de l'Ordre, mais aussi des Mangemorts, qui gisaient, blessés, et même morts, sur le sol.

Il évita de justesse un Endoloris qu'un Mangemort lui avait envoyé. Il lança un Stupéfix en retour puis, d'un autre mouvement de baguette, il ligota l'homme encapuchonné avec des liens magiques.

Il se sentait nu sans sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Toutefois, il préférait que ce soit Draco qui l'ait plutôt que lui.

« Potter ! »

Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Severus Rogue se tenait près d'un corps par terre, le protégeant des éventuels attaquants.

Harry se précipita vers lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même.

Le corps qui gisait sur le sol appartenait à un élève de Poudlard, une fille de Serpentard, à en juger par ses couleurs. Ce fut tout ce que Harry eut le temps d'enregistrer avant de commencer ses soins. Elle était inconsciente suite à un sort, pas à cause d'une blessure quelconque, si bien que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de lui donner de son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle. Ce fut assez difficile, car il essayait de suivre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui tout en lui prodiguant des soins.

Ils étaient en train de perdre, et il le savait. Il le sentait en lui, sentait l'espoir déserter les gens qui l'entouraient. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient surpassés en nombre. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir.

La fille remua, et aussitôt, Harry la quitta pour aller vers quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières, afin qu'il n'ait pas à la fois à soigner et à se défendre.

Il ne pleura pas quand il trouva la première personne qui ne répondit pas à la Chaleur Guérisseuse ; la première personne qui mourut. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer le jeune homme, un inconnu pour Harry, mais quelqu'un qui avait une famille et des amis. Au lieu de pleurer la perte de ces gens, il était déjà en route pour soigner la victime suivante, en espérant qu'il pourrait faire davantage pour celle-ci.

Des centaines de gens se battaient. Harry savait que la plupart étaient du côté de l'ennemi. Pas plus de quatre-vingt ou quatre-vingt dix membres de l'Ordre n'avaient eu le temps de transplaner ou d'arriver par cheminée à Poudlard avant le début du siège.

« Harry ! »

Il tourna la tête en entendant son nom. Il se rendit compte une seconde trop tard que ce n'était pas un ami qui l'avait appelé, mais un Mangemort. L'Endoloris le frappa dans le dos et il tomba sur le sol sale et boueux en hurlant de douleur. Un feu brûlant parcourut son corps, et il ne put que se tortiller désespérément sur le sol.

Puis il ne put même plus faire cela, car un Mangemort lança un sort de stupéfixion sur lui. Son corps s'immobilisa, le visage toujours tordu de douleur.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous donc ? »

Une silhouette noire apparut au dessus de Harry et le brun imaginait parfaitement le sourire caché derrière le masque. Au même moment, il sentit la présence de Draco non loin de là, à travers le Lien.

'_Non, Draco. Va-t-en'_

'_Pourquoi ?'_

Harry ne put répondre, car l'Endoloris lui ôta toute énergie. Il voulait hurler, il voulait griffer, il voulait quitter son propre corps. Mais le sort de stupéfixion l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait voir Draco, mais il pouvait toujours sentir que le jeune homme s'éloignait. C'est alors que Harry réalisa avec stupeur qu'ils avaient lancé l'Audiosis sans dire un mot.

Le Mangemort annula l'Endoloris, mais maintint le sort de stupéfixion sur le corps de Harry.

« Le premier prix » siffla-t-il à l'attention de Harry en lui tournant autour. « Mon Seigneur sera ravi. »

Harry n'écouta pas les inepties du Mangemort, selon lesquelles il allait devenir l'un des plus proches partisans de Voldemort ; au lieu de ça, il essaya de suivre mentalement le cheminement de Draco, tout en tentant de trouver un moyen pour se sortir de là. Son esprit ramena un zéro pointé.

'_Je peux les stupéfixer' _fit Draco en pensée.

'_Non ! Ils sont trop nombreux, et ça ne servira à rien. Draco, laisse-moi. Va soigner ceux qui en ont besoin'_

'_Je ne suis pas près de te laisser, toi et ton courage typiquement Gryffondor, espèce d'idiot !' _lui dit Draco, et il enchaîna sur une flopée de jurons qui, supposa Harry, étaient dirigés contre les Mangemorts et leur Seigneur plutôt que contre Harry lui-même.

Tout à coup, Harry entendit « _Stupéfix !_ » quelque part au dessus de lui, et il comprit que Draco avait fait juste ce que Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas faire.

Un Mangemort tomba. Puis il entendit « _Endoloris !_ » et le monde explosa de douleur une fois encore. Un hurlement traversa ses lèvres malgré le sort de ligotage ; ça faisait trop mal. Trop...

« Il y a quelqu'un ici, avec une sorte de sortilège d'invisibilité » cria un Mangemort.

« Trouvez-le ! » hurla en retour le Mangemort au dessus de Harry. « Je suis sûr que c'est notre jeune M. Malfoy » ajouta-t-il, les yeux plissés, à l'attention de Harry. Il annula à la fois le sort de stupéfixion et l'Endoloris d'un mot et d'un mouvement de baguette, puis il remit brutalement le Survivant debout.

« Mon Seigneur ne veut pas que tu sois blessé » siffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry. « Il a dit qu'il te réservait _un traitement spécial_. »

Le Mangemort menotta magiquement Harry. Il y eut un gros _bang_, et Harry comprit que Draco s'était servi de son pistolet contre l'un des Mangemorts. Il ferma les yeux, le corps et l'esprit fatigués à cause de la grande quantité d'énergie qu'il avait donnée aux victimes et de l'Endoloris. Il vit les Mangemorts pointer leurs baguettes vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les balles et il les entendit se mettre à lancer des sorts sur le néant.

'_Arrête...Draco...Retourne...à...la salle commune'_ réussit à dire Harry à Draco, avant que son monde ne devienne noir suite à un sort d'un des Mangemorts.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Quand il reprit conscience, il sentit une brûlure autour de ses mains. Il était attaché à quelque chose ; un piquet peut-être, bien qu'il n'en sache rien. Il était incapable de se retourner, car la magie l'immobilisait.

Il saignait par plusieurs blessures ; il sentait que le liquide épais était en train de sécher, ce qui était encore plus douloureux. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, sachant qu'il devait le faire. Il fallait qu'il voie l'enfer qui l'entourait.

Il sentait une présence près de lui – Draco ? Son cœur lui disait que c'était son Compagnon du Cœur, et Harry le maudit de ne pas avoir écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit : _'Retourne à la salle commune'_ . Il se demandait combien il y avait d'interprétations possibles à cette phrase, pour que Draco ne l'ait pas écouté. Cependant, il était trop faible pour maintenir un lien quelconque ; il avait l'esprit embrumé et pas très clair, tout comme sa vue, remarqua-t-il.

Le ciel était envahi de nuages, ce qui faisait apparaître le décor en noir et gris. On était au milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché. Au loin, Harry vit la silhouette imposante de Poudlard, et pour la première fois de sa vie, les nombreuses tourelles lui semblèrent sinistres et peu engageantes.

« Harry Potter. Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau. »

Harry détourna le regard de Poudlard – son havre de paix – pour regarder l'homme aux allures de serpent qui se tenait devant lui. Ses vêtements sombres virevoltaient de façon menaçante autour de lui. Des doigts fins, inhumains, étaient pressés les uns contre les autres, et la peau pâle, maladive contrastait horriblement avec le tissu sombre. Il ressemblait exactement à ce dont Harry se souvenait de sa quatrième année et de chaque cauchemar qu'il avait eu depuis. Le nez plat aux narines évasées, et les yeux hideux, étincelant d'une lueur rougeoyante, qui étaient fixés sur Harry.

« Voldemort » cracha-t-il en rassemblant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

« Oh, toujours aussi...fougueux. Pourquoi, Harry ? Tu vas mourir » siffla Voldemort.

Harry ne répondit pas ; il se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Il sentit tout à coup une douleur lancinante parcourir son corps.

« Tu vois, c'est ce qu'il t'arrivera si t'opposes à ma volonté » continua Voldemort. Il montra les Mangemorts qui étaient présents : ils portaient tous des corps dans leurs bras. Malgré tout, Harry trouvait cela merveilleux d'avoir mal, car ça voulait dire qu'au moins quelques personnes étaient encore vivantes.

« Tu n'as aucune chance, jeune Potter. »

Voldemort fit un pas sur le côté quand deux Mangemorts s'avancèrent en tenant quelqu'un. Les longs cheveux et la longue barbe blanches étaient souillés par la boue, les vêtements déchirés et poisseux. Harry vit du sang, beaucoup de sang.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il en sachant exactement qui c'était, et voyant très bien qu'il était mort. Il avait déjà vu ce cadavre, dans la vision de Draco, et le voir en vrai lui donna des haut-le-cœur.

Albus Dumbledore avait fini par succomber ; le seul sorcier que Voldemort avait toujours craint n'était plus. Harry sentit l'espoir le déserter, se glissant hors de lui comme de l'eau dans une cascade.

Il vit également la célèbre chevelure rousse des Weasley, et il découvrit que c'était l'un des deux frères aînés, mais il ne savait pas lequel. _Bill ou Charlie_, songea-t-il, la gorge sèche tout à coup et l'estomac en plomb.

Plus loin, quelqu'un saignait encore, et avait encore mal, et le cœur de Harry bondit quand il comprit qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un en vie. La personne en question, une fille, eut un léger soupir, et Harry espéra que le Mangemort qui l'avait déposée par terre n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était toujours vivante.

« Tu vois ce qui arrive, jeune Potter » poursuivit Voldemort. « Tu as essayé tant que tu as pu, mais au final, ça n'a servi à rien. Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, Harry, juste le pouvoir. »

« Vous avez tué mes amis ! » hurla Harry, luttant contre les larmes à la vue de Dumbledore toujours étendu sur le sol, face contre terre.

« Oui » répondit simplement Voldemort. « Et maintenant je vais te faire la même chose, ce que j'attends depuis presque vingt-cinq ans. Dis au revoir à tes amis, Potter. _Avada_-- »

« NON ! »

La baguette de Voldemort échappa brusquement à son propriétaire et vola dans les airs. La Cape glissa des épaules de Draco et il devint entièrement visible. Il avait à la fois la baguette de Voldemort et la sienne dans les mains, et elles étaient tous deux pointées sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ah, le jeune Malfoy » siffla Voldemort en direction de Draco. « Je me demandais justement pourquoi mes Mangemorts ne t'avaient pas capturé. Apparemment, tu étais en possession de la Cape d'Invisibilité de M. Potter...Très impressionnant. Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai besoin d'une baguette, si ? Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser notre poison faire son travail et mourir plus tôt. Ca aurait été une mort bien plus agréable. »

Harry voulut crier à Voldemort de le prendre lui à la place, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de 'à la place' qui tienne. Il y avait simplement la mort, et ce pour tous les deux.

« _Endoloris_ » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une lumière noire jaillit de ses doigts pour engloutir Draco.

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui à la vue de son bien-aimé se tordre de douleur en hurlant. Il sentit aussi une sensation de brûlure, pâle reflet de la douleur de Draco, mais elle fut repoussée par sa fureur qui enflait à chaque seconde. Il se retrouva investi d'une force surhumaine. Son esprit était focalisé sur Draco, les cadavres et les blessés ne faisant qu'accroître cette force. Dans son monde, seuls Draco et Voldemort existaient – il en aimait un ; il haïssait l'autre.

Il lutta contre les liens magiques qui le retenaient au piquet et tout à coup, ils se desserrèrent.

Voldemort se pencha vers Draco et ramassa les deux baguettes.

Pendant un millième de seconde, Harry resta sur place, hébété, le temps de réaliser qu'il était libre, avant que la rage ne reprenne à nouveau le dessus et ne le fasse se précipiter sur Voldemort. Il jeta à terre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, attrapa sa propre baguette et la pointa droit sur le cœur de Voldemort.

Avant que le Mage Noir n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Harry avait crié les fameux mots. Et juste au même moment, Draco réussit à sortir son pistolet, et un coup partit.

« _Avada kedavra !_ »

_Bang !_

Une lumière jaillit de la baguette de Harry, rejoignit la balle et, ensemble, elles frappèrent Voldemort en plein cœur, si toutefois il en avait un. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se cambra, agité de soubresauts, avant de retomber sur le sol, inerte. Puis une lueur noire commença à suinter de son corps, d'abord à quelques endroits, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que tout son être soit enveloppé par cette lueur. Une lumière blanche apparut ensuite, aveuglant Harry.

Quand la lumière eut disparu, Voldemort n'était plus là. Il ne restait rien de lui, à part de l'herbe noircie et brûlée.

Le monde semblait s'être arrêté, comme pour regarder où il était, et pour jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, qui restait là, totalement immobile, et fixait le sol désormais vide. Il sentait son propre cœur cogner fortement contre sa poitrine, et il entendait sa respiration, que le choc avait rendue difficile. Autour de lui, le monde se mit à nouveau en marche quand les barrières de Voldemort qui entouraient Poudlard s'effondrèrent. Des sorciers et des sorcières, dont l'accès au château leur était refusé depuis que Voldemort avait lancé son attaque, arrivèrent en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les blessés étaient entre de bonnes mains, et des gens pleuraient, s'étreignaient, hurlaient et riaient. Les Mangemorts qui restaient tentèrent de s'échapper, mais sans leur Maître, ils n'avaient aucune chance. La population en rogne du Monde Magique les eurent bientôt tous arrêtés.

Harry était toujours figé sur place, ses membres ayant complètement oublié comment faire pour bouger. Il observait les retrouvailles des gens autour de lui, mais étrangement, il ne se sentait pas du tout concerné. Jusqu'à ce que...

« Harry... »

Une petite voix faible émergea du sol. Une douloureuse quinte de toux suivit, et le son parut insupportable aux oreilles de Harry. Il fit volte face et courut vers Draco.

Il était couché sur le dos, le visage sale et las, avec à côté de lui le pistolet qui avait tiré la balle mortelle pour Voldemort. Un peu de sang perlait au coin de sa bouche, et il y en eut davantage quand le blond se remit à tousser, son corps affaibli tressautant à chaque mouvement.

Harry comprit sans le moindre doute que Draco allait mourir.

Un seul regard aux yeux gris le lui confirma ; les faits ne firent que renforcer sa certitude. Les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés avec l'Endoloris et désormais, il s'éteignait un peu plus à chaque seconde, tout comme la lueur dans ses yeux. Son corps était faible, fragile, et son visage était si pâle qu'il paraissait translucide.

« Draco » murmura Harry en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. La tête de Draco s'appuya contre la poitrine de Harry et celui-ci le serra fort, tentant de le réchauffer et de le soigner, même s'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

« Je suis désolé...de ne pas t'avoir écouté... » fit Draco dans un souffle.

« Chuuuut, ne pense pas à ça, pas maintenant » lui chuchota Harry en caressant les cheveux de Draco. « Tu vas bientôt aller mieux. »

« Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ? » demanda-t-il en touchant le torse de Harry d'une main tremblante. Le tissu était déchiré, et Draco sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il écarta fébrilement le tissu pour révéler le tatouage sur la poitrine du brun. Un D entouré d'un serpent ; un tatouage dont Harry n'avait pas compris le sens jusqu'à maintenant. Le D était juste au dessus de son cœur, pour 'Draco' – c'est vrai, c'était Draco son cœur. Il était peut-être un serpent parfois, mais il était malgré tout toujours là pour lui, pour l'encourager et l'aimer...Toujours là...

« Tu en as un aussi... » murmura Draco. Il passa sa main sur le tatouage et dit « Joli... »

Puis il guida la main droite de Harry sur sa poitrine frémissante et ôta le tissu souillé qui la couvrait. Il y avait également un tatouage sur le torse de Draco, mais c'était un H majuscule, et un lion le gardait.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes quand il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de perdre la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Il sait qu'il n'avait jamais dit les fameuses paroles au jeune homme et même maintenant, alors que Draco se mourait dans ses bras, il eut du mal à les dire. Mais il savait qu'il le devait ; il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais sinon.

« Je – je t'aime » dit-il à Draco en posant tendrement une main sur sa joue.

Les yeux gris s'éclairèrent à ces mots et il murmura « Ne fais pas ta tapette, Potter...Ne pleure pas... »

Cependant, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Draco le serrait contre lui, mais Harry sentait que son étreinte se relâchait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'affaiblissait. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, le jeune homme à l'agonie se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et ce fut un baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses. Tous deux firent en sorte de graver dans leur mémoire la sensation des lèvres de l'autre, douces et chaudes, car ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils y goûtaient. Le baiser contenait une promesse, bien qu'aucun des deux ne sache exactement ce qu'elle était. Mais ils refusèrent d'en faire un baiser d'adieu.

Autour d'eux, une foule s'était assemblée et regardaient les deux jeunes hommes se faire leurs adieux déchirants. Personne ne tenta quoi que ce soit, car tous connaissaient l'histoire du poison et tous savaient que Draco allait mourir, étant donné que même le plus grand Maître des Potions au monde n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'antidote.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, les yeux de Draco étaient troubles ; Draco semblait aveugle, bougeant les yeux sans voir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Draco se rapprocha encore de Harry puis cessa complètement de bouger. Il arrêta de lutter contre son propre corps, arrêta son combat, car il savait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy abandonna pour de bon.

« Je t'aime...Harry » murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Harry continua à le serrer contre lui alors que son souffle ralentissait, que ses battements de cœur s'espaçaient.

A ce moment-là, alors qu'il était assis là, la main posée sur la poitrine de Draco, il se souvint de la fiole qui pendait à sa ceinture ; la dernière, la seule qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisée. La potion Althidia pesa soudain lourdement à son côté. Il fouilla sa ceinture pour l'attraper, sans lâcher Draco – il refusait toujours de laisser partir le jeune homme.

Il lutta pour se rappeler le texte qu'il avait lu des mois auparavant, quand il avait découvert que Severus Rogue était le plus grand Maître des Potions au monde.

_La Vie d'Althidia..._

Tout doucement, il étendit Draco, inconscient, sur le sol. Il garda une main sur la poitrine de Draco pour sentir chaque faible battement de cœur. Les secondes étaient précieuses ; il savait que le cœur de Draco n'allait pas tarder à battre pour la dernière fois.

Il se concentra sur leur Lien et laissa partir complètement Draco quand il sentit la faible énergie qui émanait du blond. Il savait désormais à quel rythme son énergie diminuait, et ce serait plus facile de déterminer quand il rendrait son dernier souffle.

Il humidifia ses mains avec la potion d'Althidia, en s'assurant de ne pas en laisser tomber une seule goutte.

Puis Draco eut un ultime soupir et Harry sentit son cœur pomper du sang pour la dernière fois. Le temps ralentit, et la seule chose qui était dans son monde, c'était Draco. Avec une seule chose en tête, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du blond.

Une grande force le tira en avant, vers Draco. Une lumière étincelante jaillit de leurs deux corps, bien que Harry s'en aperçut à peine, tant il était concentré sur sa tâche. La lumière effaça ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux ; les sorciers et les sorcières qui les entouraient disparurent. Telle une grande bouche dévorant le décor, le monde fut remplacé d'abord par une lumière, puis par une obscurité totale.

Le monde se tut, et seul le souffle d'une respiration troublait ce silence. Toutefois, Harry ne remarqua rien de tout ça ; la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était :

_Vis, Draco, vis..._

_TBC..._


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Titre anglais **: Time Out of Place_

_**Titre français**: Espace-temps décalé_

_**Auteur **: Cosmic (bananacosmicgirl ici)_

_**Traductrice **: Jess HDH_

_**Catégories **: Romance, Action/Aventure, Voyage dans le temps, UA_

_**Couples **: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, autres_

_**Rating**: PG-13/T_

_**Spoilers **: les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic **: terminée. Elle compte 23 chapitres. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise **: ici même, sur FFNet_

_**Résumé **: Harry se réveille, la tête douloureuse, mais il réalise bien vite que son mal de tête est le cadet de ses soucis. Et quel rôle Draco joue-t-il dans tout ça ?_

_**Disclaimer **: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Cosmic, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice : **Voici donc le dernier chapitre d'Espace-Temps Décalé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire, et un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, il n'y a pas mieux comme encouragement. Quant à vous, lecteurs inconnus, si le cœur vous en dit, laissez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic dans sa totalité ;). Bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout une obligation, je ne fais pas la chasse aux reviews, même si j'avoue que j'adore en recevoir lol. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Light of Moon**, **Shima-chan**, **Kain**, **Sanka**, **Barbon**,** Lisou52**, **Lily Jolie**, **Lolodie**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Lily's Angel**, **Ishtar205**, **Jenin**, **Mimichan**, **Ali Angel**, **Lillas**, **Grimmy**,** Seiippai**, **Allima**,** Ayame**, **Ginnii**,** Bibidibabidibou** (x2), **Tara91**, **Rosenoire**, **Namyothis**, **Violette – Ceresse**, **Vif d'Or**, **Lou Biloute**, **Laylanounette**, **Leviathoune**, **Lolie Shing**, **Naria **et** Etoile de Lune**._

_**Elie**, **Lorfhan **et **Mu**, merci, mais laissez-moi votre mail la prochaine fois si vous voulez que je vous réponde individuellement ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

**Tout me revient à l'esprit à présent**

Il faisait un noir d'encre. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu aveugle mais, alors qu'il avançait dans l'obscurité, il put tout à coup distinguer ses propres mains et écarta donc cette idée. Néanmoins tout était noir autour de lui, et il était seul.

Ou du moins le croyait-il.

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna au son de la voix de son bien-aimé et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Draco, complètement guéri et les yeux plein de vie. Harry courut vers lui, surpris de sentir son propre corps si léger, et serra Draco dans ses bras, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le blond devant lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant, dévorant voracement la bouche de l'autre. Leurs langues luttèrent pour dominer l'autre, et ce fut Draco qui sembla remporter la victoire. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils haletaient tous les deux.

« J'ai crû t'avoir perdu... » murmura Harry dans les cheveux de Draco.

« Je te l'ai dit, je resterai près de toi » répondit Draco, collé à Harry.

« Ne me quitte jamais » fit Harry en serrant le blond très fort. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et demanda, les sourcils froncés « On est morts ? »

« Je ne sais pas » avoua Draco, et il ajouta « J'espère que non. Cet endroit est trop ennuyeux pour qu'on y passe le reste de l'éternité. »

Harry le regarda un moment, abasourdi, puis se mit à rire, le cœur léger. C'était impossible qu'il soit malheureux tant qu'il était avec Draco, qu'ils soient morts ou vivants – ou quelque chose de complètement différent.

Draco lui prit la main et se mit à marcher. Ils marchèrent pendant ce que Harry pensa être quelques minutes, mais il n'en était pas sûr ; ils pouvaient avancer depuis une éternité comme venir juste de se mettre en marche, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il n'y avait aucun changement, et le temps ne semblait pas exister. Aussi longtemps qu'ils continuèrent à avancer, ils furent accueillis par un noir d'encre.

« Eh oh ! » cria soudain Draco dans l'obscurité.

Il n'y eut pas d'écho. En fait, le son semblait simplement s'être éteint, une fois sorti de la bouche de Draco. Le blond en question n'eut pas l'air franchement ravi que son appel reste sans réponse.

« Ca me soule » commenta-t-il un moment plus tard.

Harry eut un léger sourire et s'assit par terre. Il trouva ça bizarre de s'asseoir au milieu des ténèbres. Il avait l'impression d'être assis sur rien, car l'obscurité était présente aussi bien sous lui, que sur lui, et qu'autour de lui.

« Alors arrête » lui répondit-il calmement. « Il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais bien faire avec toi là tout de suite. »

Le blond s'assit à côté de lui et Harry passa ses bras autour du corps svelte. « Oh vraiment ? » fit Draco en le regardant d'un air faussement innocent.

« Oui » confirma Harry et il sourit lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. « Oh oui... »

Ils étaient sur le point de se perdre l'un dans l'autre lorsqu'un bruit les interrompit brutalement.

« Hum hum. »

Ils se séparèrent et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui était à l'origine du bruit.

A cent cinquante mètres de là – bien que Harry ne puisse pas évaluer la distance, vu qu'il n'y avait aucun point de repère dans l'obscurité -, il y avait deux jeunes hommes, qui leur parurent très familiers. Un homme grand, avec une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille attachés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, qui entourait de ses bras un jeune homme blond plus menu.

« Mais – vous êtes nous ! » s'exclama Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry les voyait mieux à présent, comme ils se rapprochaient d'eux. C'était vraiment leur portrait craché – d'eux adultes, pas adolescents. Harry s'était habitué à son corps de vingt-trois ans au cours des trois derniers mois, et tout était identique sur les deux autres personnes, les cheveux, les yeux, le corps, et même la cicatrice sur le front de l'autre Harry.

« Oui, tu as presque raison » fit l'autre Draco avec un léger sourire. « Je suis toi, avec sept ans de plus. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry et Draco jetèrent un coup d'œil à eux-mêmes. Ils eurent un hoquet de surprise quand ils virent qu'ils étaient revenus dans leurs corps de seize ans. Ils étaient plus petits, moins développés, et il leur manquait à tous les deux les cheveux longs et le tatouage. Mais Harry savait que dans peu de temps, ces deux détails seraient de retour ; ils représentaient trop de choses pour eux désormais.

« Je sais que vous débordez de questions » fit l'autre Harry, interrompant le fil des pensées de Harry. « Mais s'il vous plait, laissez-nous parler, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Draco semblait quand même décidé à demander quelque chose, mais Harry posa une main sur la bouche de son petit ami pour l'arrêter. Draco le foudroya du regard, mais le Survivant l'ignora. Il fit signe à leurs alter ego adultes de continuer.

« Vous avez été envoyés dans le futur parce que les Parques **(1)** trouvaient que votre relation progressait trop lentement. Il fallait que vous soyez ensemble, en tant que Guérisseurs et en tant qu'amants, pour que l'histoire se déroule comme prévu. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais c'est déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois ; Draco et moi avons vécu la même chose quand nous avions votre âge, afin que notre relation progresse comme elle le devait. »

« Ca se produit tous les sept ans, dans un cycle sans fin » continua l'autre Draco. « Dans sept ans, vous serez à notre place, en train de faire le même discours à vos alter ego adolescents, qui auront traversé exactement les mêmes épreuves que vous venez de vivre. »

Harry et Draco regardaient tous les deux leur version adulte d'un air incrédule. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à de l'anglais, les paroles que l'autre Draco venait de prononcer, mais aucun des deux adolescents n'en avait compris un mot.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe alors maintenant ? » demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence, se disant que peut-être ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il ne comprenait pas.

« Vous allez être renvoyés à la bonne époque » répondit l'autre Harry. « Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien ; nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que vous en sachiez autant sur le futur. Vous allez retourner dans votre époque et, autant que je me souvienne, vous allez être plutôt désorientés. Cependant, vous vous souviendrez de l'amour que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre. »

« Dans sept ans, quand ceci se sera à nouveau produit, vous retrouverez vos souvenirs concernant ces trois mois » ajouta Draco. « Tout comme nous venons de le faire. »

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda le jeune Draco. « Je veux dire, pendant que nous vivions dans vos corps, où étiez-vous ? »

Son alter ego adulte lui fit un petit sourire. « Ici. Le temps n'existe pas dans ce monde, alors pour nous, nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques instants. »

Le Harry adulte regarda le couple d'adolescents et dit « A présent, nous devons vous quitter, et vous devez repartir. Vous allez revenir trois jours après votre départ, et vous vous réveillerez à l'Infirmerie. Vous avez été inconscients durant ces trois jours. »

« Vous ne vous souviendrez pas non plus de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir » précisa l'autre Draco. Quand il vit leurs regards stupéfaits – et agacés, du moins celui de Draco – il ajouta « Vous vous en rappellerez dans sept ans, quand vous serez dans nos corps. A présent, nous allons retourner dans nos propres corps. »

L'autre Harry leur sourit. « Oh, et félicitations Harry – tu as attrapé le vif d'or. »

« Hé ! Attendez ! » fit Harry, mais leurs silhouettes commençaient à disparaître, et ils ne répondirent pas. Plus à lui-même qu'à son alter ego adulte, il demanda « Draco a-t-il survécu ? Et Ron et les autres ? »

Draco lui sourit tendrement. « Nous le saurons dans sept ans, Harry » fit-il en lui prenant la main.

« Sept ans... » grommela Harry. Toutefois, son ton était dépourvu de méchanceté ; il se rapprocha de Draco, le cœur battant la chamade. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement.

« Adieu Harry, adieu Draco… » furent les dernières paroles murmurées par leurs alter ego adultes, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement. Les ténèbres les entourèrent à nouveau, et les deux adolescents se surprirent à s'agripper encore plus l'un à l'autre. Une partie de Harry reconnut cet instant, bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où venait cette impression. Celle-ci s'intensifia quand un vent sorti de nulle part se mit à souffler et déchira leurs vêtements. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent uniquement sur la présence de l'autre, alors qu'une force plus puissante que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu les sépara violemment et les éloigna l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, Harry se retrouva seul dans les ténèbres. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder toutefois, car un tremblement agita l'obscurité et une lumière l'aveugla.

Il ne sentit plus rien.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La tête de Harry pulsait douloureusement.

Il remua les mains et tenta de bouger les jambes, mais il remarqua que tous ses muscles lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable et aussitôt, il entendit des bruits de pas. Une forte impression de déjà vu l'envahit, et elle s'accentua encore quand quelqu'un dit :

« Il se réveille ! »

Il savait que c'était Madame Pomfresh ; il avait entendu sa voix suffisamment de fois.

« Harry ? »

Ca, ça ressemblait à Ron – _mais pas le Ron auquel tu es habitué_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête. C'était Ron, sans être tout à fait lui...Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, la vue brouillée du fait qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Des lunettes ? Il avait encore des lunettes ? Ben évidemment, il avait toujours eu des lunettes. D'accord ?

« Bonjour, M. Potter » fit Madame Pomfresh avec un petit sourire en lui tendant ses lunettes.

Il vit que Ron et Hermione se tenaient à côté de Madame Pomfresh, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Harry était perplexe ; Hermione et Ron était exactement comme d'habitude – et en même temps, non. C'était la même sensation étrange qu'il avait eue en entendant la voix de Ron. Le professeur Dumbledore était derrière les deux meilleurs amis de Harry, et il l'observait.

« Je vois que tu es de retour parmi nous, Harry » fit-il. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et Harry se demanda à quoi jouait le directeur.

« J'imagine que vous avez mal un peu partout » dit Madame Pomfresh, interrompant le fil des pensées de Harry. « Vous avez fait une chute terrible, et je suis extrêmement soulagée que ni vous, ni M. Malfoy n'ayez de séquelles. On ne récolte que des blessures avec ce sport... »

Madame Pomfresh continua de marmonner à voix basse que le Quidditch était un sport tout bonnement horrible, mais Harry avait cessé de l'écouter.

_M. Malfoy..._

_Draco..._

« Où est Draco ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix qui lui parut étrange. Il tenta de s'asseoir, mais Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et le fit se rallonger.

« Il est là » fit-elle en montrant le lit voisin de Harry. « Il est toujours inconscient ; ça fait trois jours. »

_« Vous avez été inconscients durant ces trois jours. »_

Où avait-il déjà entendu ces mots ? Ils semblaient lointains, comme une sorte de rêve. Toutefois, ses sentiments pour le garçon qui était dans le lit à côté du sien étaient bien réels, eux. Ils étaient puissants et vifs, et Harry sut sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il aimait Draco. Il s'attendait à être révolté, mais il ne trouva qu'une douce chaleur dans son cœur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'était déjà trop battu pour être avec Draco – bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, car ça devait être un autre rêve – et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le refaire.

Cette fois, quand il essaya de se lever, il ne laissa pas Hermione l'arrêter. Il se leva, chancelant, et tituba jusqu'au lit de Malfoy – non, _Draco_. Sa tête tournait et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir, mais il réussit à atteindre le lit.

Le garçon étendu était assorti à la couleur des draps : blanc. Il avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la peau si pâle ailleurs, et les joues creusées. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, son souffle était lourd mais affaibli. Il avait l'air frêle et fragile. Un flash passa devant ses yeux...

_Il tenait Draco dans ses bras et l'adolescent – non, le jeune homme, car Draco n'était plus un adolescent désormais – leva les yeux vers lui._

_« Je t'aime...Harry » dit-il, et ses paupières se refermèrent sur les yeux gris alors que Draco sombrait dans l'inconscience._

« Non ! » cria Harry à voix haute, en secouant la tête pour faire disparaître l'image. Il vit la réalité devant lui : le garçon pâle et frêle, et il sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

_L'énergie guérisseuse..._

Harry ne savait pas à qui appartenait la voix dans sa tête, ni pourquoi il savait quoi faire, mais il s'en fichait. Son corps, non, tout son être, lui disait de mettre une main sur le front de Draco et l'autre sur sa poitrine, et de le soigner. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que voir ces yeux s'ouvrir à nouveau et le regarder, même si ce n'était que pour le foudroyer du regard. Mais il savait que Draco ne ferait pas ça.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il en était certain.

Il sentit l'énergie passer de ses mains au corps de Draco et vit que l'effet fut immédiat. La respiration du blond se régularisa et il sombra dans quelque chose qui ressemblait plus au sommeil qu'à l'inconscience. Puis, grâce à une ultime poussée d'énergie – il savait que c'était la Chaleur Guérisseuse -, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent lentement.

Sa vue était brouillée au début, et tout en essayant d'y voir plus clair, il jeta des regards éperdus autour de lui. Harry se dit qu'il avait l'air encore plus vulnérable qu'auparavant.

« Harry ? » fit-il enfin quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le Survivant.

Derrière lui, Harry entendit Ron demander, bougon, pourquoi Malfoy appelait soudainement Harry par son prénom. Hermione répondit qu'elle ne savait pas – puis enchaîna sur la façon dont Harry venait de soigner Malfoy. Dumbledore observait la scène en silence, et Harry était certain qu'il souriait.

Harry lui-même savait sans le savoir pourquoi le blond l'avait appelé 'Harry' plutôt que 'Potter'.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en dégageant une mèche de cheveux du visage de Draco. Il se demanda à quoi ressembleraient les cheveux du blond s'ils étaient longs.

« Mal partout » répondit Draco, semblant savoir, tout comme Harry, ce qu'il s'était passé, mais sans vraiment comprendre. « Et toi ? »

« Fatigué » fit Harry. « Je viens de te faire quelque chose...je t'ai soigné, je crois...ça m'a un peu fatigué. Je devrais probablement dormir encore un peu... »

« Tu es libre de partager mon lit à tout moment » sourit Draco.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent Ron hoqueter de surprise en voyant le sourire sincère sur les lèvres de Draco. Cependant, ni Ron, ni Hermione ne firent un geste pour interrompre les deux adolescents sur l'autre lit.

Harry rosit un peu suite aux paroles de Draco. « Pour l'instant, je crois que je vais simplement me contenter de ça » fit-il, et il se pencha en avant pour rencontrer les lèvres du blond dans un doux baiser plein de promesses. Des souvenirs traversèrent leur esprit tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, et ils se rappelèrent la relation qui s'était développée entre eux pendant les trois mois qu'ils avaient passés dans un endroit autre que celui-ci. Ils ne se souvenaient pas des circonstances ; tout ce qui n'était pas lié à leur relation s'était évanoui dans les airs.

Mais quand ils se séparèrent, Harry vit quelque chose briller au cou de Draco. Il bougea les doigts et découvrit une chaîne en argent où pendait un dragon, lui aussi en argent.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Je me souviens...mais pas vraiment, en fait » fit-il. Il prit à son tour la main de Harry dans la sienne et toucha un anneau en or qui avait soudainement trouvé le chemin de son doigt. Harry eut l'air aussi troublé que Draco.

« Il y a quelque chose » souffla-t-il. « Mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'en souvenir... »

Les yeux gris de Draco rencontrèrent les yeux verts de Harry. « Je crois que je t'aime » dit-il.

« Je crois que je t'aime moi aussi » fit Harry et il se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau Draco.

Un jour, les deux adolescents se rappelleraient ce qu'il s'était exactement passé durant les trois mois qu'ils avaient passés en dehors de cette réalité. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient parfaitement heureux du simple fait de redécouvrir l'autre, de le sentir et de le toucher. Harry gémit durant le baiser, et Draco fit de même peu après quand il l'approfondit, leurs langues se battant pour dominer l'autre ; aucune ne remporta la victoire, mais tous deux s'en fichaient.

Derrière eux, Hermione fit apparaître une chaise pour que Ron s'assoie, juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

**FIN**

* * *

**(1)** Les trois déesses du destin dans la mythologie gréco-romaine. 


End file.
